The Curse of Immortality
by XT-421
Summary: After Link comes back from his life changing journey, he informs his best friend Saria that he is not an immortal Kokiri, and Saria, who is immortal, tries to figure out why she likes this terminal Link as a bit more than a friend...
1. Link's Return

**Well, perhaps I am crazy, (I am) but I thought I would take a break from writing Sonic the Hedgehog fan fictions, and write this crazy story that is stuck in my head. I'm not exactly sure how long this is going to be, considering that I am writing it as I go, but, I can almost assure you that it will be at least five chapters long (and definately more than that...)**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Saria remembered it all too vividly, the events of today, and she slept on her bed, now drenched in tears, in any hopes that she would wake up from this terrible reality.

It all started with her best friend, Link, the quiet kid who she watched grow up, and the newest Kokiri child to be added into the forest, was given his fairy guardian.

She and Link were possibly the closet friends ever to set foot on Hyrule. Saria knew that he was a bit different, other than the fact that he had received his fairy so late. For example, Link was found, rather than born, into the forest. Most Kokiri are born from the plants that inhabit the vast forest, but Link was the first exception to this rule. He was found, long ago, almost nine years, covered in a small green pouch, which, Saria found quite humorous that Link now wore it as his Kokiri hat.

Also unlike most Kokiri, Link grew exceptionally quickly. It even seemed to Saria that Link may be the first Kokiri to grow taller than five feet, which was a very rare feat, considering that a Kokiri usually stopped growing by their ninth year living, and then would continue to live forever as a child.

But, a few things did lead Saria and the other Kokiri to believe that he was in fact a Kokiri; such as his pointed ears, which the Kokiri only knew other Kokiri to have, because none of them had ever left the forest before out of the fear of dying.

Ever since Link could talk, Saria's boss, Mido, self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri, had picked on him. This was also the time that Saria and Link really became friends. Saria had stood up for Link when no one else would, and that made Mido back off, because he had had an obvious crush on Saria since he met her.

But today, everything was terrible. First, it was great. Link had received his first Fairy, Navi, and she was held with much respect amongst the fairy community. Even Saria's fairy respected Navi.

After he got his fairy, rumor had spread from the fairies, where most of the rumors of big events were leaked, that Link was summoned by the Great Deku Tree. That was another huge step for Link on that day; but nobody could've pieced together what was happening until it was too late.

Hours later, when Saria was taking her daily stroll through the Lost Woods, she felt a terrible feeling; one that made her feel cold, sad, and empty. All of the Kokiri felt it too, and Saria again heard the rumor from the fairies that something terrible had happened. Of course, she didn't believe the farfetched news until she saw it for herself.

The Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the forest, and every Kokiri's technical father, had been killed.

Almost instantly, everyone assumed it was Link. Who wouldn't? He was an odd kid, the forest creatures didn't seem to like him, he was always different, and people didn't always trust him like they did all of the other Kokiri.

Saria, being his best and only true friend, did not allow herself to believe it.

Nor did she let herself believe that Link was going to go do something suicidal, until she caught him before he did it.

Link, after being ridiculed by Mido and a few other Kokiri for being weird and strange, was marching to the exit of the Kokiri forest.

This would mean death to her best friend, so of course, she wanted to stop him.

As Link passed her shadowy figure in the forest, Saria made her move.

"Oh, so you're leaving." She remembered herself saying. Because of Link's quiet nature, he rarely ever spoke, but Saria was ok with this.

Most people couldn't even get so much as a peep of noise from him, but Saria could sometimes get sentences from him every now and again.

She gave him one of her favorite ocarinas, just as a memento that he would never forget her. Though, she subconsciously gave him this as a tribute to the soon to be dead Link.

And then, she let him go, and, even though it had only been a few hours ago, she felt like she hadn't seen her best friend in an eternity.

And now, she lay on her bed, in any attempts, all futile, to forget about her best friend to try and forget the fact that she was probably never going to see him again. But, it seemed as every time she tried to remove the memories that she had with Link, the more those memories refused to budge, and she only found herself more depressed.

"C'mon Saria!" Mido's voice called to her from below, "It's dinner time!"

"I-I don't think I'm all that hungry." Saria managed to get out.

"Are you still pouty about Mr. No-fairy? Good grief Saria! He's probably dead by now any way. He deserves it too, for killing the Great Deku Tree like that." Mido complained.

"Shut up Mido! Link would never kill his own father! None of us could! And he cannot be dead!" Saria shouted back in anger and sadness.

"Well then, if you can survive outside the forest, then why don't you go after him?"

"I-I… Go away Mido…" Saria had yet another breakdown.

Mido, now feeling a bit ashamed, left Saria, knowing that if he tried to comfort her at this point, she'd probably kill him.

Saria was filled with regret, inside, she felt as if she should've prevented Link from running away.

"Why does this bother me so much?" Saria spoke to herself. "I've had friends before, guys and girls, who have all done something to get them killed. I managed to live after them. Why is Link different? I considered all of the other's my best friends, why is Link different? How is he more special than any of my other friends? How can he be more important to me than a best friend? It is the best title I can give someone. But, he seems so much more than just a best friend. What is it that makes him more? How can there be more? Oh Saria, you fool, you're just making it worse." Saria threw head into the white pillow that lie in a head at the head of her bed and began to cry.

Normally, this would've been one of the times that Link would've snuck into her house and gave her a bit of extra support and comfort. But this time, he was the very reason for her tears. She was all alone; even Rareen, her trusty fairy guardian seemed to have left her this time.

* * *

One Month later…

Link stood at secondary entrance to the Kokiri forest. For his mind, it was almost two whole years of constant traveling. His mind wasn't all that wrong either. After he left the forest for the first time, he had gone on a mindboggling quest involving a lot of time traveling and dimension jumping. For him, he had in fact been in contact with all of his old friends at the forest, but, after his journey was over, the Higher Powers of the world declared that it would be better that no one ever remembered the horrors that had befallen them before Link went off to save them.

So, Link was the only one with the memories of everything that had happened over the last two years of his mental life. An evil Gerudo sorcerer threatened the balance of the world, and took it all over after gaining the fabled Triforce, which one of the three pieces now resided within Link's right hand, and no one but Link remembered it. He had traveled to the parallel dimension of Termina; a perilous world in which he continuously was forced to watch the end of the world over and over and over until he finally tracked down its cause and put an end to it. Many friends he lost during these time switches. One of which was Navi. He learned to care and trust Navi, even though at times her constant 'Hey!'s could be annoying. After his first mission with saving Hyrule, she vanished, and that led to his second trek which led him to Termina.

He knew no one would ever believe his tale, so he did his best to keep it to himself, but there were some friends who deserved to know a lot.

One of these friends was Saria. His best friend, and seemingly one of the only people he could trust with such things.

Although the path ahead didn't look like it would go anywhere, he knew differently, so he silently followed the cave inside the Goron city into the Lost Woods.

* * *

Saria never really picked herself up since Link left her that one day, nor did she ever find out why he meant so much to her.

Ever since he left, she felt unhappy, unenthused, and never felt cheery enough to play her usually carefree melody she always played.

Even now, Saria sat in a lonely manner, all by herself, trying to hide from the rest of the world, in her Sacred Forest Meadow, that she discovered so long ago. She hadn't yet shown it to link, but, when he was around, she was close to showing it to him.

No one, not even Mido, knew of this place. It was only Saria and her Fairy that knew of it and it served as Saria's ultimate getaway from just about anything; except her own feelings.

"Saria!" The usual voice of Rareen called.

"What is it Rareen?" Saria replied glumly.

"There you are! I have some cool news! Wanna hear it?" Rareen seemed unusually joyous.

"No, I do not feel so good today. I came here to be alone."

"Would you feel better if Link were here?" A tear fell from Saria's low-hung face.

"D-do I have to answer? I don't feel happy thinking about him being dead…"

"He's not dead." Rareen stated calmly.

"Don't be absurd. Every Kokiri that has left the forest has never returned, that can only mean they died."

"Link is still alive Saria. I just began hears tons of rumors-"

"You and your fairy rumors helped him leave! They all said that Link killed the Great Deku Tree."

"Um… I guess you are right… But these ones are real! They tell about how a little kid, about nine years old, has been traveling all across Hyrule, and he's met some of the Great Fairies. They all tell me that it's Link."

"Oh, I only wish I could believe you Rareen… But, why hasn't he come here yet then? If he truly was still here, then why is he not by my side?"

"But-"

"Rareen… normally, I would love to listen to you, but, not now… I really, really, really want to be alone right now." Saria's voice was thick with sorrow.

"I understand. Be back when you feel better Saria." Rareen nodded as she flitted away back to the village.

Saria couldn't help but smile at her fairy guardian fly away.

"She is so understanding of me…I give her credit for trying to make me feel better at least…"

Saria got off of her stump in the Sacred Forest Meadow, and decided that perhaps a walk would be better for her.

"Perhaps it would take my mind off of Link…" At his name, a feeling of regret overcame over Saria. With a sigh, she tried to forget, and kept walking away from her secretive place.

* * *

Link scrambled through the still familiar flora spread across his childhood playground. He had heard Rareen flitting her way home, she seemed sad, and that usually meant that Saria was too.

In the distance, as he continued his casual stroll, he began to hear the voice of his best friend. She was sad, that much was strikingly obvious. This hit a certain part of Link's heart. Maybe it was fragments of his partially adult mind, or maybe it was just him being chivalrous, he decided to cheer his best friend up.

Slowly, Link crept up on Saria, who seemed much too deep in thought to notice his quick approach.

* * *

Saria was thinking so much about Link. She had no reason why she had this uncontrollable wish for him to be with her, but she just felt as if it couldn't be ignored.

Saria now stood in a small clearing. She let out a large sigh, and then something shocking happened to her.

She heard a twig snap, and didn't turn fast enough to the origin of the sound. In no time, to small hands grabbed her mouth and belly, and tackled her gently to the ground. She tried to scream, but the hand on her mouth was very firm. Feeling a sense of innocence from the hands, she closed her eyes, and let the hands move her a bit.

She opened her eyes to the eyes of her best friend Link, who was now leaning over her, s big smile on his face.

"Link!" Saria playfully hit him on his shoulder. "That wasn't funny!"

Link, as expected, only shrugged, probably thinking something like 'yeah it was.'

"I thought you died! What happened? Tell me everything!"

"I think I'll write it." Even though his friend, Saria treasured the moments Link spoke, even though his voice was constantly rasp from lack of use.

"Wow, Link spoke." Saria awed as if her friend wasn't there. "Well, finally, things can go back to normal again…"

Link smiled widely at her as he let her go and helped her up.

"Thanks Link. C'mon, let's go get dinner!" Saria took Link's arm and the two sped off back to the village.

* * *

Elsewhere in Hyrule, a group of local, economically deprived bandits were plotting their attack of the Lon Lon Ranch, the central, yet rural, hub for the Lon Lon Milk production and distribution.

"So wait, we only need ten people?" A stocky bandit asked to a rather tall and charismatic one, who also seemed to be their leader.

"Yes. They only have Talon and Ingo running the entire base." The leader calmly answered.

"And Ingo is helping us?" A shorter one questioned.

"Yes. The fool thinks that we are going to give him a share of the profits. And, no, we shall do no such thing. It is simple; we go in, as everyone is busy doing their chores, and capture the girl. Malon, she is Talon's one and only daughter, and she is more important to him than his milk and his cows."

"And how much do we get for her return?"

"Simple, we continuously raise the price until it is enormous and preposterous. And, if he doesn't pay, then his little girl we be ours to keep."

"Ooh, I'm sure he wouldn't like that." The stock one smiled at the thought. Their leader only rolled his eyes.

"Get over yourselves. She is way too young for any of that."

"No one is too old." The stocky one continued to smile."

"Listen, none of that. Absolutely not. If you do, I will use this dagger to slit you throat."

"Oh fine, but seriously, lighten up."

"Even we bandits must have morals; else we become nothing more than worthless hylians. We are in this for the money, only because we cannot feed our families."

"No, that's your reason."

"Oh shut up. There will be nothing pleasurable about us stealing Malon other than the enormous amounts of cash we are going to receive. Got it?"

"Yes sir…" The other nine men grumbled.

"Ok, now, we strike tomorrow morning, so get some sleep. Good night." The leader disappeared into his tent.

"You heard the man! Get some sleep!" The shorter guy yelled, and everyone was forced to listen.

**Well, I didn't think it was all to bad. (Hint: Tell me what you thought please! Thank you's in advance!)**

**I've kind of got chatper two being written, as I type this, but, not everything is completely set in stone (text) quite yet. If you've got any ideas for some more added action in the story, I will gladly accept your advice.**

**More coming soon...**


	2. Malon's Capture and Wishing

**Well then, if you are intrested in this story, (agains I am still accepting advice for just about anything on it) I feel obligated to get another chapter up. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Within the sanctity and safety of the Kokiri forest, Saria, Link, and all of the other Kokiri, were heading off to bed.

"Hey Link, are we going to have fun filled day tomorrow? Just like the way we used to?"

Link nodded largely and added an 'mmhmm'. That was good enough for Saria; she and Link often didn't have to use that many words to talk to one another. A simple nod or simple gestures were all they needed.

Saria scrambled into her small home, and began to quickly get undressed.

"Link's back!" She silently cheered, "and then, tomorrow I can show him that secret place of mine, and then I can watch as he writes out his story. I wonder where he's been for that whole month. Wow, it is such a long time. I wonder how happy he is to see me again. Oh so many thoughts. Come on Saria, try to get some sleep." Saria giggled as she changed into her nightgown and buried herself within the blankets that she once cried in.

After hours of constant thought of Link, Saria found herself exhausted, and fell asleep.

* * *

Link however, treated his night differently.

As soon as he climbed up into his tree house, he undid his belt and took off his outer tunic. Underneath it was a vast array of weapons and tools that he had acquired over the course of his battles with Gannondorf and Majora. He slowly removed each weapon, recalling the paranormal tasks required to get each one. And as he got to some of the earlier weapons, like the slingshot that he got from the late Great Deku Tree, he nearly burst into tears. It was too much for a nine year old to have to go through.

On his journeys he was constantly threatened with death, always pressured with ultra high penalties for failure, and continuously trying to stay good in the eyes of all that he worked for and with. He had seen terrible men do terrible things. He had seen innocent people tortured, murdered, and assaulted. No kid should have seen what his eyes had beheld or felt the feeling of regret he felt from killing those who needed to be killed in order for peace to ensue.

As all of his equipment met the rack, some for the first time ever, he took off his shirt, lay on his bed.

Unable to sleep due to the vast amounts of regret within him, he decided to start writing his tale out on paper so that he wouldn't have to speak of his deeds, both bad, and good.

While writing, there was a point when he lost consciousness, and finally drifted off into a dreamy, not nightmarish, sleep, and his story calmly fell off of the bed.

* * *

Saria woke that morning faster than the sun. She ate a hasty breakfast, and hurried off to Link's house.

She walked in, although without permission, and accidentally caught Link not wearing the bulk of his clothing.

Though green was both the color of her hair and all of her clothing, at this point in time, red and pink were the colors of her face. As quickly as she had entered, she rushed out, and stood, eyes wide, cheeks rosy with blush, and lay her hack on the side of his tree house staring off in the absolute opposite direction of the guy she just saw wearing only his undergarments.

"Sorry Link." She whispered under her breath.

A thought entered her mind, and she didn't quite like it. _I want to see him again. _She tried to discard the idea, but it wouldn't leave, just as all Link-related ideas acted when Saria tried to ignore them. And, as she thought, more and more reasons to back her action up surfaced. _I mean, after all, we are friends. And friends usually don't mind if the other is near them when they sleep. Besides, who is going to wake him up for today's activities? Though, I have to admit, I wouldn't like it too much if he were spy- I mean being near me while I slept. But, then again, what's the harm in it? _With her intensions set, Saria bit her lip and walked back into Link's room.

Saria at first had her eyes instinctively closed, but as she moved closer to her best friend, she couldn't help but look at him a bit. Soon she was at his bed, and she knelt down at the base of it, so that she was eye level with Link. She stared at him. It seemed as if it wasn't the Link she used to know. This one was tired, not nearly as playful. It was as if someone had taken the youth right out of him.

"What happened to you Link?" She just barely whispered. She looked down and noticed a heap of papers.

"What's this?"

She began reading Link's story, which was already considerable in length.

Within it, Saria quickly discovered much of what Link had done to cause him to change so drastically.

"He battled demons, he fought godly powers, he lost friends, and he killed many… Link? You killed people?" She looked at him expectantly, as if he was going to answer. "But," She skimmed along farther, "you also made tons of friends, helped people, and always came out victorious. Wow… Link, you are quite the hero. But, wait… what's this? You went into the future?" Saria, upon reading this, became lost in the fragments of text that Link had written. She read about how she left him and his friendship to become a forest sage.

She was mortified. She would never want to betray her friends like that. But, to give up the position as a sage was a terrible thing. For one, you would be letting the entire world down, seeing as each sage is needed to hold evil within the Evil Realm when there is such a need for it.

"Saria?" Saria nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Mido?" Saria tried to conjure a smile.

"What the heck are you doing here? And WHAT? Why is Link not wearing anything but his undergarments?"

"I-I don't know! He sleeps like that I guess." Saria quickly rose to her friend's defense.

"Get the heck out of here! This is obviously no place for a girl."

"You're right! This is Link's home, and this is his privacy. Let's leave." Saria pushed Mido out of the house as she began to hear Link awaken, and then a gasp as she left his sight.

* * *

At the Lon Lon Ranch, Malon was doing her boring, daily chores that, no matter how hard she tried, always seemed to pile up on her and always manage to be the exact same thing every day.

The little girl was very hard at work, but managed to watch as her dad dealt with a customer at the front gate.

"It is so nice to see the business work. I hear my daddy tell me all of the time that we are losing money, but at least there are people like this guy who will at least buy some milk from us…" A few seconds later, Malon turned around with the bale of hay she was just working with, and noticed a short, creepy little guy staring at her from the haystack. Before she could scream about it, something had grabbed her mouth and pulled her away.

Laughter from the men filled her ears as she began to pass out.

"Well, that was easy." A stocky man stated as he put a bag over Malon's head.

* * *

Link had heard the chatter of some fairies before anything he had even gotten out of the door; a red haired girl from a farm, more than likely another one of his friends, was in danger.

Quickly, Link threw on his shirt, and equipped his boomerang and three bombs. Then, after locking up that, he put on his tunic, adjusted his cap, and wielded his sword and his shield, and ran out after leaving a small note for Saria on his table.

* * *

Saria had spent the majority of the morning sitting in her spot in the Sacred Forest Meadow either playing her ocarina in her light, jumpy, playful tune, or thinking about what she had done that morning with a pang of regret.

It was about noon when she got message of what had happened.

"Saria!" a pink ball shot through the walls of the forest, "I have news!"

"Oh, hello Rareen! What is it?"

"Link's gone!" Rareen squeaked.

"What? Where is he?" Saria could have cried.

"Come on, he left a note! It's too big, and I am too small to carry it, and you know about my spelling problems…" Rareen's voice trailed off.

"I know, I know, you cannot read. That's ok. Most people do learn how, but it is perfectly ok if you can't."

"Oh Saria, please shut up. I don't wanna talk about it. Come on! Let's get back to the village!" Rareen bolted off in a manner only a fairy could.

"Not again…" Saria grumbled as she ran home, nearly in tears.

The moment Saria made it to the village; her first stop was at Link's house. There, she found his note, and, as always, it was short and simple.

"_Malon, one of my friends that I gained on my journeys, is in trouble, I am going to save her. Link."_

Of course, he had to run off before Saria could show him her special place in the forest and before anyone really got a chance to play around with him.

_Why does he have to leave? Why can't he spend time with his family? And his best friend? Oh my gosh, Saria! Listen to yourself! That is selfish! Malon is in danger, and Link is being kind and generous by saving her. Get a hold of yourself Saria! He'll be back… He was last time… but last time… I had to wait a whole month… and I wasn't sure if he was going to ever come back…_

Saria held a solemn face, and slowly walked back to her place in the Sacred Forest Meadow, but did her best not to let herself breakdown.

But, the moment that she did make it to her special place, she instantly became a wreck, crying, sobbing, wishing that Link wouldn't have left again so quickly.

"Come on you big baby!" She yelled at herself. "Stop acting so childish, he'll be back."

It stayed this way until dusk.

* * *

Link sped across the fields, doing everything he could, from sprinting on the field, to ignoring areas of possible interest, everything he could to get from the Lon Lon Ranch to where Malon's father, Talon, claimed he saw the kidnappers head off to.

Nothing was going to stop him from saving one of his best friends.

By nightfall, the bandits had made it to their camp with Malon, and took her scrawny body out of the sack.

"Ok, you are going to stay there and not going anything until your father gives us his money. Ok?"

"Yes sir…" Malon grumbled obediently.

The stocky man who bagged her from the farm kept his eyes on her in a way that made her feel terrible, but, aside from looking away, there was nothing that she could do.

"How long?" Malon asked in her high-pitched voice.

"As long as it takes." The tall, handsome leader of the bandits replied in a dignified tone.

Malon just sighed, and peered out of the corner of her eye at the stocky man who continuously was staring at her. _Please daddy, I'm not sure what to do… Don't let me stay here, but don't pay the fine… Oh I am so confused…_

* * *

Saria sat now atop a vast tree in the forest, overlooking the entire nightscape in the sky. She looked hopelessly up to the stars as the bright objects twinkled there so innocently. Perhaps she thought it childish and foolish, she was a child, and she was a bit depressed, but she did it anyways.

As a star, a streaking white blur in the heavens above, shot across the sky, she made a simple, heartfelt wish. _I wish Link and I could always be able to be together…_ She might not have completely known what she meant by that wish, but it did set a very strange and random set of events in motion.

**(A/N To me, a wish is one VERY powerful thing... I love to make exploit that in my stories.)**

That very shooting star she wish upon did something so odd that it defied almost every law of physics in existence. The star arced midair, and reversed its course and pathway within the heavens. A burst of green light shot from it for a moments, and then it burned into a red, smaller shape. That red shape now aimed itself towards Hyrule, and came fast.

Saria, now very frightened and disturbed by what just happened, dropped down from the tree. As she hit the ground, she heard, a few second later, an enormous _boom_ and a thunderous shake shook the land. Now petrified, Saria ran into her home, and shut and locked her door. Quavering with fear, she fell asleep, forgetting to change out of her daily clothes.

* * *

At the site where the star impacted the ground, a queer little being climbed out, carefully and quietly, so not to be seen.

He quickly buried the hole he made by using the dirt around the crater, and soon ran off to the castle in the distance. In one large bound, the shiny figure cleared the castle wall, and ran around until he found what he was looking for; the equivalence of a library.

Once there, he entered via backdoor, and began reading everything he could. From where he was, to the language spoken, to the language written, to the history of the land he was in, he needed to know everything. And there, within the library, he stayed until the first glimpse of dawn.

"Oiken schafte laekutstu! Hahahahahaha!" The figure laughed as he began to try and learn the language in this new and foreign land where he was the foreigner.

* * *

By the morning, Link had made it to the bandit's camp, but, much to his dismay, everything was left in shambles. It seemed as if the bandits had moved away. One of them, however, was now tied up and hung upside-down off of a tree. Link approached him and had his sword drawn.

"No! Don't kill me! I swear, though I did have something to do with coordinating the kidnapping, I told them not to go this far! Don't kill me! I'll tell you where they are going, how about that?" Link nodded in satisfaction.

"Ok," The tall, handsome man seemed relieved, "They are headed to the Gerudo Desert. I told them that we only needed the money, but they wanted the girl more." Link's eye became golf balls at the realization of the situation, and he ran as fast as he could in the bandit's direction.

"But don't bother to untie me…" The man grumbled as Link passed from view.

All of a sudden, a swooshing noise cut through the air, and the man fell from the tree. He looked up in time to see a yellow piece of curved wood fly back to the boy who through it, who was now on his way to the Gerudo desert.

"Thanks kid." Another notable thing, was that the boomerang seemed to have dropped a couple of rupees on the ground where it cut the man's rope.

"Wow… what a trooper…" The man counted his coins and ran off to a secretive area where he kept his family.

* * *

**What? How could I not put my beloved XT in this story? (His language is SUPPOSED to sound a bit nonsensical. No, I am NOT imitating any language, if I did, by some random chance, use a word in some language, I had no idea, and it was completely coincidental.) **

**Well,** **please R&R, I will be very appreciative of it...**


	3. The Monster

**Well, this turned out to be a VERY long chapter (to me, at least...) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Rumors were everywhere.

"There is a monster in Hyrule!"

"A giant grey beast has landed!"

"It's a gargoyle from Gannondorf!"

"It's in the forest!"

"It's hiding in the desert sands!"

"It swims in the lake!"

"It hunts in the volcano!"

"It can fly faster than an arrow!"

"It kills people!"

"It's made of metal!"

Saria was sick of it. So, she hid away in her secluded area of the forest that was the Sacred Forest Meadow. Although she hated the rumors, her child's intellect kept warning her of the possible danger, and it constantly made her jumpy, even if she wasn't in full belief of the monster yet.

From what she knew, nothing could get inside the Sacred Forest Meadow, so there, she felt safe. To calm her nerve, and express her true emotions about Link being gone, she pulled out her ocarina, and began to play it, drowning out all noises but her and her ocarina.

* * *

From a distance, the figure heard a noise.

"My client perhaps?" He asked aloud as he wandered over to the brim of the forest.

Due to its nearly impenetrable nature, and his desire to preserve the nature around him, he decided on a more saving path. He backed up, stretched his tree like legs, and bounded up into the sky, up and over the forest. He landed in a tree, and from there, began to climb in the branches to the tantalizing sound of the music.

Soon he found his prey, a small girl, wearing a cute pair of short shorts, a tunic, and a sweater underneath, all of which were different colors of green.

_Is this the one? Did she call?_

Either or, he was going to find out. Silently, and aided by the drone the music produced, the figure quietly snuck around and sat behind a bush.

* * *

Saria ended her song, feeling a bit tired, and almost wanted to take a nap on the stump she sat on. As she finished, an odd sound, metal against metal, in a continuous, rhythmic beat, echoed throughout the forest.

She turned, only to find the horrifying source of the banging noise. The monster, or at least, a thing that seemed capable of filling the position, staring right back at her. She was too frightened to speak. _Oh my goddesses protect me, it is real…_

"Cat got your tongue I see?" The monster purred.

"W-What are you?"

"First of all, who are you? And, more importantly, are you the one who called?"

"N-No, I do not think I called anyone's name…"

"Well then, who are you?"

"U-Um… S-Saria…"

"S-Saria? Are you sure? That seems a bit broken in syllables there… how is a knight supposed to be able to make lovely songs about a girl named S-Saria?" At this, Saria couldn't help a small laugh.

"It's Saria."

"Ah, Saria. That is much better!"

"Now who are you? And why do you look shiny?"

"Shiny? What, is my metal too bright or something?"

"So it is metal…"

"You've never seen metal before?"

"No, that's not it, I just do not see it very often. Don't you think it is rude though to be wearing your armor all of the time?"

"Not at all. I have to 'wear' it."

"Why?"

"Well, it is a part of me and my skin."

"You don't have skin?" Saria's eyes enlarged.

"Have a look." The monster came up closer to Saria, and held out his arm.

Saria took it, and felt how hard it was. She tried to find a point or break in the creature's skin to reveal his flesh, but it seemed that no such breach existed.

"Weird."

"Not really."

"What are you? One of Gannon's warriors?"

"Who is Gannon?"

"Are you from around here?"

"No, not at all."

"Where do you come from?" The figure pointed up. "You came from the sky?"

"Did you happen to see my landing?" The thing chuckled.

"That was you then. I swear… I shouldn't have wished…"

"One, don't swear, you are too young, and you should always wish. And now I know that you are my client."

"What the hack are you?"

"I am Xavier, model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire, I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence lifeform on a mission to heal the hearts of creatures throughout existence!" Xavier laughed.

"A what?"

"Fully sentient artificial intelligence lifeform."

"What does that mean?"

"I am a really smart robot."

"A robot?"

"Yeah, a robot. You've never seen a robot have you?"

"No. What are you?"

"Technically, a robot is a mechanical thing designed to operate without the use of people. I am no exception. I am completely made of metal."

"Really? Then how do you work? Do you have a fairy in there?"

"Fairy? Are you being serious, or are there actually fairies here?"

"You're kidding right? I wish there weren't fairies here sometimes."

"No. I run on electricity, but, for now, you can believe that I run on magic, ok little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl." Saria complained.

"Says who?"

"Says me. I am probably older than you are."

"I highly doubt that. How long ago were you born? I cannot imagine more than 13 years ago."

"Well over 500."

"You aren't by chance an elf, are you?"

"What's an elf?"

"Never mind, elves look older…"

"I am a Kokiri." Saria announced proudly, "Kokiri are the children of the forest. We never grow older than that of a child's body."

"Ah, I see. So, you, like me, are immortal."

"So it would seem. How are you immortal?"

"I do not die."

"Same here."

"Then we got something in common!" XT joked.

"Um, you mentioned about me being your client at one point, what is that about?"

"I function to serve people who are having relationship problems. So tell me, who is it you are having problems with?"

"Um, are you serious?"

"Look at these eyes Saria, do they lie?" Saria stared into the emerald pads that were XT's eyes, and was frightened by them.

"No, they do not. Well, I do have a best friend named Link…"

"Link? I've heard that name before… ah well, ok then, why are you having problems with him?"

"I cannot be with him."

"Ok, so, what am I dealing with here? Is this some crazy invasive girlfriend? Life threatening quest? Gods and goddesses seeming to be working against you? C'mon, work with me here."

"None of that. He just helps out his friends, and I want to be with him, badly."

"So let me get this straight, you called me, the XT-421, the only one in existence, from my last mission, all the way to some random planet, just so that you could see your friend more often? I think that you are lying to me."

"I don't lie!"

"But dreamers do often lie."

**(A/N: Bad Romeo and Juliet referrence... I blame my English teacher for cramming it in my skull...)**

"That's not fair!"

"But it is true." Saria made a pouty face. "So, why am I really here?"

"I told you, I want to be with Link."

"Do you love him?"

"Um, I've heard that before… what does love mean?" XT-421 froze.

"W-W-W-What is l-l-l-l-love? What in the name of my birthplace are you saying? Y-you don't know what love is?" XT stumbled.

"No, what is it?" Saria sat cross-legged on her stump and looked at XT-421 expectantly.

"Well, let me show you every example I've got…"

Saria positioned herself on the stump for a long monologue from XT, and watched as he stood to his full height.

XT-421 wasn't really all that tall; maybe five foot two at the most. But he had a strong build. His metal muscles glimmered a faded silver in the bright noon light, and all of them exceptionally powerful-looking.

He had only a few differences, aside from the color of his skin, which set him apart from any normal person. Unlike normal people, he had no ears, instead, he had two spikes that stuck out of his head like horns that didn't curve, but were angled so that he could almost balance some flat object on his head. Also, parts of his interior were showing; that is, cables and other flashing lights, shown outwards from the underneath the plating of armor that was his skin. His skin, a bit similar to normal skin, was very worn out. It was as if he was built thousands of years ago.

Then, it dawned on Saria. _How old is he? Where did he come from?_

"Um, Mr. XT, how old are you? Before you answer my question."

"From the point of my creation, I have been running for a total of exactly 9,982 years."

"Dang, that is old."

"Now do you see why I call you little girl? You are very young compared to me."

"Yes, kind of. Have you ever been in battle before?" A solemn mood befell XT. The very essence that made him seem living vanished.

"I do not want to talk about my terrible past… please. Let me continue about love, my little Saria."

"Ok, sure."

"First off," The exposed, mechanical ribs on XT lurched out, revealing a smooth piece of flat metal. "Love is the word used to categorize very close relationships." The ends of XT's exposed ribs began to glow, and the smooth metal on his chest began to view a series of pictures.

"There are many kinds of love," he continued calmly, "from sibling love to platonic love to the, sometimes disturbing, more… intimate love. But, from me to you, I am going to be mainly talking about the thing known as romantic and platonic love."

Saria was listening intently; she knew these words, but not all of their meanings.

"Platonic love… jeez… this is a unique case for me. I have never before met a person who doesn't realize that they are in love."

"But I don't think I am in love."

"Ok then… but going on, platonic love is kind of described by a great friendship that isn't any closer than hugging or kissing."

"Kissing…" Saria mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered what a kiss was. I haven't heard the word be spoken in a long time."

"You do know what one is, right?"

"Of course. Isn't it when two people touch their lips together?"

"Oh, but it is so much more romantic than that. I am going to assume that you have never kissed before, seeing as you are not going dreamy-eyed at the word. I mean, the feeling one has, breathtaking, and sometimes, stopping."

"Stopping?"

"Sometimes, two people are so involved in their kiss that they cannot breathe for a few moments."

"Sounds scary. I do not think that I am going to be kissing anytime soon."

"Heh heh," XT chuckled, "trust me, after my job is done, you will want to kiss your lover to death." Saria gasped, thinking that the thought was unfathomable.

"But, going on, platonic love is a close, but not too close, relationship. When two people like each other more than anyone else they can think of, that is pretty much what love in general is though."

_That sounds exactly how I feel about Link, but, I am a Kokiri, I thought we weren't able to fall in love. No one has yet._

"Things change Saria. There is always a time for a first." XT nearly read her thoughts.

"U-um, d-did you just read my thoughts?"

"Of course. It isn't that hard, I could've seen it on the look of your face. You are in love, but what kind, I wonder. Maybe it is just a strong familial love…"

"What are you talking about? I pretty much raised Link, now he is going to stay my age and we can live together as friends forever."

"Hmm… then why aren't you with him?"

"Well, he can leave the forest, and no other Kokiri can, or else we die."

"Is it possible that he isn't a Kokiri?"

"I raised him; I think I should know what and who he is."

"True, but people can be wrong, and deep wishes never lie. You told me in your wish that you wanted to be with him forever. That, to me, means that something is in the way."

"Well yeah, he has other friends."

"And you want to be above those friends?"

"Well, yes. I mean, no! Not at all! That would be selfish of me!" Saria felt a wave of embarrassment and shamefulness come over her.

"It is ok to be selfish Saria, it is very normal."

"Not for a Kokiri, the forest is what is most important to us."

"You see! That, that right there! That is love!"

"How?"

"You care for the forest very strongly. You are ties to it. You care for it. And in return, it provides you with life! That is a type of love and relationship."

"Ok." Saria was beginning to think this robot thing out of his mind.

"But, yes. You and Link love each other someway."

"But which one?"

"I do not know. I haven't met him yet. Do you want me to continue on what love is?"

"Sure."

"Ok then, where was I? Ah yes. Romantic love." XT hesitated for a moment. "Um…" He looked at his client. Simply put, it didn't look like she was old enough to be shown everything that made up romantic love. She, though very old, and very intelligent, was still at heart, and mind, a child. "let me show you everything."

XT's chest began to glow with various pictures of people hugging and kissing, people staring dreamily into the other's eyes, dancing, playing, and having fun.

"This is a lot of people." Saria commented. "How exactly are they all in your chest?" XT responded by laughing.

"You've never seen a television before either? Ok then, this is but a vast collection of pictures that I have taken of my past clients. And they are all in very high resolution, so they look very real."

"Oh." Saria was completely fixated on the pictures. Everything about them seemed so, tempting.

"Saria? Are you ok?" Saria's eyes began to close, and she began to feel more and dreamier.

"Yeah, but I feel a bit weird." Again, XT chuckled.

"That's perfectly normal. What picture are you looking at?" XT's head inhumanly looked at his chest.

On the screen, there was a picture of a green, plant-like creature with red rose-buds on her head, cuddled closely to an anthropomorphic kitsune covered in golden fur.

"Aw, Tails and Cosmo… I loved working with those two. It is a long story, but the two are now as happy as can be."

**(A/N: A small referrence to my Seed of Love series... it was a good example, I felt like it would be cool to add it...)**

"What are they doing?"

"Cuddling, of course."

"Why?"

"They love each other."

"But, aren't they invading each other's personal space?"

"When deep in love, the two people begin to share everything. To these two, they do not have their own space. They have one space, and they share it."

"So, that is normal?"

"Very. So much so that it is half of what I work for."

"Interesting…" Saria began to picture her and Link like that, but then discarded it. _Link wouldn't want me to be that close to him._

"You never know Saria, have you asked him?"

"B-but, we still have our own personal space."

"If you love him, share it."

"B-but I don't love him that much." Saria swore that she didn't, but XT had his doubts, and continued the film of relationships.

As the relationships continued, the two in the pictures began to be closer and closer to each other. This fascinated Saria.

XT, being a bit faulty as his terribly old age began to weaken his attentiveness, began to doze off, still playing the film.

A few minutes later, he awoke, and realized, shamefully, that he had let Saria get too far into the memories of the relationships, he quickly shut the clip off, and fixed his ribs back into their normal shape.

Saria stared at the space where the pictures were with golf ball eyes.

"Saria?"

"What was that that they were doing?"

"Uh… that is when two fall in love deeply. It is a normal thing for normal, mortal beings."

"But, they were like… not fully clothed!" Saria said in an alarmed state.

"Saria, calm down. That is perfectly normal. As is the reaction you are having to those slightly intimate pictured of all of those couples."

"That is something I never could imagine Link and I doing…" Saria looked down, her eye size never changing. XT only laughed.

"Oh, forget them Saria. Now, how are you in love with Link?"

"I am not in love with him! I am just his best friend! That is all I will ever be with him!" Saria seemed confident on not being in love.

"As you wish then, out of curiosity, where is he?"

"He is saving a friend that he made while he left."

"Are you jealous?" XT's response came instantaneously.

"N-no! Why would I be jealous? He has friends, I am ok with that, so long as he visits his family."

"Family? Who are his parents?"

"The Great Deku Tree, who died recently, was the father of all Kokiri, all of us Kokiri are related by the forest."

"Ah, so I see that you think that you and he are related."

"Why wouldn't we be? We are both Kokiri."

"I am not all too sure of that anymore."

"Believe what you want to believe, crazy."

"Just because I dream, I am a crazy man?"

"Well…"

"You dream too, do I call you crazy?"

"How do you know I dream?"

"It is normal." XT calmly replied. "Wait, before you speak anymore, I can read this right from your mind."

XT's back and limbs began to shorten a bit, and four floating balls came out of his back. The two orbs began to emit light on his shiny skin, and gave him a color similar to that of a Kokiri.

Before she knew it, Saria was now standing before a crude version of Link.

This Link put a firm hand on each of her shoulders, and helped her up right in front of him. From there, his eyes slightly closed, as if they were sleepy.

Saria began to feel very strange thoughts from all around her. She oddly enjoyed being held how she was, even though it was a complete violation of her space.

"Link?"

This Link said nothing; instead, he hugged Saria, and brought her a bit closer.

XT, shrouded in the appearance of Link, felt the racing of Saria's heart and fell backwards, laughing hysterically, and letting go of Saria, and falling out of his costume.

"And you say you are not in love? Oh, go home girl. I will find your Link!" XT picked himself up, still laughing.

"What?" Saria seemed angry.

"Did you not feel it? You are totally- never mind. I'm going to help him out. Ah yes, but first," XT held his back out to Saria, "could you pull the thing, whatever it is, from out of my shoulder plates? It is starting to inhibit my movement."

"Ok." Saria found a large fragment of a hylian rake, and dislodged it from XT's back.

"Ah, much better!" XT stood a bit away from Saria, and stretched. From his back, two enormous things sprouted.

Amethyst was their color, trimmed with a filmy green color. Shaped like that of a demon's, two large wings now hung, suspended in the air from XT's back.

"I love flying!" XT leapt into the air, and a gust of wind pushed Saria to the ground. XT never came back down, instead, Saria heard a loud _BOOM_ and XT disappeared from view.

"Weird. He can fly." Saria sat at her stump again, thinking constantly about everything that she had heard and seen from XT.

As Saria thought, more and more of the images that she saw and dismantled, then put herself and Link as the couple in each picture.

"Stop it! Stop it Saria!" Saria hit her forehead, trying to beat the images out of her head. She did not want to love Link, love seemed so different to her, and she wanted nothing to do with it, even if it was normal for people.

"Saria?" A jittery little voice echoed overhead. "What are you doing out here all alone? The monster was rumored to be very close to this area near the forest!" Saria almost laughed; no one but her knew XT.

"Ok, whatever Rareen. I think I am going to go explore the forest, you know, see things that may be a bit different?"

"Yeah, ok, you can have fun with that." Rareen was about to fly away when Saria stopped her.

"Shouldn't we go together? I mean, that monster thing may get me if I am all by myself."

"Um, but you are a resourceful little Kokiri, aren't you? Can't you defend yourself?"

"Oh no, not at all. That is why I need a fairy guardian!" Saria said with fake enthusiasm. She heard a small gulping noise from Rareen.

"Ok then. Where to? The village first? So we can get supplies?"

"Nah, we will be back to get them, right?"

"R-right."

"C'mon, let's go!" Saria cheered as she led the fretful Rareen out of the sanctity of the Sacred Forest Meadow, and into the possibly dangerous forest around them.

**I love my XT-421... he just cracks me up... Again, I am would like a few tips and ideas for improving my stories for the future, so, if you have any suggestions, please help me out here.**

**More coming soon...**


	4. Malon's Rescue

**To my readers: Hyrule, for the record, is not originally planned to be in any terrible danger, (no Gannondorf here...) But, I can assure you that withen a few chapters, you will see more Link and Saria (I mean, if you've read any of my other stories, XT is infamous for making people fall deeper in love.)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Link had spent the entire morning running as fast as he could. He was used to having to go 110 and then some more when he actually got to his destination. And even though this quest didn't have the fast of the world at risk, it had his friend at risk, which to Link almost seemed more important.

Up ahead, near the Gerudo Valley, he did happen to see some smoke coming from an outcrop of rocks, which he quietly ran to.

Smoke meant fire. Fire meant people. People meant bandits, and bandits meant Malon.

Link slowly crept up atop the rock, spying on the men below.

Nine men in total, one of which, a rather stocky man, held Malon close to him, stroking her hair and caressing her sides, were at the camp.

The very fact that his friend was with these men pissed Link off, ad to think that they had the nerve to touch a girl, let alone his friend, like that made his blood boil.

"Come here little girl." Another man said.

"No." Malon firmly stated as she rooted herself to the ground.

"Oh come on." The stocky man said as he grabbed Malons shoulder and looked her in the face.

Malon cringed in disgust as the thick stench of alcohol singed the insides of her nostrils.

"I said no!" Malon yelled.

"Does it look like you have a choice to say no to us?" The stocky man looked at Malon lustfully, and he began to run his hands down her dress.

"Get away from me!" Malon kicked and screamed as the man reached for her.

Link decided that this was the perfect time to act.

He threw one of his bombs, without lighting it, into the fire. Immediately, it exploded and everyone at the camp gasped.

Link then threw his boomerang at the stocky man, and drew his sword.

By the time Link dropped to the ground, many of the men already had weapons ready for him.

One man lunged at him with a large spear. Link, finding the man's speed so slow it almost was comical, jumped onto the incoming spear, and grabbed it with his legs. From there, he threw his body weight sideways so that he spun the blunt end of the stick, and whacked everybody around him unconscious.

By the time the last man fell, Link noticed the stocky man running away with Malon.

Link's eyes squinted at the man's direction. Tired, Link still managed to keep up with the man, and eventually did catch him.

"So what? You think you can kill the strongest of us?"

Link only stared at him.

"Ok, have it your way." Using one arm, the stocky man picked up a large hammer. But, in the other hand, he carried Malon. "You wouldn't hurt the girl, now would you?"

Link charged the man, and jumped onto his hammer. He grabbed a small bomb from his pocket, lit the fuse, and jammed it in the man's mouth, and made sure that he would comply correctly. **(A/N: Open wide pervert! insert explosion here!)**

The man dropped Malon in any attempts to get Link off of him, but it was too late.

The explosion from the bomb was very small, but enough for Link to get burned a little, and enough to do its job. The man's upper torso was spread in charred chunks in a three yard radius around him. Link jumped down, ignoring his own injuries and looked at Malon, who had shut her eyes and now sat in fetal position in front of Link.

"Are they gone?" She didn't open her eyes to see Link nodding, but she didn't need to.

Link examined Malon's dress to see that everything on it was still intact, and, aside from a fraction of the side of her dress being torn off, she was fine.

Malon grabbed Link's side tightly, and he walked her home from there, the two both not wishing for any detours like washing the clumps of singed Hylian off of their clothes.

"Thank you Link." Malon whispered to him as the sun vanished from view.

"Oh no." Link mumbled.

"Wow you spoke!" Malon cheered ecstatically, though her happiness was soon overridden by fear as a stachild popped out of the ground.

Link hacked through the walking corpse like it was paper, grabbed onto Malon tighter, and bolted it to the Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

XT loved flying. It was by far his favorite method of traveling. His feet were made with talons so that he was able to grapple to any kind of surface, especially in a zero-g environment. This made walking for him a bit awkward, and slightly uncomfortable, if he could feel comfort, that is.

Although he had absolutely no idea where he was going, he knew that Link was out somewhere in the vast Hyrule Field. He almost had to be. It was the largest area in Hyrule, and if he had only left earlier that morning, then he couldn't have gotten far. In the near middle of the plain, he saw a ranch, a bit closer to medium sized.

"What a perfect place to look for him without draining my energy!" XT thought aloud as he swooped in towards the ranch.

Standing atop a barn daintily, he began to watch the surrounding area.

It wasn't long before he saw a young boy leading a young girl through the field. The boy was wearing an outfit similar to that of Saria's, but he had a cap that was poorly obscuring his golden locks of hair. The girl he was leading had a mahogany red hair, and a torn dress that had seen many years of wear and tear.

Unfortunately for both of the people, they were being chased by an army of what seemed to be walking skeletons.

"This might be interesting." XT mumbled to himself as he watched the two kids run into the ranch, and lock the gates behind them. As soon as the two vanished, so did the undead.

"Very curious." XT stated as he analyzed the undead creatures' disappearances.

* * *

Link, now very tired from a whole day spent at the highest level of his capability, led Malon to her father's room.

Link found the man known as Talon sitting on his bed, weaving his hands through a tangled mop of hair on his head.

"Malon!"

"Daddy!" Linked smiled with victory as he saw the two embrace, and, as was his nature, as the two hugged, and were lost within each other's presence, Link slowly crept away as if nothing happened.

* * *

The boy chuckled as he left the room, and XT watched him carefully as he walked into the barn below him.

XT dropped down, and continued his spying until the boy fell into a deep slumber.

Then, the robot strolled up to the boy, and began to analyze his face.

From it, he could tell something was different than that of Saria. After an hour of looking at the boy he figured was Link, XT thought he had figured it out.

"The skin… his skin has tone… and bruises… and, looking deeper, many sicknesses… he just happens to have an amazing immune system. He isn't immortal. He is a mortal, one that can die. Oh how sad! This is why I am called here. Link cannot be with Saria!" XT began to imagine a future without him intervening.

Link would still be in love with Saria, and he would age, but Saria wouldn't. By the time of maybe six years, a massive rift between their appearances would be present, and Link would have to be branded a pedophile for loving Saria, who would have to look like a little girl.

"I am not able to mess with immortality! Nor mortality! I cannot give Link the ability to stay young forever. And I cannot take away Saria's immortality. Both would be cruel… Oh, mother, please help me…" XT looked up sadly to the night sky above, and flew off to Kokiri forest to tell Saria his findings.

* * *

Saria was just getting into bed. The pictures had been consuming every one of her thoughts. There was barely a moment when she wasn't thinking about her and Link being in one of the pictures, and every time she got an image like it in her head, she'd try to hit herself and make the picture leave.

As she threw off her clothes and stepped into her usual nightgown, she looked in the mirror, and noticed that her head had bruises on it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Saria grumbled as she made her way to the bed.

It was then, right before she got comfortable, that another picture came into her head. It was one of the ones where the people weren't wearing many clothes on.

This thought was irremovable. She wondered what it would feel like to have something caressing her skin, and thought about it for a long time. She took off her nightgown, and hung it up in her closet, and then got back into her bed. Even if she wasn't naked, perhaps she could get a sample of what it felt like to be covered up by something like that with only her undergarments on.

As her smooth, childish body passed into the covers, she felt the fabric tickle her skin. She giggled a bit, and tried to go to sleep. She got an odd amount of enjoyment from feeling her legs hit the inside of the covers, and couldn't help but stay awake to laugh some more about this.

"Enjoying yourself, I see?" The purring voice of XT called from her doorway.

"Eek!" Saria squealed quietly, thinking about how exposed she was at that moment. XT only replied by chuckling at her. "What are you doing in my room XT?"

"I wanted to tell you about Link, but I think it can wait until morning."

"No, I want to know now. What about Link?"

"Ok then, he is fine, and he is coming back soon. But, that is not all."

"What else?" Saria sat up instinctively, and then quickly recovered herself.

"Nice outfit," XT teased, "but ok. Link is not a Kokiri. He is something else. But, though I don't know what he is, I know for a fact that he is completely mortal."

"Oh my gosh! You're kidding me! I watched and cared for him as he grew and he wasn't even a Kokiri? Oh my gosh!" Saria again sat up and began to run her fingers through her hair in a very distressed manner.

"Hey, if there is one good thing that comes out of this, it is that you and he aren't related." XT said encouragingly.

"No! You don't understand! That would mean that he will get older! And he will become an adult and die within like 100 years! No! No! You are lying to me! He's got to be a Kokiri! I don't want him to leave me because he isn't a Kokiri!" Saria began to cry.

"Hey there! Calm down. I realize now why I am here. If it were just getting your friend back, I wouldn't be here, but this is bigger. I think that you should just try to enjoy it while it lasts, but, until then, just relax. Sleep sweet little Saria, calm down, close your eyes, sleep." XT's voice became a bit melodic, and Saria fell backwards and drifted into dreamland. XT grabbed the covers and pulled them over Saria completely so that she wasn't so exposed.

He then took a post by her door, and made sure that no one got, or saw in. Leaning against the wall coolly, he dozed off for a bit until dawn came to the sky again.

* * *

Link, after sleeping for less than three hours at Malon's barn, got up, and ran home to his house in the Kokiri forest. Alone, he was far too fast for the stachilds, and he was home in mere minutes.

Once he got there, he found it a great idea to write in his journal. To be brief, he hastily whipped up a summary in an hour, and then decided to show it to Saria.

Quietly, he wandered to her house, and walked up to her door.

"Hey Link, back to bed." A voice said from nowhere. Link paid no heed to it, and tried to get past a curious metal mass within the doorway of Saria's home.

A few seconds of trying to get past the unmoving metal, Saria turned and revealed a bright pink set of lingerie. Link's face lit up pink, and he fell backwards.

"I told you so." The voice said again, it seemed to be coming from the metal mass in front of Saria's doorway.

Link got up, instinctively tried to get a second look, and then smacked himself, undoubtedly thinking 'what would Saria think?'

With nothing to say, he walked away.

Moments after he got into his bed, he was asleep again.

"Two little lovers, both astray, both going in opposite ways. One must die, the other must cry, and the two would never love." The voice from the metal echoed quietly in the forest. "I have come to stop the tears, quell the sadness, end the fears. But before I do, she must choose, is life really that much to lose? For love in place, her heart shall race, and into love she shall fall. Poor little Saria, much more is upon you than Link right now…" From then on, up until dawn, the mass of metal was silent.

* * *

**Well, now we've got a bit of a problem. If you have any questions/comments/suggestions/concerns for this chapter, please inform me in a review, and I will be sure to answer it in my next chapter. Thank's for reading this chapter.**

**More coming soon... (It is becoming a habit...)**


	5. Just Like the Good Old Days

**I mentioned that he had a mother? Oops... That isn't supposed to be known yet... (I think...)**

**This chapter is rather short, (in my mind) but, consider it a breath before the plunge. I was working on the next chapter last night, and oh my gosh, I loved it. (And if I loved it, that means it was pretty romantic.)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Saria woke to the rough, yet comical, voice of XT-421.

"Well, you were asleep when it happened, but Link came back."

Saria yawned and stretched in the sight of the morning sky in her face, and then realized that she had nothing appropriate on. Clutching her exposed undergarments, she ran behind her small wall that she kept out of view from the outside. From there, she got dressed, and hid all evidence of how she slept that night.

"You were at the door the whole time?"

"Yes." Saria shivered at the thought of XT watching over, and being able to see her, even if he didn't seem all that bad.

"Why?"

"To prevent people from staring at you. I mean, I have to assume that someone out there would be staring at you while you sleep."

"Other than my fairy guardian, I can only think of Mido."

"Mido?"

"Long story, he's an annoying jerk who's got a crush on me. Did anyone see me?"

"Yes, other than me of course."

"Who?" Saria's eyes became wide with fear at the thought of someone seeing her without a shirt on.

"At approximately 2:14AM today, Link came by here."

"Link? So, d-did he see me, like…" Saria trailed off.

"There is no way to be sure. But it was dark, and I did cover you up, but then again, you did reposition yourself at that time, and after that, Link ran away. I remember him having a lot of red coloring in his face. Is that normal for him?" XT already knew the answer.

"No!" Saria laughed. "Oh my gosh! Where is he? I wanna talk to him!" A pink ball of light jetted over to Saria.

"Hello Saria! How are you today? Why couldn't I get into your room last night?"

"What the heck is this thing?" XT questioned, his eyes turning into faint line staring at Rareen.

"It's the monster!" Rareen squealed.

"Says you." XT countered.

"I'm a monster? Look at yourself! You've got metal on your face and body!"

"And you are puny and are glowing!" **(A/N: XT-421 doesn't like fairies for no aparent reason...)**

"Well at least I've got wings!" Rareen boasted.

"So do I." XT flaunted off his massive air trappers.

"Wow! That's cool! I-I mean get out of Kokiri forest or fear the wrath of the fairies!" Rareen tried to sound all powerful.

"Oh quite you." Saria instructed her guardian. "He is my… acquaintance. He is a friend."

"Ok, but I don't trust him." Rareen snapped.

"Saria, I am going to be in your room for a while, staying away from other people. I better not be known to anyone yet." XT walked into Saria's room, and crawled underneath her bed, squeezing himself between old trinkets and toys that Saria had kept from her earlier years.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid." Saria sighed and left him.

"Stupidity is half of what makes up love!" XT joked and was silent.

"Come on Saria! Link is wandering in the forest! Maybe we can go talk to him and find out what happened to Navi." Rareen led the way as she bolted into the forest.

* * *

Link was found lying down in a grassy meadow in the forest. It wasn't the Sacred Forest Meadow, but it was the place where Saria and Link used to hang out. It appeared that he was writing his journal about his journey.

"Hey Link." Saria almost seemed shy.

Link looked up and smiled warmly in her direction.

"Um, I was wondering, what happened on your journey?"

Link got up and brought the pages of bound paper to her.

"Ah, ok." Saria began to read the completed version of his story. A few minutes in, her fears were confirmed.

"Link?" Link titled his head slightly to state that he was listening, "D-did you get older when you went to the future?"

Link somberly nodded his head.

"So, you aren't a Kokiri, are you?"

Again, Link shook his head no sadly.

"Then, you and I are going to be separated when you get older?"

Link looked terribly saddened by the mortified tone in Saria's voice. "Yes."

"And, I am going to have to become the Forest Sage, and we will never meet again?" Tears were welling in Saria's eyes.

Link looked down in shame, as if it was his fault.

"Why does this have to happen? I mean, we are best friends forever! I wanted that to be true!" A river of tears began to flow from Saria's eyes as she fell forwards to hug Link.

Link held her tightly, in any hopes to make her feel a bit better.

"I don't want us to be apart! Why can't we still be friends? Why do you have to die?"

"I am still here, right?" Link's childish voice spoke wisdom beyond his years.

"Yes, for now. I guess the best thing to do is to have fun while you are here." Saria pulled herself back together and pulled away from Link's embrace. "So, I heard from somebody that you… saw, me last night?"

Red coloring filled Link's facial features. He tilted his head and shrugged, which translated into something like 'Kind of, I guess.'

"I swear, if you tell anyone that I wear pink underwear, I will be more vicious than any monster you have ever tried to kill before." A hint of truth was held in her voice that made Link shudder.

"I won't."

"Thank you. Now, come on Link! I have to show you something!" Saria took his hand and rushed him into the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Saria was giddy with glee as she arrived at her secret place with her best friend.

"Link, this is the most secretive place in the forest, I think it is called the Sacred Forest Meadow." Saria showed Link around, there wasn't much to see, or do, but it was a perfect place to just be together.

Link sat down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Saria asked.

"Been here before." Link pointed to his book. Then it hit Saria, _he has been here in the future._

"So, in the future, did you learn any new songs with that ocarina I gave you?"

Link smiled and nodded. He knew that hiding that ocarina Saria gave him in his cap for later would be a useful tool for the future.

In the future, he received a different ocarina, one that was magical, the Ocarina of Time. And had little use for the memento Saria gave him. But, something nagged at him to not throw it away, so he kept it buried in his cap, waiting for the reason that he needed to keep it. Apparently, this was that time.

Link put his childish lips to the instrument and melodic notes flew from the holes.

After he was done with a short little tune, a few droplets of rain began to drizzle from the heavens above.

"How did you do that?" Saria questioned.

"Song of Storms. Magical." Link said no more, and then played another sweet melody.

After this one, a rush of a spring breeze swept through the tree leaves.

"What was that one?" Saria asked, caught within the sweet smell of it.

"Minuet of the Forest."

"Ah, that is why I felt so good hearing it. Play some more!" Link sat, leaning against a stump and Saria now, unbeknownst to her, was imitating one of the pictures stuck in her mind, by laying down and propping the back of her head on his chest.

Neither cared that they were in each other's bubbles, and neither did they realize that they were. Saria began to doze off to the beautiful songs that Link played.

**Well, it is short, but the next one is going to be a LOT longer... (I am almost sure of it...) I am going to say it right now, so that no one asks in the future, Yes, Rareen loves to vanish at random (In other words, I forget about her while writing, so lets all assume that she goes on to do something else for a little bit.)**

**Also, I purposely do not have Link say very much at all. (He never does in the games, so, I think a story would be intresting to be the same.)**

**Again, if you've got any questions/comments/concerns/suggestions, place it in a review, and I will respond to them.**

**More coming soon...**


	6. A Romantic Evening

****

Well, I managaed to keep it from getting as long as I really wanted it, but now, instead, the other part to this chapter is the next chapter. One became two, in simpler terms.

**Now yes, this chapter has some pretty romantic parts in it, and a good portion to add to XT-421's character.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Saria was now snoozing on Link's lap, her head facing up. Link too was snoring and sleeping.

In Saria's dreams, or rather nightmares, she was seeing parts of the future.

She saw Link, now a handsome man, staring down at a little girl. She knew this girl to be her. As the time went by, she and this man spent less and less time playing with one another, and parted ways sadly. From then on, the man was always accompanied by a woman of taller stature than Saria, who was far more beautiful and womanly than Saria was as a child. Seeing this, Saria was filled with mixed emotions, she felt happy for her friend Link, who had a wife, but she was angry because it wasn't her, and that the two never spent time with each other. Seeing further, Link and this woman had a child, and then another, and then another, and then, Saria watched as the woman died, Link was all sad, and old, and looked frail. As he came to Saria one last time, he had grey hair and a wrinkled face. Before he died, he said 'Why didn't you come with me?' and Saria woke up as Link took his last breath.

Startled, she looked up at the youthful Link. And then, she began to cry.

"Link!" To hide her tears, she hid her face in Link's abdomen. "You're still alive!"

"Saria?" Link looked down at her, now awake, surprised.

"Oh Link… I just had a terrible nightmare! You got old and died and all sorts of bad stuff!" Link slowly stroked her green hair.

"I'm still here." Was all he needed to say.

"I know, I know, I know. But, I do not want you to grow old and die. I want to be with you forever!"

"But I can't."

"But I want you to be able to! I want to-" Saria's own words were interrupted by a sharp growl in her stomach, "go get dinner because I am starved and skipped lunch." Saria blushed in embarrassment.

Link threw his head back and laughed manically.

"Shut up!" Saria playfully hit him in the side of the arm. "Want to take me to the village and get some dinner?"

Link smiled and nodded.

"Thanks!" Link jumped up, and helped his best friend off her feet, and the two merrily skipped on to a slightly early dinner. But, Saria's mind was still thick with the echoing words of the older Link; 'Why didn't you come with me?' _What is that supposed to mean? _Saria wondered heavily on the matter.

As Link and Saria exited the Meadow, a lost and confused metal thins was wandering around in circles.

"Oh! Hello Saria!" The thing waved a metal, five-clawed hand at her, the fingers looked painfully sharp.

Link immediately drew his sword and charged the beast.

"Link stop!" Link paid no heed to the voice of the metal beast, and swung his Kokiri sword at it.

As it struck the metal, a sound shot out like a gong, and Link's hand trembled from the might of the repercussion.

"Ow!" Link dropped his sword and took a step back.

"I told you so." The metal mocked him.

"Link, this is XT-421. He has been here for a bit. He is- helping me with some more… personal problems."

Link looked at her and pointed to himself, translating to; 'but what about me?'

"Link, some of my problems involve you, and I need someone who won't gossip them out like Rareen does."

Link nodded in agreement.

"So, XT, what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you two."

"Ok, um, we are going back now. We're both pretty hungry."

"Ah, allow me to serve you two to dinner!" XT didn't wait for a reply. He quickly whisked them off to another part in the forest, a small clearing, which was also coincidentally the place where Saria and Link met before they found the Meadow.

"What do you mean? What food have you got?"

"Cucina italiana. I garanzia di qualità." XT spoke with a curious accent. **(A/N: If I am correct, I think this literally translates into 'Italian cuisine. I guarantee the quality.' In Italian. What? He is a romantic robot, he has to know his Italian!)**

"What?" Link and Saria both asked in total confusion. XT's eye panel's showed two balls spin around; he was rolling his eyes at them.

"Just sit, and let me do the serving." XT pushed both of them on opposite sides of a stump, and went to work.

First, the crazy robot divided into a few parts. His wings separated from his torso, and one fell onto the stump and transformed into something like cloth, the other straightened and hung in the air above the two as a ceiling. Then, the top of his torso, his head and his arms, detached from the rest of his body and it began to walk around with his arms, which then lengthened to compensate for his lost height.

His middle came out and sat on the ground unmoving, but it did seem to be cooking something. That left his legs, which each divided into two, creating four, and held up the ceiling that was his left wing.

His head and arms similarly divided several times until he head was calmly resting on a series of spiderweb-like tentacles. His middle then produced a silver platter, covered in a dome shaped top, and presented it to the head.

"Buon appetito!" It called and gave this plate to the center of the tree stump. **(A/N: I really doubt that THAT needs translating...)**

After arranging a set of simple candles, perfect for the ever darkening day, and a few sweet smelling flowers, the most of the head's tentacles shot up into the suspended wing, and became a beautiful, silver chandelier. The head then disappeared into the shadows.

Link wasn't all too sure about this XT-421 character moving around how he did, so he kept a sharp eye on him the entire time. To him, it felt a bit like being surrounded by an enemy.

"Link? Isn't this so cool? I wonder what food this is…" Saria opened the dish, and the dome shape disintegrated into a fine dust, and blew away with the gentle breeze. "Weird." Saria said as she watched the dust.

"Our food." Link said curiously at the plate.

A slow, peaceful music began to emanate from the middle of what was XT-421. At this, Saria giggled, and Link couldn't help but smile.

"Ahem. Our main dish for today is going to be a simple spaghetti dish with a basil sauce. Other than this, I there is little to say about it." Saria and Link both looked at their plate in disbelief that something so simple could look so professional.

"What is spaghetti?" Saria asked in her innocent, child's voice.

"Spaghetti is a noodle made from flour, eggs, salt, and water, all of which were, in this case, gathered on a different planet, at a different time, in a parallel dimension."

"Ok… and what is this red stuff?"

"It is a basil sauce. Just trust me, you'll both love it."

"Why is there only one plate of food?"

"You are friends, can't you share your food?" XT didn't wait for an answer, he only needed to see Saria blush a little, and then he turned away, snickered, and walked off as a head on tentacles.

* * *

On the outskirts of the grove that Saria and Link were dining, XT kept noticing a speck of orange. _What in the name of my mother is that?_ XT hovered over to the speck, and found it to be a spying Kokiri boy.

This boy was short, just a bit taller than Link, but still short in comparison to how tall XT could be. His hair was the cause of the orange, covered in a green cap.

"That Saria, always acting so nice to Link, I'll show him. I'll show her, and then she'll like me for showing her what a weakling and a foreigner he is! And then she'll dump him! Ha!" The little Kokiri boy seemed quite confident in his plans.

_He is going to ruin my date for these two lovebirds… well, I can scare him off…_

XT, using his multiple legs, silently crept behind the Kokiri boy, and tapped him on the shoulder a bit angrily.

"Keota von diesh tuto kiete! Get goe! Get goe! Vie vot sizetsa! Kiane keto! Kiane keto! Kotot koto! Kata kata! Ket ket ket! Volst!" XT lunged at the boy, purposely not trying to hurt him, yelling in his native tongue.

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGH!" The boy screamed as the infamous monster attacked him.

"Desun vot kaestono!" XT grabbed a bunch of vines, and tied the boy onto a tree branch, and vanished from his sight.

"Holy crap! That thing! It's going to kill m-" The voice was cut short by XT shoving an apple in the boy's mouth.

"Tah-dah!" XT cheered himself on, and then returned to the table.

"I am sorry for the slight intrusion, but you had a visitor. I disposed of the spy, rather, kindly." XT bowed.

"So Mido was spying on us again. Link, I really do not think that he likes us together."

Link only shrugged, and grabbed his fork.

"Uh," Saria started, "how do I eat spaghetti?"

"Take your fork, twirl the noodles, and put it in your mouth." XT instructed kindly. "Like how Link is doing it. Boy Link, you seem to be a natural."

Link smiled, his mouth a bit filled with spaghetti. Saria laughed at him.

"Hey Link," Saria asked shyly, "can you help me with my food?" Saria hadn't quite gotten it yet.

"Sure." XT heard from across the small table.

Link sat up from his chair, grabbed Saria's hand, which, unbeknownst to both of them, made each other blush a little, and he used it to twirl the noodles around. From there, he used her hand to lift the fork to her mouth, where he daintily placed it in her mouth.

_Oh my good golly gosh. That was Saria on her own! My, she's growing up. _XT mused with himself. _I do not think that she realizes how cute that was… I'm going to take a picture of that._ XT's eyes flashed a brighter green for a brief moment, and then returned to normal.

"I'm back!" Rareen's cute voice called. "Ooh! This is cozy." Rareen stepped into XT's personally made gazebo. "And double ooh! Saria! You are just in a mood today aren't you?"

It was then that Saria realized what she did, and she turned red. Link laughed a bit, not quite getting it, but being able to know that something comical had just happened.

"Rareen! Quite you kooky fairy!" Saria joked.

"Oh fine, by your command, your royal majesty!" Rareen teased.

Saria just rolled her eyes.

As the food on the plate before them got smaller, the forks of Saria and Link kept hitting each other as they went for the noodles. As the last bite of the delectable substance became clearer and clearer, Link backed off, letting Saria get it.

"Ladies first." He insisted.

After a faint blush, Saria consumed the forkful of pasta. Link couldn't help but notice the food travel down her throat. He blinked for an elongated time, and looked elsewhere in the forest.

"Did the two of you enjoy yourselves?" XT asked, already knowing of the answer.

"Yes." They both answered watching as XT pieced himself back to his former self.

"Then I advise we all go back to the village, and get some sleep." Saria and Link nodded their heads, and even Rareen bobbed up and down in agreement.

Saria and Link led the way as the group of four made their way back slowly, obviously not in a hurry.

"That was really good." Saria whispered to Link as they walked. Link nodded in agreement.

Saria's mind unconsciously sent a command to her hand at her left, and her hand was jolted slowly into Link's. The sensational feeling of the other's hand made each of them blush a bit. From there on out, they walked like that, hand in hand.

XT just walked slowly behind, in total awe of the event, his head even tilted a bit as he watched them.

"I don't understand it." Rareen mumbled, flying just out of audibility of Link and Saria.

"What?" XT whispered back.

"Why she's acting like this. I've seen many Kokiri have friends, but she is like…"

"She's in love." XT replied.

"How? Kokiri aren't built to be in love."

"That one Kokiri boy that ought to be getting himself out of that trap I made for him right about now," and sure enough, a small thus could be heard in the distance, "seemed to like Saria a bit more than a friend."

"That must have been Mido. Kokiri boys can experience a sense of attraction, but not love itself. Saria acting how she is is completely abnormal."

"Could it be that she was closest friends with a mortal? Or do you think that it is because she was supposed to be a sage?" XT asked her.

"How do you know all of that?"

"I can both read minds, and read documents. I know quite a lot."

"Well, ok, it might be a bit of both. But I have the craziest idea that you have something to do with it."

"Ah, the truth comes out. Yes, I am speeding it up, but I did not give her all of her thoughts. Deep down, she must have wanted Link before I came. I come only to the people who make the most heartfelt wishes."

"Really? You came here because she made a wish?"

"Of course, that is why I promote dreaming and wishing."

"Where do you come from metal man?"

"Metal man…" XT mused, "I come from Rinoco. That is where I was built to serve. Technically, it is," XT pointed up into the stars above. "in between that star, that star, and that planet, straight past that nebula, and into dimension codenamed 0-9-8. And, it won't be created for another… um… 27,846,067 years."

"So wait, you are from another dimension and time?"

"Correct."

"And you come just to help some crazy girl who is trying to sort her feelings for a boy?"

"Of course."

"Weirdo." XT only laughed, he'd been called it before.

"What are you to talking about?" Saria called back to them.

"Ah, nothing, I was just analyzing how this all of light flies!" XT's hand scooped up Rareen, and trapped her in a small amount of netting. And then, he pulled his arm up to seeing level to further prove his claim.

"Let me out!" Rareen called.

"XT! How could you do that?" Saria was shocked.

"I was curious, but now I've got tons of data on a new species of creature to sort through while you all sleep."

"Don't you sleep?"

"I do not sleep, I wait, and I snooze."

"Isn't snoozing the same as sleeping?" Saria questioned.

"For you, yes, for me, no. A robot's 'snoozing' is a time when they intentionally, or unintentionally, shut down certain motor skills to conserve energy."

"So, it is a bit like sleeping?"

"Yes, but I am fully awake. All I need to do is realize that I am snoozing and I can restart what I was doing."

"Cool." Rareen said. "XT, can you die?"

"I am not sure really. If so, I am denied death. In my… earlier years, I have been taken apart many times, but I always got put back together again. But, I do not consider those earlier years of mine a part of my life."

"Why not?"

"Too much violence, it wasn't me. I-I don't really want to talk about it, if that's ok."

"Yeah, sure." Rareen said, though she was still curious about the metal figure.

"Ah, what a beautiful night." Saria sighed, still holding Link's hand.

"Is that because of the weather and temperature? Or is that because you are holding Link's hand?" Rareen teased.

"Rareen!" Saria squeaked and let go of Link's hand, Link too blushed a bit.

"I'm sure it is the weather." XT lied, "After all, how often is it that there is a crystal clear sky and a low, soothing breeze?"

"Not all that often, I guess." Saria stated dumbly.

"Hey Rareen, let's take a walk, I have a great deal to discuss with you." XT said, his mind, elsewhere, peering into the thoughts of Link and Saria.

"Um… ok?" Rareen floated by XT and the two vanished from sight.

* * *

Link and Saria stood, absolutely clueless as to where they were going, and why they were going.

"Link," Saria was recalling another picture of couples, "do you know how to dance?"

Link shrugged, and Saria half smiled.

"I've never tried before, wanna teach me what you know?"

Again, Link shrugged, 'why not?' he meant.

Saria's smile filled the other half, and she placed her arm on his shoulder and walked up a bit closer to him. His hand grabbed her other hand, and his other hand above her waist. Both blushed the moment that hand made contact. After that, the two slowly began to attempt to dance.

From the bushes, two emerald green lights and one pink one dimly stared at the scene.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! That is so cute!" Rareen whispered.

"Trust me, I know. I've seen better, but never before between a mortal and immortal before… I wonder how this is all going to work between them. I cannot amend his mortality, or her immortality. Only… never mind."

"What?"

"Do you know of the Goddesses here?"

"Yes, of course."

"They aren't the only deities in existence."

"Really?"

"Yes. There are thousands of them out there, each confined to a certain realm or area, many of them hate me."

"Why?"

"I do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mess with their realms and whatnot. Each one helped in the creation of a realm or universe, and they can, like me, move between them, but, many cannot do much outside of their own realm. Most of them dislike my Mother greatly because of what I do."

"Who is your mother?"

"It's a long story…"

"I am immortal too, you know."

"Yes, fine. A mother is a person that gives birth to you, or gives you life right?"

"Right."

"Then this being is my mother. She gave me a soul. Her name is Celeste."

"Celeste?"

"Yes. She inhabited my realm, the one I was created in, and she hated who I was before, so she changed me and my comrades by giving us souls. It was a risky operation, and many of us do have faults, even I do, but we all serve our causes well."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh jeez… it is so confusing. I killed people like a death machine. that is what I was built for. But, I was infamous for destroying people's morale by killing them in front of their lovers, and making them watch the other die a horrible, slow death." Rareen gasped, "When Celeste changed me, I was forced to do the opposite, heal people from death, and make them fall in love."

"Ok? That is a bit weird."

"You wanted me to tell you it."

"That I did… well, it is nice I guess to see Saria having so much fun."

"I know. But, again, something is going to go wrong… she cannot be with him."

"Why not? They are right now."

"For now, they are happy. But, if he falls in love with her, then they will try to ignore the fact that he will eventually grow older, and his interests will change with the hormones that make him grow old. She will either be offended by this, saddened by this, or ignorant to this. But either way, that innocence that they have will vanish, and it wouldn't be fair to both of them. Something must be done, but again, I cannot do anything right now…" XT sighed, and watched the two dance some more.

* * *

"Link?" Saria asked, knowing that Link wouldn't only answer with something short.

His eyebrows perked up, which was good enough for Saria.

"I-I'm really enjoying this." Saria started moving a bit slower, and that forced Link to follow.

Slowly but surely, Saria's subconscious mind began to take over her actions. As she slowed her dancing down, her hand that was holding Link's found its way around Link's neck and into her other hand. Link similarly did the same with his own hand. Link stood about three inches taller than Saria, but that didn't stop her head from getting closer to his.

* * *

"Oh, I wish I knew what they were thinking right now!" Rareen squeaked quietly.

XT, seeing this as a command, played the audio of Link's mind quietly.

"Oh goddesses! I know I like her, but I cannot do this to her! If she falls in love with me, then she will be forever devastated! Please, goddesses please! I do not want her to be so attached to me. I do not care what happens to me." XT's reading stopped once he realized what was going on. "I'll be right back…" XT vanished.

* * *

Saria began to look into Link's eyes with a dreamy look. She wasn't the same Saria he knew, but her eyes were too alluring for him to stay in a conscious state of mind for much longer. Slowly, they brought him into the world that Saria was staying in.

Their heads continued to come closer until something stopped them. **(A/N: Alas! Close, but no cigar!)**

"Saria!" Mido screamed, as the twiggy, freckled boy ran into the clearing. "The monster is real! The monster is real! We've got to go now!"

"Oh! Why did he have to come then? It was so nice…" Saria quietly trailed off, still pressed against the chest of Link.

"And what are you doing with Link?" Mido screamed again.

"Uh, we just had a special dinner."

"You know what? I don't care! I just was brutally attacked by a vicious metal monster, and I saw it back there. I am going to run away!" And Mido ran, just before XT appeared in the bushes with Rareen carefully behind him.

"I'm sorry, I bumped into him in the woods." XT lied again. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Saria quickly said.

"Ah, then perhaps the two of you ought to go to bed." XT offered as he slipped out of view in the direction of the village.

* * *

**Please, please, read, review! I want to know how I did. Again, if you've got any questions/comments/concerns/suggestions, I am all ears. I could tell you what is going to happen next, but why bother when you can read it later?**

**More coming soon...**


	7. Plea of Desperation

**Ok, now, this is the other romantic(ish) part about the previous chapter.**

**Please note, I do not EVER go out of the boundaries of my 'T' ratedness. I think what I write is perfectly within that (heck, I SEE worse at my SCHOOL in the HALLWAYS,) range of maturity. And, yes, in a few chapters, there will be a few referrences to that biological activity which I hold with a bit of disdain (because of how many people abuse it...) This chapter isn't as bad as some that are being written, but, I will put a warning for it if anyone doesn't think that they can handle it (I mean, it isn't M, it is underneath that, and everyone who is reading SHOULD be able to handle my level of maturity, seeing as I am fairly young... which is a bit moderate.)**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

By the time that Saria and Link made it to the village, Saria was already beginning to lose herself to her unconscious mind again.

"Goodnight Saria." Link quietly said as he began to wander to his house.

"Um, Link?"

Linked turned and faced her.

"Come here, I want to show you something.

Being a bit curious, Link decided to listen and oblige.

Saria led him into her small home, and sat on the bed.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"Can you spend the night here with me? I mean, I just feel a bit lonely."

Not really knowing how to respond, Link shrugged, 'Why not?'

"Cool! Hey um, I'll get some of my stuff that we can look at before we go to bed. You know, trinkets, pictures from the pictobox we found in the woods."

Link nodded, and retreated to the small wall that Saria used to change into her own nightclothes. As Link unequipped himself of everything save his nightclothes, he began to feel very awkward. He was about to step into the bed on a girl wearing only a pair of loose-fitting shorts meant never to be seen.

As Link neatly packed away his equipment into a stack next to the wall of the house, he tentatively walked out of the safety of the short wall.

Saria saw him, blushed secretly, and then made a faint whistle at him, which made the poor hylian almost faint.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go get changed myself then, eh?" Link nodded.

Link began to look at all of the pictures that Saria had collected in her stolen pictobox, reminiscing in the memories.

While Link was in his own little world, Saria's unconscious mind was messing with her again. After she had taken off her main clothes, the feeling of the covers against her smooth skin came into her head, and she wanted to feel that again. _But Link will be sleeping with me! What would he think? He may hate me for it… But no. He couldn't hate me, we are best friends! XT himself said that friends can share their space and not mind. And besides, it's not like I'm fully unclothed, and he's already seen my pink lingerie… Ok, why not? _Saria solidified her answer not to put on her nightgown, and looked over at Link, who was too distracted by the pictures than to look over at Saria.

Saria quickly bolted it to her bed, and quickly slid under the covers. The slight bouncing of the bed startled Link. He turned to see Saria buried under the covers. He smiled and laughed at her cute little face.

"Come on Link, and bring the pictures!" Saria loudly whispered.

Link did as he was told, and quietly slid underneath the covers himself.

He was shocked to feel the soft skin of Saria's leg brushing up against him.

"Saria?" He looked at her with a bit of uncertainty and then looked under the covers to see why her leg didn't seem to have any clothing on.

"Link, I like sleeping this way, and I really don't mind you being here if you already have seen me like this."

Link hesitated, but then shrugged in acknowledgement.

The two, still getting used to the very strange feeling of each other's bare legs, looked at the pictures and tried to get tired enough to go to bed.

* * *

From the window, XT peered in on his clients. **(A/N: No, he may seem like a peeping tom, but he isn't. He just likes to see lovebirds cuddle and whatnot. Can you blame him? The poor guy can't love anyone himself... So he has to watch others fall in love to even imagine it...)**

"What the heck are they doing?" Rareen almost yelled it.

"Shush you loud ball of light!" XT hushed her up, "They are trying something very strange… Oh, I feel so sorry for Link right now. There is no way that he can be completely enjoying this…"

"Why not?"

"He likes Saria a bit more than a friend, but he is refusing to love her for her own sake, and she is not making this easy on him."

"You mean that she wants him to love her, but he doesn't want to love her?"

"Not exactly. Link may want to love her, but he is afraid of what would happen in the future if they do love each other, so, he is trying to stay her friend, and not fall in love with her."

"Ok…"

XT turned his attention into the room, and watched as the two put their book away.

* * *

"Um Link, goodnight." Saria mumbled quietly, and curled up into a partial ball, and lay in front of Link, facing away from him.

"Goodnight." Link similarly curled into a ball, and he faced Saria.

Eventually, Link's position changed, and his arm came over Saria. To Saria, this was like a pleasant lightning striking her. She felt Link's arm resting on her shoulder, and loved every second of it.

Saria then uncurled a bit and came closer to Link, still facing away from him though. Saria then had a strange thought, and reached behind herself and took Link's other hand, and pulled it between the bed and the side of her that was on the bed.

Link made a slight peep of noise, and blushed so wildly that he feared it would stay that way forever. Saria too blushed, but was thankful that Link didn't see it.

"Link, do this." Saria moved his hand in a slight, slow circular pattern over her stomach and let go of Link's hand. Link did as he was told and continued the motion for his friend, but he couldn't express to her how weird it felt.

Saria was completely lost in her emotions. With Link massaging her tummy, she couldn't help but giggle a bit about it. More thoughts and picture kept popping into her head, and she was overly tempted to try them. Saria then pulled her bare legs around Link's and pulled him closer to her. She then pushed herself farther into Link's chest, and felt his well-toned muscles press into her. She was completely invading his personal space, but she was enjoying every moment of it.

Link's hand continued to slowly massage Saria's abdomen until she grabbed it again, and gave it a lower position. The moment Link felt his hand touch her undergarments, he jumped.

"Please Saria, no." Link got up and hastily put on all of his clothes and ran away almost crying.

Saria sat there in the bed, completely confused as to what just happened. Then it all hit her. She had just tried to use Link to take off her undergarments. Her hand slapped her mouth, and she began crying.

"What have I done?" Saria wailed.

Her tears didn't stop, and for more than fifteen minutes, they didn't show any signs of stopping.

* * *

XT, feeling complete pity for Saria's plight, slowly took a few steps into her home. He found Saria, with her blanket over her shoulders covering her back, sitting up and holding her legs tightly.

"What have I done? He hates me now. And we'll never be friends again. I let myself go crazy, and be consumed by these thoughts, and now he hates me."

XT took a seat next to her on the bed and looked in the same direction that she was.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Oh yeah, and you probably saw it all, didn't you?"

"Of course, and I can tell you that for a normal couple, or even friends as close as you and Link, that was completely normal.

"Then why did he run away?"

"He knows something that you haven't quite seen yet. He does like you a bit more than a best friend, his thoughts betray that a bit, but, he is constantly thinking about the future. Let me play the tape for you."

"Ok." Saria wiped her tears from her eyes.

"'Oh goddesses! I know I like her, but I cannot do this to her! If she falls in love with me, then she will be forever devastated!' that is what Link said right before you tried to kiss him."

"Y-you saw that?"

"Of course."

"I mean… I want to be attached to Link like this though, I swear, the more and more he is nearer to me, the stronger the urges are to imitate all of those pictures you showed me… I-I think I'm in love with him… I am. I am so in love with Link… and as much as I want to deny it, I can't. He completely absorbs my mind whenever he is near. And that right there, what I just tried to make him do, that is even more evidence. Why can't I be with him?"

"You can, you just can't live with him forever."

"But I want to! I would give up everything that I have to be with him forever! My clothes, my house, my ties to the forest, even my own immortality if I had to! I want to be with Link so badly!"

"Immortality is a curse…" **(A/N: And thus, the title...)**

"What?"

"For a person like me, immortality is a good thing, because I always have something to do, and I cannot fall in love. But for you, a young, innocent girl, who can fall in love and have friends and all of that, it isn't as good."

"I know. I, as of right now, do not want to be immortal. I mean, it is the thing that is preventing me and Link from being together, isn't it?"

"Yes. Link is a mortal, and he doesn't want you to suffer from loving him when he will one day die of old age. Whereas you will stay this way forever."

"I would love it if he could stay immortal with me."

"But, he cannot. He must grow old so that he can pass on his hero's genes to another so that they may take the position of hero from him. And if he were immortal, he would have to be bound to the forest; which would be unfair to the world."

"Then I want to be mortal with him."

"But that is nearly impossible."

"You know everything, don't you? How do I become mortal?" Saria's voice seemed desperate.

"You can't."

"Why not?" Saria began throwing a small tantrum.

"Saria, I am not a deity. I cannot change your fate." Saria began to cry terrible and she fell backwards onto the bed and wrapped herself in her covers sobbing.

"Why can't you be?"

"I just cannot- You know what? I remembered something, a wise saying I was once taught. 'If you truly believe in something, then that something, will come to you.'" **(A/N: It is an excerpt from the song 'Fallin' by DJ Nightcore.)**

"What does that mean?"

"I am not going to tell you until later. Until then, Saria, good night. Link does like you still." XT patted her warmly on the back and silently walked outside.

"If I truly believe in something…" Saria wondered.

She looked at a small replica of the Triforce hanging over her bed.

"Oh Din, Nayru, Farore, please, hear me. Upon my birth, you let me be a Kokiri, a girl of the forest, immortal, to live a happy, carefree life. But then, you put Link in my life, and I fell in love with him. He is mortal, and he must stay mortal. But I, I am capable of changing. Please, I beg of you, take away my immortality. I do not care the penalties of death, I want to be with Link for as long as he lives. Please! Please! I will suffer the outside world! Please! Let me be a mortal! Let me be with Link! I beg of you! PLEASE! TAKE MY IMMORTALITY! MAKE ME A MORTAL!" Saria screamed it to the goddesses in the heavens. After she had no response, she fell down crying terribly, realizing how selfish and spoiled this made her.

"Why does it have to be like this?" She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

XT, as was his queer nature, had stopped to see what Saria would do, and he had recorded the entire prayer of hers.

"Perhaps I can do something after all…" XT pulled one of his ribs out a bit more than normal, and dislodged a small panel. From this, he removed a small, golden ball, no bigger than a small bead. He closed everything of his, and held the golden bead up in his palm.

"And then to the Council, I give control of this fate; please do not become any more irate. My actions are queer, my thoughts remain pure, please do hear her call."

XT crushed the bead in his hand and made a large circle with it. The golden dust that came from the ball had formed a yellow circle in the air next to Saria's house. XT stood in front of this and began to speak.

"This is Saria's house. She is a Kokiri in the land of Hyrule. This realm was created by Din, Nayru, and Farore. As a Kokiri, she is bound to the forest, but is granted immortality. But she is special. Why? Because she is in love; something that no Kokiri is supposed to be in. But, they boy that she is in love with is a mortal. She too, wants to be mortal. If you do not believe me, listen to what she just said." XT played the recording of Saria screaming her plea to the goddesses. "I pity the girl, and I too want to see her happy. Please, I know that my actions have made a great many of you angry, please, bear with me. You can accept, or deny her plea, just please listen to it, and then make your decision. Thank you. This is Xavier saying, 'until next time.'" XT closed his eyes, and the circle of light shot up skywards, and disappeared into the heavens above.

"I only pray they listen to me…" XT leaned sideways onto Saria's house, and began to take a snooze.

* * *

**I feel so sorry for Saria... in a sense, (I just noticed this...) this is kind of (a LOT) like Arwen and Aragon from 'Lord of the Rings' (in the fact that the immortal girl wants to become mortal so that she can be with her mortal lover)... Except, their love was a tad less 'innocent' in comparison to Link and Saria's.**

**(PLEASE R&R!! yeppers, I'm a spaz...)**

**More coming soon...**


	8. The Council and Randall Tyson

****

Ok, I'm a bit ticked off right now... my computer logged me off JUST as I finished editing this story... So, I may miss a few things that I originally put...

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!! (I do not mean to offend anyone by my usage of gods and goddesses in the first part of this chapter. THey are here mainly to make everything seem a bit more logical ironically enough)**

**Well, other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Celeste appeared to the meeting as her usual golden ball, dancing as she came, but, as she made it to the presence to some of her superiors, she took a more formal form; the golden yellow silhouette of a mature young lady. She strode through the bright white chamber quietly, and took a seat on her small, simple, white, and backed chair.

She dared not look up at all of the Higher Powers, being rudely brought from their homes to be at this Council against their will, knowing that if she made one false move, she would be sent to be tortured.

In the middle of the vast room, three balls of different colors, red, blue, and green, appeared.

They each took their tangible forms of Din, Nayru, and Farore, and they looked a bit angry.

"Play the message." A booming voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Celeste smiled as the voice of her champion played through the halls of these Great Beings.

Once the message was over, however, many of them frowned.

"He does what he does because he thinks it is right." Celeste explained, trying not to act like a complete coward in front of people that could easily make her suffer forever.

"Can it girl!" One bellowed, "You and your crazy pet have been wreaking havoc in our realms, causing people to fall in love, make stupid, reckless decisions, and ruin other lives."

"But-" Celeste tried to interject.

"No buts." Another voice said, "I swear, more and more, this is beginning to bore me. I am forced to constantly leave the sanctity of my own realm to come here, our humble in between, and make the same decision every time. We all know she's going to win." Celeste couldn't help but smirk.

"Celeste, you ought to keep him on a shorter leash though."

"That isn't the point!" Din said with a fiery tone, "Her pet has gotten into our realm, and is causing one of our Kokiri to do something that she wasn't built to do!"

"Every time you make a prophesy, things surrounding that prophesy change, it is in our set of common laws. Not even we can foresee it." Another one said. **(A/N: They are referring to Link's Legend being a prophesy...)**

"Yeah, seriously Din, you are getting way too hotheaded about this…" Nayru began.

"Shut up!" Din's eyes were on fire.

"Um, you do realize that there are only two ways to get rid of him." Celeste started, "either you let him finish, or remove him and then set up a series of blocks, preventing him from teleporting back there."

"Celeste, I tried that. He knows how to get past them in time."

"Then you have to let him do his thing."

"Or, we can make you take him away!" Din roared.

"Please Din. Control yourself." A calm soothing voice from above said.

"I'll try." She said bitterly.

"I say, let love live." The voice of Aphrodite sung.

"Of course, your pet's second idol, the Goddess of Love." Din grumbled.

"And, I think that you should let it happen. After all, from what I know about XT-421, he only acts on things that are already partially built. So, this Saria girl must have already been in love before he began to work with her."

"Exactly." Celeste agreed.

"It's simple then, if Aphrodite says that the relationship ought to take place, then it should. So, the four of you get in agreement quickly." Ares, the God of War spoke.

Celeste looked at the three sisters, her own relatives from a distant bloodline, and shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"You're not, but we cannot argue with the final decision of the Council." Din growled.

"Then it is decided." A multitude of loud, booming voices echoed, from far above in unison. "These four will go to Hyrule, and fix Saria's immortality."

"It seems as if we have no choice at all." Nayru, Din, and Farore said in unison.

"Celeste, you are going with them to make sure that they do what they are told."

"Aye." Celeste looked at the three sisters, trying to look friendly. She got stares of death in reply.

"Goodbye you four." Many sighed as the four instigators left the Council.

* * *

XT's snoozing was interrupted by a brilliant flash of light.

A red beam shot onto the planet, and landed in front of him. Followed by this, a blue, and then a green beam. Then, finally, a yellowy golden beam.

From these beams, four beautiful women emerged.

From the red, a woman with fiery red hair, and the body of a dancer, came. From the blue one, a woman carrying a musical harp, with blue hair that seemed to flow down her head like a waterfall. And from the green one, a smaller woman, with two green bulbs of hair at the sides of her head, she was carrying a small bundle of flowers. From the yellow one, as XT expected, Celeste appeared, in her usual, silhouetted form.

"Hello mother!" XT called to Celeste.

"XT, poor champion, I never gave birth to you."

"But you gave me a soul, so nonetheless you are." XT then turned to the other three women. "And you must be Din, Nayru, and Farore, the goddesses of Hyrule, how do you do?" XT held out his hand and bowed. Farore giggled at his queerness, and got a look from her sister Din. Nayru, being the peaceful one of the three, took XT's hand and shook it warmly.

"And you must be our big problem." Din looked at the robot with a hint of disgust.

"Hey, I only help speed things up so that they don't get as hurt."

"Yeah, well, a lot of people don't like you because you speed things up." Din preached.

"Just listen to the girl, don't pay attention to me."

Farore stepped out in front of them.

"Ok, I created the Kokiri and the Hylians. Is that what she wants to become?"

"If Link is in fact a Hylian, then yes, that is what she wants to become."

"Let us ask her then." Farore happily barged into Saria's room quietly, and the rest followed, equally as silent. Farore held her hand above Saria's head, and closed her eyes.

"Saria?" Farore asked the Kokiri girl, "Do you want to be a Hylian?"

"Yes." Saria's eyes were closed, and her mouth moved on its own.

"How badly do you want this?"

"I will give up my immortality, and be ready to die for it." Again, Saria didn't open her eyes.

"She's still asleep…" XT mumbled, in awe of the spectacle.

"Then, Saria, your wish shall be granted. Sisters?" Din and Nayru put their hand on Farore's arm, and Farore placed her own hand on Saria's chest.

A blast of green light overcame the frail body of Saria, and she made a slight jolt.

"It's done. I hate to see a girl wish so against one of our greatest gifts, but, it is what she wanted, and it is what was ordered of me, I hope, Saria, that you find everything about being mortal to your liking." Farore said, slightly less cheery than she normally did.

"Let's go." Din said, and, in the same, mysterious way that they arrived, they vanished into the stars above.

Celeste looked at the girl in front of her.

"You've just proven to me something," She spoke softly, and calmly, "you do not love to live; you live to love." Celeste gave Saria a small kiss on the forehead, and left the room as well.

"Goodbye mother!" XT called a bit too loudly as the golden figure vanished into another dimension.

"I feel funky…" Saria mumbled, wakening from her sleep.

"Saria, Saria, Saria, you've just been put under a unique operation, go back to bed, I will talk to you in the morning." XT rushed in and tucked Saria back into bed.

"Ok." Saria agreed and completely passed out of consciousness.

"You do not realize how lucky you are…" XT mumbled as he went back outside to snooze.

* * *

**Ok, normally, that would be the end of the chapter, but, seeing as it is so short, I am adding the next one in as a bonus.**

**This chapter is one of those chapters that I mentioned earlier. (You know, the ones that may be a bit too 'graphic')**

**I know this much though, if I can handle it, I'm pretty sure anyone can. I once said somethign about the statement 'Close, but no cigar,' in one of my earlier chapters, well, that applies to my writing of possibly 'graphic' scenes. I may get close to one, and I may hint of one, but I will never actually show it. I figured, better safe than sorry...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

General Randall Tyson. The very name struck fear into the citizens of his homeland; and there wasn't a thing that he hated about that.

Randall lived the life to live, at least, in his eyes. He had money, he had power, and he had all the tools necessary to score a date with any girl on the planet. Not to mention the fact that he was possibly one of the most charismatic people that he had ever met.

Randall lived in a faraway country, where the name 'Hyrule' meant very little, and law was run by the highest bidder. He was that bidder. He owned a dirty company that raked in cash like no other. He was in the slave business. Though, the need for most manual labor was at a low, so, he preferred to sell love slaves. That made thousands of dollars per person, and he enjoyed being able to 'test' some of his 'merchandise'. Why not? In his eyes, there was no reason not to. He stood on top of everything that he owned, and nearly half the planet was somehow his.

He now sat on a golden throne in his homeland, which he had bought out the government of a few months ago, and now ruled it through fear of their kids and wives being captured and thrown into his slave trade. This throne of his was in his own home, which he had sent a few of his personal guard to renovate into a near fortress to match his power.

Getting off this throne, he wandered off to his bathroom, a hard to come by thing for even some royalty. There, he gave himself a bath, a shave, and got himself dressed for a business meeting; there, he would set the prices on his slaves, and sell them off to the best buyer, whoever that may be. Of course, if there was an exceptionally beautiful woman in the selection, he would take her home.

His dress was just a notch over casual. Aside from a lavish red, trimmed gold, cape, he wore normal, black, loose fitting clothing.

After he was done, a carriage brought him to the area where he would be running his business from.

And, once he got there, after a quick glance from a mirror in his coach at his deep mahogany hair and fair skinned face, he hopped out, and viewed the latest catch of the day; 30 girls.

"That's not too terrible, and a few of them are pretty cute too." He mumbled in his charming voice.

"Sir, here they are." One of his brutish guards stated in a dumb, diligent manner, while holding a great deal of them by their wrists.

"I can see that Arthur, please, though they are toys, they are to be treated well until sold."

"Yes sir." Arthur held his grip on them still.

"THAT MEANS DON'T GRAB THIER ARMS SO TIGHTLY!" Randall yelled.

"Oh." Arthur let them go.

"Now, hmm." Randall slithered down the line of women, both frightened and awed by his sight. "I'll start you off at about 1,000 rupee, does that sound reasonable darling?"

"Get your face away from me!" The woman yelled. Randall wondered if she was a mother.

"Ah, extra spicy. That gets an extra 100 then." He moved down the line again, naming off random prices as he saw fit, not caring that they were people that he was pricing.

"But you." Randall said looking a young teenage girl, perhaps seventeen by her form. "You are not going to be sold. You are going to get a more royal treatment. Come with me." Randall used his key to unshackle the girl. She had an adorable face, a slender figure, and long, brown hair.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked a bit frightened.

"Well, home, to be honest. You are cuter than the rest, so I want to inspect you a bit more thoroughly before I sell you off."

"What is that supposed to mean? What is going on?"

"Just step in the coach, um… I never caught your name."

"Cheryl…" She mumbled, walking into the coach.

"Randall? What am I to do about the rest that you haven't priced?"

"Price them to how beautiful they are, and ship them off to the selling arena."

"Aye sir." Arthur bellowed as he began to randomly name off prices.

"What is going on?" Cheryl asked rubbing a bump on her forehead, no doubt the one that one of Randall's thugs gave her to get her here.

"Technically, you are my slave right now. I own you." Cheryl gasped. "I could, if I wanted to, have you here and now. But, I am being nice, and am getting to know you a bit first."

"I don't want to be a slave though!" Cheryl protested.

"It isn't that bad, besides, aren't I one of the most handsome men you've seen?"

"Well,"

"Then we are in agreement!"

"I still don't want to be you slave."

"Ok, you haven't a choice. I am going to give you a bit of freedom here. Relish it while you can. I can go about loving you three ways. I can either completely abused every part of you, which I can be quite frank in saying that I would have no problem in doing. I can seduce you a bit, which I can assure that you will enjoy, and then that will make me loving you a bit less painful on you, or you can argue with me, and be subject to me on my bad days."

"But I do not wan- ok, fine, seduce me. I have no choice it seems." Cheryl sat on the opposite side of the coach as it sped to Randall's lordly house.

Randall moved to sit next to her, and he wrapped his arm around her. She quivered a bit as he did, obviously not enjoying this as Randall said she would.

"So Cheryl, how old do you think I am?"

"Um, maybe 30?"

"I'm like only 23. But that's ok. I'm going to guess that you are 17?"

"Yes." Randall began to caress her shoulder, and she shivered a bit from his awkward touch.

"Look at my eyes for a moment Cheryl." Randall's eyes were possibly his most prized possession. He had an infamous record for ensnaring people, both men and women, just by staring at them correctly. And Cheryl was no objection. She became completely flustered as she stared into his crystal blue eyes. Her eyes became a bit glazed, and she began to blush.

Randall moved his head in closer, and kissed Cheryl's lips passionately. Cheryl didn't object.

As Randall's coach came closer to his house, the two held the kiss. Randall slid his tongue into Cheryl's mouth and she nearly passed out.

Again, he was in complete control.

By the time he got home, Cheryl was nearly his little lapdog, begging for more of his amazing kiss and touch.

"You see? Being mine isn't that bad?"

"I know." Cheryl said, out of breath.

"Come on, I want to show you my room." Randall seductively led her out of the coach.

As he reached his bed, Cheryl entered quickly. She sat next to him on the bed, and he put his arm around her.

"Again?" He moved his head closer, and Cheryl mimicked his motion.

In no time at all, he had her lying on his bed, begging for him.

"I love my life." Randall mumbled as he answered her.

* * *

**Again, the statement, 'Close, but no cigar.' So, how much do you hate Randall? I would LOVE to hear your opinions of him.**

**And, many of you might be wondering why he is of any importance to the story, I do not want to answer you... yet. (Though, you ought to know I am not just throwing some perveted molester into a story for no real reason. He DOES have a purpose...)**

**More coming soon...**


	9. Saria's Awakening

**Ok, I just want to say it, if you like Randall, (or even think he is nice because he didn't traet the women like crap) you should really realize how much Cheryl, (the person from which I mainly decided to focus on) knows about him. Nothing. The only Randall you know is the Randall that is quite charming and seductive, now yes, he has a temper you know about, but you don't know what skeletons, or rather girls, he keeps in his closet, or rather basement, that no one knows about but himself... (I swear, you WILL begin to hate Randall's guts by the end of this story...)**

**But, back to Saria and Link, the more romantic side of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria was slow to wake up that day. She had a terrible headache, and felt a bit woozy.

"Saria! Saria! He's gone again! He's gone again!"

"W-what? Oh yeah… last night." Saria lie in her bed, and didn't move because of the lack of clothing she wore.

"Saria? Are you coming?"

"Um, yeah, I'll meet you there Rareen."

"Ok?" Rareen still obeyed her friend.

Saria quickly ran to her small wall, and got dressed again. Slowly, she wandered to Link's house, in complete fear of what she might find there. _I wonder, is it a letter saying that he hates me, and never wants to be with me? Or is it that he just plain grossed out on what I tried to do last night? Or perhaps he is disturbed by what I said to the goddesses, if he heard that… I hate myself so much right now. And then my selfish wish to the goddesses._

Saria nearly cried as she walked to Link's.

Inside, she found a letter, along with a bulk of all of Link's items.

"_Saria, I am sorry that I ran away, I am just not ready for doing… that, to you yet. I am so sorry. I can tell that you like me a lot, but, I really, really, really, need to be away from you for a little bit. I am sorry, I need to figure out everything right now, and to do that, I must be in a calm, quiet place where I can think for a long while. Your friend, Link."_

"He doesn't hate me?" Saria questioned the paper.

"Why would he hate you?" Rareen asked, very curious.

"Well, last night… um… I did something to him that I probably shouldn't have at all."

"What did you do?" Rareen said in a girly, flirtatious, curious voice.

"I made him sleep with me when we both were wearing our undergarments…"

"You what?" Rareen yelled, in complete shock.

"And, I had him rubbing my tummy… he felt so warm, and so muscular, I couldn't help it."

"Saria? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm madly and deeply in love with him. I cannot hide it from myself any longer. I would be so crazy as to give up my immortality to be with him."

"Oh Saria, I am so sorry!"

"Why?"

"Well," Rareen thought about it, "oh, I guess I do not know why." Rareen giggled.

"This is great. The guy I want to love me is running away from me because of what I made him do, and I am sitting here, doomed to be immortal and to watch as he passes away with time. I hate this."

"I wish there was something that could be done."

"Where is XT? He told me something last night… where is he?"

"Behind you as always." XT walked out of a shadow in Link's room.** (A/N: His favorite thing to do.)**

"EEK!" Saria and Rareen screamed as XT laughed.

"Where've you been metal head?" Rareen joked.

"I was always right there, not moving, taking a snooze."

"Oh."

"Rareen, may Saria and I have a moment alone?"

"Um, why?" Rareen asked.

"There are a few matters that she and I must discuss."

"Um, ok." Rareen fluttered away obediently.

XT-421 paused for a moment and then sat on Link's bed.

"Well, Saria, I heard your yelling last night."

"Oh…" Saria was ashamed, now XT knew about her yelling to the goddesses who created her.

"I must say, I wish there was something I could do about you and your dilemma. Now, come on, let's take a walk."

"Why? Where?"

"Why not? To a place that I know, and you do not."

"Really?" Saria was now curious, there wasn't a place in the forest she hadn't been yet; unless it was something new, of course."

Saria and XT exited the house and began walking around, away from the village where the Kokiri were beginning to wake up.

"Would you really do that? Sacrifice your life for love?"

"Yes. For Link, anything… so long as I get to be with him." Saria looked down in shame.

"Well, I want to tell you a story. Here, sit." XT let her sit on a small stump just barely in the way of the exit of the forest. "Ok, I saw one of the most miraculous things last night."

"What?"

"I used something of mine to talk to my mother, in any attempts of granting you your wish. And, oddly enough, I was replied to."

"Wait, what? Who is your mother?"

"Didn't I tell you? Celeste is my mother. But, Celeste brought with her three of the most amazing beings with her. There was one, a fiery woman with red hair, with a powerful build, but the posture of an elegant dancer."

"Din?" Saria mumbled.

"And another, whose blue hair shimmered down like a beautiful water fall and carried a harp with her. She looked like a brilliant peacemaker."

"Nayru?" Saria began to be curious.

"And then a last one, a bit smaller, almost like a child, with green hair, balled up into two spheres at the sides of her head."

"Farore? XT, are you pulling my leg? Have you actually seen them?"

"More than seen them! Nayru shook my hand, Farore giggled at my chivalry, and Din yelled at my face."

"That does seem like how they are rumored to act like."

"I saw as they did something to you, saying something about fulfilling your wishes."

"Saria!" Rareen flew back. "I just heard the most amazing news- Wait, what is wrong with you Saria?"

"What do you mean? I feel perfectly normal."

"No, it's something with your face… it seems as if… you've got a of extra color to your face. You look… different."

"May I continue?" XT asked politely.

"Yes." Rareen said, still hovering over Saria.

"Well, after they left, I swear, that is when you began to look a bit different Saria, I think those three changed you."

"What do you mean?" Saria's eyes widened at the absurd possibility.

"I think you, nay, I know you are mortal now. You are no longer a Kokiri, you are a Hylian."

* * *

Link sat in his own secret place; right in the middle of the graveyard. Dampe the grave keeper slowly walked around the graves, watching Link intently.

"Are you going to sit there all day kid?" He asked Link.

Link only shrugged.

"Ok then. Take your time." Dampe continued walking around aimlessly.

Link began to wonder about everything. Was it really that wrong for him to leave Saria like that? The girl cared for him, even if she had tried to make him touch her in slightly inappropriate places. She was the closest thing Link had to a family, and he was running away from it.

"More time." He mumbled. He wasn't going to go back just yet.

* * *

Saria stood, shocked at what she heard.

"No. Not possible. They wouldn't have."

"I watched them. And also watched as my mother gave you a kiss on your forehead."

"Wait what? Saria is a Hylian? Since when?"

"Since Farore herself gave Saria her deepest wish to be with Link a reality."

"I don't believe you!" Saria, thought it was some big joke, and she ran off into the woods.

Rareen was about to go after when XT stopped her.

"Let her figure out she's not a Kokiri when she gets lost in the woods for once."

"Is she really not a Kokiri?"

"Not anymore."

"Life is so cruel to her."

"And, I have this terrible premonition that it isn't going to get any better in the next couple of days…" XT mumbled with despair that Rareen fully did not realize. **(A/N: A foreshadowing? No way...)**

* * *

Saria ran through the once familiar forest as if it were new to her. She made wrong turns and met dead ends as if she was lost. She wasn't, she knew exactly where in the forest things were, but it was as if the forest had changed itself behind her back.

"What is going on?" She cried out as she burst into tears on a random log. "Now Link is gone, that XT guy is bugging me about my wish, and Rareen is hanging out with XT more than me. And now, I can't even go through the forest without getting lost? This day just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Again Saria, you are a mortal Hylian now. They are unable to navigate the forest without extensive knowledge of it. It is possible that your Kokiri instinct was really what gave you your knowhow about the nooks and crannies within the forest. Now, as a Hylian, you are unable to remember half of it all." XT said, appearing behind her.

"How did you catch up to me?"

"Saria, you've been walking in circles."

"What?" Saria was shocked.

"I said, you've been walking in circles."

"I know what you said; I just cannot believe that this can happen to me."

"Well, it is. Are you going to accept the fact that you are a Hylian now?"

"Maybe if you explain a few things."

"Like?"

"Like, if I'm a Hylian, then why don't I look any different?"

"Kokiri and Hylian are very similar, aside from some skin color differences, which you are showing by having that odd, minor discoloration that is just barely noticeable."

"How do you know?"

"Link is a Hylian, and he has lived with you Kokiri under the belief that he was one."

"Oh yeah… Well then… how am I supposed to know that I'm a Hylian?"

"We can test it, if you want to."

"How?" XT began to grin at the statement.

"Hook, line, and sinker." He mumbled, "Follow me."

Saria, XT, and Rareen all stood right next to the exit and entrance to the forest.

"Oh no! I am not doing this!" Saria shivered.

"Why not?"

"What if I am still a Kokiri? I'll die!"

"Listen Saria, Link's on the other side." Rareen whispered to her.

"B-but, why can't he just rescue me from the forest then?"

"Because I have plans for a day of fun inside Hyrule Castle Town today and you are involved in these plans." XT spoke in a monotone voice.

"Ok, fine, what do I have to do?" Saria mumbled.

XT walked into the entrance to the outside world, and stuck his head back into the forest.

"The first step is the hardest. Come on Saria, one foot in front of the other."

Saria was unmoving.

"I don't want to do this." She muttered.

"Well, do you want to die an old, unmarried woman who lived in the forest her whole life?"

"N-no." Saria didn't even think about the 'getting old and dying' thing that mortal hylians dealt with.

"Then, come on!" Rareen cheered behind her. "I've seen it out there Saria, it is so huge! It is nothing like the forest, it is wide, open, there are cities, towns! New villages! Not to mention Link!"

This other world began to sound more and more tempting and Saria took another tentative step forward into the black exit.

"One foot in front of the other." Saria muttered as she looked down and closed her eyes. One step after another, she slowly walked out of the only place she had ever known.

**That is the dramatic ending to this chapter, or rather cliffhanger. Oh yes, I realze that all of you readers will be totally ticked off, trying to imagine what I have instore for the 'day of fun' and how Saria is gonig to react to the outside world, but, that is my job, annoying you all, and I love it so...**

**Please R&R!**

**More coming soon...**


	10. The Crazy Air Demon from the Stars

**Ok, now, I was going to post this last night, but, we had this HUGE storm, and my power was out for the entire night (it was as if a higher power were conspiring against you all to make you suffer in wanting to read this story...)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this (apparently long awaited chapter.)**

**(And Mechagodzilla... I though you were going to stay with the Seed of Love Series... But who's complaining?)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"One foot in front of the other." Saria muttered as she looked down and closed her eyes. One step after another, she slowly walked out of the only place she had ever known.

Suddenly, a warmed feeling came across her. One that she rarely felt. She thought for a brief moment that she was still a Kokiri, and that this was the feeling that you felt as you left the forest and were killed.

"What is that?" Saria's eyes were jammed shut.

"Open those eyes and see Saria." XT's voice was calm and encouraging. Saria did as she was told, and squinted at the bright object in the sky.

"Wow! I never knew the sun was that bright!"

"That is because you've lived in a forest for your whole life, silly!" Rareen laughed.

"Where is this field you mentioned? Now that I'm out here?"

"Follow closely Saria. It is very big, and easy to get lost in." XT spoke, calming his excitement.

"Do hylians instinctively know their way around Hyrule field like Kokiri do the forest?"

"No, I highly doubt it." Rareen mumbled.

"Saria, want to take a good long walk in the field?" XT began to wander along a dirt path without a reply.

"Wow." Saria's breath was taken away by the beauty of this place.

There was a vast sky, one that she could see stretch for miles and miles. Its color was that of a bright, inviting blue, and clouds soared upon this vast ocean in the sky. As her eyes moved downward, she was still kept in amazement. The grass, not like her forest flora, was another sea, but of a hue of yellowish green.

But her eyes kept drifting skyward. Up into the clouds that she never got to see with such clarity before.

"I wish I could see those clouds and fly in them…" Saria mumbled.

All of a sudden, a pair of rubbery spectacles came over her eyes, and a strap hit the back of her head tightly.

"Ow!" Saria complained, turning around to find XT.

"Rareen, get inside this little capsule."

"No!" Rareen stubbornly refused.

"There!"

"EEK!" XT proudly held out a little ball with a captured Rareen.

"I am sorry, but where I am about to go, you two both must be very equipped. Rareen, I doubt that you could keep up, so, I am going to bring you there via capsule. If I didn't, then my internal workings may easily have crushed you." XT popped the capsule into his palm where is locked into place.

"What are you doing?"

XT stood up straight, and little spokes across his body appeared.

"Stand in front of me, and I will show you something very cool."

Saria hesitantly did as she was told.

Immediately after she was in place, XT began to react. The spokes locked onto Saria's frail body, and hooked her into him. In an eerie process, the metal that was XT's body wrapped around Saria, and partially engulfed her.

"What are you doing?" Saria yelped.

"I am making sure that you aren't going to fall out." XT's voice said from above her. "There. Now, you are in control of my legs and arms, and I won't move them too much, I swear."

"Wha- huh?" Saria tested this, and saw that as she tried to move a limb, XT's body responded perfectly.

"It's an exoskeleton, in a sense."

"A what?"

"A second body. My head, as funny as it seems, is no longer present."

"What?"

"My head is spread across my new co-op body. Look down at your chest."

Saria looked at the metal surround her ribs, and noted that two green panels were there.

"Weird!"

"Heck yeah it is. For you and for me."

"Then wait, why are you doing this?"

"Hold on, I am going to control this for a slight bit of time, from there, I will control the main limbs that you cannot."

"Ok?" Saria had no idea what he meant.

She then felt as another presence began to move her legs. It started out as a simple walk, then broke into a jog, then a dead on sprint.

Saria felt as the speed increased and loved it.

"Wow! You can run fast!"

"Watch this Saria." She felt a slight amount of stress on her back, and looked behind her, and saw the two massive amethyst shadows looming.

"Are we going to-"

"Get ready to taste the sky Saria! Huzza!" XT's voice yelled as Saria felt her legs leap into the air.

The stress on her back was considerably less than she could've imagined. She felt XT move his and her body to lift into the air. Saria, with her barely exposed skin, did manage to feel the wind creasing her flesh.

"Wow! This is totally awesome!" Saria cheered as she and XT whipped into the clouds that Saria once looked at dreamily.

"Now, do you want to take over? I'll catch you if we fall."

"Um… sure." Their co-op body made a slight jerk as Saria resumed control. She couldn't operate the wings, but she could balance, and affect the airstream to move around.

"Isn't that easy eh?" Saria's movements were very jerky and unstable.

"No."

"Here, try this, I am tapping into your mind to affect the performance of this flight. You are in control of the wings now, and they will respond how you think they should. Not how you move them, if you understand what I mean."

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then try this. The booster controls, I am still tapped into your mind."

Saria had no idea what he meant, she felt no pain in her head. Thinking hard though, she saw a picture of XT in her mind, and made the picture stand straight.

Sure enough, that is exactly what she did. And, she stopped moving the wings. But, oddly enough, she didn't drop. She heard a loud whooshing noise, and looked down. There were little fires at her feet, pointed down at the near microscopic ground.

"How am I doing this?" Saria began to panic.

"You are imagining it, and I am making it a reality. Think some more, this is fun."

"I don't think it is." Rareen mumbled from her compartment in her hand.

Saria tried walking like this, in the air, and sure enough, XT managed to walk with no ground.

"So cool! Oh, I am tired of this; can you just fly me around?"

"Of course. Rareen, how fast do you want to go?"

"Well, seeing as I can fly faster than you have so far, I want to be proven wrong."

"Oh, a challenge. I love challenges. Are you ready? GO!" The fires that Saria had looked at became blue, and Saria and XT bolted forwards with a blurring velocity.

All of a sudden, music began to play into Saria's ears, and XT seemed to be singing along to it in a near perfect tone.

**(A/N: This song is called 'Castle in the Sky' by a band called DJ Satomi, but, when I used it, I was thinking of a remized version on Youtube that is on times 2 speed... It seemed like a funny idea to me to have XT-421 singing a crazy song while he flew around in the sky... though, I will admit this scene didn't turn out as well as I liked...)**

"There's a place in my mind, no one knows where it hides, and my fantasy is flying, it's a castle in the sky. It's a world of our past, where the legend still lasts, and the king wears the crown, but the magic spell is law. Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field, you're a knight and you're right, so with dragons now you'll fight. And my fancy is flying, it's a castle in the sky, or there's nothing out there, these are castles in the air. Fairytales live in me, fables coming from my memory, fantasy is not a crime, find your castle in the sky. You've got the key, of the kingdom of the clouds, open the door, leaving back your doubts. You've got the power, to live another childhood, so ride the wind, that leads you to the moon 'cause..." While doing this, XT rocketed Saria and himself around, doing various flips, rolls, spins, and massive loops.

As a finale, XT made a slight dive, and the arced upwards into the heavens. As the air temperature decreased, Saria began to feel a small amount of frost curl across her lips and she shivered terribly.

"I-I-I'm c-c-c-c-cold X-x-x-x-x-T-t-t-t." Saria tried to say, he teeth chattering too much to make sense.

"Don't worry, you'll get a lot warmer very soon." At that, XT stopped, and let Saria view the world that she lived in from afar. They were just at a point where Saria could breath, any further, and she might die of suffocation. XT noted her shortness of breath and dove.

"It is so beautiful." Saria sighed as she felt the warmth come back into her flesh as XT made them descend.

"We are now going to hit the planet. WEE!" XT cheered as he continued to excelerate.

"No! Stop! I'll die! I can't die yet!" Saria protested, but XT seemed too caught in the moment to listen.

"Muhahahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally as he charged downwards.

_I'm going to die. This maniac is going to drive us into the ground. Doesn't he realize that I cannot take such intense pain? The impact will splatter my organs!_ Saria thought as her eyes became golf balls at the incoming land.

"WEEE!" XT laughed as he sped up.

"Please XT! Do not do it! I am too young to die!" Saria pleaded.

"Yes you psycho! Stop!"

"Oh fine. You two are no fun at all." XT, just before they hit the planet, arced up, and skimmed the surface of a faraway ocean. At the intense gravity, Saria passed out for a brief second.

"Hey, you awake?" XT mumbled to her as she woke up. They were still together, and flying slowly over a vast ocean. **(A/N: Explanation for why they were just about to hit the ground, and then they are flying over an ocean... Saria passed out as XT arced up, and then they were flying forwards quickey for about a minute or so, so in that time, XT flew over to an ocean. Yeah, that sounds good. We'll go with that.)**

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You passed out from the readjustment of angle."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it was perfectly normal. I am actually amazed that you woke up as soon as you did."

"How long was I out?"

"Not more than a minute."

"Oh good."

"Hey Rareen, have you ever swam before?"

"No, I would not be able to dry my wings out."

"Then you are going to love this. Saria, I want you to relax your head for a few, brief seconds."

"Ok…" Saria said just before a glass bowl encased her head. "What the- what is this?"

"I shield from the ocean waters. I want to explore them for a few brief minutes, and then we will go home, ok?"

"Ok I guess."

"Good." XT's engines stopped, and the trio plummeted into the ocean depths.

They sunk very rapidly, and saw a vast variety of marine life. A few moments later, a massive leviathan began to creep up on XT's rear.

"Saria, whatever you do, do not look behind you. Please let me control it for a moment."

Saria had to look back, along with Rareen.

They just caught a glimpse of the beast, larger than anything they had ever seen, bigger than the entire village at home. The claws of it were slowly making their way to XT in the water.

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGH!" Saria screamed with a fear not known to most beings.

"Initiating hydro propulsion turbines. Estimated time until launch, .2 seconds." In a brief moment, when it seemed like all hope was lost, bubbles began streaming out of the places where XT's fire was previously. XT spread his wings, out, and began to stabilize in the water.

"Moving faster, hang on." XT's speed kept increasing, and the leviathan seemed to be catching in speed as well. It looked like it wanted more interesting prey; a challenge.

"XT, get us out of here now."

"We're sorry, but the number you dialed does not exist, please try again. Thank you." XT said in a cheery voice. **(A/N: This is how XT handles pressure...)**

"Has he lost it?" Saria grumbled in her helmet.

"La la la la la la la la!" XT began singing and laughing.

"I think that was a yes." Rareen said hopelessly as XT continued to speed up. The creature behind them was nearly within biting range.

"Houston, we have take-off." XT said in an unfamiliar tone.

Moments later, XT, with Saria and Rareen trapped inside him, soared out of the water, and XT flapped his wings hard to try and get some air.

And, as soon as they got into the air, a massive, dark shape also surfaced and rose out of the water in a jump. The leviathan almost snapped at XT's feet, but missed by a few feet.

"Great shot kid that was one in a million!" XT said in yet another unfamiliar tone. **(A/N: A quote from Han Solo of Star Wars.)**

"Now get us out of here." Saria was trying to regain her breath.

"Will do Saria." A boom rocked Saria's eardrums as the ocean began to blur beneath her. Soon, it turned to land, and she saw how fast they were going. Colors were being warped at the speed they were moving.

"Wow…" Saria and Rareen uttered in unison.

"And we are here." XT slowed down, and stood upright. Slowly, he, Saria, and Rareen descended the five feet that had remained a cushion for them from the land.

XT's body methodically unlatched itself from Saria, and she dropped down a few inches, and fell face first into the ground; a result from being off of the ground, and being exposed to flight, for too long.

"Ha!" XT laughed as he too began to totter, he fell backwards though, and lay on the ground as if he were still standing.

"XT? What's wrong?" Saria didn't seem all too concerned.

"Well, to be honest, flying like that for fun was really stupid of me. And worse, what I am about to do isn't going to help me."

"What did you do?"

"When I do anything, I use energy, right? Same with you. But, you eat food to replenish your energy. I don't eat. I can drink, but I don't get energy from that, just a new toy…" XT laughed at the memory of him drinking something, "I sit in the sun to get energy. But, in order for me to be with you and have fun today, I cannot have my skin showing."

"Why not?" Rareen asked.

"You're right, I could just walk around in my bare metal skin and flaunt off my circuits to the citizens of Hyrule." XT remarked sarcastically.

"Oh! That's why! People aren't metal here!" Rareen realized.

"Yes. So, now, I am going to hide in a cloak, and not do very much but walk and think." With that, XT stood up and pulled a dark purple cloak from his insides. He put it on, and Saria laughed.

"You got a problem with how I look?"

"You look hysterical!" Saria rolled over laughing.

"Well, I will just stay behind you then. Actually, no. If you and I are seen next to each other, well, some people might think that I kidnapped you or something, and we don't want that. And, if I followed you, they may think me to be a sick old man."

"What do you mean? You are perfectly healthy."

"Sick minded, Saria, one day, you will understand what that means. But others will know, and that is what is important."

"Then how am I to go around in the city?"

"Follow me, but stay farther away from me, and do not always keep your gaze fixed on me. This is, after all, a sightseeing trip for you."

"Oh yeah!" Saria remembered it all.

"So, I'll go first, and then, you and Rareen can follow after and sightsee and window shop. But if you ever see something that you really want, don't be afraid to ask for it."

"Oh XT, I couldn't take your money." Saria quickly said.

"Don't worry about it, today's on me. Then, it will be on Link." Saria giggled, and XT began to march to the cities drawbridge that loomed ahead of them.

_Wow, this is far bigger than the forest village. Hey, I think it may be bigger than that sea creature._ Saria thought as she slowly walked through the gates, and into the new world of urbanization.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it... XT is a crazy, crazy dude... And, you can see why the goverment doesn't give out those mentally operated wings (THAT I KNOW THEY HAVE jk) to the public; because people like XT and I will go crazy over them, and do stuff like THAT.**

**More coming soon...**


	11. The Hyrule Caslte Town Market

**Ok, I am gonig to be a bit revealing, that moment Link and Saria were in bed was... on second thought, no. I won't tell you everything. That would just be plain stupid of me.**

**Next chapter... (Oh yeah, I am gonig to be gone for a week, so, do not expect any new chapters.) Again, this is one of those Cheryl chapters... so, some of you may not be able to handle it. I'm just doing my job, informing people. I mean, you all should be able to handle it if you are teens, but, you never know... and a wise man once told me 'better safe than sorry.'**

**I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Cheryl was beginning to have mixed emotions about the decision that she made a month ago. It really depended on the mood she was in, or if Randall had done something to her recently, but overall, her opinion stayed pretty neutral about her being a slave.

An upside to this deal was that she never needed a boyfriend or lover again. Randall was rich, he kept her well fed, and kept her looking gorgeous all of the time. She had a great bed to sleep in, and an even nicer house. And, Randall, despite his temper and his sometimes spoiled attitude, was a very charming, romantic guy. Although, whenever he lost his temper, he would leave her and go to the basement, one of the only places where she wasn't allowed, and do who-knows-what to whatever was down there. Then, later, he would come back, and need to cool off.

A few downsides to this however, was that she had absolutely no privacy to herself. Randall was always able to spy on her, and watch her, and look at her, whenever he wanted; whether that be while she was sleeping, taking a shower, going to the bathroom, or even eating breakfast, he had access to her whenever he was in the house. The only really bad thing about the no privacy was that she no longer had clothes to wear. She was forced to do everything that she did, which wasn't that much at all, fully unclothed. From going to bed, to waking up, from walking around the house, to sitting down to rest; no clothes. She really hated this. But Randall seemed to love it.

But what she hated most of all about this situation, was that all Randall had to do to do anything to her, was to speak softly to her, kiss her, or even stare at her the right way, and she would instantly become obedient and wanting of him. She couldn't stand this at all. And then, after he was done doing whatever he was doing, she almost would ask for him to cuddle. It sickened her.

Even now, as Randall was off on a business trip, Cheryl tried to find a way out of this situation. She wandered around the house, still unfamiliar to its various secrets and crannies, and still getting used to the feel of the wind stoking every square inch of her body from lack of clothing.

"Why did I agree to this?" She mumbled glumly as she sating a corner and used her legs as something to cover her exposed self with.

She heard the door slam shut and watched as Randall, her owner, dragged another beautiful girl, maybe sixteen, with him into the basement.

_No way is that what he keeps down there…_ Cheryl mumbled as she watched the girl try, in vain, to grab onto something as Randall pulled her down into the basement.

_I pray that he didn't see me. If he did, I may be beaten…_

Cheryl was very curious still. She wandered up to the door that led to the basement, and leaned her ear against the door.

"You want to say no to me? This is what you get you whore!" Randall yelled at someone. All Cheryl heard wear punctuated screams of pain and a partial pleasure. She didn't like the sound of it, and scurried away to act like she was doing something else, something that she could use as an alibi.

She got onto her bed, and coincidentally Randall's, and thought of everything that she could do, and particularly, anything that could make her sound innocent enough, or distracted enough, to not have heard the girl who came in wailing. Knowing what would obviously make Randall happy; she did it, and winced at the all-too-familiar feeling.

* * *

"If there… is anyone out there… who cares enough… for the innocence… of people who… do not deserve such… a cruel fate… please… we are here." Cheryl whispered as she did what she had to do.

XT blinked rapidly for a moment. "I thought I heard something…" He mumbled, as he led from afar Saria and Rareen through the streets of Hyrule.

He listened carefully in Rareen and Saria's location, if anything were to go wrong with the girl or fairy she held, XT would never forgive himself.

"Ooh! Look at those! They are pretty!" Saria said to a barely invisible Rareen buried in her hair, in regards to a line of dresses.

"I know! Try to find something in my size, if you can!" Rareen squeaked.

"I don't think they make fairy sizes Rareen." Saria laughed.

"Oh yeah, well, it was worth a shot."

"And those things! What are they?" Saria awed at a random trinket.

"I think those are earrings. They are a form of jewelry."

"Jewelry? Why would somebody want to wear a gem?"

"It's pretty, right?"

"Well duh!"

"And you are pretty, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Of course you are. So, when the two are added together, you look prettier. And, it sparkles."

"Ooh! I want something sparkly!" Saria cheered as she pranced up to XT.

On her way, a flash of green caught her eye. _What is that? _Saria looked at the green fabric that was being passed back and forth between the people at on a stand.

She walked closer and took a good look at it again.

The emerald fabric was fashioned into a long, shoulder puffed dress, with hints of a darker, forest green in the center. And, around the edges of the fabric, a golden trim, one that reminded Saria of a sun on a beautiful day. The entire dress looked as if it cost a lot of money, but Saria wanted it very badly.

She wandered into the crowd, and began to admire the dress from an up close view. What was better, it seemed to be a perfect fit for a girl at the age of twelve, she might be able to fit into it soon, if she really was going to grow, at least.

"I want this dress." She said aloud. The crowd fighting over it only looked at her, and her old, worn out dress, the very one that she had been wearing for over 500 years, and laughed.

"You pauper! You couldn't buy food if you wanted to, much less a masterpiece in textile." Many laughed. Saria only held her head down in shame.

"10 silver rupees say that the girl gets the dress." A purple hooded figured growled from afar, juggling with one hand 10 silver rupees. Many gasped, that was a lot for an average person.

The figure tossed each and every one of his silver rupees at the man holding the dress, and he quickly gave it to Saria, counting his unfathomable profit.

"Thank you X-"

"Consider it a gift. I am known as a philanthropist, after all." The robed figure produced a couple more silver rupees, and gave them to Saria.

"You have more?" Saria's eyes became wider than golf balls.

"Yep, and even more after I give these to you. Now, I will be off, do not be afraid to buy anything that you want." The robed figure, Saria knew it was XT, wandered off into an alleyway.

"Hey Rareen, wanna go buy some jewelry with me?" Saria said excitedly.

"Oh yes! I totally want to go shopping! WEEE!" Rareen cheered as Saria marched to a more expensive section of the market, and organized the silver rupees into her purse that she now carried around with her.

"Being a hylian rocks!" Saria said under her breath, viewing not only the vast array of jewels, but also the tall buildings, and beautiful skies.

* * *

As XT wandered the alleyways and backstreets that were mainly deprived of light and activity, he noticed a bunch of weird things occurring.

For one, this seemed to be the place for the teenagers, for they ran crazily through the streets here and did the normal stuff teenagers did, played games, tried to hook up with boyfriends or girlfriends, tried to disobey their parents by doing just about anything they could.

Many looked up at him, just a weird, oddly dressed, adult, intruding in their haven.

"Just passing by." XT purred, many ignored him, and continued to stare.

"Go away creep."

"Says the little boy lying on top of that struggling girl." XT didn't even need to look back as he said it to know that the kid, maybe a fourteen year old, was charging him.

"How dare you old man!" The boy through a fist, XT caught it, without looking backwards, many gasped.

"Yes, I will admit to being old, but I am far wiser, stronger, and more mature than you will ever be at the rate you are going." Discipline was thick in his voice.

"OW!" The boy screamed like a little girl as XT twisted his hand.

"Mercy? And take it back."

"Mercy mercy! I take it back! I take it back!" The girl who was being abused by his assaulted giggled and ran off, buttoning up anything that was unbuttoned by this boy.

"Good. Now, go get a better life than this." And XT walked away, the pride of victory made him walk ever so straighter.

Continuing, he saw a group of shady people looking through a break in the alley at the market.

This made XT curious. He then watched as they made their move into the city.

He followed them, but only at an unnoticeable distance.

Oddly enough, they were aimed right at Saria, and her new dress that she so held in the open.

XT's eyes flashed as he tried to figure out what to do.

* * *

Saria was looking at a beautiful necklace as it happened. The dress that she loved was taken right from her hands, and whisked away by a group of dark clothed knaves.

"EEK!" Saria screamed as they ran away with their goods.

XT, not really knowing how to react to this, looked for the first person who could help.

Looking to the left, into another section of the market, he saw a strongly built young man, with green eyes and blond hair. He carried a large, broad edged sword, sheathed in a scabbard located on his back.

To him, XT threw a well aimed stone.

* * *

The blond haired kid turned to see what hit him, and saw Saria trying to chase after the people who stole her dress.

Moments upon analyzing the situation, the boy yelled at the people, and raced after them with his sword now armed.

"Come back here you thieves!" The young man yelled as he quickly gained on them.

As he came closer to them, they saw his massive blade, screamed from the thought of it slicing them, and dropped the dress. He picked this up after scaring off the last of them, and walked slowly to Saria.

"Ok, don't mess up now. She is only ten…" The boy muttered as he steadily approached Saria with her dress in hand. Saria looked up at him, and wondered what he meant by that.

"Here you go little lassie." The boy handed the piece of fabric to Saria.

"Thanks mister." Saria beamed at him.

"You know, you should really keep things like that safer, people like me, though we love helping people, do not like to have to work all of the time." The young man joked.

"Well, I really appreciated it. I absolutely love this dress."

"How in the goddesses name did you manage to pay for that? I mean, you don't look particularly rich."

"I have a wealthy philanthropist helping me."

"Wow, you are pretty smart, it took me a lot longer to figure out the word philanthropist."

"Well, when you live to be 548 years old…" Saria put her hand to her mouth.

"What?" The boy was confused. His thoughts were quickly distracted as he picked up a conversation from somewhere else in the market.

"Hey! Isn't that that sick molester who almost raped that girl yesterday?" Some gossipy woman began to talk.

"Yeah! It is him! And look it! He's a pedophile too!" Another woman added.

"I'm going to get the authorities!" The first one said.

"Why does this always happen to me?" The boy mumbled. "I'm not a molester! I'm just a guy who wants to get a girlfriend for gosh sakes!"

"He's denying it! GET HIM!" A mob of people seemed to materialize from nowhere and began to chase him away.

A confused, yet expectant face, appeared on the boy, it was obvious that this happened to him a lot. **(A/N: I feel really sorry for this guy, but he does add humor to the story...)**

"I got to go, see ya." And the boy ran off, keeping his sword unequipped.

"What a weird guy. He was pretty funny though. I wonder if Link is like that when he is helping people."

* * *

From faraway, XT was taking great humor in the situation. Out of the corner of his eye though, he noticed a black, spherical object surface from a pile of junk. A man picked it up, and XT saw it for the first time in over 50 years.

"Holy crap! I found it!" XT jumped from his hiding spot in the alleyway and ran to the black ball that the man was holding.

XT scrambled to it as if it were a life and death matter.

"Sir! Sir! How much do you want for that object? I can pay up to two silver rupees!"

"Um, why do you want this ball so badly?"

"IT IS IMPORTANT! 4 silver rupees then!"

"Fine, it's a deal weirdo." The man handed XT his lost object and XT paid the man four times what he originally said he was going to pay.

"I found it! I found it…" XT held the little black ball in his arms like a child and gently stroked and caressed its sides.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Ah, right, now I look like the freak of the week…" XT crept back into the shadows with his treasure.

"Let's see if you still work. I cannot believe I found you here. I mean, I lost you that one time fifty years ago, when you feel out of my pocket that I kept for you, and then I was all depressed for that long period of time, and then, I think you got lost in the rift, so then, you must've fallen through a small hole I made here, and then you fell into it and appeared here! And now I can see you again! Yay!" XT shook the ball a couple of times, and turned it around, finding the long covered white symbol with the classic '8' on it. He brushed it off, making it cleaner, and then shook it some more.

"Will I succeed in my most recent mission?" He stopped shaking it, and turned it over.

A small slot on the bottom, filled with a strange blue liquid, revealed an answer.

"_Signs point to yes._" **(A/N: Yep, it is a Magic Eight Ball, and XT trusts it's reply with his life. He nearly worships the ball...)**

"WOOHOO!" XT cheered, and then tucked his eight-ball into his chest for later usage.

XT sat down against the wall in the alleyway, and relaxed for a moment of peace.

Very soon, this peace was interrupted.

The boy that had helped Saria ran around a corner in the alley, and ran towards XT, who did nothing but watch as he ran in. The boy jumped over his head, and landed behind a crate that XT was now leaning on.

"I'm not here." A voice said from behind the crate. XT now saw a mob of people rushing with drawn swords into the alley. As the approached XT, seemingly the only one in the alley, and seeing as he was at an intersection, they began to look around curiously.

"Where did he go old man?"

"Ah, that young little lad? Ah, I believe he went that way." XT pointed into the town, and the group followed quickly.

As they left, the boy crept out from behind the crate, and sighed.

"So why did I just have to lie?" XT asked him.

"My life, it is very complicated."

"Well, moaning and groaning isn't going to help it. What's wrong?"

"To be honest, I think I am in the wrong place, at the wrong time, everytime."

"World working against you, eh?"

"Yep."

"Tell me more, I like to hear stories." XT interrogated the boy.

"From where?"

"Let's start at the reason those people were trying to kill you."

"Ok, it all started about a week ago, scratch that, a year ago, when I fell in love with this girl."

"Ah, young love. Was she beautiful?"

"Of course, why would I not have liked a girl whose beauty was on that level of magnitude? But, anyway, after I met her, I fell in love, and began to train to be a knight for her. Maybe she thought it was cute, maybe she hated it, I don't know. But, about a week ago, I mustered up the courage to ask her out to a dance that is happening soon."

"And she said no?"

"I never- no. What happened, was me, being a bit clumsy, did something foolish. On my way to her to talk, I didn't notice the rope on the ground, and I tripped over it, and landed on her, and well…"

"Let me guess, you tried to push yourself off of the ground, but your hands weren't on the ground, but rather, her upper chest?"

"Yeah…" The boy seemed to feel like an idiot.

"And?"

"Well, after I tried to apologize, she got the wrong idea. She apparently saw me always admiring her from a distance, it was just me being infatuated, nothing more, but she thought I was some kind of molester, and that's how it started. Then she yelled for some authorities, and the people saw me on top of her, and yeah… then they got mad, and I ran away for a while."

"Wise move, I know idiots who would've tried to fight their way out. Why were they chasing you today now?"

"Well, there was this girl, and a dress, a very nice one too, was stolen from her by some thugs, I tried to redeem myself by going and getting it for her, but when I gave it back, she started talking to me, and then the people began to think I was a pedophile, and then they chased me. Now I am here."

"And you think you are the unluckiest person alive?"

"Of course."

"What's your name?"

"Xavier." The boy said. XT smiled.

"That's a nice name."

"I don't think so."

"Listen, there are many great beings called Xavier. For example, Xavier the Truthfinder." **(A/N: This is referrence to the first story that I ever really wrote. It isn't a fanfiction though... so it won't be up here. Nor is it really finished... but it did start all of my fanfictions...)**

"Who?"

"He is a hero from a distant land. His homeland was being terrorized by a demonic power, and he traveled through time to grow very strong, and destroyed the demon. After though, he continued traveling through time, and eventually wound up in the distant future, where he had to figure out what happened to the place he once called home, and the inhabitants that once lived there."

"Is this true? I mean, demons?"

"Yes. I personally met this Xavier, he didn't like me very much, because I was the only one who could beat him when he was younger. Oddly enough, I think he was about your age."

"I'm sixteen."

"He was seventeen, but you look like you have his build."

"That's cool I guess. But, I am assuming that you are lying about beating him, seeing as you are a old man."

"I did beat him, in a sword fight. When I was new, I had the agility of a wolf, and I still do. Maybe one day I'll show you."

"Yeah, whatever. Well, I have to go."

"No you don't, they are still out there. Tell me, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Um, I do not like to talk about that."

"So that is a no, and I am also going to assume that this implies all other related activities with being in love?"

"Pretty much yeah." Xavier gulped.

"Then I have something for you. You know how people always misinterpret what you are saying? I want you to swallow a bit of this, and have the other person, preferably a girl, and to be more specific, the girl you think that you want to spend the rest of your life with, swallow the other half, and the two of you will be able to understand everything about the other. It is a crafty potion that I have worked up."

"Does it work?"

"Of course it does. What? Almost ten thousand years old and people still do not believe me in things… Jeez…" XT got up and pulled out his 8-ball. "Will people ever understand me and my logic?"

The 8-ball read "_Outlook not so good…_"

"Rats!" XT muttered as he wandered off to find Saria. "Oh yes," he turned around, "a penny for your thoughts, or a silver rupee for a get-away horse." XT tossed another silver rupee at Xavier, and continued away.

**And, that is the end of this chapter. Saria is still in Hyrule, and if enough people read this, then I will update the next chapter before I leave...**

**Until then...**

**More coming soon...**


	12. Beautification Process

**In due time I will get back to Link and Saria, but, until then, I am finally back with more updates. (Coming back from not doing anything is REALLY hard for me...)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Saria was looking at a crude mirror, holding her dress up to her, and looking at the small amount of jewelry that she bought, all either emeralds or rubies. But, the one thing that she bought, that, even if it looked cute, she thought was a waste of money, was a golden clip to keep her hair in place.

Trying everything on, jewelry-wise, she found that they did look very good or cute on her. She only prayed Link thought the same. After all, he was the only guy Saria could ever think about impressing with anything.

"Trust me Saria, he'll love it." Rareen encouraged quietly.

"I know, maybe I should…" Saria eyed around for a new set or two of undergarments. Sure enough, she found some, but figured, it'd be better if she bought a bag first.

"Where can I get a bag?"

"Right over there. On your right." Rareen spoke truly, there was a vast selection of bags on their right.

Saria hastily chose a tan, green trimmed cloth bag for her clothes, and then went back to the lingerie store, and bought a new set of the unspoken clothing in an even quicker speed.

"Ok, now, where is XT?"

"Over here, as always." XT said, in the shadows of an alley.

"Why are you there?" Saria asked him.

"Well, I am getting very tired, I had to keep an eye on you, and I cannot risk being seen."

"Ok, well, it is getting darker, maybe we should go home."

"Aye, that we should. But, you ought to go, at this point, I'd slow you down, and then the stachild will get you."

"The what?"

"The stachild are these little undead thingies that I found while Link was rescuing Malon. They only come out at night, so you've got like, three hours to get back to Kokiri forest, and go to bed. Else, you might get caught by the stachild."

"Ok, can I go shopping for a bit longer?"

"Yes, but you'd better hurry, I am not going with you on this one. But I will meet with you tomorrow at Kokiri forest, ok?"

"Got it." Saria began to whistle merrily as she went about buy a new thing that she saw, perfume and makeup.

Many of them smelled terrible, but some reminded her of the forest, and she felt compelled to get them. But, she didn't quite understand the makeup thing.

"What does this stuff do?" Saria questioned as the clerk approached her.

"Ok, seeing as you do not know anything, or that is what I can assume from your slightly dumbfounded appearance, I will just give you a makeover, and see how you like it. Of course, this will cost a bit, but, it will look gorgeous, after all, I am a professional." The woman said.

"Why not? So long as it is a bit quick."

"That depends on how well you are willing to both cooperate, and how bad the damage is."

"What do you mean?"

"Just follow me, um… what's your name?"

"Saria, ma'am." Saria said in a shy manner.

"Ok, Saria, got it. I just want to know my clients a bit more. You can call me Amy, if you wish."

"Amy, that's a nice name. Where are you taking me?" Saria asked sweetly.

"To my shop, the more private one where you will get more privacy than in the middle of everywhere."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, a part of this process is taking a soothing bath. And, by the look of your clothes and hair, maybe a good scrubbing."

"Bath?" Saria had only gone swimming before, and she would always do that in her clothes.

"Oh my goddesses, why have you given me such a hard client? You've never had a bath in your life? Who are you parents?"

"I was born of the-" Saria was interrupted by Rareen.

"Saria! You can't go telling people that you are both 548 years old, and that you were born of the forest!" Rareen whispered into her ear.

"The two who were my parents died when I was young." Saria hated lying.

"Oh, and who have you been living with?"

"Myself, and my friend named Link."

"You've been living without parental supervision? Jeez, no wonder there are so many perverted kids out there…"

"What?"

"How many guys have you dated Saria?" Amy asked as the two entered Amy's spa.

"None. I am trying to get this boy Link, my friend, to go out with me, I guess, but, I really don't like anyone but him."

"So, he's your first crush too? Aw, I misjudged you Saria, you just are too pretty to not assume that you didn't ever abuse it."

"What do you mean?"

"One day, one day you'll figure out Saria." Amy sighed, thanked the goddesses for Saria's innocence, and went on with leading her to her shop.

"Ok Saria, I will ask you to pay once this is done, but, for now, I will just start to work on you, because you kind of need it."

"What do I have to do?" Saria asked, setting her stuff on the floor into a cubby, Rareen also hid into this.

"Well, I know it may feel weird, but I want you to go into that small changing room, and get undressed, from there, I want you to put a towel on, and come back to me."

"Oh, that will feel a bit awkward… but if you insist…" Saria walked into the small, custom-made changing room.

A bit unwillingly, she got undressed, and covered herself with one of the pink towels hanging on the wall. She put all of her clothes into her bag, and put the bag back into her cubby. From there, she approached Amy again, now in her towel.

"So now what?" Saria tilted her head, being very curious to this operation.

"I've readied you a bath. It's right over there. I would like you to step in."

"Wait, how do I do this with my towel?"

"I've seen it be done many ways, but, it seems that stepping in, and then using the towel as a blanket seems the most popular."

"So…" Saria tried this, stepping into the warm, tantalizing water with added cosmetics and partially removed her towel. She then sat down, using the towel as a bit of a shield and then lay down in the water, throwing the towel to the side. "Ooh! This water! It's so warm!"

"That is why many people keep coming back to this place."

"This is so weird! I can like, feel the water getting into my skin!"

"That is half of the point. Epsom salt does that to you. It has been rumored to heal sicknesses, but, it is almost guaranteed to make your skin smoother, cleaner, and generally more beautiful."

"Cool. Do you think that Link would like it?"

"If he didn't like you before, he almost will for sure now."

"Mmm…" Saria hummed as she smugly sank into the water, only leaving her head above her nose out of the water.

"Now, relax, I am going to get your hair clean."

"What?" Saria tried to ask, but her mouth was obscured by the water. Amy brought out a bottle of strange liquid and began rubbing it thoroughly into Saria's hair.

"Just relax, the more fight you put up with this, the longer it will take, and you were in a rush if you remember."

Saria just sighed, shuffling her feet about under the surface of the water. Everything felt so good about this, she felt as if she could stay in that bath forever.

* * *

XT, however, was not in as happy of condition. Too weak to move anymore from his exploits in the air, and carrying Saria and Rareen at the same time, he now sat, a pile of metal and cloth, behind a crate in the alley. He was snoozing though, trying to recover a bit of energy. A small cord connected him to a small appendage that sat on the roof of the building that he was resting next to. That small clamp absorbed light and sent it to XT for him to add to his energy. It wasn't very efficient, but XT didn't complain, he was too tired as it was.

Hopefully, he would have enough power and energy to move from his spot to meet Saria like he said he was going to. But, nothing was on his mind, seeing that he was snoozing, and thinking required energy too.

* * *

Saria loved everything about the spa she was in right then. Maybe if Link were there, then it could be better. The water was warm, and seemed to draw her out of consciousness.

"Saria, what do you want to smell like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have eight different smells to make you, 'Apple Delight', 'Ocean Mist', 'Vibrant Rose', 'Designer's Choice',"

"What does that one smell like?"

"Here, smell it." Amy put the small tube up to Saria's barely covered nose.

Saria took one whiff of it, and decided it wasn't for her.

"I'm sorry, I do not like that smell at all." Saria was rather honest in her statement.

"That's ok. Now, continuing, there are 'Cherry Pie,' 'Sunshine', 'Spring Shower' and 'Forest Breeze'."

"Ooh, what do the last two smell like?" Amy gave Saria a sample of each.

"So?"

"Oh, that is hard. I love the smell of that forest, but that spring one is really good too."

"You want me to choose?"

"Um, sure." Saria gave in.

"Well, seeing as you are always covered in green, I think that the forest one would better suit you. If a guy were to come up to you, the thought is that he will be lost in your presence, and he will be in an entire atmosphere that is you. When all of those atmospheres are linked, then you become so pretty…"

"You know a lot of stuff."

"It is my job." Amy said calmly as she emptied the small packet of smelling fluid into Saria's bath.

"Ooh, this stuff smells better in the water!" Saria cooed.

"Now, let it soak for about fifteen minutes, and you will smell like a free breeze, rushing through the forest." Amy said, it almost was if magic was in her voice.

Saria looked at her blond haired clerk, and smiled a bit, as she began to doze off to the smell.

"I'll wake you in fifteen minutes then."

"Please do…" Saria yawned as she sank deeper into the water, and dozed off, her nose, millimeters above the water.

* * *

Link was still meditating in the graveyard, consoling with himself about everything that was Saria related.

"Um, little boy," Dampe called to him, "It is a bit dangerous here after dark."

Link looked up, and was surprised to see the sun almost beginning to set; he had been gone almost a whole day.

* * *

"Saria…" He mumbled, wishing that she was mortal and could possibly be able to control her need to be with him always. But, Link sighed at this realization, she wasn't.

Saria was now lying on a small cot, her face pressed against a hole in the cot, and her lower back and upper thighs covered by a towel.

"Saria, this will be a bit fast, I know you need to get going."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know, making me look pretty for the guy I like."

"Oh, don't mention it. Now, let me do the work." Amy hummed a faint melody as she quickly rubbed a few mixtures onto Saria's back and sides. Saria giggled a bit as Amy went over her more ticklish spots, which only made Amy roll her eyes and laugh a bit.

"Now, Saria, I want you to take this extra towel, and turn yourself over."

Saria took the small towel from behind her, and put it on her upper back. Slowly, she turned over, and had the towels positioned so that none of her personal areas were showing.

"Ok, I'm over." Amy laughed at the weird statement.

"Now, just a few more minutes, then you are going to get in that nicer dress, ok?"

"Got it."

Amy went to work with lightning speed. Her hands like magic, they methodically rubbed a random oil or mixture of some sort on a certain part of Saria. Once Amy got to her face, Saria closed her eyes, and exhaled for a brief moment, in that amount of time, Amy completed her face.

"And, now, you are smelling good, and hooked up with the right perfumes. A few more things and you are done. Now, go get dressed." Amy ordered nicely.

Saria pulled the lower towel up to her chest and wandered off into the changing room with her small bag. Quickly, she had her undergarments on, but, had some trouble getting into the dress.

"Um, Amy?"

"Yes Saria?"

"How do I get this on?"

"Do you want my help?"

"Kind of." Saria stepped out of the changing room, the dress half on her.

"Ok, I see your problem; you cannot tie it by yourself… That's no big deal. I'll get that for you later.

"Thanks." Saria mumbled as Amy directed her to a chair in front of a mirror.

"This will only take a few seconds…" Amy mumbled as she got out a variety of strange bottles of even stranger fluids.

* * *

Link watched as the sun began to set. He wasn't going to go just yet. He needed more time to think and to sleep on it. Sleep. _Sleep, yes, that is what I need… _Link thought calmly.

The small, green-tunic garbed boy got up, wandered to a certain section of the graveyard, pulled a gravestone back, and dropped into the hole it made. He had been here before, and knew what was buried with the corpse that lie there; a Fairy Fountain. **(A/N: OK, I know, I know, you are probably thinking "Link sleeps in a tomb with water?" Heck, if I had no place to stay, and I knew that a Fairy's Founain lay within a tomb, I would sleep there... esspecially if they had that nice music... in referrence to the Fountain Theme...)**

Calmly he walked past the rotting dead, and into the cool, blue light that lie around the corner.

Instantly, the smell of death vanished, and the smell of magic appeared. Link lay down into the center of the pool, and drifted to sleep to the sound of fairies, and the cool feeling of the two inch deep water, imbued with tranquility.

* * *

Saria looked at her new face with wonder. Amy did a remarkable job of making her look pretty, and she could barley believe that the figure in the mirror was her. She recognized herself, but, she had something new with her, something she couldn't really depict.

"Wow. That is all I can say Saria. Wow." Amy loved her work.

"What did you do? This looks… so…"

"Cute, innocently cute. But, it almost looks like… I don't know really… you just look a bit different. I swear though, with that small bit of eye shadow, Link may fall in love with you. It is almost as if I made you slightly seductive." Amy laughed at it.

"So, am I done?" Saria looked eager to lave and go home, in hopes that Link would be there.

"Not quite yet. Looking at your dress, I see that you can make it a bit better."

"How? The dress is perfect."

"The dress is, it matches your hair, and your style, but, you could add more to yourself to make it better."

"Like how?"

"Um… you need some… um… follow me." Amy began to go upstairs into her shop, and Saria obediently followed.

"Why are you taking me up here?"

"When I was younger, I used to play dress-up, I kept some of those things. Now, for a small added price onto your charge, I will give you these shoes, and these gloves to add to your costume."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling generous maybe? Or maybe because you remind me a bit too much of my deceased daughter."

"You had a daughter?"

"At one time, yes. And a husband, and a family, but, after the war? I had nothing but my old clothes and a house. But, let's ignore that for now… Hear. I want you to have them Saria, it won't cost that much more to bill."

"Thank you…" Saria took the gloves and shoes and put them on.

"Perfect…" Amy sighed, looking at her client with wonder.

"Really? These long gloves look better on me than just my bare skin? And, are these shoes supposed to be a bit tight fitting?"

"No, the shoes aren't, but they do look super good on you. And, as to the gloves, you see that little patch of skin in between your shoulder and your elbow? Oddly, many guys think that it looks super cute, why? Men can be a bit of a mystery sometimes…" Saria giggled.

"Not Link, he saves people, and disappears before they can thank him."

"Sounds like a hero…" Amy sighed.

"Yes he is. But I want him to be _my_ hero."

"Saria, your welcome, now, didn't you say you had to go somewhere?"

"Oh yea, that's right!" Saria produce three silver rupees. "Will this cover it?"

"Oh my gosh! That is a lot of money! I don't have to work for a week with this stuff! Saria! How did you get so much money?"

"I have a wealth philanthropist friend?" Saria shrugged and picked up her stuff out of her cubby.

"Goodbye Saria! If you ever need a place to stay, know that I am your friend." Amy smiled and let Saria out.

"I will, bye!" Saria walked out into the streets, the sun was beginning to set.

"WOW SARIA!" Rareen shrieked as she looked Saria over for the first time since her trip to the beauty parlor, "You look so pretty! If Link doesn't fall in love with you, he is either a homosexual, or a fool."

"And he is neither!" Saria squealed at the thought of Link falling in love with her.

"Come on, we've got to get home soon!" Rareen had remembered what XT said.

"Oh yeah!" Saria and Rareen ran out to the market, heading to the exit.

Once they got out, they began trying to run in the direction of the forest.

"Come on! We aren't going to make it!"

"I can't run with this stuff on though…" Saria complained, pointing to her jewelry and shoes.

"I guess you're right, I just hope we can still make it at walking pace.

"You know, I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"Well, you know how Link is always saving people from danger?" **(A/N: Uh-oh, this can't be good...)**

"Yes."

"Well, what if I got saved?"

"Saria, that would be dangerous."

"Not if Link were there to save me. He saved that Malon girl didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But it's really risky…"

"Again, not if Link saved me. I might come close, but… what if the whole thing was a fake? And he didn't realize it?"

"Yeah, now that might work."

"I know, I could get some guy to capture me, and take me away, and then you'd tell Link and the fairies that I got captured and that this guy is going to kill me, and then Link would come to my rescue, beat the guy up, and then I'd be saved by him."

"That would totally work, if you found the right guy."

"Hmm… and Link can't see me yet. I want him to see me with all of my makeup and stuff on. Amy said that if he saw me like this, he would totally fall in love. That it was almost 'seductive' whatever that means."

"Heh, come to think of it, you do look a bit seductive Saria…" Rareen giggled.

"What does that mean again?"

"I'm going to keep it a secret for now."

"Ok, whatever. But, where could we find a guy like that then? Do you think I should?"

"Well, it would be totally romantic. Your brave Link, selflessly saving his best friend, an innocent girl, from the evil clutches of some rotten man. That is like what they make plays out of and stuff."

"I know, that is why I think I should do it."

"Ok then, we have to find a guy, and we have to find him fast. The sun is almost gone, and maybe he can pick us up out of here before the stachilds come…"

In the distance, a wolf howled, and the sound of it sent shivers and chills down Saria's spine.

The two were walking on a dirt path, and they looked around. The sun was gone, leaving a dark blue nightscape above them, complete with stars, but, no stachilds.

"Did he lie?" Rareen thought aloud.

"Maybe, maybe Link wasn't on the path?"

"Oh that's right! I remember this thing about stachilds, they only come when you stand on the ground they can hear through. They can't hear us through this dirt, so, so long as we stay on it, we are safe."

"That's good news. Now, maybe we can do some stuff before I get 'captured', like, getting rid of my jewelry back at home, and maybe a letter to Link or something… do you think he's back yet?"

"No, I would've heard something from the other fairies if he was."

"Good point, come on, let's go, and lets walk a bit faster, I don't want Link to see me until he is rescuing me!" With that, Saria and Rareen walked quickly to the forest, strictly following the path.

**Ok, well, if you can tell, Saria's innocence is becoming her flaw... She doesn't really realize how terrible the world really is... Well, R&R!**

**More coming soon...**


	13. Dreams of the Future

**Again, this chapter starts out with Randall and Cheryl, so you know what to expect (and what not to expect)**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cheryl was now sleeping uneasily. After she saw Randall run into the basement with the younger girl, he did eventually come back up. Perhaps he was going to ask her then, but, after he saw what she was doing, he said "I like your style," and joined her.

Ever since then, she had done her best to avoid him. Praying that he wouldn't want her all too much for the rest of the day.

But, as the night approached, she had known that he would be coming to her at least one last time. He always did. He had fallen asleep on her, as he always did when any of the pleasurable feelings he had with her subsided. Cheryl disliked the feeling of not being able to breath, so, she often turned on her side underneath him, while he was asleep. This let her breathe and prevent Randall from touching her as much. Also, it let her sleep a bit, if still uncomfortable. But, from all of the nights she didn't know this little trick, she realized that even though Randall said that he would treat her well, that didn't mean that he really cared for her. To him, she was just another one of his toy slaves.

Even now, as she lay asleep, she dreamed of something better than having a charismatic partner who owned seemingly everything.

But, this dream was different than most. There were colors of grey, purple, and green everywhere. And a person like her was sprawled out on a nonexistent floor. A muffled voice was trying to talk to her.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"I am a slave." The person who was her answered.

"Why are you like this?"

"Because I wanted to be."

"Why did you want this?"

"I was forced."

"You were forced to want this?"

"Yes. This, or worse. I chose the lesser of two evils."

"Ah." The voice was becoming clearer, and the colors were starting to shape into a figure. "Now, why do I want to help you?"

"No one should."

"But, you need help?"

"I don't want it for me. They deserve it more."

"Who are 'they'?"

"They are the other girls. The ones that didn't want this."

"Why do they deserve it more than you?" The figure was becoming more and more like a hylian.

"I chose this, a better life than what they live. I pity them more than myself."

"And that is why I come."

"Will you save me?"

"I will save them. He will save you." The figure sprouted wings, using some of the purple color, and behind him, he left a strong young man that, for some odd reason, Cheryl felt good about.

It was then that she woke up. Something wasn't right; and that something, was the fact that Randall wasn't on top of her.

This disturbed her. _Oh no, what is he doing up? That cannot be good._ Cheryl got up slowly, looked down in shame at her unclothed body, and wandered around to try and spy on Randall.

Sure enough, he had just come up from the basement, and wandered into the kitchen. Cheryl silently followed him.

"Arthur, I have a problem."

"How can I help?" The strong, nearly mindless, voice boomed.

"Well, Cheryl is getting boring. She is pretty hot and all, but, she isn't the same; like, overused, almost. I want to keep her. I don't want to sell that girl, she is too good at everything, keeping me satisfied, and such. But, I cannot stand the fact that she will turn at night, and stuff like it, she is getting worn out of me, too much for her to handle."

"You are too much."

"Oh, I know, but, still, I want something a bit more from her. Perhaps if I had another girl with her, one equally beautiful to her, and knew everything she did, but, different somehow, then I might be a bit more completed."

"So, how do I help?"

"Take the slave coach, get a horse team set up on it, and go out, very far, and quickly, before sunup, and find me a new selection of girls. Pray you find the right girl, else, you might not be working for me anymore."

"I don't want that."

"No you don't. So, go, get me a new set of girls to choose from, maybe you will get one." Randall rudely stated, Arthur only grinned as he went to get the coach.

"Bye sir."Arthur called as he left.

"He better bring me something good…" Randall muttered as he walked back to his room.

Cheryl realized that she had been spying on him, and feared what he would do to her if he had found this out. She quickly ran to the bathroom, but kept the door open.

As Randall passed by the bathroom, he saw her.

"Ah, you're awake?"

"Um, yeah, you got off of me, and I'm not all to used to sleeping without a weight on top of me anymore."

"Adapted to it all?"

"I'm still working on it." Cheryl tried not to say anything mean.

"You look a bit messy." Randall got that look in his eye, and Cheryl took note of it.

_I'm too tired…_ She mentally complained.

"Come here, I'll help you with that." Randall took her hand, and led her into the shower.

_Please, whoever you are, mysterious winged angle, I heard that you were coming, please… do… so… soon…_ As the hot water touched Cheryl's skin, she felt Randall begin to caress her sides, and she began to lose herself to him, again, much to her disdain that she never dared show.

* * *

Link's dreams were filled with strange thoughts as well. But, for him, it wasn't mysterious winged angels that filled them; it was the cheery face of Saria and a bold knight. He knew he was the knight, and he knew that Saria was enjoying being with him.

The two were playing their ocarinas together, nothing more, but it seemed more. Why? Link had a hunch, but he wasn't sure he wanted himself to believe it. Then, something different happened, a replay, a replay of the night before. This green tunic wearing knight was slowly caressing the tummy of a little girl the same height as him, with green hair that mimicked that of the leaves of a tree, and eyes that looked of gleaming brooks within a forest. She was enjoying the feeling the same way she did with the playing of the ocarina. Then, he watched as she guided his hand lower on her stomach. A smile crept onto her face, and the smile that was on the knights vanished. He got up, and left the room.

The girl hadn't yet realized this, but when she did, she burst into tears. Those tears filled the whole of his dream, and then obliterated all else. Then, another vision. The knight and Saria were holding hands, and they both walked out of the forest. Then he saw the two get older, now a young woman and young man, the two were dancing slowly to music that a crazy metal was playing on a piano. Then, later, he saw Saria holding a small white blanket with something in it. Within the blanket, now seeing through the eyes of the knight, he fumbled through. By the time he found something, he had woken up.

_What was in that blanket? I felt flesh… was it… my child? Oh, I wish I didn't have that dream. It cannot happen, and it will only make the pain of having to leave her worse._

Link quickly discarded the thought, something he could do, and not Saria.

"She cannot love me." He said, and then tried to fall back asleep within the cool waters of the fairy's fountain.

* * *

Saria finally reached the boundaries of the forest she once knew sometime around midnight.

"Ok, I will guide you, stay close and I'll go slowly."

"Why? I know this forest like that back of my hand."

"Not anymore, remember genius?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a hylian now." Warm feelings befell her as she thought of being the same race as Link.

"Now follow me." Rareen slowly fluttered through the forest and towards the village.

Saria made sure not to let Rareen get out of sight.

Soon, her eyes made contact with the sleeping hometown that she used to know so well.

"I can get it from here Rareen. Now, help me put my stuff away." Saria whispered as she tiptoed to her old home.

Quickly and quietly, she put away her jewelry that she bought, and then, getting out a small sheet of paper, quill and ink, she began to write a message.

She took a moment to think about how she should word it, and then decided on this.

"_Link, I have been changed. I don't know how, or even why, but I have a hunch. If you want to, I would like you to show me all of those really cool places you tell me about. And, also, I found out something, I'm not a Kokiri anymore. I'm a hylian, just like you! Isn't that cool? Now we can be best friends outside the forest too! I have something really important to tell you, but, I'm not going to write it. Instead, meet me in Hyrule Castle Town, and I will tell you there. Oh yes, and XT-421 showed me some really cool places that you couldn't show me, perhaps one day he'll show them to you too. Your best friend, Saria._"

Saria kissed the paper that she decided was perfect, leaving a faint mark on it from some of Amy's mixtures that were still on her.

She planted the letter in Link's room, and then wandered outside into the village square to meet Rareen.

She met Rareen, but something else, another fairy, was also there.

That fairy belonged to none other than Mido, leader of the Kokiri.

"Hey Saria! Where've you been today? No one could find you anywhere!"

"I was… uh… hanging out in my secret place."

"Really? Then where did Link go? Was he with you?"

"No, he didn't come he left this morning." Saria tried to take a few steps away from Mido, but he came closer.

"Saria, why- how are you dressed like that?" Mido's eyes grew large in the pale moonlight at Saria's new look.

"I uh… I don't know really…" Saria hated lying.

"There is no way that you could've had that done in the forest."

"Well what? Did I just leave then?"

"No, then you'd be dead… I think that Link made you put those clothes on."

"He did no such thing!" Saria hit Mido's face with disgust.

"Then why are you blushing?" Mido managed to say with a swollen mouth.

"I-I am not blushing!" Saria retorted terribly.

"You so are. Why? Does that pervert like seeing you wearing clothing and gems like that?"

"No! I just wanted to dress up, ok?"

"But how'd you get the clothing?"

"Mido, you are older than me. I got very bored over the last 500 years." It was no lie.

"But where did you get the materials?"

"I found them."

"No you didn't."

"Says who?"

"Says the fact that your nose is flaring."

"It is not."

"Saria, stop lying!"

"Stop antagonizing me!"

"I just want to know."

"Leave me alone Mido!" Saria tried to get angrier and stormed off. She hurt Mido, which wasn't really intended, but, he was annoying her, and she did not want to talk to him, or for any of the Kokiri to know that she was no longer one of them. For now, they just had to believe that she was away in a secret spot, which in fact she was in.

Quickly, she and Rareen ran towards the exit of the forest. Mido followed Saria.

"Saria, I am sorry."

"As am I Mido, I just, I just need to be alone and away for a while." Saria's voice called back.

"Saria, we are almost out…" Rareen reported, leading the way.

"Mido, I-I do not think I can hide it from you." Saria stopped before exiting the forest.

"What? I know you are in love with Link, if that's what you mean…"

"It goes deeper than that…"

"How so?" Mido gulped for the worst.

"Well, I am one of his people, the Hylian, now. I am not a Kokiri, I can leave the forest."

"Wha- No way!"

"Yes. I have spent the entire day in Hyrule Castle Town's Market, buying cool stuff, and seeing new things."

"Wow. That is pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is, and I will be sure to visit you all, my family, quite often. Maybe not quite as often as you will want, but, still."

"But wait… if you are a hylian now, then… won't you die of old age one day?"

"Yes, maybe. I'm not too sure still. But, I know this, I now can be with Link forever, and I am willing to go a great distance for that to happen." Saria gulped.

"I understand. Just, be happy, ok? That is what your family wants."

"I will be. Thank you Mido." Saria and Rareen slipped through the barrier, and vanished from sight.

Mido sighed, realizing that he lost the girl he wanted to be his girlfriend, and walked back to the village.

* * *

**I feel pretty sorry for Mido. I mean, next to Navi (at times) he was the most annoying character to me. I always found him a bit spoiled and rude, but, he does have a heart, everyone does.**

**Now what is going to happen I wonder... Saria left the forest, Link and XT are both away and asleep, regaining energy for later, Cheryl is dreaming about a rescue, Randall wants a second partner, and Arthur is going out to get his boss a second slave. I really wonder what is going to happen... (If you couldn't tell, I was being very sarcastic.)**

**More coming soon...**


	14. Innocent Playing

**Ok, DLJK, I understand that you are probably getting annoyed with me and my writing, soon, (very soon,) you will see the reason why I haven't listened to you. Once that little twist is done, I promise you will get your Link and Saria romance. (I just like to make it a lot more dramatic than it has to be...)**

**I cannot reveal too much, but some of you have already guessed what is coming up.**

* * *

Arthur sped his coach quickly across the dark plains, his horse team of six driving it like possessed demons.

As he sped into towns and cities, whose ground was unknown to the wheels of his coach, he was constantly keeping an eye out for helpless girls who strayed foolishly too far away from their homes.

* * *

Amanda was very annoyed. Everyone in her family was treating her like crap. No one seemed to care for her, and they always seemed to love piling chores on her.

She lived a harsh, poor, farm life. She wore the same clothes that she had had since she was ten, even though she was now sixteen. They barely fit, and were rather small for her, nor did it accommodate her new figure; the slender body of a young lady. And now, she was walking away from her house, and a fight with her superiors.

"She'll get over it, it is just those terrible teenaged hormones." Her grandmother had said after Amanda slammed the door on them all.

Now walking to a lake in their backyard to gaze at the waters, and dream of a life she was unlikely to have, she began to rant about her life.

"They all hate me! They never treat me well! Why can't some brave knight just come and sweep me off my feet and take me away to a better life?" Amanda continued to curse at her family angrily through tears as she began to walk to another place on the farm.

* * *

Arthur raced his coach through the fields, keeping a keen eye out for attractive young woman. Sure enough, he saw one, and she was away from home, and all alone. He leaned to his side, and held out his arms.

Before the girl knew what was going on, she was caught.

* * *

Amanda was blinded by her tears of anger when it happened. Some big hands grabbed her waist, and threw her up into the air.

"W-who are you?" She asked the ogre-like man in front of her.

"Your catcher. You are now a slave." The man's malformed face smiled at her.

"N-no! I'm not going!"

"You don't have much a choice pretty." The man licked her face, which disgusted her, and then threw her into a cage in the back of the coach that she was in.

She screamed in vain as she saw that many of the other women, ranging from fourteen to thirty, some not well clothed, were also sharing her horrid nightmare. **(A/N: Please note, Amanda is here pretty much only to get an idea of what it feels like to be kidnapped, I may use her later, I may not, You've almost caught up to me and my writing!)**

But the big man's bellows continued to remind her that she was not asleep.

"That was easy." Arthur chuckled as he shut the panel that allowed him to hear the girls' screams.

Unfortunately for him, he noticed that the horse team that carried all of them was getting tired from this late night run.

"Drat them; perhaps I can get them some food from that ranch over there…" Arthur thought aloud as he guided the horses to a ranch labeled 'Lon Lon Ranch'.

* * *

Saria and Rareen wandered over to the place they knew to be the 'Lon Lon Ranch' in any hopes of finding a scary figure that would be willing to pretend to kidnap Saria. **(A/N: Uh-oh... good and evil at the Lon Lon Ranch...)**

"So, you're sure there will be some creepy guy here?" Saria asked her companion.

"Of course! Think about it, those crazy late night mailmen, the spooky salesmen that get cargo and whatnot to unknown places away from Hyrule, they all need a place to be for a bit for their horses to get food, water and rest."

"But, how do I get a guy to 'capture' me?"

"Um… I'm not sure. Perhaps you could just ask him to do it, or maybe tell him your story."

"And I don't tell him that Link may hurt him if he accepts?"

"Exactly. Then the guy will get scared and may run away."

"Ok then…" Saria mumbled as she stepped into the ranch.

* * *

Arthur didn't ask permission to use the Ranch's supplies, he just did.

"What are you doing?" A short, stout man asked him.

"Getting food for horses."

"You should ask. How much are you going to pay sir?"

"Do you want a slave?"

"No, my daughter and I are against all slavery. We can run this farm all by ourselves."

"A love slave I meant."

"No! That is just wrong!"

"Why?"

"Using a girl for- never mind. How much?" The stout man asked.

"How about 300 rupees?" Arthur produced the amount in red rupees.

"That sounds a bit more reasonable, now, as soon as you are done, get your slave dealing presence off of my farm!"

"Fine shorty." Arthur laughed as he fed his horses.

* * *

Saria wandered into the farm, unaware of whom or what awaited her.

She saw ahead of her a dark coach, and two men conversing nearby it.

From that conversation, she could hear the taller man's creepy laugh, and decided that he might be the weirdo she needed. The shorter man walked away, either frightened, or angered, either way, it made Saria think the bigger man more suitable for her plan.

"Rareen, do you think that guy might work?"

"Yes! He is perfect! Now, so long as he can get a good personality to match, then he will be even better."

"Ok, I'm gonna go get him."

* * *

Arthur was quietly feeding his horses now. The stout man that apparently was the owner obviously didn't like him, but Arthur never cared. Soon he would be leaving again.

"Um, excuse me mister." A cute innocent voice asked from behind him. Arthur turned to see possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

She was young, very young, and her youthfulness filled every feature on her small body. She had amazing emerald hair the curled under her pointy ears, and two sapphire eyes that gleamed in the torchlight. The girl also wore a lavish dress, with slightly puffed out shoulders, and a slightly dropped neckline. To add to her outfit, she had two gloves that went up to her elbows that matched the green dress, and heeled shoes, also matching. She wore little jewelry, but any that showed was also a forest green. The air around her seemed to smell like a forest on a wet morning too.

To say the least, Arthur wanted her for himself.

"Yes little missy?" Arthur made a silent gulp.

"I was wondering, I am trying to be saved by this boy I like, and if he does save me, we would fall in love with each other, but, I don't need saving from anything right now. So, I want you, seeing as you are a bit creepy, no offense," she said politely, "to kidnap me, and help me get rescued."

"So wait," Arthur was shocked at what he heard, "you want me to kidnap you, and take you away from here?"

"Yes."

_This is way too easy!_

"Sure I will, miss, um what's your name?"

"Saria."

"Miss Saria, ok. Sure, I will kidnap you, here, sit right up there on the coach, and we'll be off."

"Ok." Saria beamed.

_That was way too easy._

Arthur stopped feeding the horses and disregarded them completely, his eyes fixed lustfully on Saria.

"Well, we'll be off then. YA!" Arthur yelled at the horses as they raced off into the darkness of midnight.

* * *

Saria was having a quiet conversation with Rareen while Arthur focused on the road ahead.

"Wow! That was easy!" Saria whispered enthusiastically.

"I know! He had no problem with kidnapping you. And then, Link will come soon, and the two of you can be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"I know! I am so happy!"

"Who are you talking to?" Arthur asked her.

"No one." Saria replied quickly, Rareen disappeared into her hair.

"Oh, there's another one!" Arthur cheered excitedly.

"Another what?"

"Pretty girl."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty too? That's so sweet!"

"Hold on one moment." Arthur jumped out of the coach, and grabbed the young woman, slung her over his shoulder, and went back into the coach.

"What are you doing?"

"My job."

"What is that?"

"Collecting girls?"

"What?"

"Saria, you willingly let yourself be captured, right?"

"Yeah, but we are only pretending."

"I'm not."

"What?" Saria's eyes bulged.

"You heard me, you are now a kidnapped girl." Arthur looked her square in the eyes, and she was mortified.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I capture girls for love slaves, and my boss sells them."

"What is a love slave?"

"Um… you will find out soon enough."

"I don't like the sound of that. Let me go, I will find another guy." Saria waited for Arthur to stop the coach.

"You're not going anywhere cutie. If my boss doesn't take you, I will. You are too pretty to pass up."

"Ew! Get away from me!"

"You're ours now. Welcome to the slave trade green girl!" Arthur hit her in the face and shoved her into the back of the coach with the rest of the girls.

"Stop the coach now!" A little ball of light yelled at him.

"What is this?" Arthur wondered aloud as he swatted at the ball.

"Ow!" Rareen was injured from Arthur's massive grip.

"Go away stupid ball!" Arthur then tossed his catch aside, and Rareen began to limp in the sky.

"Ow! That hurt so bad! I-I let her do that! Oh my gosh, why didn't I see the signs? He's going to molest her! And it is my… fault…" Rareen's voice faded into the wind as she collapsed enroute back to the Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

XT was sick of it. That darn girl was screaming in his ear again. Why it happened, he had little clue, but he knew the voices never stopped until they were answered.

"Why? Why? Why? I want rest…" XT got up and his energy harvesting appendage came back to him.

"Must I do this?" XT asked his magic ball.

"_Without a doubt." _The eight-ball read.

XT responded with groans as he began to wander out of the dark city.

The wall was his only obstacle, and he scaled it, if lethargically, without much difficulty.

Once he landed, or rather fell, onto the other side, he tore off his purple tunic that was restraining his energy intake, and tried to walk to the sound of the girl's scream-like prayers and wishes.

The going was slow, considering that the sun wasn't out, and the stachilds were trying to kill him, to no avail, seeing that he couldn't die, or be harmed by the pathetic swinging of animated, dead bones. But, he knew that once the sun came out, he would be able to be faster, until then, he was slow.

* * *

**Ok, DLJK, perhaps you realize now that this isn't a story describing two lovers, being in love with each other, but rather, a tale of a girl, trying to make her best friend fall in love with her, and gets in trouble along the way. This is what I've been leading up to, and now you can kind of see why I haven't let Saria and Link be together. Now, I ask you, how do you think Link will act? (NOTE: I have NOT written this far yet, you just might influence me to change the ending...) Will he be angry with Saria letting herself get captured? Or will he fall madly in love with her, unable to feel anger to such an angel? Or, will he just treat it like another rescue, simply vanishing after he saves his best friend (after all, how is Saria any different to Link than Malon or Ruto?)**

**What do you think will happen? (And, getting more complex, _when_ do you think it will happen? Next chapter? Three chapters later? A year later of Saria being tortured? Never?)**

**More coming soon...**


	15. The Real Monster

**I just started realizing (half from your comments, and half from my own rereading) that I write about some pretty scary stuff. I mean, I hate everything about forced prostitution, rape, ect... and, oddly enough, I am begining to realize that that may be WHY I write about it. (What better way to demonize something evil than to make it an evil force in a story, and try to beat it with other elements that normal people possess?) I don't know why I said that... just me being random I guess...**

**Well, now I've got a new chapter up. I am quite happy at the pace I am typing these things up, (you guys are reading this that I wrote RIGHT when I got back from my little vacation, and that was about three days ago, so you are catching up, but then again, I've got almost 13 pages as a cushion, or about a chapter and a half. I keep that there if I need to tweak a few things before you read it.)**

**This chapter starts with Saria and Cheryl, but, nothing that I think you can't handle happens (as usual,)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria had nearly cried herself to sleep, afraid of her big mistake. The people around her, all very beautiful young women and older girls, almost felt sorry for her.

"She is too young."

"I doubt she even knows why she is here."

"She deserves a better future."

"Why is it that this happens?"

"Will it ever end?"

"Poor child, don't ever wake up."

Saria barely listened to them however, she was too focused on sleeping.

Slowly, the coach slid to a stop, and the girls heard Arthur, their captor, jump out.

"Master! I have them all!"

"Are you sure? You were only gone for a little while."

"I am sure…"

"Ok then," the other voice sighed in a rather annoyed tone, "bring them forth."

"You heard the man! Move you girls!" Arthur ripped open the door on the back and began to excavate the girls from the coach.

They stood single file, chained to long line of metal links.

The other man, to many of the girls rather handsome and sincere looking, began to inspect them.

His eyes deselected a great deal of everybody, but, as his eyes met Saria, he stopped.

"She's perfect." He mumbled, as he dropped to one knee to inspect her face a bit closer.

Saria, a bit sleepy still, tried to pull away from him, but he got right up in her face.

"What is your name little girl?"

"Saria, now please leave me alone, I wanna be with Link."

"Well my darling, Link isn't here, I am."

"I want Link." Saria began to get pouty.

"Listen, come with me."

"I want Link!"

_Smack_

Saria held her hand to her face and began to cry.

"Link isn't here right now. I, Randall, am here. Trust me, I am better than Link."

"No you're not!" Saria still whined.

_Smack_

"Saria! Get some sense, I can't be that bad, can I?"

"You hit me!"

"Yeah, and if you don't shut up, you'll be hit harder, and in more places than your face." Randall glared at her.

Saria said nothing.

"Come with me." Randall unlocked Saria, grabbed her arm, and led her into the mansion that was his house.

"Where are you taking me?" Saria still complained.

"To your new home. Cheryl! I need your help please!" Randall called into the house.

* * *

Cheryl was surprised the only help Randall ever needed from her was when he needed her to be a love slave, and when he needed that, he wouldn't ask.

Cheryl turned a corner and saw Randall, and an unexpected guest.

Randall held a young girl, maybe eleven at the most, more likely ten, by the hand.

The girl was adorable; her sapphire eyes showed off flair of youth, something Cheryl didn't have much of anymore, and her emerald hair curled cutely under her pointed ears forwards. She was so tiny, and Cheryl was mortified to think of reasons why Randall had her here.

"This girl is tired, and so am I from her screaming. I want you to put her to bed, and find something to quiet her up."

"Why is she here?"

"Well, no offense Cheryl, but you are getting boring. And you often get tired of me. If I really cared, I would ease up on you, no offense again, but I really don't want to do that. So, I came up with a brilliant plan; what if I had a second partner? Then, when you are tired, you could take a break, and I can have the other one, and, when she gets tired, I can always switch back to you again." Randall tried to make it sound so sweet, however, Cheryl had been with him too long to not realize his tricks.

_I cannot believe this… to this little girl?_

"Oh yea, and, teach her everything you know, all of my secret obsessions and stuff, they are very important." Randall declared as he wandered off. Minutes later, Cheryl heard him slump into his bed, and begin to snore.

Saria was very confused, now that Randall had left, some older girl with no clothes on was standing next to her.

"Why don't you have clothes on?"

"What is your name first? And where do you want to sleep?"

"My name is Saria, and I will sleep anywhere." The green-haired girl spoke softly, her voice, more innocent than Cheryl had ever been in her whole life.

"Oh Saria, why do you have to be so young? Follow me…" Cheryl took Saria's arm, and pulled her towards an empty room; inside, a small bed, and a dresser, with absolutely nothing inside it.

"Ok, now tell me, I demand to know why you have no clothes on." Saria barked, very, very grumpily.

"Saria, Randall is a monster, when I came here, I was well dressed, eventually, he begins taking more and more of your clothes away, and will never give them back.

"But I like this dress! Why would he do that?"

"Because he likes girls when they don't wear clothes."

"Why?"

"Saria? You've got to be kidding me. Dressed like that and you don't know anything about making love or any of that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Saria… why you?"

"Who are you even? What is this place?"

"This is the house of Randall Tyson, leader of the Slave Trade. We are slaves, forced to do labor," Cheryl cringed at her personal definition of the word, "until our master thinks we are done. Anyone can be chosen however."

"So, is that bad or good?"

"It is very bad for you Saria."

"Why?"

"Because Randall will abuse you, he will hurt you, and there is nothing that we can do about it."

"Maybe we will get saved by a brave knight?" Saria looked hopeful for a brief moment.

"Saria, I have been here for almost a month now, no one is coming. Local authorities do not care that we are here, and all of the heroes are too weak, or too far away, to care for innocent women being tortured."

"What is your name?"

"Cheryl."

"Why are you here?"

"I was selected by him to be a personal slave, and I am the best he's met at… fulfilling his desires."

"What does that mean?"

"Why must you be so innocent? Saria, I will do my best to keep Randall off of you, I want you to never have to suffer the weight of being a slave."

"Why is it so bad?"

"Forced labor! Randall will- Saria, just trust me, you DO NOT want Randall to be on you."

Saria looked confused.

"And what did he mean by his secrets Cheryl?"

"You are way too young Saria."

"No I am not. I am older than you!"

"Now you are delusional."

"No, I am not. I am exactly 548 years old. I was not born a Hylian, I was born a Kokiri, a being that stays a child forever."

"So wait," Cheryl was interested, "you are serious?"

"Why would I not be?"

"I don't know. It seems hard to believe that you are half my height, and are like 30 times older than me."

"It is. I really hate it when people think I am some little girl though."

"But you are a little girl if you cannot understand the stuff I and Randall talk about."

"Yeah, but that's adult stuff, not kid stuff. I know more about a lot of things than a great deal of scholars may know."

"Really? Cool."

"What is going on though?"

"Well, Randall is going to show you tomorrow most likely. I would try to stop him, but it is likely that he will destroy me…"

"What are you talking about?" Saria was too confused.

"Come here Saria," Cheryl gently took Saria's hand, and led her to the small bed.

"Wait, what?"

"Go to sleep Saria. You will want as much sleep as possible."

"Ok Cheryl…" Saria lay on the bed, and Cheryl tucked her in.

"Why do you have to be so young?" Cheryl mumbled as Saria's eyes closed and shut down for the night.

Cheryl walked over to the window and stared outside at the moon.

"Why must life be so unfair to all of us? What did we do? Please, someone out there, answer my call! Save them! Look at her, this little girl, she is only a child, and she is being forced to do stuff that I, a 17 year old girl, doesn't want to do. It must end." Cheryl stood there, motionless, as if to have a reply.

As the sun started to creep up above the plains in front of her, she fell asleep next to Saria's bed.

There, she had another dream.

The purple winged angle spoke yet again.

"Why must you call so loudly?" Its voice rumbled loudly.

"Because we must be heard."

The being was silent.

"You must come." Cheryl said again.

"I know… it is why I am here…"

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think?"

"An angle…"

"I am a demon." Fire began to consume the figure.

"Then why do you help people?"

"Because I was raised by angles…" And the fire vanished.

"When are you coming?"

The angelic demon said nothing.

"When are you coming?"

The purple figure began to deteriorate.

"Trust… your… heart… and… we… will… come…" And everything went blank.

* * *

Link stepped out of the tomb that he slept in, and walked into the brilliant new day that was in front of him.

While he slept, he had made up his mind on everything that he needed to do about just about all of his problems; particularly the ones surrounding Saria.

He was going to forgive her. He felt terrible leaving her how he did, and was going to make it up to her a little bit.

Quickly, he ran out of the graveyard and into Hyrule field, heading towards the forest.

Being a fast runner, and always capable of making himself run wherever he went, he was in the forest in about fifteen minutes. Once there, his old rival, Mido, greeted him.

"Well hello fairy boy."

Link just glared at Mido, years of anger in both of their eyes.

"Hey, I mean you no harm. I just want you to do something for me, ok?"

Link's face lightened up a bit.

"Saria, she… she is completely obsessed with you. I really hated it how she acted when you are here, but, it gets worse when you're not. The other night, I could've sworn I heard screaming from her house. I swear that she has a mindset where she cannot be separated from you."

Link just looked oddly at Mido. _Why is he telling me this?_

"Link, Saria gave up something big for you. She is now a hylian, like you. She is not a Kokiri anymore, and will now age, and get old, and grow up, and eventually die."

Link was trying to decide if he should be overly happy to be with his friend, or sad that his friend was eventually going to die.

"I want you to know this, yesterday, she was gone, no one could find her in the forest. She later told me, at night, when she came back, that she had been in some place called Hyrule Castle Town. She left the forest last night. But, before I saw her, she was leaving your house."

Link nodded, and started walking to his house.

"Oh and Link, give her everything she wants. Else I may become a Hylian and beat the snot out of you." Mido tried to add with humor.

"I will."

Mido turned away, and tried to feel happy for the two hylians he once knew so well. **(A/N: I sometimes catch myself saying I hate Mido, but, I think I feel sorry for him more than anything. He does try, and never wins. He should be given some kind of reward for trying... hmmm...)**

Link strode into his house happily, quickly seeing the letter Saria gave to him.

After reading it, he realized something horrible.

_I never told her about the stachilds!_

Now very worried, he ran outside and bolted it to the forest's entrance.

As he entered the field, his heart sunk.

_Even if Saria was a Hylian, she would've gotten lost and probably died in the field. She said XT guided her, but I cannot trust him._

His head hanging low, he noticed something; footprints, particularly, a child's shoeprints.

_No one leaves this forest, and I have bigger feet. Saria!_

Link began following the footprints, not caring where they led him.

* * *

XT really became awake when the dawn's light hit him. It was a complete influx of much needed energy. But, instead of flying or running, he fell over, and began to sunbath for a bit.

"I so needed this…" He sighed as the sunlight warmed his joints and circuits.** (A/N: Dont even tell me that you don't like to sunbathe, it is so refreshing if you don't get burned... in fact, I may do that later today...)**

* * *

Link was now at the Lon Lon Ranch, he watched as the footprints that he presumed were Saria's stopped, and were replaced with hooves and wheel tracks.

Link stared at this in confusion. _Why would she get into a coach?_

He followed the coach tracks for a bit, and eventually found something more.

Rareen.

"Why didn't I see it?" She coughed. Rareen seemed beat up, injured, and completely out of energy.

"Rareen?"

"Link! Oh my gosh… forgive me! I didn't think it would go so wrong! I am so sorry!"

"What?"

"Saria… she was trying to win your heart, and she tried to get herself kidnapped in a pretending manner so that you would save her and you would fall in love with her. But, that Arthur guy, he really did capture her! She is going to be sold as a love slave!"

Link's eyes bulged.

"Link?"

Link grabbed Rareen, and stuffed her into his hair and cap; she didn't object.

"Where are we going?"

"Saria." Link needed to say no more, and he began to follow the coach tracks at a sprint pace.

"Ok, Link, you aren't going to get there any time soon. She was kidnapped by a big man in that coach. They galloped off so fast, you won't make it! To top it off, the horses were all bred for going really fast for a long period of time, I could tell by the looks of them. It would take you so long!"

"I must try." Link continued to sprint onwards, with nothing but getting his best friend back safely, and soon.

**There's got to be more 'Link's out there in the world. To be willing to give everything up for the people you care about... And he's only 9. (Wit the mental age of about 15 from all of his exploits in the future.)**

**Well, please R&R!**

**More coming soon...**


	16. The Gathering

**As to how I think these somewhat horrifying themes up, well... I watch a lot of movies like it, (love stories on videos use similar themes sometimes.) And, to many of you, you do not know my school. Scary things happen at my school... (cough people practically making love in the halls cough) So, yeah, that is where it pretty much comes from. And then... there are always these nightmares I have about people I like. (In fact... this is almost EXACTLY like the nightmare I had with my first crush...)**

**Again, this story starts with Saria, Randall and Cheryl, so, yeah, you know what to expect. (Again, 'Close, but no cigar')**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Saria woke up to the stare of her new master.

"Hello beautiful." Randall said.

"Leave me alone!"

"You are too cute to pass up and for me to do that."

"I said leave me alone." Saria moaned and buried herself into the covers.

"Hey hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Randall softly said sitting next to her on the bed.

"B-but,"

"Hey there, it's ok, I'm your friend right? I'm the guy who is preventing you from getting sold to a possibly terrible life, right?"

"I guess so." Saria said from under her pillow. Randall was gently rubbing her back.

_It's simple, I get her to trust me a bit more, and maybe she won't mind me having her…_ Randall thought as he continued to massage Saria. **(A/N: Remember, Randall has some anger issues...)**

"So get your head out of the pillow silly, and show that amazing face of yours to the world."

Randall removed the pillow from over her head, and Saria slowly got out. A frown decorated her face.

"I don't want to."

"You are so cute when you are pouty!" Randall pinched her cheek slightly.

"Thanks?" Saria was confused by him.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, go home, and be with my hopeful boyfriend and best friend Link."

"Bah! Ignore Link, he's gone. You are too far away to be found by this Link boy. From what I heard, Arthur picked you up in… Hyrule, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we are in Malavar, and that is almost on another continent. He won't come, it is too far away."

"You're a liar!" Saria screamed.

"No, I'm not." Randall growled.

"Yes you are! Link will find me!"

"Listen girl," Randall seemed tired of playing the good guy, "I could just have you right here, right now, but I'm not. I advise you stay on my good side."

_What does he mean by that? _Saria wondered.

"Ok…" She mumbled.

Randall patted her back and worked his hand upwards and began to stroke her hair. He scooted closer to Saria, now sitting perpendicular to her, with her legs over his. He looked her in the eyes, but she stubbornly looked away.

"Hey there, it's ok to look me in the eyes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be here right now."

"Saria, it's ok." Randall used his own hand to guide her eyes to him. She only stared at him back.

He put on his stare, and Saria didn't flinch or back out. _What is wrong with her? Most girls would be drooling by now. Maybe she doesn't know what love is?_

Her stare was cold, and it hurt Randall, and made him wonder. _Weird, she has got a very icy glare._

Randall kept stroking her hair, and slowly let his hand drop to her back, still keeping his most seductive glare on her. As his hand reached a small lump of clothing on her back, he began to play around with that. Saria shrieked.

"That is my underwear you're messing with!" She jumped and scurried away from him, but remained on the bed.

Randall grabbed her arm and held it firmly.

"And why do you need it?"

"Because I do! Else you might see that part of me!"

"What if I wanted to?"

"Ew! But I don't want you to!"

"You will, I promise." Randall, still holding her wrist, knelt near her, and looked down at her. Saria seemed a bit frightened.

"Oh, you're busy." Cheryl said, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Cheryl, wanna join?" Randall asked enthusiastically.

"Yes of course." Cheryl lied through a fake smile.

Cheryl strode over to the bed, and lay down next to Saria.

"What are you doing?" Saria asked her, her eyes filled with shock.

"_Saving you,_" she mouthed, "having fun," she said. **(A/N: Whew that was close... Good thing Randall gets too focused on Cheryl to pay attention to Saria...)**

Slowly, she pushed Saria out of the way, and took her place, lying on the bed under Randall.

Saria sat next to the bed on the floor, and slowly scooted to the wall.

She watched in horror and Randall had Cheryl imitate one of the pictures that XT didn't want her to see.

* * *

Link was out of breath, but that didn't stop the young warrior.

Rareen was almost getting concerned, but she was too weak herself to do anything.

It was then that it happened.

Link was running, and his vision went out. He tried to keep running, but he had the terrible feeling of an icicle in his brain, and he couldn't think anymore. He fell over, and passed out. He had been running at a sprint speed for over three hours.

"Are you all right?" A voice called from above, seemingly an eternity later.

Link only groaned as a sturdy hand lifted him off of the ground, and onto the saddle of a horse.

"Who are you?"

Link only groaned again.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Saria…"

"Saria… wait… is that that little green girl?"

"You know of her?" Rareen coughed from under Link's hat.

"That isn't a boy's voice…" The guy who was holding Link up mumbled.

"Oops…" Rareen sighed.

"It's coming from under his cap!" The guy took off Link's green hat, and tried to look for the voice.

"That blonde hair, those green eyes… I've seen you before…"

"Who are you?" The guy in the red tunic asked to nothing.

"I am a fairy, and I am Rareen, and I am also Saria's guardian." Rareen tried to fly up, but couldn't.

"Fairy? Are you serious?" The young man shuffled through Link's hair and saw Rareen's dim, pink body. Her aura was so dim that he could almost see a figure within the light.

"Yes, can you please help us?"

"Of course." The man seemed baffled that he was actually looking at a fairy. **(A/N: The average person doesn't believe that fairies exist. THEY DO I TELL YOU!)**

"Xavier, right?" **(A/N: Xavier's back! Yay!)**

"Yeah, what do you need me to do?"

"Do you see these tracks, the tracks of a coach?"

"Yes."

"Link was following them because Saria got captured by the people who ran the coach."

"Ok, I will follow them." Xavier set his horse at a decent speed and followed the tracks closely.

"You fool! She may be in serious danger! Hurry!" Rareen squeaked.

"What danger could she be in?" Xavier was a bit disbelieving.

"She was captured by a love slave company! If we are late, she might get sold, and we won't find her ever! To make matters worse, imagine what kind of people she is with right now!"

"By the goddesses! We must hurry!" Xavier commanded his horse into a dead run and bolted forward.

* * *

XT-421 mentally watched his status bar slowly climb.

"Ah, 2, that is terrible, but I can manage a flight with it." XT got up slowly, and stretched his joints.

"And a one, and a two, and a one, two, ready go!" XT began to hum a little tune as he jumped into the sky very high and began to glide in the general direction of the screaming girl.

"I swear, she is so annoying, but her calls, they are so urgent, else I wouldn't hear them…"

He soared on without using his engines.

"If I used those, I may run out of energy, and then may not be able to pick myself up again… I need a bit of energy once I get there too…" He mumbled as the wind creased across his metallic face.

* * *

Xavier held Link close to the mane of the horse, and had Rareen within sight on the boy's head.

"So, how far do you think this will go? I'm not sure how long my horse can last like this."

"Hey, if Link can run for three hours going at a sprint speed, then this horse can too."

"Wow… this boy's a force to be reckoned with…" Xavier awed at the sleeping child as they moved.

"I know, and it would be so cute if he and Saria were in fact going out. I'm not all too sure he likes her how she likes him."

"Hey, I've never even had a girl _like_ me, so, he still beats me."

"Yeah. Why were you running away from Hyrule so fast?"

"Well, another sad story for me."

"I'm immortal, I like stories." Rareen, though invisible to the untrained eye, lay down in Link's bushy hair, and propped her head up with her hands. She listened closely as she lifted one of her feet up.

"Ok, you know that girl who thought I was a molester?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this old man gave me a potion, telling me that it would help people understand me. So, I went over to her, and tried to get her to drink the potion,"

"Wait, how exactly?"

"Well, she would've run away from me screaming had I just talked to her, so I kind of, you know, tried to force her to drink it."

"Oh, bad move kid…"

"Yeah, I know… But anyways, here I was, trying to jam some random potion into an innocent girl's mouth, and someone saw me. Of course, they believed that I was trying to get her drunk, so they got the authorities. I ran away, and pulled out the silver rupees that old man gave me, and tried to buy a horse."

"And this is how you got this guy?" Rareen asked, in referrence to the horse.

"No. All of the good ones were taken, and no one wanted to sell their horse to a 'molester', so I kind of stole this horse."

"You dastardly child!"

"Not true! I did leave behind the cash that they were going to sell him for."

"Well, that is better than nothing."

"I know. But still, it's just…" Xavier looked into the sky. A big, dark bird was flying in the same general direction of the tracks he was following.

"What is that bird?" He mumbled.

"It has the wings of a keese, but the body of a bird… weird…" Rareen said, looking up as the strange flying thing passed over their heads.

"Yes, very strange…"

"Are you going to continue?" Rareen was getting bored.

"I forgot where I was…"

"Then let's go faster!"

"Aye ma'am!" Xavier shouted as he beckoned his horse to move about faster.

**So now we've got everyone moving, save Saria, Randall, Cheryl, and Arthur. So, what will happen next? (You've got me cornered into only 9 backup pages!) I will start cranking these babies out a bit faster hopefully, seeing as my writing is reaching the climax, whereas you guys are just begining to really get there...**

**Well, please R&R!**

**More coming soon...**


	17. A Foreshadowing Rebellion

**You can go online with a Wii? Boy oh boy how obselete I am... But, Mecha! Can you be serious? You are stumped on... never mind... everything makes sense at the end (WHICH I AM GETTING CLOSE TO NOW! OMG IT IS SO COOL! I only wish I could tell you everything that is happening in your near distant future about this story, but. I. Just. CAN'T!)**

**Oh yeah, and, pretty much from now on, it is going to be THOSE kind of chapters. The ones with Saria and Cheryl and Randall. So, you know what to expect and not expect.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Saria was almost throwing up. She had just watched as Cheryl let everything that Randall was doing to her happen, and was mortified.

"I love you Cheryl," Randall said encouragingly as he got off of her and walked out of the room, very satisfied with himself.

Cheryl quickly recollected herself, and sighed.

"I hate it when he does that…"

Saria only stared at Cheryl bug-eyed. _How could she act so calm after that?_

"Oh my gosh Saria… I am so sorry you had to see it, but, 'that' is why I took your place. Randall," She got closer to Saria's face and began to whisper, even though she knew Randall was in the shower, cleaning himself up from what just happened, "is a complete monster, worse than any beast that can be killed. I hate what he does to me, and the others, but, what can we do? He is three times as strong as us, and if we run away, he will catch us, beat us, and if we do manage to get away, we are completely unclothed, and are likely to have that stuff happen to us anyways. It is a hopeless life, and I really wish that you could have better."

"W-w-why d-d-d-id h-he just d-do that?"

"That is what being a love slave is all about. That is why he captures us."

"But why? That looked so…" Saria couldn't find the words.

"Saria, when he does that to you, you may at first enjoy it, oddly enough, but, at the same time, you will hate it, because it is him. He may be hot, and handsome, but he is a terrible person, and you begin to hate him after awhile."

"How could I enjoy that?" Saria's eyes were wide with horror.

"Saria, who do you like?" Cheryl tried to remember if Saria had ever mentioned a boyfriend.

"Link, why?"

"What if Link did that to you?"

"I-I don't know. He couldn't, he is too nice to make me hurt like that."

"Wait, you thought I was hurting?"

"Yeah."

"No, but it is a similar feeling, but it is kind of nice."

"How?"

"Trust me, Saria, it is, but, do not enjoy it, if he does try to do that to you, try to make it as least pleasurable for him as possible."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, don't do as he says, make no noise, do not show emotion, he will hate it, and might sell you off to someone who might be better."

"Is that my best hope?"

"Sadly, yes. I have heard, though, that some of the slave owners are rather nice, and will give you food, clothes, and will treat you with a great respect. Others, well, others can be worse than Randall, chaining you to a wall, stripping you of your clothing, and not feeding you much."

"Why?" Saria hugged her legs and buried her head in her knees, "Why must this happen to me? I was going to live a life with Link, and we were going to fall in love, and live together as best friends for as long as we lived! Why must I be slaved?"

"Saria, I didn't want this either. I feel horrible, every day of my life. And what is worse, because I was so much more youthful, and cuter than the rest of the women, I got to be treated like royalty, in a slave's point of view, at least. I got fed, I got to bathe, I got to always look pretty with makeup and perfume, at only two expenses, no privacy, and I had to be his slave. Do you know what that did to me? I always feel guilty for the rest of them, especially the ones in the basement."

"Basement?"

"Randall, ok, keep this secret, I could almost swear that he keeps a group of girl down in his basement, all chained to a wall, with little to eat, and they are forced to do what he did to me."

"Why does he do that?"

"I already told you Saria, he likes the feeling, even if we don't."

"I don't want him to do that to me!" Saria jumped out of her ball-like state, and held onto Cheryl, crying.

Cheryl looked at the girl holding onto her, she was so afraid. She was separated from her friends and family, and pulled into a life that she didn't know anything about, and seemed to hate and loath.

"There there…" Cheryl hugged Saria, almost as if to shield her from her fears.

"I don't want him to do that to me… no, not at all… Cheryl… please… do not let him do that to me…"

"I will do my best Saria…" But Cheryl wasn't all that sure of herself.

"At least I have a friend still…" Saria thought aloud through tears.

_Friend? This is a young girl. I cannot remember the last time I really had a friend, or a person that I could trust, or even just to talk to. It was always me and just me… Saria… my friend… weird… weird place to make a friend too!_

The two held each other until they were sure the other felt a bit better.

"So, to distract ourselves, why not talk about each other?"

"Ok… I think I'll try…" Saria groaned, picking herself up and trying not to let herself sit on the bed that Cheryl and Randall had just used.

"Saria, I am curious, last night you said you were 548 years old. How are you that old? And, were you just speaking out of being tired?"

"Well, no, I wasn't lying Cheryl, I really have been on this planet for 548 years. I am a Kokiri, one of the children who do not age. Or, at least I was."

"From what I can remember, you just can't change your race."

"But I did… I prayed to the goddesses, and they came down, and changed me into a hylian."

"Is that why you have pointy ears?"

Saria for the first time realized that Cheryl had no point to her ears.

"What is wrong with your ears?"

"I'm not a hylian. I am a malvrin, one who is born in Malavar."

"Weird!" Saria laughed, looking at Cheryl's non-pointy ears.

_Good, she is laughing, that is a start. _Cheryl sighed.

"Well, the goddesses don't do anything for anything, why did they change you?"

"I think it was because I was in love…"

"Really?" Cheryl was unimpressed with the answer.

"Yea! I was in love with Link, and this crazy dude named XT-421 came to help me after I wished upon a star, and he came from the heavens, and started trying to hook me and Link up, and then, when I had Link with me, I did something to him, and he got scared, and I was sad, and I prayed to the goddesses so that I could become mortal and hylian, so that I could be with Link, and because of that XT dude, the goddesses came down, and granted my wish! So, now, I am a mortal girl at the age of 10!" Saria's mouth had just moved faster than arrows could travel.

"Wow," Cheryl didn't believe her story at all.

"You don't look like you believe me."

"I wonder how you figured that out."

"I was once a Kokiri, so I can detect a bit of what a person is feeling." **(A/N: In my mind, Kokiri are very sensitive to people, and can understand a person a bit better by their personality, mood, and stance.)**

"Ok, then."

"Well, I could tell you every single moment of every single day of my life then. How would you like that?" Saria got a hint of sass in her eye.

"Uh-oh." Cheryl mumbled.

"Ok then, I was born in the Kokiri forest by the Great Deku Tree…" And so, Saria spent countless hours telling Cheryl her life story.

* * *

Though, after an hour after lunch, Randall came back from where ever he was, most likely gathering some slaves to sell, and began to try to get Saria again.

"Hello my pretties."

Saria was silent.

"Hello Randall." Cheryl said, trying not to be disgusted.

"You two do not look happy to see me? Why?"

"How could you do that to Cheryl? It was horrifying and gross!" Saria blurted out.

"Hey, I gave her a choice, she could've been sold, she stayed with me."

"That doesn't excuse yourself! It is wrong!"

"Listen Saria, you are weak, and I am strong, the strong get what they want because they have power, and if I want you, then I use my power, and I get you."

"No!"

"Shut up you little girl! Sooner or later, you will enjoy my company, I swear it!" Randall again smacked Saria if the face. Cheryl tried not to show her cringe.

"Ow…" Saria moaned, rubbing the side of her cheek.

"Again, shut up. You will have to have a tolerance for some pain." Randall glared at her, and she looked away, a bit frightened.

"That hurt though…"

"I could find more ways to hurt you little girl!" Randall grabbed her wrist and jammed it into the bedding.

"Stop it!" Saria cried out, remembering what happened the last time her arm was grabbed by him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I were Link, right?"

"I-no! I mean, yes… wait! STOP IT!" Saria screamed, being very confused.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Saria began to cry and tried violently to get away from Randall.

"I'm not letting go, and you are too weak to get away from me."

"LET GO!" Saria screamed at him. He was only holding her wrist, but she saw what happened when he got too comfortable, and she didn't want that.

"No." Randall grabbed her other thrashing wrist, and pinned that down as well.

Cheryl watched, and tried to decide what to do. She knew that if she were to try and stop Randall, she may get in trouble, and did not want to get him angry. But, at the same time, if she did nothing, Saria would undoubtedly have to bear the same curse she did, which Cheryl didn't want anyone to have to worry about. Even if Saria was going to run out of ways to hide from him eventually, maybe she could prolong Randall until she was a bit more ready for something like this.

"Randall, here." Cheryl squirmed her way in between Saria and Randall, staying close to Saria's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Something new?" Cheryl shrugged slightly, and Randall shrugged in agreement.

"Then again, who's complaining?" He said.

"I am!" Saria yelped.

"Then maybe you should be the one I start with." Randall said, glaring at the poor girl who uttered it.

Cheryl began to think very hard, this was something that she didn't want her friend to have to bear at all, it was too much for herself even; a mature girl with adult responsibilities and wisdom. Saria was too young, and too innocent. She would crumble. Cheryl began to imagine a thirteen year old Saria, forced into the same curse that Cheryl had to bear, no clothes, constant appeasement of Randall, and a fake happiness, with no hope of ever getting away. Cheryl knew that one day it would happen to them all, but, perhaps she could hinder it from happening.

Cheryl looked up at Randall, on top of both Saria and herself, and eyed where every part of everyone was. She sighed, and began to think up a sinister plot. The purple figure's voice echoed in her mind, "_Trust your heart."_ She smirked a bit, and waited a few seconds before kneeing Randall hard at the lowest part of his abdomen. **(A/N: WOOT WOOT! GO CHERYL! KICK SOME )**

Randal jumped back and began writhing in pain, Cheryl only grabbed Saria, and began to run. **(A/N: Or just run away from a master that is now angry and wants to rape you...)**

"Come back here!" Randall said, his voice unusually high pitched.

At this, Cheryl only smiled and chuckled as she and Saria began to run throughout the house, hoping to find a good hiding spot.

"Why did you do that?" Saria asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"You are not ready for Randall, no one is, but, you have got to get older before you have him do anything. His isn't ever right, but, you are his biggest mistake. You are far too young to be a love slave, no one should be one, but, you, you are just way too young, even if it was an ok thing to do."

"Where are we going?"

"I think he has an attic that locks, we will be there, and we will go quietly." Cheryl whispered as the two began to tiptoe upstairs, Randall's angry footwork made the house shake.

It wasn't that Randall was strong or meaty like Arthur, but he was powerful, and he liked to show it, even if he was lean.

"Quickly!" Cheryl whispered, pulling Saria up a ladder, and jumping up herself.

"Now you've gone and made me angry!" Randall bellowed, running through the house, his voice back to normal.

"Ok, Saria, keep very quiet, he will pass us, that is our best hope." Saria nodded, and shut her mouth.

Cheryl continued to listen to Randall run around aimlessly, obviously, they had successfully run away.

"Fine, you win, I'll be in the basement…" He called out to the house. Cheryl could've sworn she heard groans coming from the basement at the call.

For now, they had a bit of peace. And Saria used this to get some sleep.

Cheryl tried to rest, but the ragged wood against her delicate skin didn't work well with her, so she stayed awake.

* * *

Xavier, Link and Rareen had stopped for food, something that Link, even if he didn't realize it, needed desperately. Xavier fed Link, still unconscious, and he seemed to regain a bit of color.

"I hope he wakes up soon, I don't know what I'm gonna find there, wherever I am supposed to be going."

"Arthur took Saria… I am so ashamed…" Rareen grumbled.

"Hey, don't feel bad. It could've been worse, right?"

"No, if she died, then at least I wouldn't have to worry about her. I honestly think this could be about as bad as it gets. I mean, kidnapped by a random person who wants her as a love slave, who we don't know at all, who easily could be some sorcerer or demonic creature. I mean, it is probably just an ordinary person, but still, we know that they think capturing girls, and selling them for profit is right, so they cannot be a good person at all. Xavier, this is one of the worst situations, and I could have seen it coming."

"Well, if it is any consolation, I follow a good motto, 'dwell not on your past, it will only cloud your future', in other words, focus on the task at hand, not on what you could've done to not have made the mistake. We all make them, mistakes, it is how we deal with them that sets us apart, and defines us."

"And you would know, with all of your people problems." **(A/N: Burned!)**

"Let's talk about Saria, not me, ok?" Xavier shrunk back a bit.

"Ok, whatever."

"Saria…" Link moaned, struggling to get up.

"Link, go back to sleep, you need rest, I am taking you to Saria." Xavier said calmly, Link went silent, apparently, he had fallen asleep again.

"Well, we ought to go soon…" Rareen mumbled, adding a few wheezes, she wasn't feeling her best.

"Aye." Xavier grunted and packed up.

With a quick, powerful heave, Link was slung back onto the horse, and Xavier rode off into the dusk.

* * *

**Ok, well, now, I went overtime with this story, no longer do I have the nine page backup (which was EXACTLY this chapter) but now, I have twenty one.**

**And I swear, it is getting so cool... I only wish I could tell you all... (And I know now that you all want to chuck soda cans and beer bottles at me now that I am saying how cool it is, but not telling you why...)**

**Well, please R&R!**

**More coming soon...**


	18. The Demon Arrives

**Well crap, I had a commentary like tthing set up with this, and it all messed up, so, I'm gongi to do my best to repeat what it said...**

**Ok, normally I wouldn't have posted this this soon. I would've waited for a few more posts. BUT in light of the fact that I just got finished writing the major climax, (WHICH I REALLY WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS ON!!) I am a bit eager to finish and add to this story.**

**So, here you go. Want to know who this Demon is? Read on, he's coming.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria had woken up, and this was because of Cheryl. Her stomach rumbled almost loud enough to hear.

"I need food." Cheryl moaned quietly.

"But how? He's going to kill you! Or… worse…"

"I am confident that I can make it work Saria." Cheryl faked a smile, a stood up.

"Will you get me some food too?"

"Of course, I may have to do it while he sleeps though, until then, stay up here, and do not make too much noise."

"Ok."

"When I leave, you have to shut it all up again, and hopefully, I don't know. Perhaps you can think about running away? You still have clothes, it may be possible. But, you'd need to go about stealing a horse, and you'd have to do it when he dosen't expect anything… all and all, it is way to risky."

"But, I am willing to try it… when do you think would be a good time?"

"Maybe a week later, at night."

"I have to wait that long?" Saria moaned.

"It is better than living with Randall, isn't it?"

"Yea, I guess so…"

"Good, tonight, I will try to get you some food. See you later Saria, bye." Cheryl quietly opened the door, and Saria waited a few seconds then closed it again.

Cheryl was very happy to note that Randall was away at the moment. She wandered around the house towards the kitchen, and began to eat the dinner she hadn't had yet.

As she stuffed her starving stomach with food, she heard the nightmarish voice that was her master.

"I should have you beaten for hitting me."Randall growled, grabbing Cheryl by the hair.

"It wasn't me! It was Saria!" Cheryl lied, praying that her friend would forgive her lie.

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?" Cheryl tried not to show any indication of her false statement.

"Maybe because I would hurt you?"

"Let us think about this for a moment. Saria is young, wild, and a bit afraid of you. So, when you had her pinned, she must've felt terribly uncomfortable, and tried everything to get away from you. And, when I joined, that must have given her enough distraction to knee you where it hurts."

"Yeah, and who's to say you didn't do it?"

"Well, how long have you known me?"

"A month."

"Exactly, have I ever tried to hurt you in that month?"

"No."

"If I wanted to, I would've done it already."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, with my woman powers that you don't know about." Cheryl joked. **(A/N: Should not be a joke! Women DO have hidden powers that they use when no one is around! I SWEAR THEY DO! Me being random and crazy)**

"I dare you to show me." Cheryl knew where this was going, and tried not to sigh.

"Can I eat some more?"

"No," Randall mumbled, looking at all of the dishes she had had food on, "it looks like you've had enough…"

"Aw." Cheryl hoped pouting would keep Randall distracted, and possibly allow her to escape his recent desire.

"Besides, I taste better than that food, right?"

_And how do I say 'no' without you seriously making me pay? _"Yes." Cheryl said with a fake cheer.

"Come on then." Randall grabbed her arm and the two walked off to some random location in the mansion.

* * *

It was now getting very dark, and Xavier, Link and Rareen stopped to set up camp and sleep.

"I know, I know, you want to keep going, but it is a known fact that without sleep, you cannot get better, and Link, you need sleep badly, and I will force you to do so if I must." Xavier said, tying Link using some of his ropes onto the ground.

"Don't you think that is a bit of overkill?"

"Well, didn't you say that he would try to wake up and go on his own? I think that if we keep him here, he will end up getting more rest, and will be better tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but still… tying up a hero?"

"So?"

"Whatever…" Rareen mumbled, in a state of disagreement with Xavier.

"Good night for now…" Xavier said, as Link tried to turn on his side, unable to do so due to his entrapment.

* * *

XT fell out of the sky slowly, using his wings to parachute himself down.

"Ah, finally here." He looked at his energy bar.

"Oh crap, I am at .2 percent energy…" He sighed, "This is going to end badly if I get into a fight… I have to shut down a lot of my other functions for this…"

XT checked all of his systems running, many he shut down or put on 'standby'. One of these, he was rather hesitant to do.

"I do not think that shutting down my gravity systems would be a good idea, they are my key point in fighting. If I do get into a fight without it, I will not be able to hold myself down from flying away with a good punch. With it, I can weigh closer to my normal weight, and even heavier… it takes so much though… I think it should be shut off…" XT grumbled as he turned off his gravity systems.

XT had had his gravity systems upgraded after his change. He originally weighed about 10 tons, a lot of heavy and dense metal was incorporated into his being. But, when he began to jump worlds, to save more energy when trying to sit down on wood without breaking it, he had anti-gravity generators installed into himself. With them he could change his weight from 40 pounds to over 20 tons. They were a key to fighting for him. If a person was fighting him, he'd get heavier, and be able to launch more aggressive attacks without going anywhere, and be able to take punches. And, if he wanted to fly away, he would reduce he control on them, making himself lighter, and be able to jump away with lightning agility.

When he had no control on them however, it made him weigh a tremendous amount less. This made it easier to move with less energy, but harder to not be thrown around. Now, with his control gone, he weighed about 50 pounds, and he felt weak.

Walking slowly, not to go bounding off into the sky, he made his way towards the house that he swore had the screaming girl in it.

The sun was gone, and so was his intake of energy, if he failed here, it was possible that he may not get energy again for a long, long time. Though the sun was absent, the plains were still illuminated by the bright moonlight, which also made XT's metallic back glisten and sparkle.

As he reached the massive wooden door, he knocked on it twice, and waited.

"Maybe I can negotiate my way out of this."

A large, bulky man opened the door. XT, rude as it was, could not stop noticing the man's ugly, nearly malformed face.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The man bellowed.

"I want to end the voice, may I please come in?"

"Do you have a weapon? My master doesn't like people with weapons."

"Only my knowledge and hands, if you consider them weapons."

"Odd for a knight in shiny armor to not carry a sword."

"The pen is mightier, I have found."

The big man only laughed.

"Perhaps you could get a job as my boss's jester or something! You are funny."

"Then I am allowed?"

"Sure. Master! We have a guest!"

"Who is it?" A sly, masculine voice called back.

"I dunno! But he is funny!"

"Oh good, someone to talk to…be right there!" XT took a few seconds to admire the house.

It was huge, and was obviously a mansion of sorts.

"Who could be suffering in a utopia like this? Food, water, bathing too, why is this bad?" XT mumbled, being warmed by the small torches decorating the house.

* * *

Randall had just gotten off of Cheryl when a visitor was apparently present.

"One moment Cheryl, I'll be back." He said cheerily.

_Please, take your time. _"Hurry back." Cheryl said hypocritically.

Randall jogged down the stairs, trying to get a bit of the sweat off of him, and thus make himself look a bit more presentable for the company that he had.

In his den, a small knight, completely covered head to toe in shiny armor with some purple tints in it, sat lightly.

"Hello, who are you?" The little knight asked him.

"How can you not know me? I am the ruler of most of all of this land."

"Well, I am not from around here, as you might be able to tell." The short man flaunted off his armor.

"I can see that you were very, very detailed in getting that crafted, none of your skin is showing.

He was right, the man's eyes were like two green dots, surrounded by blackness, and his helmet had two large horns sticking out like a demon's. Even his joints with perfectly covered, no flesh showed anywhere.

"Ok, now down to business."

Randall sat down on his throne-like chair and put a thoughtful face on; perhaps this man was a potential customer.

"I have traveled a great distance because I continuously hear this voice."

_Oh no, it is one of those insane prophet people who claim to be magical and psychic... _Randall muttered.

"And I have tracked it down to here. Who is it?"

* * *

Cheryl hated spying, but she didn't get to meet that many new people often, so she couldn't resist.

She crept downstairs, and looked through a peep hole in the wall at the den. Inside, she could see Randall sitting on his throne, and Arthur standing by beside him. There was a figure, obscured from the couch he sat on, who looked to have horns and seemed to have a few purple hues to him.

"Is that?" She whispered ever so faintly. Oddly enough, one of the horn-like structures twitched.

She became a bit wide-eyed at this. _The horn moved…_

Cheryl then wandered over to the back entrance to the den, the one behind Arthur and Randall, in any attempts to see the figure more closely.

She peeked her head ever so slightly out into the doorway to see him. The only problem, she was right in his line of vision.

"Ok, I still don't get it," Randall complained, disbelieving of the man's tale, "who are you?"

"I'm the one who traveled the clouds to see the girl who cried so loud. Now I am here, to watch and wait, to hear her plea, and change her fate." The man looked straight past Randall and Arthur into the eyes of Cheryl.

The man got up, and tried to walk straight in her direction.

Cheryl did not move towards him, only backwards, and away from the vision of Randall.

"Hello slave." The man said as he turned the corner. Cheryl squeaked as the man looked her in the eyes, expressionless. She quickly covered herself and tried to back away from him, worried about what he would do.

"So, sir, this is what you do with your money? Buy girls and use them for pleasure?" The man never took his eyes off of Cheryl.

"That is how I stay on top, of a lot of things, including my country."

"Sir, that is wrong."

"And who are you, short man, to tell me what is right and wrong?"

"What is your name girl? And where are the others?"

Cheryl spoke nothing, she was afraid.

"And Cheryl! What are you doing up and about? I told you to stay in the bed!"

"I am sorry, I wanted to see our guest." Cheryl mumbled.

"And who am I?" The man asked everybody, turning to face both Randall and Arthur.

"You haven't told us yet." Randall complained.

From the man's back, two wings spread out, and Randall, Cheryl, and Arthur looked horrified.

**My apologies for ending it here (snicker snicker)**

**Well, what do you think is going to happen? Give me your ideas! I am curious as to how YOU think this is going to turn out (and by 'this' I mean whole story.)**

**More coming soon...**


	19. Crippling Falls

**A sense of urgency to the end pulls me onwards within this story... now, where were we? Ah yes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The mysterious winged angle!" Cheryl screamed, falling backward into the ground.

"Nice parlor trick pal. Arthur, get rid of him." Arthur disappeared into the basement for a brief moment.

"Let the girls go, or face my wrath." The man said, now standing on a table in the den.

"And what are you going to do? Hit us with those fake wings?"

"Don't tempt me, boy." The short man stared into Randall's eyes with a malicious glare he hadn't seen before. **(A/N: I am pretty sure that Sean Connery said this once...)**

"I'm back!" Arthur called, now in armor with a long, sleek sword in his hands.

"Oh no… I thought I could settle this without fighting…" The man's voice got fainter, and only Cheryl, who was standing behind him heard him.

"What's wrong? Aren't you like, an angelic demon with powers and stuff?"

"Only when I have energy, which I lost getting here… I am almost too weak to stand, much less fight. Here, perhaps you can get me somewhere safe or something? I need to recharge badly…"

"We have food in the kitchen. I will feed you if we get you somewhere safe." Cheryl continued to whisper their conversation.

"Ok, now you're going to die!" Arthur swung back his sword, and lunged it at the winged man, ending the conversation between the man and Cheryl.

"Ahahahaha! You think you can kill me with that twig? Come on, hit me baby!" The man was thrown back, but the sword didn't pierce any part of his armor.

Arthur roared at the taunt, and swung again. Nothing happened to the man.

"Cheryl, if I'm right, go away, and hide, I will be back, even if I lose this round."

"Ok…" Cheryl whispered as the man kept getting hit with the sword.

* * *

Saria had slept her hunger away, but now was awakened to the sound of fighting downstairs.

Concerned for her friend, she quietly crawled around and looked through peepholes in the ceiling to find out what was wrong.

She saw Randall, watching an event that was occurring outside her line of view, laughing a bit.

Saria crawled a bit more, and saw Cheryl, hiding by a wall, watching in the same direction that Randall was.

This pecked her curiosity. _What big event could be happening?_

She crawled ever so farther, more silent than a leaf blowing in the wind, and listened as the sound of metal hitting metal became louder. Peering into the hole, she saw Arthur, the big strong bodyguard that had brought her to this nightmare, using a bent and broken sword, seeming to be recently new, attacking something smaller than himself. Saria couldn't see it, but, judging a bit by its small size, she prayed it was Link, coming to save her.

As Arthur flung the figure aside, Saria noted it wasn't her green-garbed champion, but rather, her love counselor, XT-421.

"XT!" She yelped, and then smacked her mouth shut.

XT, who had just gotten up, looked at the peephole curiously.

"Did I just hear a ghost? No, by the goddesses, she is in Hyrule, not this horrid place." XT mumbled, looking back at Arthur, about to stab him again.

_I can't talk to him, because I may get beat up, or worse, by Randall. And besides, XT doesn't look to good, he is tired, I can tell by his sluggishness and unwillingness to beat them up. No doubt he has seen Cheryl, so he knows what our condition is. Maybe it would be best if I said nothing, and hoped that he will come back later…_

Saria lay down a bit more comfortably, and watched as XT-421 was thrown around like a rag-doll.

_What is wrong with him? Can he keep taking this?_

* * *

XT Was thrown against the wall, and Arthur again thrust the broken sword at XT. Unlike the other attempts, this one seemed different.

XT watched his sensors in disbelief at the random attack that was just hit upon him. Somehow, the sword had passed in between his metal ribs, and into his 'heart', which was literally his power source. The amethyst, Arcanium crystal was invulnerable to all known forms of assault and damage, but, the small hooks into it weren't. By some miraculous chance, the sword became lodged in between one of these hooks that provided him power. Very soon the energy would just seep out of him until there was nothing left.

* * *

Cheryl saw the angel get hit with the sword, and, unlike the last times, the sword actually got past his armor.

Though, something happened that no one expected. Lightning, and a lot of it, shot from the wound and danced across the sword onto Arthur. Arthur screamed, and let go of the winged figure.

"W-what was that?" Arthur asked; Cheryl could see his heart beating wildly and erratically from her position away from him.

"That, my dear children, is why you do not mix iron and electricity together when you have no rubber insulation on." The figure said just before falling to one foot.

"You got him! Now get rid of him!" Randall cheered Arthur on.

"Ok." Arthur must have been one tough cookie, because being zapped by a LOT of electricity did not faze him that much.

With one hand, he picked up the small, winged knight, and began to walk outside.

"XT NO!" Saria cried from above, pounding her fists onto the ground, breaking her foothold, and falling down the two stories that were above the den. She landed on the plush of the couch, but broke the wooden framing in it, and the wood from the ceiling fell on her, giving her a few cuts, and probably aiding in some broken bones. **(A/N: GASP! Though I can admit to not orginally planning this, you will soon find out that Saria breaking her bones was a gift from higher powers to me... even thoguh I didn't want her hurt...)**

"Saria? Nice of you to drop by. I had the impression that you had run away." Randall purred.

"Ow!" Saria wailed in pain. From the fall, she could've sworn she broke her left leg, arm, and maybe a rib as well.

"Saria!" Cheryl cried to her friend as she ran to her side.

"That hurt badly…" Saria said, trying to move.

"Don't move, that'll make it worse." Cheryl hovered over her.

"Well, that is for the better then. Now you won't run away from me."

"Randall, if you have her now, she may die." Cheryl may, or may not, have been lying.

"Why?"

"Look at her cuts. Her body needs a bath with some of the healing herbs and stuff."

"A bath sounds good, I'll get it started soon." Saria went blank with fear.

"No, I think that I can trust myself not to try anything on an injured person." Randall was shocked, this was the first time Cheryl had gone against him.

"Fine, but nothing can stop me from watching."

"So long as you contain yourself until she is better."

"I will wait." Randall said calmly.

Cheryl said nothing, and picked Saria up the best she could, and carried her to the bathroom.

"I am sorry Saria, but you are going to have to take your clothes off, and it is likely that he will be in the room shorty."

"I don't want him to look!" She squeaked quietly.

"There is nothing I can do, none of these doors have locks for a reason, and that is so he can watch us…" Cheryl looked at Saria helplessly.

"Ok… though, I am not sure how I am going to do this, I can't stand without help."

"I'll untie the dress for starters, and I will try to hide some of your more important clothes, from Randall so you can use them later…"

"Huh?"

"He is probably going to take away the dress and the gloves, and the shoes, and the blouse, if you have one."

"No, only the dress and undergarments."

"I see…" Cheryl helped Saria get her shoulder out of the socket on her dress, and then the other one.

Fortunately for Randall, he walked in just when Saria's dress fell from her body.

"Well well, even without the dress you are just as attractive!" He tried to flatter the girl, who was now covering her lingerie with her one good arm.

"Saria, are you going to bathe with those on?" Cheryl asked, knowing the right answer.

"No…"

"Randall, do NOT do anything."

"Yes yes Cheryl, I won't do anything to the little girl, despite how luscious she looks…" He mumbled.

Saria sighed in defeat as Cheryl helped the last of her visual protection from Randall off. As soon as Saria stood in front of the two unclothed, Randall let a whistle out, that only made Saria feel worse. Quickly, she slunk into the bath, covering herself in the bubbles of whatever healing herbs were in the water.

"Oh, not that is not fair." Randall complained, undoubtedly about the fact that he couldn't see more than Saria's face with the bubbly water.

Soon after, he left for a moment.

"Cheryl, I hate this, even though this water is great."

"I know. But now you see how I feel, it is like that every day for me, walking around. You don't know how bad it is when he has a guest over, and when he shows you off. What can you do? Stand there and try hopelessly to cover our nearly four private areas with two hands? Or just stand there and watch them drool, and sometimes worse? I haven't worn clothes in about a month. I feel so terrible…"

"I mean, I felt bad at that five seconds, I cannot imagine what you feel like." Saria muttered, her voice muffled by a millimeter of water.

"Well, you get used to it, sadly. No here, I am going to get some medicine." Cheryl winked, but Saria had no idea what she meant.

Cheryl took Saria's undergarments and stuffed them into a cupboard above the sink, and took out a few more herbs and potion-like substances. She then rearranged them to hide the clothes.

"If you can't have the dress, at least you can have that, and that is better than nothing, right?"

"I guess… but walking around this place in my bra and panties doesn't sound like fun."

"Again, it is far better than nothing."

"Agreed…"

"Hey Saria?" Cheryl asked as she began to apply some of the medicine to her wounds and the water around them.

"Yeah?"

"How can you avoid his eyes?"

"What?"

"His eyes, how can you disobey him when he looks you in the eyes?"

"I dunno, they are just eyes."

"But, when I first got here, he looked me in the eyes, and well, he captivated me and my judgment, and I was nearly tricked into coming with him here."

"When I look at him, I see what he wants deep down in his mind though, I don't see what his lips say. His eyes want me, and I don't want him to have me, so I glare at him back."

"Brave girl…"

* * *

Arthur had just dumped the winged knight person off, far away from his master's house; in his mind, at least.

The being was set down, or rather thrown, into a heap of scrap metal, wood, and other foodstuffs, about a mile away from the mansion.

By the time he returned, his master was in a good mood.

"Saria broke some bones." Randall said smiling.

"Why is that good?"

"Because, she can't run away from me anymore, and she will have to be in a bed for a long time." The smile on his face only got wider.

"That is clever."

"Yes it is. Even now, she is taking a bath. I thought I'd be nice and set a nice place up in my bed for her to sleep on."

"And you will sleep there too?"

"Of course. Cheryl maybe as well."

"Clever."

"I know! And it gets better, because she is in the shower, her clothes are off, and I can sneak them off, so she will have to sleep unclothed."

"Again, clever."

"And have you seen her without her clothes? She is like, almost better than Cheryl. So youthful, so untamed, so cute, oh I want her now."

"Go take her clothes then, if you haven't done that."

"Good idea!"

Randall snuck upstairs, and walked into the bathroom.

"Hello my pretties!" Saria let out a small shriek, Cheryl didn't flinch.

"Hello Randall." Randall peeked into the tub and stared at his newest slave happily, Saria didn't share the feeling.

"Go away." She glared at him.

"Hey, don't make me come in there girl, I will, and easily can. Cheryl told me that you might die if I try to get you though, so I won't right now, but be warned, you are unclothed, you are wet, and you are cute, and I am but feet away from you. Consider it a warning." Randall picked up Saria's clothes and walked away.

"Give those back!" She demanded.

"You won't need them, besides, why hide your natural beauty when you are so much better without these pathetic garments?" Randall called back.

"Because I need them to hide from you…" she mumbled.

"I know Saria, I know." Cheryl tried to comfort.

* * *

Randall walked into the basement, and came back up without the dress, shoes, and gloves. Somewhere down there, he had stashed them all away.

"Now to make the bed." He almost giggled like a little girl. He had waited for over a day to do this, which was far too long in his own mind.

* * *

Xavier woke up to the sounds of Link struggling at the ropes.

"Let me out!" He cried.

"Link, get some sleep. You need it."

"Saria…" He mumbled.

"I don't know how far we are though, we need more energy than we do time."

Link shook his head violently for a big 'NO!'

"How far are we Rareen?"

"I actually think that we are pretty close, I can even see a few houses in the distance."

"That is good, Link, you get on the horse, and I will ride behind you, you will guide us there, mainly because I am personally too tired."

"Hey, just think, you are going to a love slave dealing place, how bad can it be?" Rareen joked.

"I am not like that. A pretty girl is determined by the quality of her heart, not the shape of her figure."

"A wise man you are Xavier! Just like XT..."

"Who?"

"A very odd friend."

"Ok?"

"Just forget I said anything, ok?"

"Gotcha."

Xavier untied Link, and packed up camp. Together, the three set out again to find the end of the coach tracks.

* * *

XT was dying, or so it seemed. By morning, he would start regaining energy, but, for now, he was closer to dead than he had ever felt. **(A/N: And you thought he died... tsk tsk tsk...)**

He watched helplessly as his energy bar flickered on .03 percent, barely enough to think on.

He didn't really think, he just waited, shutting off unneeded systems and programs that he hadn't already, or didn't need at this point. Maybe if he could get that hook back in place, he might be able to stop the outflow of energy, but, until then, he was pretty much dead.

* * *

Saria did not like the thought of bathing in the same house as a guy that wanted her; it just made her feel terrible.

The only thing that made her feel even slightly comfortable was that she was in the tender care of one of her friends, Cheryl.

"Ok, you are about done, but, if you want to stay in the tub, I'll stay here with you."

"Well, I am tired, and, well, I am a bit afraid of me falling asleep in the water, I may choke on it or something."

"I guess… but, you do know what will happen the moment you get in bed right?"

"But you'll be there, right? Can't you keep him… occupied while I sleep?"

"I'm not sure if I can…"

"Well, can you help me dry off and get my clothes back on then? We will make the rest up as we go."

"Ok." Cheryl hefted Saria out of the water, and let her lean on the wall while Cheryl dried her off.

"Thanks."

"I feel like a mother…" Cheryl mused.

"What is that?"

"Are you serious?"

"I kind of know what a mother is, but… it was so long ago, I-I don't think I can remember."

"Well, mortals are born of two parents, a father and a mother, they teach their child everything they know for a long period of time, and then let them go out into the world. That age is usually around 18."

"Aren't you seventeen though?"

"Yeah, case and point why I don't like it here very much."

"So what exactly is a mother still?"

"An adult female who has a child. And a father is an adult male who has a child. Actually, I take that back, children can also be mothers and fathers, but, biologically, it is frowned upon."

"Why?"

"Well Saria, that thing that Randall does, that is the same thing that allows females to have children."

"Ew! Does that mean in order for me to be a mother to a child of Link's and mine, I have to do that?"

"Saria, Randall and his way of doing things aren't as nice. If you are in love with the person, it changes in your head. Trust me, one day far out there, if we ever get out of here that is, you will understand."

"If you say so…"

"Actually… now I am going back on my word yet again. A parent really doesn't have to have a child. They just have to care for one, just like I am doing for you right now. So, in essence, I am your mother figure."

"Really? That's cool."

"Ok, now hold on a second, I'll get those hidden clothes for ya."

Saria stood, balancing herself against the wall, waiting for Cheryl to help her get her clothes on.

"Well, there, you're set." Cheryl announced.

"I feel funny…" Saria didn't like the over-exposure of her skin at all.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"If you say so Cheryl…" Saria let her right arm grab Cheryl, and she tried to walk with her.

Cheryl then made Saria let go of her, and she picked her up, even though it was a bit difficult.

**What is going to happen next I wonder? Ooh, can you feel it? Something big is going... and I have a bad feeling about it...**

**More coming soon...**


	20. Hopelessness

**I will be frank, this is the darkest, most evilest chapter I have ever written. It puts my Seed of Love stories to shame with its events... **

**Again, this is one of those graphic chapters, and I can easily say that it is the most graphic, and closest to 'M' I will get in a long time... Why? I say no more save only:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link, Rareen, and Xavier had finally traced the tracks down to a house, by now though, it was almost midnight, and seeing was hard.

The house appeared to be a mansion, complete with a lavish appeal, and doors that belonged on a castle.

"Link," Rareen whispered, "if you go in there, be warned of the big guy, he is really strong, and I have a feeling that you won't be able to take him down."

"Ok."

"So how are we going to do this? Are we going to go in together and kill everything in our path? Or are we going to sneak in, find the girl, and get out?"

"Well, considering that Arthur is too big to kill for either of you, I think we should split up, and go in covertly."

Link didn't wait for a response from Xavier; he just dismounted the horse and started climbing to the roof.

"Wow. Well, I think I will take the back door…" Xavier snuck back around the house, and found one, ever so slightly opened.

No one was watching, and he snuck silently into the torch lit home.

* * *

Saria and Cheryl were trying to makes themselves comfortable in the bed that they were sleeping in, it wasn't easy, knowing what a guy was probably going to do to you while you slept there, but somehow, Saria tried to put this out of her mind.

"Hello again!" Randall called to them, staring at them from his doorway.

"Hello Randall." Cheryl said in a tired tone.

"Well Saria! I thought I took your clothes away!" Randall cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm too sneaky." Saria tried to muse.

"That you are, but, you won't be needing those, I promise."

"I think I'll keep them on though."

"Fine, but, you may change your mind eventually." Randall said as seductively as he could.

Saria just looked away in disgust.

Randall, now dressed in a pair of loose shorts, hopped onto the oversized bed and squirmed his way in between Saria and Cheryl, making sure that Saria's bad, left side was facing him, making it harder for her to resist him.

As Randall got comfortable, he eased his arms over both Saria and Cheryl, and pulled them a bit closer to him.

Saria felt his large muscles pulling him in, and began to dread every aspect of him wanting her.

"Aw, little Saria is trembling. Here, come closer, you'll get warmer."

"Not when your soul is so icy that it is giving me a case of hypothermia…" Saria mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Saria didn't budge.

"Then, there is always_ that_ way to get warm." Randall's hand began to stroke Saria's shoulder, she only shivered.

"No."

"But you're so cold."

"No, I just do not want to be touched."

"But that is what being a love slave is all about."

"No." Saria's voice was cold and short.

"Oh come on." Randall started to loosen his grip on Cheryl.

Cheryl knew what was happening, and rolled onto of Randall.

"Whoa! What is with the sudden sensuality?"

"I don't know, the your caressing of Saria is making me like this?" Cheryl lied as she began to caress Randall, hoping that Saria would be spared.

Then, she made one mistake; a slight glance at Saria. **(A/N: OOPS!)**

"Wait a second…" Randall began replaying the day's events in his mind, "every time that I have come close to Saria, you have gotten in the way, preventing me from having her! Cheryl!" Randall threw her off of the bed, and Cheryl landed in a sore mess on the ground.

"No! I swear, I just want you!" Cheryl lied, but it was too late.

"Lies! Get out of my room! You will be lucky if you don't get put in the basement tomorrow! In the mean time, Saria is mine!"

"No!" Saria yelped.

In moments, Randall was on top on her, his legs pinning her legs, and his arms pinning her arms.

"Get off of my friend you pervert!" Cheryl tackled Randall, and he fell off of Saria, and next to her side on the bed.

Randall, being pissed off now, jumped up, and grabbed Cheryl by the hair, and walked her out of the room.

With one move, he threw her out, and locked the door behind her with his key.

Saria was sitting on the bed, trembling at the angry Randall, and even more afraid of trying to get him not angry.

Randall sat down on the bed next to her, breathing deeply and fiery, and put his arm around her, holding her too closely.

Saria was trying to hold her legs with both hands sitting upright, but it wasn't working so well.

"Hey, let's have you lay down, it could be bad for your bones sitting up." Randall taunted, holding her back and letting her down easily.

As his hand moved off her though, he unhooked her bra. This made her scream a bit.

Randall at fist looked at her lustfully, but then heard a noise other than her screaming, and covered her mouth.

"Shush." He commanded.

* * *

Xavier looked around very timidly, he had just dropped a plate from a midnight snack, and it had shattered on the ground.

Somewhere in the house, he could've sworn he heard feet coming to the kitchen, where he was so conveniently located.

"That must be that Arthur guy, uh-oh, I am screwed." Xavier made a quiet run for it upstairs, and hid in one of the bedrooms, and rolled under the bed.

* * *

Cheryl heard a noise from the kitchen, and she knew Arthur was going to get whoever it was that made it.

But, her curiosity nagged at her again, and she wandered off into the kitchen to see what the problem was.

On her way, she saw a lean, slightly powerful looking, figure, garbed in a curious red tunic run into one of the many guest bedrooms. Had she not caught its shadow running, she wouldn't have noticed it; it was too quick, and too quiet.

Wanted desperately to meet new people other than Randall and his ogre-like bodyguard, she followed the figure into the room. Then she walked in and looked around for it.

_Where did it go?_ She thought as she noted the figure wasn't in the room.

Then she noticed a shadow move under the bed, and thought it may be funny to mess with him a bit.

* * *

Xavier was petrified, the footsteps were quieter than what he imagined Arthur to use, but maybe he was trying to sneak up on him, so, he was walking quieter.

He heard the footsteps stop outside the room, and he let his hand hover on the blade of his sword. He looked out to see who it was, and saw nothing. He listened harder, and noted that the steps had continued, just at a much quieter level. He followed the noise to behind him, and turned over and looked from under the bed.

Seconds of no noise later, a female head dropped down from on top of the bed and looked at him with her hazel eyes, sparkling perfectly from the nightscape behind her. **(A/N: Did you see this one coming?)**

Xavier made a slight shriek, not expecting it to be a girl, and shut his own mouth with his hand.

_She has got the cutest face I have ever seen, I wonder what her name is…_

Cheryl looked into the green eyes of a dashing man, and her breath was taken away. She wished she could talk to him, but couldn't due to the lack of breath.

She then began to forget where she was, and fell off of the bed, taking a sheet with her.

Instinctively in the presence of a person that she liked, she used that blanket to cover herself.

The young man only tilted his head to keep his eyes parallel to hers.

"Eek! What is a guy doing here?" She whispered.

"I am here to rescue you people!" He said cheerily.

Then she recognized him. He was the strong man who she saw in her dreams that was going to save her.

"The red tunic wearing boy… Oh my gosh…" Cheryl backed up against a wall.

"What? Is something wrong with it?"

"There is no way you are our savior!" Her tone was still a whisper. "You are too weak! You are just here to take us for your own pleasure! Why if I had clothes on or my master was here…"

Xavier could tell this was going to end badly for him, so, he did the first thing that came to mind. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the potion that the old man had given him. He uncorked it, and gave the girl a bit to drink, and then drank the rest for himself.

"Please tell me you understand when I say, I am not here to harm you." Xavier said slowly as a rush of feelings came into his head.

Cheryl felt weird, the drink that the young man shoved into her throat was making her a bit dizzy.

"Do you understand?" He asked again.

"Yes. Yes I do…" Her eyes looked at the man her age in front of her up and down.

_Wow, this guy is so handsome, he is not as good as Randall, but he doesn't seem evil or demented in any way shape or form… I wonder if he likes me… No, he is probably just staring at my naked figure enjoying himself, just about to get me…_

He put a finger in his ears and jostled it around for a brief moment.

"Did you say something?"

"I said yes."

"No after that."

Then a voice entered Cheryl's mind. _I could've sworn that she said she was naked or something… oh my gosh! She is! Ok, do not look, you don't need anyone else to thin that you are a pervert Xavier…_

"Xavier?" _That's a cute name…_ Cheryl thought.

"I never told you my name yet." _Ok, what is going on here? _The other voice replied, it sounded like the boys.

"You just told me!" _I swear, what the heck is going on?_

"Ok, something tells me that that old man lied to me with the understanding potion…" _Because mind reading was never mentioned._

"Am I reading your mind then?" _Ooh, this could be fun._

The boy gulped. "Perhaps. Ok, think of a number, any number."

"Ok." _Thirty seven._

"Thirty seven."

"No way! Ok, now it is my turn, think of a number." Cheryl was getting pretty excited about this boy.

"Hmm…" _Forty two. _**(A/N: The answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything! I just realized this, but also the first two numbers in XT's name...)**

"Forty two!" Cheryl called.

"Wow… this is very different…"

"Ok then, seeing as we are right now mentally linked, let us get acquainted with each other. Hello, my name is Cheryl." Cheryl held out a hand, and let go of the sheet, she had absolutely no idea it wasn't on her anymore.

"And I am Xavier. Nice to meet you Cheryl." _Her eyes are so beautiful… and the way her hair just falls from her head… she puts all of the women I've ever met to shame…_

Cheryl blushed at this.

"Oh my gosh! I-I didn't mean to be thinking that…" _Oh look what you did now, she's going to hate you… STOP THINKING! _He yelled at himself.

"Hey, my master only comments on how I move my body, not on my eyes and hair." _A little too much for comfort…_

"You're a slave girl?"

"Duh, why else would I be wearing nothing?" _Which you can't see because I'm, _Cheryl felt for her sheet and gasped, _not wearing my sheet! Oh my gosh, and this cute guy is looking at me! EEK!_

Cheryl did her best to cover herself again.

"Holy crap, I had no idea…" _I was too busy looked at her smile and face…_

"You know what, for the oddest reason… I do not think that you are lying. You really didn't notice the rest of me… that's a first." _I wonder if he would hate me if I didn't keep covering myself with my hands, this is getting annoying._

"Hey, take this." Xavier pulled off another sheet from the bed, and noticed that it, like the other one, was nailed into the bed. _What the?_

"It is a safety to prevent us from wearing anything. Only Randall can get the sheets off with a key."

"Randall?"

"My master."

"You know, I am sick about you calling people master. I am going to get you out of here, and I am going to set you free."

_No way… oh my gosh! I'm going to be free! Wait no… _Cheryl's mind turned to the people she had been hearing downstairs.

"Ok, listen, there are some people that you must free first. I do not care about myself, these people need it way more than me."

"How can it be worse than being stripped of your clothing and forced to do everything like that?"

"Let us see then. Come on out from under the bed Xavier." Cheryl whispered.

Xavier stood up, right in front of Cheryl, and for the first time she got to admire his height. Looking up a good four inches, she looked at him with tender eyes.

_Oh by the goddesses, he is so handsome… I could be taken by him right now and fall in love with him forever and ever…_

Upon hearing her thought, Xavier blushed, and Cheryl, now realizing what she thought, went bug eyed and held a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I did not just think that." She whispered.

"This is rather awkward… but, ok, where do we go? Let's save our own thoughts for later, ok?"

"Gotcha. We go down the stairs, and into the basement. They lead off from the kitchen. Um, Xavier, I do not think that I will be coming with you. I um… well, if anyone saw me with you here, I might well…"

"I understand. I will go to the basement, and get the other girls, I will be take them away from here, and then come back for you, ok?"

"Ok…" Cheryl said, taking note of their close positioning. She couldn't help any of it…

Xavier wasn't moving either, he just looked at Cheryl's head, her beautiful eyes glazed over, coming closer to his head. A moment later, their lips touched, and they fell into an embrace.

"So much better than Randall…" Cheryl muttered a minute later when they broke their kiss off.

"I guess I'll be in the basement then." Xavier said, cheeks more red than his tunic.

"See you Xavier…"

_I think I'm in love… _Neither could tell which thought it though, but it didn't matter. **(A/N: Raise your hand if you knew this was coming.)**

* * *

Link had just busted into the roof when he noticed something terrible.

_Of all of the floors and rooms… _A big guy, fitting Arthur's description all too well, was charging right towards him.

"Run Link! Run!" Rareen shouted into his ear faintly as Link picked up speed.

"Boy! Get out of here! There are no swords or little boys allowed!" Arthur picked up speed, and Link was cornered.

Link turned and drew his sword. Arthur raised his arms up, and Link quickly withdrew it, seeing that it would be futile to swing.

Arthur brought his arms down next to Link, and Link jumped up onto his arm, and tried to run up it to his face.

"No no no!" Arthur grabbed both of Link's arms, and gave him a nasty head butt.

"Ok, now I will dispose of him." Arthur walked outside and began to walk the unconscious Link, and beaten Rareen into the junkyard.

* * *

Saria was looking hopelessly at Randall.

"Well, I think I will be nice, how exactly do you want me to do this?" A tear fell from Saria's face.

"Please don't, not at all."

"Why not?" Randall looked down at Saria's now exposed chest, her forest green brassiere lying on the ground. **(A/N: Not to break the mood, but I was so happy. When I wrote this, I spelled brassiere right on my first try. I barely even knew how to spell it! Ok, now back to the story...)**

"Because… I-I am not ready for that…" Saria pleaded, trying to pull away futilely with her lame left side.

"Here, let me give you a small taste of what it feels like." Randall moved in and began to kiss and lick Saria's shoulder. She only looked away in disgust; the displeasure of it being Randall overriding any good feelings she was having.

"Stop." She said her voice fainter. Randall could tell that Saria was trying to ignore everything by this point and only increased his movements.

Saria felt his mouth change location on her, and it now sat in between her shoulder, neck and upper chest. Her eyes became wider at this.

Slowly but surely, Randal began to loosen his grip on her arms, and his hands work up her own, slowly leading to her chest.

"Leave me alone." A pouty, miserable face now was on Saria's face, now that Randall's hands stopped at their destination.

"What, you don't like this?" Randall asked, his voice very much caught up in the moment.

"No…" Saria said, tears welling from her eyes.

"Then perhaps if I try this…" Randall's head sunk lower down Saria's body, continuing to kiss and lick it until he met her abdomen. Normally, Saria would've been giggling and laughing. No such sounds or emotions came from her this time.

Using her one good hand, Saria grabbed Randall's hand, and tried to pull it off, to no luck. She was trapped, and too miserable to move.

**OH NO! Who is left to stop this madman from continuing? CAN HE BE STOPPED?**

**Please tell me what you think will happen...**

**More coming soon...**


	21. The Demon Gets His Wish

**As if willed by a higher force, my internet shut down last night, preventing me from updating this story. (Sorry for the wait...)**

**Now, where did we leave off? Oh yes, Saria is on the verge of losing her virginity. Nice place to start off eh? (Boy oh boy is that a scary sense of humor... 0.0)**

**Enjoy! (It get's scarier)**

* * *

Xavier had just run into the basement, a dark, dimly lit place, that reeked of sweat and body odor, it made him want to gag.

As he turned the corner, he could hear groaning, and then soon found the gruesome source to the sound.

Over fifteen females in all, ranging from the ages of 15 to 30, all chained to a wall with a small metal bed underneath them, all malnourished, beautiful, and fully unclothed.

Upon looking at him, they tried to recoil, and cowered from him.

"Oh my gosh." Xavier felt like throwing up, it was a sick sight.

"Please, go away… we… are too… tired…" One of the older ones said to him.

"Yes, don't hurt us!" A little 16 year old, who was fairly small, squeaked.

"Stop it, he's just going to go crazy and have each one of us."

"How can I get people to stop thinking that I am NOT A PERVERT!" Xavier roared running at the wall with one of the girls. He drew his broad edged sword from his back and armed himself. Her slashed at the air above the girl's arms, and shattered the metal chains that bound her there.

This young woman was about twenty, she looked up at Xavier with eyes deep in wonder.

"How long have you been here?"

"Three years sir…" She coughed.

"Oh my gosh, if Link doesn't kill this Randall guy, I will… I am getting you all out of here, once I get all of you unchained, we will make a break for the coach, and I will get you all out of here and well, get you clothes I guess…"

Then, the women there did something that they never thought they could do again; smile.

Xavier felt very good hacking the metal chains that they had worn for too long off. Some had indents on their wrist from being pulled too far from their confinement, and some had bruises all over their bodies from excessive abuse.

"There is no way that Randall could've done this to all of you." Xavier stated to the oldest one.

"You're right. He used us for his parties. We would be the main attraction of the night and day of the party. Sometimes he would have over one hundred men come into his house and they would each have us for an hour, we had no rest, they could have anything more than 5 hours. Do you realize how painful it is to have them do that to you continuously for over twenty four hours?"

"Ma'am, I cannot begin to imagine, but honestly, neither should you have to. Now come on, let's all go in groups of two, I will lead each group to the coach outside, and then, when everyone is done, I will drive you all away. And you have my promise; we are not having any detours. No one will harm you on your way there.

Slowly, the number of girls in the house decreased, and the number of girls in the coach increased.

Mysteriously, Arthur wasn't a problem, he wasn't there, which made Xavier worried for Saria, Link, and most importantly, Cheryl.

As the last of the ex-slaves made their way into the coach, cramming themselves together like sardines, Xavier checked on them, made sure they were all accounted for, and commandeered the coach away quietly, picking up speed as he went; he was worried that Randall may have a group of mounted warriors to get him back if he ran away, so, he played it safe. Though, in his backpack, he remembered to check on the green dress that he had found crammed into a corner along with a pair of petite shoes and gloves, and to make sure that they were unharmed.

* * *

Link had just regained consciousness, and Rareen was still buzzing around in his cap. Miraculously, the little fairy didn't get killed in the head-butt.

"Link? Link?" Link made a slight movement in his hand. "Link, we cannot do that again, we will only get killed."

"Hmm…"

"Look…" Rareen struggled to fly out of his hair and over to a strange piece of metal.

"XT?" Link asked the metal.

No reply.

"It is XT!" Rareen cheered. "He can totally help us! Come on, let's wake him up!"

Rareen and Link walked over to the dull XT and began hitting his chest lightly and calling into his horn-like ears.

"XT! Wake up! We need your help badly!" Rareen was hitting him trying to get him up.

XT didn't move.

"What is wrong with you? Saria is in there! We need your help!"

"Help!" Link tackled the lifeless piece of metal hard, and a bolt of lightning shot out.

By some twist of fate, he was back online. Using a small check, something had hit him, and jostled the loose wire back into place. But, something was wrong with XT, he could tell… one of his old, now unrestricted programs was acting up.

"Looking for valuable host: target found." XT's voice was now cool and collected, ready for anything.

Wires burst from within him and engulf Link.

"You wanted help? You got it bud! XT-421's exoskeleton system initiated." Link and Rareen were now trapped together with XT and his internal workings.

"This isn't like before…" Rareen commented, noting that everything about XT seemed more aggressive. She stuck by link closely.** (A/N: If I didn't state it, or you haven't caught it yet, XT is acting on his OLDER programming, the 'I am an evil killing machine set out to obliterate all of my master's enemies' one.)**

"Ok! Co-op established, all systems go! What do you need?" A few wires connected to Link's head and hooked him up into the system.

_I need to save my friend._

"Warning!" XT's chirpy voice echoed within the cramped room. "Power levels are below minimum standards, shall I initiate immediate auxiliary power?"

Link stood baffled, he had no idea what XT was saying.

"What?"

"The auxiliary power system is a backup power source designed to get this unit as far away from danger, even if that means eliminating it, as quickly and as safely as possible."

Link nodded.

"Power systems recharged. Energy levels at five percent!" XT announced, unaware of what he was saying.

Now a thing popped up in front of Link's eyes. It was a moving picture, and a miniature XT was standing in it. **(A/N: To better illustrate this, think of Cortana standing on a holopad, creating lists and statistics out of nothing.)**

"Hello! How can I serve you?" This XT asked Link politely.

Link furrowed his brow, he was confused.

"What would you like to use of mine?" XT now out of midair pulled big list with various writing on it. The characters were small, but Link could make them out.

He continued to mentally read the list until he got to one that he liked and recognized.

"_Weapon Systems_"

Link had no idea what a weapon system was, but he knew what a weapon was, and was happy to know that XT had some.

"Just blink while looking at the one you want twice, and I will do the rest." XT said calmly and patiently.

Link did so over the weapon systems.

"Ah, good choice. Now, what would you like to use out of the armory?"

The list was huge and slightly unorganized.

Link began reading them to himself.

"_Nuclear barrage, ballistic missiles, submersible torpedoes, Gatling gun, Spartan Laser, A22 Attack Rifle, plasma cannons, M2B Revolver, Thorium Assault Rifle, Neutrino beam, Energy katana, anti-air missiles, ARTEMIS Sniper, Dark Bow, Power cannon, BFG 9000, Sentinel Beam, Covert Sniper Rifle, M89 Shotgun, Fuel Rod Gun, Flamethrower, Ice Breaker, Celestial cannon…" _The list kept going and going. **(A/N: Note! Many of these are weapons copied from other games! Many are not mine! The two most on here are Metroid Prime and Halo 3. Also included are Doom, Runescape, World of Warcraft, James Bond, and some modified real world items. I own the Celestial Cannon, and the ARTEMIS Sniper. XT was a sniper/scout in his army.)**

"Whoa…" Link blinked, and then something got in his eye, and he blinked again to get it out. It just so happened that his eye was over the same thing twice.

"Anti-air missiles approved. Arming now."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Saria?"

"Ah, the girl… hmm, biological scan underway, checking…" XT waited a few seconds, and the responded. "I will only give us an entry point. This facility is poorly constructed, the makers here must be far under the poverty line…" **(A/N: XT has seen many FAR greater houses than Randall's before...)**

_Is he kidding? It is a mansion fit for a king? How can he take it down?"_

Link's answer came quickly.

"Weapon Systems activated." XT announced coolly as he stood up and aimed at the house.

**(A/N: I have had this particular scene in my head since before I decided Saria would get kidnapped by a perverted pedophile... I just wanted to blow some crap up REALLY badly...)**

From an observers stand point, it was a sight to see.

XT stoop up and faced the house, and held his arms out. From this, various tubes with one end pointed, and the other shaped like a large dart, sprouted. Then, they came up a bit more from his body, and the noses all focused at random locations on the house.

In XT's head, Link was being shown a small clip of what was happening from an odd point. XT was now in a strange outfit, facing a screen that had him on it. There were many of him all sitting at desks hitting buttons like they playing the piano.** (A/N: To better illustrate, think of the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer in STAR WARS.)**

"Ok men!" The XT in the uniform called.

"Aye sir!" All of them called back.

"We have been called forth once more to serve! Let us do our job, and do it well!"

"Sir! Yes sir!" All of the XT's called back.

"Now, give 'em hell boys! All cannons, OPEN FIRE!" The XT in the uniform pointed at the XT on the screen, and it changed back to XT's view.

All 784 of the missiles left XT with lightning speed rushing off into the house to hit their targets.

"Now, secondary strike force assembled." XT called again. "Ready? FIRE!" Where the missiles had just launched, more came back up and fired at the house. XT repeated this thrice only, and then left the controls to Link.

"Energy levels at .05 percent sir, be wary, all system are back online. You have less than thirty minutes of normal moving before comeplete shutdown."

Link nodded and charged to the house.

* * *

Xavier looked back in horror as half of the house that contained Link, Saria, and Cheryl fell apart in a massive explosion.

"Cheryl!" The first girl ever to like and understand him was gone in a heap of flames. **(A/N: Poor Xavier, he just can't EVER get the girls... tsk tsk tsk...)**

* * *

Randall was just about to remove Saria's last bit of clothing when it happened.

A massive force shook the hose violently, and he fell onto Saria, and crush a bit of her before being flown off. Much of the ceiling fell down, and parts of the floor fell too.

"What in the name of the goddesses was that?" Randall roared. **(A/N: Cally Girl Accent: Like oh my gawd! He is like totally pias? I didn't see that one coming... not to TOTALLY ruin the mood... lol)**

Saria only cried, Randall had bit and scraped part of the skin of her upper chest and lower abdomen off with his teeth and fingernails. She hadn't been hurt like this before.

"Arthur! Where are you?" Randall called to his bodyguard.

"Here boss!" Arthur forced his way out of a pile of rubble and up onto the surface; by some odd happening, he had survived three barrages of explosions.

"Ah good, pack your things, I think we are leaving."

"But they are in the basement…"

"Dig your way if you have to, we are going soon." Randall turned to his side. "But first… where were we?" Randall slithered to Saria, clutching the scraped parts of herself tenderly and began to get back on top of her, and beginning to kiss her body again and again.

_At least he doesn't kiss my mouth, this just proves that he may have my body, but he cannot have my head and my heart… _Saria thought as Randall continued making Saria play as a love slave.

* * *

Arthur began digging, like he was told to do, when something hit him from behind. Never before had he felt so much power.

He was thrown forward and looked back as he got up.

"Ah! You! The big guy who hit my crystal heart!" The winged figure said in his familiar voice.

"Head-butt him too!" A girly voice called out.

The figures arms grabbed Arthur's shoulders with an inhuman grasp. Then, the head of the figure, clad in metal, came crashing into Arthur's head.

"You hurt Saria!" Yet another voice called from the being.

The arms tightened again, and pulled sideways and out. Like a toy made of cloth and wood, Arthur's armed popped out from his torso and fell limply on the ground.

"And that is for killing me!" The first voice called to a dying Arthur, no lying on the ground wailing."

"Chain gun activated." Yet another voice called. The figures hand then turned into a long, tube with six barrels, the barrels began to rotate and eventually, small metal things came out of the tubes, each one embedding itself deep into Arthur, turning him into a bloody mess.

"Link… that was overkill."

"For Saria…" He calmly said, the gun retracting.

"What is all of that racket? I am trying to make love here!" A new voice called from a story above.

"Ah, the metal man, back from the grave I see?" It was Randall who came into view.

"Yes. Now, Link, I've got one good jump in me, take him down and pile drive him into the basement with the boosters, got it?"

Link nodded.

The XT co-op jumped up into the air, and tackled Randal using the booster engines on the back. Grabbing onto his shoulder's XT was able to bring Randal down a few stories, into the basement. Unfortunately, the rest of that floor collapsed too, bringing all of the room into the basement with them.

XT tried to get off of Randall, and just barely succeeded.

"Ok Link, you're free now, I-I am done."

"What?" Rareen asked XT.

"Energy levels… at zero… unable to… co… m…ply…" The voice trailed off into unintelligible noises, getting fainter and fainter until XT's eyes went black; the green in them gone.

"Did he just… die?" Rareen seemed a bit sad about this.

Link only drew his sword and stared Randall down.

"And what are young going to do little kid?"

Link only looked at Randall; he did not notice the unconscious girl lying on the bed behind him.

"Come on then. I am going to kill you, sell your items, and build my house back."

Link stood there, unfazed.

"Wait a second, is your name Link?"

Link squinted at Randall.

"Ah, I'll take that as a yes. Oh yes, Saria mentioned you a lot. You should have seen her scream when I first touched her, oh, it was so thrilling."

Link was bottling his anger.

"And, you should have seen it, she was walking around without any clothes on, and I thrust myself upon her and stroked her. More than I can say about you." Randall spat.

"Ok, that's it." Link roared, charging at Randall top speed with his sword. Randall dodged and watched as Link hit the wall.

"Tsk tsk. Surely you can do better…" Randall taunted.

Link grabbed out his bow and shot a few arrows at him. One struck his leg, but other than that, Randall was a slippery foe. Link slowly charged at him with his sword, ready to kill Randall. In retaliation, Randall grabbed a staff from the wall and began to swing it at Link. Once Randall pushed Link back far enough, he laughed.

_Bombs are too dangerous at these close ranges, arrows are too slow, I can't get him with my sword… how can I get him?_ Link looked at the dead body of XT and noticed a curious item sticking out of the metal man's shoulder.

_Caution! Radioactive Materials present! Handle with care._ If link didn't know any better, he would've said it was a bomb. He took the small dart like projectile, and aimed it at Randall, and then a thought came into Link's mind. _He's going to dodge it…_ Link had a better idea.

He grabbed the bomb in one hand, and drew his sword in the other.

"What are you doing?" Randall asked.

Link charged again, and swung with his sword with one hand, and lighting the bomb with the other.

Unlike what he thought, this bomb tugged forwards rapidly. It flew out of Link's hands and shot straight into the chest of Randall. Randall fell over gasping for air, and a thin green blanket of air began to cover his body. Frightened of this, Link backed away, and looked around the room.

There, on the bed, was his friend; Saria. Her dress was gone, and panties almost pulled down. But as for her top, it was somewhere on the ground next to the bed, barely hanging on a piece of wood.

"Link. Look at her… she is so…" Rareen didn't finish, or did she have too."

A normal boy Link's age may have gawked and stared at Saria's bare chest as she lay there unconscious. Link did something different, he found her bra, and placed it over her, and then was stumped as to what to do from there, seeing that he didn't want to move his friend. **(A/N: Aww, how sweet. He is keeping his friend's decency by putting her bra on for her when she can't do it herself... again aw...)**

"Randall… I thought I told you to go…" Saria moaned as she held onto Link's hand. Link, seeing that the green mist was expanding a bit more, noted it a threat and grabbed Saria and began to move.

_Darn! Where can I get out? That green stuff CANNOT be good._

Link saw a few unsteady boards and began to walk daintily on them up and out of the room, Saria's brassiere sitting loosely on her chest still.

As he left the area of the house, he set Saria down on the grass, and sat next to her; looking over her wounds and scars.

Saria, feeling the odd feeling of grass on her bare back woke up from her state of mental unconsciousness.

**(A/N: The following scene has been imagined for a long time, and officially written on paper as a bunch of scribbles at my swim camp, at 6:00 AM...)**

"Link!" Saria jumped from the ground into his arm , not caring about any piece of fabric on her chest. Link returned the hug, and helped her up.

Then, Saria tried to pull away, in remembrance of the previous night they spent together.

"Saria?" His sweet voice echoed in her mind as golden lights. Upon hearing her own name, and the feel of his strong arms wrap around her, she began to melt again.

"Link?" Saria was eager to know why her friend pulled her back.

"Saria," his breath became a bit erratic as he spoke, "when I left you that night, I was confused and worried for you. I am a mortal, I will die one day, and you won't, because you are a Kokiri, and an immortal who shall remain a girl for the rest of time." Saria was about to interject, but Link stopped her gently by touching his figure to her lips. "I knew that when I died, you would be overly depressed if you were in love with me, so I tried not to let you love me, and tried to keep us as friends only. But then I learned that you loved me still, and even went so far as to rid yourself your immortal life to be with me. That is by far the nicest, sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Link was starting to cry. "And now, now you are in my arms, trembling in fear because something bad happened to you when I turned my back on you. I can feel that now mortal heart within you racing, beating like a drum as our skin touches ever so slightly. I now give up on my attempts to say 'no' to you, and will now say 'yes' to your request to be with me so long as we are both alive. Why? Saria, because I too cared for you, always more than a friend, or a best friend, I was just worried what you would think. I may save many people from harm and danger, but you are the only one I will stick around with after I'm done with my job. You are the only girl, the only one. I-I love you Saria, with all of my heart."

Saria was stunned, her eyes wide open. This was mostly because of the fact that Link, who had been known to never talk to people, and even when he had to, his sentences were as short as possible, had just went out of breath talking five times in one speech, all to her, just to say that he loved her. That made Saria feel like the most special girl in the planet, but, it may also have been what happened next.

After Link was done talking, both he and Saria were in tears of happiness, and the fact that the other was crying made them pull together more, and their hearts went on racing. Link loosened his group on Saria, and looked down at her cherubic face, untouched by Randall still, the one woman he had ever loved, the only one he could put above all others. He was caught by her alluring crystal blue eyes, and drawn closer to them. Saria mimicked this motion, and soon, their noses met, brushing slightly together, giving them a rush of feeling in their face. That didn't stop them from getting closer, however. Moments later, the feeling of their noses was replaced by a stronger, more intense feeling, aroused by both of them in the lips. The two stood there, Links arms holding Saria up by the hips, and Saria holding herself up on Link's shoulders, their lips locked, unwilling to be separated or moved.

**To all of you guys and gals who kept pressuring me for some LinkXSaria, well, there you have it. (I must say possibly one of the cutest scenes I have ever written... ADORABLE! Link, the mute boy, makes a monologue to Saria, his fair friend who had given up so much to be with him, saying that he loves her and will always be there for her. Now THAT is sweet.**

**But alas! Our tale is not yet completed! There is MUCH more to be done here. You guys are on page 189 of 223 (and still going!) I mean, the rest here is going to be rest and recovery, and a LOT of SariaXLink stuff. (And something... else.)**

**More coming soon...**


	22. The Storm

**Again, I feel very rushed... so, I will be posting a BIT faster... (to me at least) **

**This chapter... well let's just say that many will enjoy it, and maybe even more foresaw EVERYTHING that happens within it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xavier had cried the way home, not wanting to go back, knowing that no one could've survived the fiery mess that was the mansion.

The coach was slow; the horses were still tired from bringing Saria to the mansion, and now were being forced to ride the trip backwards.

Xavier thought that this may be a good time to stop for a moment.

"Hey," He opened the slot to the back of the coach, "do you all want to go to Hyrule with me? Or do you want to go to your homes, wherever they are?"

Half said go home, others didn't.

"Wait, why do some of you older people not want to go home?" He was slapped in the faced for calling them old.

"Well, I know that my husband would've forgotten me. I know this for a fact seeing as he brought me here for quick cash."

Xavier looked at her bug-eyed.

"Truth." She finished.

"Wow… well, how many want me to drop them off somewhere in… where are we? Malavar? Some random place in Malavar with money? I will buy you clothes if I have to."

"Me!" Many of them shouted gleefully.

"Ok then. Does anyone know a city or town nearby here that I can do that?"

"Oh yes, Cynderton! It is only about five miles west of here, just follow that road." A young woman about 23 told him pointing in a random direction.

"Ok then, you are all going to be free very soon here."

"YAY!" They all shouted in unison.

_If only they all could have made it. Darn you Cheryl, I knew you for like five minutes and you were more perfect than anyone I have ever met. Even if I only could've taken you out for a date or something, even if it didn't last long, it would probably be the best part of my life… Why did you have to die?_

Xavier sighed with tears as he led the coach to the town of Cynderton.

* * *

Saria and Link had just broken their kiss, twelve minutes later. It would've went longer, but Saria began to feel hurt.

"Oh my gosh… Link… set me down…" Saria spoke into his lips.

Link obeyed and gently handed Saria to the comfort of the grass.

Saria sighed, and felt the wounds on herself.

"What happened?" Rareen, who had been safely tucked away in Link's cap the whole time, asked.

"I-Oh my gosh… I am free. Well, Randall, my master, he-he was trying to do something really bad to me, and Cheryl, my friend, she stopped Randall by kicking him. So, we ran away, and she had me hide in the attic. Then, XT came, and he tried to rescue us, but, he ran out of energy when he was stabbed, so, I screamed, and fell down to the first floor. I think I broke a lot of bones…"

"Lemme see." Rareen said as she hovered over her charge. Link hovered over her too, examining her bruised side and slightly bent leg.

"Ow!" Saria yelped as Link felt her arm for bones.

"Sorry!" Link said quickly, setting her arm down.

"It's ok Link." Saria smiled, looking happily and warmly at Link in the darkness.

Link helped her turn over, and tried to hook her brassiere back up.

"Link… I am sorry for doing this."

"Hmm?"

"I ran away with Arthur in order to give you a reason to save me. It kind of messed up, and I got hurt in the process. I mean, I didn't even think that they might not give me back or treat me right."

Link looked at her, now on her back again, with an expression of concern, fear, and compassion.

"Randall… h-he was a monster… Before you got there, he was taking advantage of my broken left side. Having me on my back like this, my bra gone, and h-he was licking me… it was horrible. I could feel him tasting me and it was sick. Then, his hands crept onto my chest and began to feel me there… it was terrible… and, the moment XT attacked, he was just about to take the bottom of my clothing off, and… I saw what he did to Cheryl… he was so close to having me there… if you h-hadn't come…" Saria began sobbing.

Link lowered himself quickly onto Saria and kissed her deeply.

"He's gone. I'm here." And then he added, "To stay."

"Oh Link!" Saria tired again to jump up, but then a cracking noise from her hip stopped her. "OW!"

"Are you ok?" Link quickly was inspecting her hip.

"I think I just broke my hip…" Saria was wailing in pain. **(A/N: I think I made a mention of it having a small crack in it, well, it just got bigger. Sorry Saria, no walking for you!)**

"Hey, it'll be ok, right Link?" Rareen asked, loving the new couple.

Link nodded his head.

"Where is XT again?"

"Gone." Rareen mumbled, "He ran out of energy, and passed out inside of the house."

"We should go back and get him!"

"NO! There is this green gas from a tube that read: 'Radioactive' from XT in there, we shouldn't be there." Rareen yelped.

"Oh… I feel sorry for him really. He tried so hard to see us like this, and now… he can't."

"I know…" Link mumbled.

"Link, do you know any sad songs on that Ocarina of yours? I no longer have mine…" Saria asked innocently.

"Hmm…" Link thought.

At first, he set a gloomy mood with the Song of Storms, which was unusually more powerful, creating a complete thunderstorm, lightning and thunder included.

He tried to play another song, but it was drowned out by the storm.

"Link!" Saria was trying to decided if it was funny or serious. "You just created a tempest!"

"Link! This is really bad! Get us to shelter!"

The wind howled as Link played an unheard melody.

A wild horse seemed to materialize from nowhere, and stopped in front of them.

"What song was- OW!" Saria shrieked as Link tenderly picked her up, moving her very sensitive bones.

"Secret." Link smiled looking at her.

"Even when it is all dark and stormy, your smile brings light and blue skies to my world…" Saria mumbled as they rode off.

Rareen was looking at the two happily, keeping her own thoughts to herself and hiding the fact that she was there to them.

_That was about the cutest thing Saria has said in a while… _Rareen thought as she sat calmly in Link's cap, the former residence of the well-known Navi.

* * *

As thunder rumbled the earth around the mansion, the house was shaken into a pile of rubble; absolutely nothing remained but a bunch of messy wood and stone.

But, all was not lifeless. Cheryl, Arthur, Randall, and XT-421 were all buried, but, something was moving. It was the lightning, dancing in the sky that was most lively.

The tempest above continued to brew, and as it did, lightning and thunder were being spawned like no other. Bolts of it struck the ground around the house menacingly.

Then, one very large bolt came down, and a few other's near it melded with it, as it was being pulled to the ground by a metal object. This object was none other than XT himself.

The ambient electricity surged throughout his circuits, and struck his capacitor-like crystal heart.

The colors on his body began to flash blue and white like crazy, and finally subsided. But his rebooted mind did not.

"Whoa! System check! That was one heck of a blast!" His electric voice muffled by the singed wood around him. **(A/N: And you thought I could kill myself... I AM NOT DRUNK! I can't do that without tampering from the outside world!)**

His bar read a miraculous 27 percent.

"Wow! Woo-hoo! I'm back! I'm not gone! Oh my gosh! I wonder how they are all doing! I mean, I left them at such a crucial moment, oh lord! This is bad… and now, now the house is gone! I better search for them!"

XT didn't bother putting Randall or Arthur on his scan seeing as he had personally killed them under Link's command and control.

No one showed alive.

But, then he saw something, a small blip on his radar.

"Cheryl?" He dug through the rubble and found her twisted body sprawled in the wreckage.

"She must have got hit with a brunt of the force. Poor girl, curse my miscalculations. If only I had more energy at the time."

XT dug Cheryl up and set her on a flat panel of broken wood.

"Cheryl, girl, come on now, don't be shy." The lightening lit up the nightscape.

"Unggg…." She moaned, barely alive. **(A/N: HURRAY! CHERYL IS ALIVE!)**

"I'm here to help you"

"Mr. Angel Demon? Is that you?"

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Xavier," Cheryl perked up, "model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient, artificial intelligence being, on a mission to unite the hearts of lovers everywhere. I am the Angel Demon, yes."

"Xavier…"

"Yes?" XT was curious as to someone calling him his formal name.

"No, the red tunic boy, that Xavier."

"What about him?"

"Is he ok?" She coughed, "Did he get the others out?"

"It would appear so."

"Good. Now I can die."

"Oh no you're not missy! I can sense that you're in love, and it is my job to give you a shove! Up to the clouds we shall soar, and a life you'll have that's much much more!" XT laughed and pulled Cheryl up and hooked her into his systems.

* * *

Cheryl thought it was the strange feeling ever, to be _inside _someone, or rather something. She felt the cool, smooth metal slowly tense around her frame, and overlap her skin with its own.

"Are you ok?"

"N-no, this is the closest I have come to being clothed in a month, I feel a bit awkward."

"And?"

"Well, your metal is really, really, cold to the touch, and seeing as I am unclothed, I am a bit chilly."

"Ah, warming." XT announced and his insides became more of a spa to Cheryl.

"That is better."

"Now, this may sting a bit…" Cheryl felt a few probes going inside her skin, and then could feel them move around. It hurt, until another probe gave her a strong pain killer.

"What are you doing? Randall never did that to me before."

"To heck was that like anything Randall ever did. Most people hate that so badly they scream."

"I was about too. What was it?"

"I just went about repairing your internal organs. In about an hour, you will be fully healed. Now, in the mean time, enjoy the hyped up music I have to offer, and feel the caresses of the clouds in the sky. We are getting out of here as soon as possible."

"What?"

XT and Cheryl, now sharing the same body, got up, and XT started dancing in some weird fashion.

"What are you doing?"

"Testing myself to see if I am normal."

"I can answer that for you."

"I know, I'm not by your standards." Oddly enough, Cheryl could still feel the occasional tug of one of the probes in her.

_He is still working on me while he dances, that is weird._

"Oh yeah! Caramelldansen!" **(A/N: Ok, Caramelldansen, Speedycake remix to be exact is one of My favorite songs of all time, so I HAD to have XT sing it... and then I thought, why not add a dance to it too?)**

"What are you talking about?" Cheryl was interrupted by the sound of music. It was a light, upbeat melody that was very fast and had some person, who seemed like a little girl, making some odd noises, perhaps talking in another language.

Oddly enough, XT knew the song, and began to sing along with it in an almost perfect copy.

"Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med, armarna upp nu ska ni få se, kom igen, vem som helst kan vara med." XT seemed to be doing some sort of trained dance to the beat of the song.

"Huh?"

"På fester kommer alla att släppa loss, kom igen, nu tar vi stegen om igen" XT began to repeat whatever step he was just on.

"I don't under-"

"Så rör på era fötter, Oa-a-a" XT began to do some movement with his feet, Cheryl felt weird and idiotic being forced to do the same.

"Och vicka era höfter, O-la-la-la" XT made some head movements, and their hips followed, again, Cheryl felt like an idiot.

"Gör som vi, till denna melodi" XT shouted out and he began to run forward, still dancing.

"Så kom och dansa med oss!" XT beckoned a non-existent person.

"Klappa era hander!" XT's hand beat wildly, raving to the beat of the song.

"Gör som vi gör! Ta några steg åt vänster!" XT threw his hips the left and his feet sidestepped to accommodate.

"Lyssna och lär." XT put a hand up to his horn and tried to hear something.

"Missa inte chanson. Nu är vi här med Caramelldansen!" XT roared wildly as it was said and jumped into the air, still with a bit of dance in him, the song still playing.

He repeated the process three times, and by the second, Cheryl couldn't help but laugh and try to sing along.

Cheryl also couldn't help but love the feeling of flying in the sky, now clear because they had escaped the storm.

"Ah, I love flying…" XT sighed with delight as he cruised the skies expertly.

"Is it always like this up here? So calm and peaceful?"

"No actually, sometimes the skies are violent and malicious, struggling to keep me grounded. I find this weather great for flying."

It was pretty much the calm before the storm; so, all of the chaotic energies in the area were being used elsewhere.

"You know, I almost got used to this Mr. XT."

"What? The flying?"

"No, the fact the you engulfed me in metal."

"Oh, sorry about that, you were kind of dying, and most of my healing abilities are best suited in a closed environment, and the easiest way to get that is to build one from myself."

"I still don't get it, what the heck are you? Are you really an angel?"

"Some think so, but no. I am simply a machine. Almost like a really advanced windmill."

"So, you aren't real?"

"If I wasn't real, then why are you up in the clouds?" XT was very sly with his words.

"I mean, you're not a real person."

"That is far closer to true. I am not alive, because I am not like you living beings. I do not have living parts within me, it is all a bunch of metal and circuitry."

"Circuitry?"

"Um… you know lightning, right?"

"Yeah."

"Circuitry is like controlling a lightning-like energy known as electricity to do stuff. Though, I must admit, thinking about it that way, you and I are very similar."

"How? I do not run on lightning."

"Not exactly true. Living beings convert food and water into energy in the form of chemicals, and those chemicals produce a lightning-like charge that runs a great many of your systems."

"What is a system?"

"Geez, do you people know anything about anatomy? A system is a group of parts that work together to do something. Like you, I am composed a great deal of systems, all interconnected, that make me able to walk, talk, think, and fake life."

"Ok… but… a question, if you are not alive, can you feel emotions?"

"Like?"

"Anger, hatred, sorrow, pleasure, love, happiness."

"Oh, well. I wasn't built to. I was born to kill, and kill a lot. Then, a goddess-like figure gave me a 'soul' or a personality. Then, and ever since then, I _think _that I can feel emotions. They are very strange, the three most that I feel are happiness, sorrow, and grimness."

"Why not love?"

"Well, I do not love anything, other than the thought of love itself. I cannot fall in love with anyone because I am constantly moving, far too much for anyone to keep up. And, I do not have a reason for it. I mean, love is essentially there as a trick so that people can reproduce. I do not need to reproduce because I will never die. Therefore, I do not love."

"But didn't you say something about making people fall in love?"

"Perhaps, I mean, that is my job."

"But you don't fall in love yourself?"

"No. I simply take pleasure in watching others get happy because they are in love, and feel sad when they are deprived of that privilege. And I have a soft spot for innocent girls who are too caught up in their emotions."

"So that is why you saved us?"

"For the record, I didn't do anything. I didn't take anyone out of the house while they were enslaved. That was someone else."

"Xavier."

"Yes?"

"Not you! The other one."

"That boy that I had help Saria…"

"You knew Saria?"

"Yeah, I was her love consoler for a boy named Link."

"You are THAT XT-421? The one that came from the wishing star?"

"The one and the same."

"Weird…"

"I also gave that Xavier boy a potion… I wonder if he used it." XT began to snicker.

"You are the old man too?"

"How did you know?"

"Xavier… h-he used the potion on me before getting the girls out."

"Oh! Kiatsu! Sie liebt ihm! Muhohohohohoho! Vad en liten värld!" **(A/N: 'Sie liebt ihm' means 'She loves him' in German I am almost sure and** **'Vad en liten värld' means 'What a small world!' in Sweedish.)**

"What are you saying?" Cheryl hated it when XT did this.

"Well well well, so what happened? Did you 'understand' him like I thought was going to happen?" XT laughed.

"I-I read his thoughts…" Cheryl started blushing.

"And?"

"He read mine."

"And?" XT felt like he was leading up to something.

"I th-think I am in love with him…"

"BINGO! JACKPOT! Muhahahahahehehehehohohohoo!" XT laughed like a maniac and began to plummet from the sky in laughter. **(A/N: His goal was to make her realize it.)**

"XT!"

"Oh yeah, you'd die." He said, collecting himself, and began to fly straighter.

"What the heck…" Cheryl did not get him at all.

"Now I've got something to do for a bit. YAY!" XT cheered as he soared a bit faster across the plains.

**Do you see how I have a bit more to do before I end this story? There is still a bit to do...**

**More coming soon...**


	23. A Professional Matchmaker

**From now on, the drama is pretty much off, and it is all nice and smooth romance, I am telling this to you because I know many of you wanted me to have a LOT of Saria and Link in this story, these last chapters are ALL that. Of course, there is ONE problem left to fix. The Xavier and Cheryl one...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xavier was dreading his next move terribly. He had already managed to get the girls measured, which, was much to both of their disdain, seeing as Xavier wanted only one girl who was dead, and they all did not like being touched by anyone anymore.

Now he had to go into a store and ask to buy women's dresses, and a lot of them, for women who could not buy them themselves.

He looked at his pad of paper, with all of their sizes listed smallest to largest, though all were fairly small and thin from malnourishment, and their desired color of dress.

He gulped as he walked into the store.

"H-hello?" he asked.

"How may I help you young man?"

"I need help getting these dresses." Xavier showed him the paper.

"What are you? Some perverted cross dresser? Or some freaky homosexual?" Xavier knew it was coming. **(A/N: Poor dude just cannot get a break...)**

"No no, I just have a lot of girlfriends lets say."

"You know, nothing is wrong with being a homosexual. Although uncommon it is fairly-"

"Just get me the darned fabrics, got it?" Xavier said with anger.

"Fine fine, don't discuss your problems then. I was only trying to help."

Xavier shot him a glare and let himself calm down in a chair.

* * *

XT and Cheryl dove towards the dark ground calmly. Once they hit the ground, XT quickly pulled out a robe and cast it over them, covering them completely from view.

"Where are we?"

"A town you might know, to get some clothing for you. Oh yes, and when things start to seem as if they were planned, they were. And I also want you to know that I am masking your voice, and giving you full control for a bit, I am going to take a break. There are about twenty silver rupees in a dispenser at you right side, so money is no object.

"Ok?" Cheryl noted that it was easy, if a bit awkward, to move with XT. His metal responded obediently, and swiftly, exactly as fast as Cheryl wanted it to.

She walked into a store and noticed the clerk working busily on a bunch of dresses.

_Oh this feels so weird, I am not really wearing anything on…_

Cheryl grabbed a small basket and grabbed a pair of undergarments, some sandals, a small, tan, men's shirt and a pair of brown pants with a small rope-like belt.

_I would rather wear guy's clothing and look unattractive than dress up and possibly get captured again, maybe I'll cut my hair too, and hide away from them all…_

"Um, may I please buy these objects?" Cheryl asked the busy clerk.

"Wait one moment, I am a bit busy."

"Ok. Cheryl and XT took a seat on the bench."

"Hey! That's me you're sitting on!" A voice called from behind.

"I know that voice…" Cheryl whispered, blushing furiously.

"What? Did you say something sir?"

_Sir? Xavier! You know me better than that! _Cheryl tried to communicate telepathically, it didn't work.

"Oh… no." Cheryl sighed.

_"He cannot read your thoughts, it only lasted for a few minutes. I will take note of that in the future…"_ XT's voice rung in her head.

"May I please pay now?" Cheryl said sadly, feeling like Xavier had forgotten her for some reason.

_He's not even showing any signs of coming back for me when I am, for all he knows, buried under a pile of rubble, about to die. I think that he was lying now, even with those thoughts of his. He doesn't even seem sad that I am possibly dead! Some hero he is…"_

XT noted Cheryl's behavior, and changed Cheryl's voice yet again, now sounding far closer to her normal voice. Cheryl wouldn't know this though, so he played the wrong voice into her ears, which were really his. It was tricky, _but oh so fun,_ so he thought.

* * *

Xavier looked at the massive man sitting next to him; holding a small amount of clothing in his gloved hands. Xavier's face was close to emotionless. He swore that after he helped these girls off to their own places, he would forget all about women except for the one girl who ever understood him, and become a priest or something. This kind of pain that he felt was terrible, and he hated it.

The man next to him impatiently got up and began to talk to the clerk.

"Please, I need to get out of her quickly sir, please, can I just pay for this?" The man's voice was incredibly girly, and, almost familiar.

"For the express payment though, you will pay more."

"Fine, here, two silvers. Goodnight sir." The man with the girly voice left the room with his clothing.

Xavier could've sworn that a small amount of long brown hair shown from the hood that he wore though.

"I am seeing things… Cheryl isn't that tall, nor is her voice that deep. It was quiet, soft, and sweet. Besides, she is dead, I watched the side of the house she was in burst into flames, she is dead." Xavier sighed in defeat as he waited for the clothes to get done.

* * *

In an alleyway that XT took Cheryl too, XT detached from Cheryl, revealing her now perfectly recovered body in the pale moonlight, and walked a step or two away from her.

"This is where I leave you Cheryl." XT said calmly. "Goodbye. And put those clothes on! You never know who may be watching and or wanting." He winked as then walked off, turning the corner, and thus vanishing from sight.

Cheryl did as instructed and felt the loose, baggy clothing on her. She was still too small even though she got the smallest men's size.

"Now for a haircut…"

* * *

XT was a devious creature, he knew this much about himself. He had read Cheryl's thoughts as she formulated her plan, and he knew there would be no hairdresser open this late at night.

"I only have 27 percent energy, but, it will be worth it. 4 percent isn't that much to lose."

XT jumped quickly to the corner and his body began to morph into a large, house like structure. Silently and swiftly, the panels all over him changed color and began to look like wood, matching the houses around him. A mechanical arm stretched from this and analyzed a tree, to get a feel for what wood would feel like around here, and then he began to decorate the interior of this home. The mechanical arm became a sign reading "_Barber Bill's Hairdressing_" With a pair of scissors on it.

With much of him now the new house, he quickly synthesized a fake malvrin by using a few panels on the ceiling to shine down on a few metal limbs connected, making it look real, and usable.

In no time, his first customer.

* * *

Cheryl looked at the house with wonder.

_Hmm, are they open?_

Her answer came soon.

"Welcome to Barber Bill's! What would you like me to do to your hair today, or night." A cheerful figure asked her with great delight.

"Amazing, you are so lively so late at night."

"Here at Barber Bill's, our customer satisfaction is our most important concern." He said happily.

"Ok, I need my hair shorter, like a guy with long hair."

"Now why would you do that to such a perfect head of hair?"

"Well, I do not want a boyfriend for a long, long time. The only guy who I actually wanted to like me doesn't care for me, and doesn't care that I could be dead right now, and I just got out of a love slave dealership, so, I do not want to look pretty, or cute, or attractive for a girl, just a guy, if you will."

"Ouch, that is a mouthful! Well, I am glad you made it out ok." The guy she presumed to be Bill led her to a seat in front of a mirror and gave her a cape-like fabric to wear. "So, I am assuming you didn't like going to that place? That love slave thing?"

"NO! Not at all." Cheryl's voice was loud and almost angry.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was taken from my home life forcibly, and given an option by my master to either be his girlfriend, or his toy, I chose girlfriend, hoping it would be better. It was, but only for a bit, when I began to realize that even though he was cute, he was spoiled, evil, and aggressive."

"I see." Bill said as he cut many of her locks of hair shorter.

"I mean, I was just going to deal with it until he tried to add another 'girlfriend' into the group. A little ten year old called Saria."

"Ten? You're pulling my leg." Bill kept cutting.

"No, I'm not. She at least had the body of a ten year old. She was adorable, don't get me wrong, but she deserved so much more than a life as a love slave. I tried to get her out, but I failed."

"Ah, is she still there?"

"No, there was a storm, and the house is completely burned."

"Hmm… So she is dead then?"

"I'm not sure. I have a good feeling that she is alive, but still…"

"Well, you are almost done, take a look."

Cheryl's long, beautiful hair was cut short from about 15 inches to a short 3 and a half.

"Um, here, I think I have some money…" Cheryl fumbled around in her pocket that she was not used to having for a few rupees.

"No, I think that an ex-love slave ought to save her money for a future. In fact, here, take these, and be on your way." Bill gave her a couple of silver rupees.

"Y-you are alright with me taking these?"

"Of course. I am a philanthropist after all."

Philanthropist, Cheryl had heard that word many times recently, but couldn't remember exactly where from.

She squelched the thought and left with her boyish appearance.

"This is great, now perhaps I can live a slightly normal life…" Cheryl walked out into the streets and wandered over to where she thought Xavier to be, but completely not knowing where she was going however.

"That darn girl… why did you have to be so perfect?" She heard someone mutter, again her curiosity was nagging at her, and she began to creep up on the noise.

There she saw the coach of doom, her personal title for the demonic contraption that brought her here.

Standing next to it, the man she felt deeply about, holding a vast amount of dresses in his arms, and giving them to unclothed girls that were coming out of the wagon. One by one each one took a dress from him and put it on and then stood at attention in a line. Once they were done, every girl was clothed, and Xavier had no more dresses. He gave each one of them a portion of his money until Cheryl could see he had no more on him. Then, each girl ran into the store and came out with something. From there, some women ran away, never to return to the coach, but some came back, and piled into it.

"All aboard who's coming aboard…" Xavier mumbled, trying to muse as he shut the door and sealed it tight.

"Ok Mr. Xavier, could we please go to Arithia? It is rather far away and I do not want to walk there."

"Yeah! And after that could you please go to Myrington?"

"Sure thing, just tell me where to go, and I will take you there."

"Thank you!" The remaining six girls cheered.

Xavier, after hearing a small bit of instructions, shut the hatch that connected them and drove on in silence after muttering one statement.

"Cheryl… why did you have to die?"

Cheryl heard this and snuck onto the back of the coach. She climbed to the top and listened to Xavier talk about her when he thought she was gone.

* * *

XT waited until the coach was gone, and then pieced himself back to normal and flew away without a trace.

**Ok, now, what will happen next? (I got bored with my original ideas for it, so I made something quite... new, up.)**

**In the next chapter, Saria get's to act out a bit, I found it rather humorous, and I hope you will too, but, exactly how she does, I shall not tell. Not yet...**

**More coming soon...**


	24. Crazy Girlfriends

**I just started realizing, this story is going to have a LOT of chapters... Like, for sure more than 27, maybe even 30... WOW that is VERY long, even for me...**

**Well, I mentioned somethig about Saria going crazy or something last chapter I think... it IS in this chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link and Saria had just escaped the rain, and Saria, not getting much sleep, had fallen into slumber in Link's arms.

Her cute snoring made him feel giddy and he stopped the horse. Very carefully, he picked her up off of the horse and let the horse go.

Finding a dry stop was impossibly hard, so he just fell onto the grass, cushioned by his cap, and set Saria on top of him, under the premise that she would wake up if he let her bare back touch the wet grass. Her cute, light snoring pulled him off to bed quickly as well.

It was either a few seconds, minutes, hours or lifetimes later that they were disturbed.

"Ohohohoho!" An oily voice purred.

Saria woke up and clung tightly to Link in fear of the voice.

"Link? Who said that?"

Link woke up slowly and looked around. No one was present from any side.

"Nobody?" Rareen suggested.

"And now, a quicker route to Hyrule!" The voice said again.

Saria and Link held on to each other for dear life as the heard a low rumbling noise.

A small ball floated to where the noise was, it was apparently the cause of the voice.

"I thought I might want to show you _my _horse." A familiar voice called over the rumble of something.

"XT!" Saria called out, incapable of running to him.

Link smiled; Saria was happy, that was all he cared about.

"Welcome back!" Rareen shouted.

"I know, I know. Now, again I thought you might like to see _my _horse." XT told them as the roaring died down.

"What is that?" Saria asked, Link looked at the metal thing XT was riding.

"Well, when I do not feel like flying, or there is too little area to fly, or the culture permits that I should not fly and should rather ride them, I ride this thing."

"Again, what is it? And if it is a horse, why doesn't it have four legs?"

"Or a mouth or a tail for that matter?" Rareen added.

"It is my horse still. It makes noise like it's original copy would, but the engine has been replaced by Arcanium crystals and still works like a charm."

"BUT WHAT IS IT?" Rareen asked loudly.

Everyone looked at the machine curiously. Instead of four feet, it had two wheels, one in the front, and one in the back. It had one eye, like XT's eye, and it made a faint glow in the night. It was metal, just like XT, and seemed to have a variety of pipes coming from the back of it. One other notable detail, is that it donned a little XT-421-like figure standing at the front of it, about two and a half inches tall, with his right hand stretched out forward, in a flying position, attached to the front by a small metal beam.

"Well?" Saria asked.

"It is a motorcycle."

"Now why couldn't you just say that?"

"I don't really know."

"I'm not sure that Saria should ride, she's got a broken hip and a few other broken limbs." Rareen felt a bit cautious over the strange piece of machinery.

"Ooh, I will help fix them when you get home then. But, this isn't an optional ride, and besides, this thing doesn't gallop, it rolls."

"That doesn't sound much better."

"Not like that silly! Rolls on the wheels!" XT exclaimed.

"Oh." Link mumbled as he mounted it. He kicked it like he would a horse, and waited for it to respond.

XT did, not the motorcycle, and he did so by laughing so hard he fell over.

Link looked at him confused.

"You control it entirely Link. Here, let's get Saria on too, and let's have you both get safer." XT strapped a small, metal helmet on each of them. XT then picked up Saria and carefully set her in the lap of Link, the level of closeness made them blush wildly.

"How does he control it?" Saria asked for Link who was fumbling with the bar-like handle.

"Ok, I will let you go off to Hyrule by yourselves, and then I will get my own and fly off to do something else. That motorcycle will dissolve and fly back to me as soon as you are done with it, so use it wisely and playfully."

"But how do you use it XT?" Saria was almost getting annoyed at XT's rambling.

"Ok, Link, keep Saria tightly held in between you and the machine. The handlebar on your right has a lever, that is the brake, it slows you down. And, when you turn the bar itself, the front wheel moves, so you will turn. The final thing you need to know is that you twist the right bar back to accelerate."

"Accelerate?" Link asked as he tested this out on the bar.

"Oh yeah! I have it turned off." XT's index finger and middle finger formed a strange shape and he stuck his fingers in a small hole next to the handlebar.

"There ya go!" The machine roared into life.

"Thank you I guess." Saria said over the roar of the pseudo engine.

"Ta ta for now ya'll." XT humbly said as he waved them goodbye.

"Accelerate…" Link mumbled as he twisted back the bar.

XT laughed as the forward motion set Link and Saria into a wheelie for a few seconds before making another motorcycle out of his other wing, the other was being used by Link and Saria, making him incapable of flying, and he set off at a blurring speed.

* * *

After they got past the screaming, Saria and Link began to find it fun.

"Oh my gosh! THIS IS SO FAST!" Saria screamed as she laughed furiously.

Link's eyes were wide and a smile was on his face, there was no way he didn't love the speed either.

Saria looked to her side, both of her feet on top of Link's on a metal rack for resting. Objects on the ground were moving incredulously fast. Objects might appear and disappear between blinks.

Link looked ahead of Saria; her green hair was pleasantly in his face, slightly obscuring his view. He noticed something; a tree, in the middle of nowhere, and they were about to hit it.

"Watch out!" Link cried out as he turned the motorcycle sharply.

This didn't work out as he planned it would, and the motorcycle continued to spin, still headed towards the tree.

They just barely missed it though, but the air current around the tree messed them up a bit it through the small two wheeled vehicle into the air.

Link struggled to land it, and, after throwing his weight around on it, he managed to land it on its back wheel. Link then threw himself forward, bumping Saria a little bit, but making the vehicle land back on two wheels. He eased up on the speed, and the motorcycle slowed to a steady cruise.

"Whew." He sighed.

"Are you kidding? That was fun!" Saria cried out joyously.

"Here then." Link grabbed onto Saria's waist and abdomen and let her take the handlebar.

"What? I can try it?"

"Yes."

"Oh Link you are the greatest!" Saria twisted around and gave his a kiss on the cheek, making Link blush. **(A/N: You know that part about Saria going crazy?)**

"Go ahead then Saria, Link said ok." Rareen encouraged.

Saria's eye widened with glee as her hands met with the bar. It resembled a newfound freedom. **(A/N: Well this is it.)**

"Fear me night! MY NAME IS SPEED!" Saria yelled as she twisted the bar as far back as it could go, causing them to do another wheelie. But, unlike the last time, this one didn't fall down as fast.

A minute later, they were back on the ground flat. Saria, howling like a madcap, was having a blast.

Link wasn't. He had nearly fallen off, causing him to grab onto Saria tightly in order to assure his staying onboard. Then, once he made contact with the solid floor again, Saria began to turn a bit.

Slowly at first, weaving in and out of bushes, and then making snake-like curves around barely visible pebbles.

"Saria? Slow down?" Link offered over the howl of her laughter and the engine.

"Muhahaha!" Saria must've been trying to express the fact that she was free, because she only sped up, ripping the fields up as she went.** (A/N: Ok, I was REALLY at a loss for funny, weird stuff to do to our main couple here... so, I hope you didn't take offense to me picturing Saria as a thrill seeker there... Though, that title does seem to fill her shoes a bit for some odd reason...)**

* * *

Cheryl felt the wind on the back of her now exposed neck, loving every second of it.

She kept listening to Xavier ramble on about his past to no one, continuously saying how 'Cheryl was the first girl to ever believe me, and now she's dead.' It made her want to drop down off of the roof and tell him everything right then, but something stopped her, whether that was the wind or something emotional, she could not tell.

"I can remember all of those times… I have always been misunderstood, why goddesses, why? Why did you give me such a perfect girl and take her away from me? Why do you hate me?" Xavier cried out as he stopped at a city. Cheryl thought it would be a fun time to mess with him by now.

"We don't hate you, look, we'll give her back." And Cheryl jumped into the seat next to him.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGHH! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Xavier was taken aback by Cheryl's different appearance.

"Maybe you would remember me by the taste of my lips." Cheryl took his head and kissed it deeply.

"Wait a second. Who are you? And why the heck did you just kiss me? And are you a homosexual or something?" Xavier still thought Cheryl was a guy.

"No silly. It's me! Cheryl!"

"Cheryl? No way!" Xavier looked at her very closely.

"Do you believe me now?" Cheryl tilted her head cutely to one side.

"Those eyes… I have spent a lifetime staring into them…" Xavier stated.

"Then you do remember me?"

"How could I forget you? But, I thought you died!"

"So did I."

"Then how are you alive?"

"A crazy philanthropist…" Cheryl mumbled. **(A/N: For this story, I decided that XT would call himself that. In the Seed of Love, he at first calls himself a catalyst, and then he calls himself a chess master, and then he calls himself a bussinessman. He is at that stage in his life where he will constantly try to figure out what he really is. But, it will always boil down to either a matchmaker, a robot, or a changed man.)**

"And why did you cut your hair? And wouldn't you rather a dress?"

"Ok, listen, there are a lot of reasoning behind my appearance. For starters, I wear guys clothing and cut my hair because I do not want to look attractive to males again. I wanted to live without them." Xavier held his head low in shame. "but then I noticed how shaken up you were over my presumed death, so I chose to be with you."

"That is very kind of you Cheryl, I am assuming that I am not going to be a priest anymore?"

"No! I mean, I don't want you to. I think that would be a waste of your traits, don't you?" **(A/N: Oh my, what did she mean by that? sarcastically)**

Xavier blushed.

"If you think they are worthy of being passed on."

"I think they are." Cheryl was up in Xavier's face.

"Cheryl, I think you need a break from that kind of love for a bit though." Xavier didn't move, or undo his glazed eyelids.

"So do I, but that is not what I am thinking right now."

"What are you-?"

Cheryl was kissing the inside of his mouth before he could ask.

Xavier was too surprised to respond.

"How was that?" Cheryl asked him.

"Very good…" Xavier was gasping for breath.

"Well, not to brag, but I have had a month of having to know how to do that."

"Let's not talk about that anymore, ok?" Xavier shuddered at their first meeting at Randall's house.

"Ok." Cheryl curled onto Xavier's shoulder and chest as they ride away, letting the slaves get off, now only two remained.

"Hey, where did this girl come from?" One of them asked.

"I am the closest thing to a girlfriend he's got." Cheryl answered.

"Oh, then, do you know where Myrington is?"

"No."

"Then may I drive?"

"Sure, we'll swap, He and I'll get the back, and you two can have the front." Cheryl led Xavier into the back.

"Why again are you wearing pants?"

"Well, other than to look like a guy, I do not want to wear a dress."

"Why?"

"I personally do not want to feel skin in between my legs for a long time, even the feel of my own legs."

"Smart."

"Thank you Xavier."

The two scrambled into the back of the coach as the other two girls got in front.

"But, I am thinking that if you prove to be a good enough friend, I may make an exception." **(A/N: Gasp What a crazy girl... all she's been through, and she cannot get off the fact of how badly she wants him... whoa, what a trooper.)**

Xavier's face filled with red coloring.

"U-um,"

"What?"

"I don't think I am ready for that yet. Please, just let me know you first."

"And that is why I'm yours." Cheryl loved the way Xavier didn't want her for her body, and she lunged at him and began to kiss him like crazy.

_I've got one crazy girlfriend then… _Xavier thought humorously.

**Perhaps now you see why the title is called this... it just makes sense to me. (Sorry to those of you girls who can act like this, and do not like the title... and no, I'm NOT sorry to those of you weirdos actually, I should say perverts, because I AM a weirdo... but I don't want to offend too many people in one chapter... who thought and expected Cheryl and Xavier to get some action. Sorry! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**More coming soon...**


	25. Recoveries

**Page count! You will end here at page 223, and I am at page 241 (and still going.) How I am making a plot? It really doesn't exist, it is all just a bunch of fun little romantic things and a sense of urgency to a certain point of time. What is that? Well, next chapter, or the one after that, may explain...**

**More coming soon... OOPS!**

**Enjoy! (teehee!)**

* * *

XT was racing across the fields insanely, as was his personality, and noticed his newest target, the coach with Cheryl and Xavier in it.

"Hey you two ladies!" He quietly called to them, as his engine silenced, but the motorcycle kept going.

"Yes sir?" One asked.

"Get on the horses, and go on to your destination, I'll pull the coach with my horse."

"That is a horse?"

"There is no way that puny thing can pull the entire coach." The other said.

"It can, just go on and take the horses, I'll catch you if you fall."

The younger of the two, a fifteen year old, jumped onto one of the running horses, and saddled it.

The other, a twenty four year old, was a bit more hesitant, but eventually did a leap and grabbed a horse tightly.

"There ya go, saddle up now." XT instructed.

They did, and XT's hands became longer and more fluid moving.

Now like two whips, grabbed onto the coach and undid the horses in front of him. He gave the horses a bit of prodding, and they left their station to the freedom of the plains. He made sure the two girls were safely on their ways, and then hooked his motorcycle to the coach.

* * *

Cheryl and Xavier were kissing each other too passionately to notice that there was now a rumble by the coach, and that they were moving faster.

"I think I am in love with you." Xavier cooed over the short haired Cheryl.

"So am I…" She said, looking at him from his chest, the two laying down on the side of the coach.

"You know, that short hair, I think you should keep it. It looks very cute on you…"

"Really?" Cheryl said in disbelief.

"Yeah. It gives you a more tomboyish appearance, and I can't help it, it looks so cute!" Xavier gave her cheek a little pinch.

"Hey!" Cheryl said playfully as they began to roll over pinching each other's cheeks.

* * *

"Sweet lover's hearts, they now collide! Under my arms did they not have to strive! But a journey they had to, and did, complete, and now there love is oh so sweet! Xavier and Cheryl loving in the night! And I drive them out of their wretched plight. By this day's light, they soon shall arrive, and then will have a new task to try." XT sung loudly over his engine as he raced unto Hyrule.

* * *

"HAHA!" Saria screamed as she somehow sped the motorcycle even faster off of a small hill, sending the two rocketing into the air.

Link was scared to death, a feeling that he hadn't had in a long time, and he was holding onto Saria like a rock.

"S-Saria! Please stop!" Rareen ordered as they all began to fall down.

"But we're almost there!" Saria complained.

"I am driving!" Rareen tried to get out of the cap but was afraid of the high winds.

"No you're not!" Saria fought back.

"I know…" Rareen moaned quietly.

"Sa-ri-a?" Link stuttered out.

"Yes Link?" Saria asked sweetly.

"Slower… please…" It was then that Saria noticed how Link was nearly crushing her sides with his petrified stance.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Saria eased up on the bar and the motorcycle began to slow down a lot.

Saria felt Link's hands curl back and felt his breath slow.

To mess with him, she then sped up really fast for a brief second, and went back to barely moving.

Link screamed at this.

"HA!"

"Not funny…" Link was freaked out beyond comparison.

"Yeah it was!"

"Please Saria, nothing like that again." Rareen's voice was muffled from underneath the cap.

"You guys are no fun!"

"How are you and Link supposed to live together forever if you have such reckless driving like that?"

"Well, we'll die together!"

"I'd rather live…" Link mumbled.

"Ok Link." Saria turned around and kissed his on the cheek.

It was then that they realized that they were in Hyrule field, and that the noise they were making was annoying many of the stachild.

A near army moaned in anger around them.

"AUGH!" Saria shrieked as she curled up and came in closely to Link's chest, feeling her broken bones yet again.

Link took the handle bar and sped the vehicle up to a faster than running speed. The stachild couldn't keep up and sunk into the ground.

"Ok, that was freaky, thank you Link."

"It's my job." He smiled in return.

"You know, I cannot walk with my leg like this. It was even a miracle that I could use the motorcycle. Would you carry me to my house?"

Link looked down at her, buried within his arms, giving her a look. 'Do you even have to ask?' is what Saria got from it.

"And we are almost home finally…" Rareen mumbled as she looked at the forest in the distance.

"I wonder what time it is…"

"I think it ought to be an hour before the sunrise, we spent a long time riding here."

"Don't remind me…" Link moaned in remembrance.

"Teeheehee!" Saria giggled innocently.

The trio stopped at the entrance to the forest, and all of the stachild dropped into the ground as the sound of the motorcycle engine cut off.

The motorcycle then did something weird, but expected, seeing as XT built it. It flattened and stretched into a cone shaped structure, their helmets were sucked into it, and began to speak to them.

"Thank you for using AT&T and remember to shop at Sam's Club! Dialing!" A few strange beeps were made by the shiny cone and it shot up into the sky and flew off elsewhere. **(A/N: I just had called my dear friend in Arkansas, and had to use my AT&T phonecard... I keep on hearing this...)**

"What's a 'Sam's Club'?" Saria asked.

"If it came from XT, do not ask." Rareen spoke wisely.

Link nodded in agreement.

Saria was leaning on Link using her good, right side.

"Hero? Will you take me away?" Saria said jokingly, in a rather dramatized way.

"Gladly." All he needed to say, and he said it happily.

Saria sighed in peace as Link carried her through the now unfamiliar forest that was her home.

He marched into her home, carrying her bridal style, and set her gently on the bed.

Saria giggled with glee as the smooth covers caressed her mainly bare skin gently. Link tuck her in, gave her a peck on the cheek, and then was about to walk off.

Saria felt something a bit disturbing in the air as he left though, a force in the air. It was as if the forest didn't want her there.

"Link… I-I'm scared…" Link quickly walked to her side.

"Yes?"

"I-I think the forest hates me now."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not a Kokiri, and I don't have permission from the Great Deku Tree to be here. Can you stay here with me?"

"S-sure…" Saria could tell that he was still a bit afraid of what Saria did the other night.

"Oh don't worry, I don't have any intensions of scaring you off…" Saria felt a bit guilty.

"I'll be right back…" Link vanished back over to his house, and the terrible feeling overcame Saria again. Away from anyone not friendly to the forest, she was at risk of being attacked by it, or so it would seem.

Link returned unarmed, still wearing his tunic, boots, belt, and shorts.

Saria stared at him excitedly; he was actually spending the night again!

"Come here Link! I need a hug." Saria made a small pouty face, and Link found it hard to resist.

He hopped into the bed after removing all but his shorts and snuggled closely next to Saria.

Instantly her fears with Randall began to kick in.

"Oh my gosh Link… you do not know how bad I am hurt inside because of that monster." She gulped, "I still feel his lips there, on my shoulder, licking and kissing me. His saliva is still there Link… I'm sure if you look closely, you can even see where he stopped… It was so close Link… had you not come at that moment… I-I'd not be the same Saria… ever…"

"But he didn't do that."

"But he was close. Oh Link, hold me."

Link obeyed her command and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I know I need to be resting my bones, but I need my mind to recover first…" She explained to Link, who didn't need any more reason than the fact that she was a friend in need.

* * *

Xavier and Cheryl were lying next to each other in the coach, not knowing where they were going or when they were stopping.

They still felt connected to one another, and they were making small conversations about themselves along the way; learning more and more about one another.

"You know, I am so glad we met." Xavier said, looking deeply into Cheryl's eyes.

"Why?" Cheryl didn't need an answer; she just wanted to hear his voice.

"Because you are the only girl to even understand and believe me, and I couldn't have met anyone cuter."

"Destination reached." A voice called smoothly from outside.

"That wasn't either of the girls…" Xavier said as he and Cheryl slid open the panel that connected them to the outside world.

"That is because it was me silly!" A familiar voice called.

"The old man! You dirty trickster! You told me that that potion would make us understand each other better! Not make us fall so madly in love like we are now!" Xavier tried to be angry but couldn't.

"But you understand each other very well now. So much so that you are on the verge of talking to each other mentally, and know the other person so well that you can be completely honest with the other and not worry about what they will think because you know their personality." He did not lie.

"Xavier," Cheryl started.

"Yes?" Both Xavier and the old man said.

"What is your name old man?"

"I am Xavier, model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire, I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence being on a mission to heal the hearts of beings everywhere." **(A/N: I have got this line down SO well, you cannot even begin to imagine. I ought to do a Youtube video with me saying it... I mean, it is deadly fast. I mimicked it for my swim buddies, and they were all like 'Whoa dude! Slow down!' It was pretty cool.)**

"Wow that's a mouthful…" Xavier mumbled, admiring how XT did that with such speed and precision.

"And, I found it quite humorous how you two met so well, I mean, Cheryl had been urging me on to save her and her fellow slaves for a bit."

"Really? That is weird how we all met together then." Xavier mused.

"Ok, now, Xavier, here is your house, just a bit west of Hyrule Castle Town, if I am correct."

"I think that fits it…" Xavier escorted Cheryl out of the coach. "Ah, home sweet home. Cheryl, do you want a bite to eat, and m-maybe a place to… you know… s-sleep?" Xavier was a bit sketchy about having a girl in his house; it had never happened before in history.

"Sure, of course. And, if I may, move in with you?"

"M-may-" XT shot him a glance that looked threatening, "I mean, yes. Of course you can move in with me."

"Thank you Xavier!" Cheryl hopped up and gave him a small kiss.

"Now I hope you two enjoy yourselves today," Behind XT, a ray of light shot from behind the trees, "because you will have a hard time getting into a good sleep schedule…" XT mumbled as a cone shaped structure landed near the coach. "And that is my ride out of here, see ya."

The conical object flattened and formed itself into a wing, which soon attached itself to XT's back.

And, after a small hand motion, his metallic, horse-like thing began to do the same and melded with his back as a wing.

"Sayonara!" XT called as his rockets shot him away to the forest.

"What a weird fellow…" Xavier mumbled as he led Cheryl awkwardly through his home.

"Xavier, why are you acting so strange?" Cheryl asked as she noted his sweatiness and small stutter.

"Well Cheryl, to be honest, I have never had a girl set foot in my house before. And now you, the prettiest girl I've ever met, is walking in here calmly. I mean, I never even imagined having even a girlfriend even."

"Then wait, what am I? You kind of implied that I'm not your girlfriend."

"Cheryl, well, you are my girlfriend, but probably, well… you could easily go a lot farther than that…"

"What do you mean?"

"I- Let's just take this relationship one step at a time."

"Oh, you wanted to marry me, didn't you?"

Xavier gulped.

"I'm not saying that right now though."

"Why not?"

"Well, I still don't know you- well, I guess I do…"

"Then why not?"

"It would be careless and reckless of me."

"So? It would be fun."

"Cheryl, let's… let's just be really good friends, boyfriend and girlfriend for right now. And let's bring up the marriage topic when 'I' am a bit closer to ready…"

"HA! The guys isn't, and the girl is… that is a laugh!" Cheryl threw herself on the couch in laughter.

"But don't think that that doesn't mean that I don't think the world of you. Because I do…" Xavier cuddled up next to her on the couch.

"You know, I never thought that I could ever have anyone, much less a guy, this close to me, and feel so safe. I am so used to relating this to violation."

"Well, I guess with me, you do not have to worry so much about that. Come on, let's get some sleep…" Xavier's breathing slowed, and the steady sound set Cheryl off to dreamland as well.

**Ah, sweet young love... I love it. Saria and Link, so close, and so unaware of what they are doing, and Cheryl and Xavier, Xavier being too afraid of Cheryl to take it any steps further...**

**Well...**

**More coming soon...**


	26. Building Bones

**No reviews? sniffle I guess I was spoiled this story to have EVERY single chapter up until now to have a review... Ah well, I'll live. (But I still would like some feedback... I feel blind without it.)**

**In my writing, the story is FINALY coming to a stopping point... Probably 32 chapters... I am not sure though...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

XT looked at Saria and Link from their window. He didn't want to wake the cute couple, but he knew three things: They needed to get on a better sleep schedule to be a bit more normal, they needed to take showers because of XT's slightly radioactive material, and Saria's bones needed mending.

"Do I really have to wake these two up?" XT asked the almighty black ball.

_"As I see it, yes."_

"Aw…" XT moaned as he marched into their room.

"Saria! Link! Time to get up!"

"Huh?" They both asked groggily.

"I said 'TIME TO GET UP'!" XT bellowed.

"Eek!" Saria shrunk into Link's chest in fear of the loud noise.

"I'm not that scary, am I?"

"You can be XT… Thanks for the ride back."

"You're welcome, now come on, I have a lot of things that you are going to be doing today, many of which start in Hyrule Castle Town, so, you, Saria, and you, Link, must get up, and get dressed. I do not care how tired you are, I will fix that with some good old caffeine."

"What?" Saria and Link looked at the robot in confusion.

"Open wide." XT flicked his wrists and two cups of a strange bubbly liquid appeared in his hands. He made Link and Saria drink each cup, and then the cups vanished.

"WOAH! I feel r-really, really… crazy…" Saria's eye began to twitch.

"I may regret doing that later…" XT thought aloud. "Saria, before you go outside and go crazy, I advise putting on some clothes…"

"Oh my gosh! You are so right!" Saria giggled and slipped on one of her old dresses.

"Weird…" Link said quietly at the rush of energy.

Saria, now fully dressed began to hop outside, Link followed her, but was able to control the rush.

"No no no no no… Follow me little children!" XT grabbed both of their hands and jumped into the sky a good fifty feet.

"AHH!" Saria and Link yelped at the sudden raise in altitude.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go." XT bolted off out of the forest and rocketed across Hyrule field.

Link hadn't really flown yet, and, had he not been in fright of falling, he would've probably loved it.

"Ok, I really didn't feel like joy riding today… I will save that for later. We're here!" XT set the two lovebirds down on a patch of grass in front of a partially poor house, just off the border of Hyrule Castle Town.

"Where are we?"

"A house I know. I am inviting you to come in. So come on, you know these people."

"Really?" Both Link and Saria said in unison, making each other blush a bit.

"Yep, come on in."

XT marched into the home like it was his, a habit he had developed over the centuries, and headed straight for the den.

"And there they are. Kodak moment!" A few bright flashes come from XT's eyes as he tilted his head in awe.

"Isn't that the guy who saved me from those thugs a few days ago?" Saria asked. "And who is that guy he is cuddling up next to? He's kind of cute…" Link shot Saria a glance. "In a feminine, girly way, he is! But of course Link, you are so much better." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a rosy color of red.

"Hey Saria, take a closer look at that guy."

"Ok…" Saria walked in a bit closer and the guy turned over, to face Saria.

"Recognize the face?"

"CHERYL?" Saria went bug eyed and leaned in closer.

"Huh? Who's there?" Cheryl opened her eyes slightly to the sound.

"Cheryl! I cannot believe it! I mean, after we got separated, we can still be friends again!" Saria jumped onto both Cheryl and Xavier and gave Cheryl a friendly hug.

"Saria? Oof! That hurt girl, please get off of us."

"Cheryl, what are you doing cuddling to Xavier?"

"He saved all of the rest of the slaves before XT bombed the house."

"He did? NO WAY!" Saria was shocked at this.

"Yeah, I did, and Link was the reason I helped. He had passed out trying to follow some tracks running at a sprint speed for what was it, three hours that fairy told me? Anyways, I found him, and picked up where he left off. Later, he got me to go in and help find this Saria girl, and I found Cheryl and the slaves instead."

"Wow! Who'd of thought of it?" XT made a coughing noise from behind them all.

"Me…"

"Oh yeah." They all said.

"What can I say? I am a really good chess player. Now, I have to tell the four of you something, so listen up closely." They all huddled around XT, "I am forcing all of you to spend the day in Hyrule to have a bit of fun as couples, free of charge, and I will treat you all to something special at the end of the day, while you are in Hyrule Square, I will be there too, meddling around with what I need to."

"Ok? So, you want us to go into Hyrule, and have fun with our boyfriends?" Cheryl asked.

"Exactly."

"Sounds like fun!" Saria squeaked.

"I'm good with that." Xavier said calmly.

Link smiled and shrugged in agreement.

"Then it is decided. Hold one second, and we shall be off!" XT cast a purple robe over himself, and shook the abnormalities out of it, making it look like it fitted him very well, which it really didn't.

"We are ready then?"

"Yep!" XT said in a childish manner as the five, six if sleeping Rareen was included, marched out the door.

As they all left, XT could not be more intrigued as to how the caffeine was making Saria forget about her broken bones. She was limping right along next to Link, holding his shoulder for support, but still managed to stave off the pain. This either meant '_never give Saria caffeine again_' or '_Saria was one tough trooper'_. XT squelched the second one considering that Saria couldn't defend herself against someone easily.

Then Saria lost her footing and fell.

Link was about to pick her up when XT began to speak.

"Ah, Saria, come with me for a moment, I'll fix your bones up a little bit."

"So I can walk again?" Saria asked hopefully being lifted up by Link to go wherever XT instructed her to go.

"Well, I would normally be able to heal you back to full health, but Cheryl took a lot of my resources."

"What resources?"

"Epoxy, calcium supplements, and a bunch of other biological supplements needed to accelerate bone growth."

"Just fix me up better." Saria was tired of hearing the complex, and somewhat confusing phrases that XT kept muttering.

"Ok, Link, do you want to help her down? This may only take a minute or so of some quick little fixes."

Link nodded and tenderly helped his beloved onto the ground.

"Now Saria, where do you want me to start?"

"Um, how about my arm? Work from the top and get lower."

"Ok… Saria, I am going to ask you to look at Link, this won't hurt that badly, but you may struggle too much if you look at it. So Link, stand over on her right, and keep looking into her eyes." _Perhaps I can make this a bit more productive…_ XT said and thought.

Link and Saria did as they were told, and locked their eyes together, smiling warmly.

"And now, I begin." XT grabbed Saria's left arm gently with his own left, pinning it, sitting next to her, and looking down.

"Cheryl and Xavier, this part may shock you a bit too…" XT made a flapping motion with his right hand, and once it stopped moving, they all noticed that his five fingers had become over twenty long, spindle like fibers, all with little hooks and tubes.

"What can I say? I am a machine." XT let his tentacle-hand over Saria's arm, and one finger moved out a gave her a shot of pain killer.

"Giving you sedative may be potentially problematic due to your caffeine overdose."

"Just get on with it." Saria said, wincing at the faint pain of the shot.

"As you wish…"

XT's fingers dug small holes into Saria's skin and entered her arm with relative ease. Then, a few of the fibers pushed out slightly on her skin, giving him room to move and operate.

XT stared blankly into space as his hand methodically did as he told.

* * *

Cheryl and Xavier were horrified. From under her skin, they could see the fingers moving. An occasionally wiggle, or a small whip-like movement, anything of the sort, made a churning feeling in their stomachs.

Link and Saria did not dare to look.

* * *

XT's mind was elsewhere, within the small eyes on his fingers, overseeing the procedure. Saria's damage to her arm wasn't terrible, but it was enough for her not to be able to move. We watched as her bone fragments, hooked by his fingers, danced around inside her arm. As he fitted them into place, a small bit of epoxy was jammed in between each fragment. It was like a puzzle, and he loved puzzles.** (A/N: Any robot should. And, with XT liking to work on problematic relationships, puzzles do seem to be his forte.)**

Moments later, he was done.

"Ah, ok then. Saria, you can look at your arm now. The feeling ought to come back within the hour."

"That was a weird feeling… why did it feel like a worm was in my skin?"

"Um, hopefully, you will not have to know. But if you are still curious, ask Cheryl and Xavier over there, they seemed to be enjoying themselves." XT smiled wryly as he muttered sarcastically at Cheryl and Xavier's frozen faces.

"Well now. You have some broken ribs, and a broken pelvis. I can fix them in one session, the only thing I need you to do is to take that shirt off, as it will get in the way."

Normally, a girl would be offended by this. Saria was no normal girl, and she loved Link, who gladly covered her own body when she was exposed to the world, and she knew Cheryl well enough to have her guard her virginity from a psychotic pedophile. And XT wasn't really a real person, in that he had no real gender to speak of. Xavier however was different, she barely knew him.

"C-can I trust you?" She asked, point her newly fixed arm at him.

"Oh my gosh. How many times do I have to say it? I am in love with Cheryl, not you Saria. And I am not a pedophile, nor a pervert, I shall not do anything to you."

"Ok, sorry… Then you won't really mind?"

"Not really, I belong to Cheryl only."

"Thank you…" Saria felt a bit awkward doing it, but she managed to pull her tunic off, followed by her cute little sweater, leaving only some brassiere.

"I swear, I will make this as quick and as painless as possible. And well, try to look at Link, and really try not to look down, because what I am doing is very creepy to most people…"

XT's hand, still a tentacle filled blob, gave Saria a few shots, and then went to work, slowly filling in the cracks of Saria's bones.

* * *

Saria couldn't help it, the weird feeling was all over her right side, the slight tickling of her inner organs, it felt a bit disturbing, and it felt funny, so she just had to see what XT was doing to her body and bones.

Saria tilted her head down and saw XT's hand, gone and replaced by a bunch of fibers that were embedded in her skin. She saw them move slightly, and saw her side with small lines wiggling around underneath the surface of her skin.

Her eyes bulged, and she looked back at Link, who stood there, staying true to XT's recommendation.

"Oh my gosh…" Saria whispered faintly, her skin going pale in her face.

"Ok, done here." XT announced as he gave Saria her shirt back, which she quickly put back on.

"X-XT? W-what is that stuff on your hand?" Xavier looked at him in horror.

"Technically, they are my fingers. Just, divided and expanded a greater distance. And these little things," he pointed to the hooks and needles on his tentacle-hand, "was a fingernail. Now I can apply that epoxy that I was talking about."

"What is epoxy?"

"Oh my gosh…" XT was a bit annoyed, "epoxy is a glue-like substance that solidifies under pressure or heat. I apply pressure, and Saria's bones lock together. Unlike most though, my personal source of epoxy is cleaner, and biodegradable, so it will not react badly to Saria's innards."

"Ok…" Cheryl answered for Xavier.

"Now, please let me continue." XT got up and went to Saria's leg.

* * *

Link was staring deeply into Saria's eyes, worried for what he may see if he looked.

Saria flinched at the now familiar shot, and then felt XT lifted her shorts up a bit and felt his fingers enter her leg.

* * *

XT was in the middle of the operation when it happened.

"Aw crap." His fingers under Saria's skin stopped moving for a slight second.

"What?" Saria looked up at him.

"I ran out."

"Of?"

"The epoxy! Without it your bones won't heal perfectly."

"Oh, so, I won't be able to walk?"

"Well, I broke some more of your bone to correct any mistakes that you made. Right now, all of the bones in your leg from your ankle to your hip are just a bunch of inch long bone shards. You won't be able to stand at all." Saria gasped.

"Use this." Link said, looking up from Saria and seeing her predicament for the first time. He produced a bottle containing a red liquid.

"What? No. I don't know what this will do, it may kill her." XT eyed the dubious red substance.

"Do it." Link ordered, looking at XT's fingers under Saria's skin.

"I-I- Ok…" XT felt like it was the only solution to the problem and did as he was told.

His sensors noted that Saria's bones were healing now at a more rapid pace, but weren't completely solid.

"Interesting…" XT sighed as his fingers quickly places Saria's bones and continued to apply the red substance.

Link sat back and smiled smugly. **(A/N: He is gloating over him knowing more than XT, or at least outwitting the machine. You would too if you beat a machine that is supposed to be perfect.)**

"Ok, ok, you proved me wrong. Don't get used to it." XT snapped sharply.

"XT? Is that a hint of jealously I detect?" Cheryl mused.

"Do you want me to take back the life I helped you recover? Oh never mind. Besides, it didn't work perfectly, Saria won't be able to walk unaided very well. So, she will either have to get crutches or stick close to Link. I'd prefer the second one." XT's tone cooled down dramatically.

"I think I'll stick to Link too." Link blushed at this.

"Ok, now, without further ado, onto Hyrule!" XT's hand reformed back to normal, and he pointed two fingers towards the gates as if to charge, and the group followed the mad robot to the castle town.

**So now, we have everyone in the city, and XT is plotting something... can anyone take a guess as to what it is? Please R&R!**

**More coming soon...**


	27. Work's of a Magician

**I feel bad... I mean, I haven't really updated this in a while... I'm sorry, I've just got A LOT to do and think about... I've got Driver's Ed, which is destroying my free time like no other, and I keep having an abnormal tendancy to read everyone else's stories, rather than write my own... (I've been caught over 30 times this year staying up later than 3 AM still reading romance stories of 'epic' proportions...)**

**I would like to say this though, this story (me writing it,) is ALMOST done... and, once I get back into the swing of things... (Driver's Ed ends in like 8 days...) and start writing my next story, I will get that one posting, and then I will get this story gonig again at the pace I was at a week ago. Right now, you guys are at like... page 239, out of 269 (I am still writing it, and it will end shortly... like on page 300 perhaps? That is short for me...)**

**Well, either way, I am sorry, for some reason, my morale is gone for writing... I don't know why... (maybe because the girl I am starting to think I like a LOT more than a friend is right now away in a faraway state, and won't be back until next monday? I pray she doesn't hear that... it could be a bit bad considering she's arleady got a boyfriend...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cheryl had never seen a city so big before. She was born in a small rural village and lived life as a peasant farm-girl. She had thought that Randall's house was a castle, and this place made it seem small. Hyrule Castle Town's walls were massive and strong, all housing a large, tall city.

"So what do we do here?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the sight before her.

"Well, stick to Xavier, and he will hopefully be able to show you around town." XT's words were call and assuring.

"Ah yes… me plus castle town equals problem…" Xavier smiled a large, fake smile.

"What's wrong?" Cheryl was curious and a bit concerned.

"This town hates me a bit…"

"Why?"

"Well, they think I am a pervert, along with the rest of the world."

"It can't be that bad."

"Well, let's hope they won't recognize me still."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. They start a mob usually within a minute of me talking to a random person."

"Oh my gosh! That would be awesome!"

"Not when they are trying to kill you."

"Well, that's your problem not mine."

"Right you are my darling." Xavier kissed her hand and then held it softly, making Cheryl blush a bit.

"Now, we separate. I have some covert work to be doing in and around the square, and I am sure Link can show you, Saria, some of his cool spots to hang out around here. And Cheryl and Xavier, well, try to have fun. For lunch, meet back here, and I will give you all a big amount of money so that you may dine like royalty."

"Really? Why?"

"How many times must I say it? I am a philanthropist!" _That, and it is all counterfeit money that I replicated using the dirt from around here…_ XT couldn't help but snicker. **(A/N: XT IS A CRIMINAL!!)**

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I am a player at the game of life and I never lose." XT hooded himself and sped off into town.

* * *

Link had Saria linked to him by an arm. They both had an arm over the other's shoulder so that Saria could walk a bit easier, and be able to maneuver through the city in a more timely fashion.

"You are really happy right now, aren't you?" Saria asked the green-clothed boy holding her.

"Yeah, you're with me."

"Oh, I thought you would say that you were because you are finally getting a chance to show me a place that you always talk about."

Link made a slight shrugging motion.

"Well, where am I being taken right now?"

"Hmm… well… the castle?" Link's eye got wide as he spoke.

"They will let you in?"

Link shook his head for a 'no'.

"Then we can't get in."

Link grinned wickedly as he shook his head 'no' again.

"What?" Saria realized what Link meant, "You want to sneak in?"

Link smiled wide and nodded.

"Then let's go!"

Link and Saria hobbled off, wondering if they really could sneak into the castle.

* * *

Xavier didn't look at anyone in town. Cheryl was holding his hand, and thus, he needed to see no one.

"I love just taking walks, don't you?" She asked him sweetly.

"Yes I do."

"And, you grew up here? What was it like? I mean, what did you do?"

"In order, yes, it was a great place, with rich and poor memories, some and many of which I never want to relive, and I often either ran away from people, practiced being a hero, or trained on my muscles and agility. And then again, there was always getting this sword."

"Yeah, where did you get that? I mean, it is huge!" Cheryl didn't care about the blade; she only wanted to hear his voice.

"Well, a long time ago when I was but about thirteen, a strange old man came up to me with a bunch of strange papers and asked me if I knew how to smelt metal. I had learned a little bit, but informed him that there was someone better for the job elsewhere. But, the man persisted on making me make the planned sword. He sent me on a strange quest to find odd little metals all around the land and instructed me how to make the blade. Once I was done, he did some magic ritual on it, apparently he was a mage of sorts, and let me keep the sword. Though-" Xavier stopped talking as he bagen to hear people chatter about him.

"Oh my gosh! It is that guy again!"

"Who? The molester kid?"

"Yeah! And he almost molested that little green haired girl a while ago!"

"That pedophile!"

"And now look it!" Another said, "He is holding hands gently with that younger teenage boy!" The other's gasped.

"A homosexual too? Holy crap! Get the authorities down here now!" And with that, a few people ran to one of the armed guards, and they began to walk in on Xavier and Cheryl. **(A/N: You've got to feel some pity for this guy... he's just hopeless...)**

"Um, Cheryl, we are being chased."

"Really? You're joking!" Cheryl looked behind her and saw a small mob of people, gaining in size.

"Run! Run Cheryl!" Xavier grasped her hand and the two ran off into the alleyways and sharp, dark corners that Xavier knew all-too-well. Cheryl seemed to love it.

* * *

XT loved not having to worry about his energy levels. Now he could stroll around town with a smile on, and walk as fast and accurately as he needed to.

But, this time he needed to hurry. He had the entire square to renovate in about seven hours. Not an easy task; for a normal hylian, that is.

The first thing he needed was metal, and lots of it.

His first stop: A smith's shop on the outskirts of town.

"Um sir," he asked ever-so-kindly, "is your metal for sale? And, if I may ask, what kind of metal is it?"

"Uh, I think it is mainly iron, but I do have some bronze and steel goods if you want some."

Steel. The metal of infinite uses. Perfect. **(A/N: XT can do a LOT of stuff with a bit of steel. And, I think that even in reality, you can make a LOT of different versions of steel by simply adding a few chemicals.)**

"How much steel have you got? And how much is it?"

"Well," the old man scratched his head, "lemme show you." He got up and led the veiled XT to the back of his shop.

It was paradise. Steel was almost decorating the walls.

"I do not want to buy it all from you… but, I may have too…"

"All of it? How can you need so much? Did you just buy a mansion or something?"

"No, but I need the metal to renovate the Square in the town's center."

"Why do you need so much though?"

"Well, I have a… new and interesting way to use it."

"I've got more plain sheets in back then, but, maybe I could help you?"

"Thank you for the offer sir, but, I'd rather that you didn't. See, if you found anyway to replicate my designs, you may just alter the very history of Hyrule."

The man stared at him blankly, due to XT's quick, and deadly fast, delivery of the message.

"What?"

"Just let me buy the metal."

"Ok crazy."

"I shall take that as a compliment." XT handed the man over fifty silver rupees, an overpriced payment, "that is to keep your mouth shut. This never happened, ok?"

The man nodded his head profusely, and let XT haul off over fifty sheets of inch thick steel. He seemed even more shocked when XT did this all with one hand and one load.

XT piled the steel in a nice and orderly stack in the near middle of the Square. Very few people were there, but he didn't complain.

"Now class," XT began to ramble to the world around him, "today we are going to have a lesson in steel working. I am going to teach you how to, out of simple everyday items to make a very large stereo sound system for your home entertainment system." People began to crowd XT, "all you need is some steel, and a Rinocian, like me. Now let's begin." XT knew this was going to be very funny, seeing as no ordinary being had the power to fold, cut, tear, and fuse metal with their bare hands, XT could like it was paper.

"First we shall start with the speakers." XT took out a sheet of metal and began crimping, folding, and welding it until it had a definite box-like shape.

People looked at him like he was a magician.

His hands worked like machine guns, firing off and blurring speeds, getting everything done perfectly.

"Ah… I need some insulation… Does anyone have any rubber?"

"What's rubber?"

"Leather might do to!" He called, completely ignoring the question.

"Hey sir!" A man called from behind his stall, "I've got some leather good's right here if you're interested."

"Ah, superb!" A twin rotor copter shot out of XT's chest and hovered over to the man, gave him a silver rupee, and took a small bundle of untouched leather. It was still in circles of dead, dry, cowhide.

The crowd laughed at this feat, and slapped as if it were a show.

"Now, you need a bit of vibrating material…" XT broke his everyday objects rule, and took a small copper disk from his innards.

After hooking the disk up to thousands of other little things that he had created in a fairly short amount of time, he put it down.

"And now, a pretty little parlor trick." XT reached into his chest again and pulled out a small little rod with a crescent moon on the end of it.

"_Selfiandu!_" He sliced through the metal, leaving no cut marks, and then the box began to waver. **(A/N: To XT, there is no such thing as magic. Selfiandu in Rinocian means something like 'Seperate', and the rod was a voice activated toy that he found in the box of some children's cereal back on his home planet, before he was banished. But for the record... he won't tell anyone that... Just believe it is magic for now...)**

XT grabbed two halves of the box, and pulled them apart. When he set both of them back, however, he had two metal boxes, in full form, exact copies.

"How did he do that?"

"Perhaps I am magical?" XT replied quickly and moved on.

"Now, I must do this a lot of time though, and you can kind of see, it DID take my materials that I would've used for making another one, so the copying technique is not perfect. But, again…" XT repeated the process until he had a grand total of eight boxes that he called speakers.

"These speakers must be installed into the wall somehow… Where should I do that? Hmm…"

XT hefted the metal object into the air with his two arms and carried it over to a corner of a wall.

"Can anyone get me a-" XT realized that they didn't have gravity lifts like they did where he came from. "Never mind…" He sighed as he scaled the wall with his large speaker in hand.

XT's hand caught fire, blazing a brilliant red/white flame, and melted the speaker into the wall. Carefully calculating, he did the same for the other seven.

"Now, I need a break…"

Of course, a break didn't mean that he was going to stop working. In fact, while on his 'break' he was getting more and more materials to build something new.

"Does anyone here have a glass of strawberry lemonade?" XT asked the town. **(A/N: If you haven't tried this stuff, I highly recomend it. I tried it for my first time on my spring break in Hawaii, and I loved it. But, I cannot drink as much as XT...)**

"Sure, come to my shop, I've got tons!"

"You'd better…" XT armed his wallet for some serious spending.

He sat down at the small stand, and paid for three glasses, carefully he drank the liquid, making sure none of it got on the metal outside of his mouth.

In no time, all three glasses were clean.

"Sir?"

"I'm right on it. Wow, you are a fast drinker Mr. Mage."

"It is the magical 'disappearing drink' act. Watch as I consume your entire stock of the liquid."

"Really? Well, if you get there, you don't have to pay."

"I wouldn't say such things." XT said as he gulped down three more.

Three more were presented, and three more XT consumed.

_Good thing this guy doesn't realize that I am really compressing this liquid… I can compress this stuff into miniscule molecules! MUHOHOHO!_ XT laughed in his metal mind. **(A/N: Again, there goes the 'Player at life that never loses' act.)**

**Ok, so, I hoped you enjoyed the update... Oh I am tired... but I must push on! I just thoguht of a cute little LinkXSaria scene, and I want to write it SOON! (There isn't much plot left, but things are being set to last a long time, so XT can leave again.)**

**One thing that I can say is that Saria is going to develope a humorously small problem with Link, it isn't serious, but it is confusing. I doubt you can guess correctly on what the problem is, and perhaps next chapter it will be adressed... (Maybe I already addressed it? I'm not sure...)**

**More coming soon...**


	28. Skipping Lunch

**There is a perfectly reasonable, logical explanation that will fully describe the reason that I have been incapable of adding another chapter.**

**Please just give me a minute or so to make one up...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria and Link were sneaking in the fields outside the castle. Saria could crawl on the grass just fine. Using her arms and hips to wriggle around, she actually got pretty far.

Link, just to be funny, mimicked the motion, and crawled along next to her.

"So, how do we get in?"

"Door on the east side."

"How do we get there?"

"Unguarded west side." Link snickered as he led the crippled Saria to the stone road that he claimed was unguarded.

He and Saria wriggled their way until they could attempt to stand up. They did so, standing next to the small moat that encircled the mighty piece of masonry that was the castle.

"Hey!" Link heard someone say, and he pulled himself and Saria into the current of the water.

* * *

The guard was tired of standing in one place all day, and perhaps he was a bit delusional. He could've sworn he had just seen a girl with green hair, and a guy with blonde hair, both wearing all green clothing, jump into the moat.

Even if they weren't delusions, which he really doubted, seeing as no one ever tried to enter the castle, then they would be swept away by the current. And, then they wouldn't be his problem.

"Benefit of the doubt. They do not exist. I will let it slide…" He mumbled as he went back to just standing there. **(A/N: And you thought all of those guards standing around didn't know anything and were dumb! HA!)**

* * *

Saria was shocked at the cold wet water. And she was more in shock that Link pushed her into it.

He was swimming next to her, looking at her from under the water. Then she noticed, she was being brought away from him.

She tried to scream for him, but that only made her lose her air. She tried vigorously to fight the current, but she was too weak, and didn't know how to swim all that well and she had a bad leg.

She eventually gave up hope and let herself drift a bit.

Suddenly, she felt a jerk from the back of her tunic. She looked back, still out of breath and about to die of suffocation, and saw that it was Link.

He pulled her hair back and her head surfaced. Now gasping for air, she was about to scream.

Link put his hand over her mouth and stopped her, for this would blow their cover.

"Shush! Next time, keep your head up." Link winked at her, and he anger towards him melted away.

"Thank you Link." Saria blushed as she whispered to him.

"Come on, I'll swim for you." He spoke softly, still not wanting to talk or be heard.

Saria let Link garb her side tightly, and did very little as he effortlessly plowed through the water against the current.

_He's so strong…_ Saria was in her own little dream world, being held by the young man that she had known since his birth.

"Ok, now, we're safe." Link helped Saria, now soaking wet, out of the water, and let her lay on the hot cement to dry.

While she lay in the hot sun, Link was already up and moving again.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting in."

"How?" Saria heard a big clunk, and then sat up to actually look at what Link did.

Somehow, her boyfriend had pushed a box, twice as tall and wide as himself, across the ground with no help or support.

_I love it! He is SO strong… I bet he is twice as strong as Randall…_ And then she shivered amidst the beating sun.

"Saria?" Link asked, undoubtedly to the fact that Saria was shivering.

"Oh Link… I-I was just comparing your strength to Randall… I d-don't want to think about him ever again…" Saria seemed as if about to cry.

"Hey there Saria, he came in time right?" Rareen asked from Link's cap.

"Yeah… but _just_ in time… Rareen, you were not there… how close he was to me…" Saria began to tremble, and Link sat down next to her.

"It's ok, right?" Link stroked her hair, and Saria stared off into open space.

Link knew that even though he was trying to make Saria feel better that she wasn't really listening or paying attention.

_Then perhaps this'll get her attention, and maybe lighten her up a bit…_

Link was still stroking her hair, and then in a deadly fast movement, his head shot over to her abdomen, and he lift her shirt up a small amount. Then he gave her the raspberries, and she burst into laughter.

"Link!" She screamed as he began to tickle her a bit.

"Stop it Link!" She pleaded through laughter.

_Perfect. _He thought.

Link lay back, and let his guard down purposely for a few moments. This gave Saria the chance she needed to get back at Link.

He laughed at the light feeling of being tickled by her.

"Sorry, I'm not as ticklish."

"I know where you are ticklish though!" Saria kissed Link on the lips and leaned on top of him.

_Yep, I am ticklish there Saria… _

* * *

Saria felt a bit dissatisfied with the kiss though, she thought of ways to make it more, but nothing came to her. She slowly let herself off of Link and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. That kiss just wasn't enough for some reason." **(A/N: This is that humorous problem I mentioned... I say no more...)**

"I'm sorry…" Link blamed it on himself.

"No no! It wasn't you, me if anything. Ah never mind… let's get into this castle!"

Link helped Saria up and had her get up on top the box tower that he had created.

"What do I do now?"

"Jump."

"But… I can't."

"Hmm… I'll help you." Link picked her up by her upper thighs and back and realized that he wasn't going to be able to make it himself.

_Maybe I can get her over though…_

Link jumped, and sure enough, he was just short of landing it.

"Saria! Let go!" He dropped her lightly on the other edge, and fell back into the watery moat beneath him.

"Link!" Then Saria remembered that Link could repel the current, so she waited for him to get back.

Moments later, and dripping wet, he arrived in front of her.

"Well? Let's go!" He cheered she followed him, still crawling, through a small gap in the wall.

* * *

Cheryl and Xavier were finally capable of stopping. It was about an hour of solid running, and Xavier ended up carrying Cheryl for much of it. For some reason, the bulk of the people following them left to go see some man consume an unnatural amount of strawberry lemonade. They were not intrigued by this at all, and instead decided to flee into the back alleyways.

"So, what do we do here?"

"Well, if we were to follow the examples of all of the other kids in the alleys, we'd be making love, but, I have something to show you."

"Aw..." Cheryl moaned in displeasure. **(A/N: What a strange girl... she really wants this guy if she is willing to do THAT so early...)**

"No no my little tomboyish girlfriend! I do NOT want to be seen doing that in public."

"Good point… but then again… you don't realize how many crazy things Randall made me do…"

"Um Cheryl… I thought you hated Randall."

"Oh my gosh yes! I hated that man with a dying passion. I still do. May he rot in Din's furnaces! But, I do have to admit, he wasn't so bad for the first day or two… that was before I got to see that he was a terrible man who just liked me for my body."

"Which I don't."

Cheryl glared at him.

"Oops… you know that I meant I like you for your mind first, right?"

"But I'm still cute and hot right?"

"Of course!"

"Then good." Cheryl, being cradled by Xavier in his lean arms, reached up and tried to give him a kiss. This only caused them to fall over.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Cheryl couldn't help laughing.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh. I would be angry, but you look too cute right now." Xavier pulled her close and leaned back against a wall.

From there, he touched her nose with his own. Cheryl couldn't help but giggle.

_So much for taking me somewhere eh Xavier?_ Cheryl didn't say it out loud though.

Xavier wanted to grant Cheryl's wish right then, but knew how bad it would look on his reputation to the city.

"Ok… ugh… Cheryl? I-I really want to show you something first… before we get into any of… that."

Cheryl, her eyes closed, moaned, yet again, in displeasure.

"You know, at the rate you are denying me, I am beginning to wonder if you are a homosexual…"

"Oh yeah?" Xavier kissed her again deeply.

"And that was to prove what? A girl can kiss a girl on the lips. Some do it for practice."

Xavier looked at her like she was crazy.

"Prove to me tonight then." **(A/N: O.o insert Eye-twitch here)**

"But I've only had an hour and a half of sleep for a total of 39 hours." Xavier complained.

"Well too bad!" Cheryl mocked him; Xavier loved every second of it, "I will get you while you're sleeping then. Either way, you are too cute to ignore."

_Oh Cheryl, you cheeky little imp…_ Xavier laughed.

"We'll see where everything goes tonight then." Xavier replied.

"That is much better Xie."

"What was that? 'Eksie'?" Xavier tried to pronounce it.

"Yeah, your new name is Xie."Cheryl leaned back into him and sunk into his already lean figure snuggly.

"Maybe just resting like this isn't such a bad idea." Xie said as he began to drowse off to Cheryl's soft breathing.

"I know…"

A few minutes of sitting on top of one another, Xavier began to stir.

"What now?" Cheryl asked a bit annoyed of the movement.

"You can call me Xie if, and only if, I can call you Cherbear."

"No." Cheryl's reply was instantaneous, "Absolutely not."

"What's that my Cherbear?"

"Oh I hate you." Cheryl's tone of voice, however, was rather misleading.

"But I love you Cherbear!" Xavier hugged her closely and kissed her on the cheek.

"Back to bed? So we can stay up later?" Cheryl asked with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Goodnight." Xavier didn't want to respond.

"Ah, checkmate." Cheryl snickered as she pressed Xavier and herself up against the sacks of grain that they were sitting on and the two went off to bed by the warmth they got from one another.

* * *

XT had been working his metal hindquarters off that day, and it seemed that neither Link and Saria or Cheryl and Xavier, seemed to want to accept his offer for lunch. He understood this. Perhaps he'd get them for dinner.

He had just finished building the parts of what he called 'the stage' and he loved them. Piecing them together was going to be a nightmare, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. He had already proven to himself that he could finish the whole thing within the given amount of time if he continued his pace, and, being a robot, nothing could stop him from his protocol.

With ultra powerful electromagnets, and a large lighting system, XT was disappointed that it was only for one night. The thing he was plotting was going to be a night to remember in Hyrule.

"Hmm… I think I will need that mixture about now…" XT mumbled, his hood still covering his face to these people.

He began to run a series of adding and mixing to his 'stomach' which contained the vast amounts of strawberry-lemonade. Soon, he would have the right chemicals to make the right kind of metal out of these hyrulian steel sheets.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a new kind of metal."

"What is it called? It is pretty?"

"To me it is… it is a type of super conducting steel, one that can absorb lightning! And, it also will allow me to play around with something."

"Like what?"

"Imagine a box that makes new sounds." XT tried to explain. **(A/N: He is trying to explain a turntable... and not donig so well...)**

"Like this?" A man in the back pulled out a small wind up music player.

"Kind of… but with much more… variety."

"What can you do with it?"

"So much, it is not describable."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I am announcing it later. Please ask again… sorry for the inconvenience." They asked no more as XT built his big box.

**Ok, now for my excuse. My cousins came over for about three days, and I was incapable of using my computer during that time. (Yeah, maybe they'll buy this... for the record, I really did have my cousins over...)**

**(Randomness moment of the day:) OMG! BUY the band 'Caramell's new album off of iTunes "Supergott (speedy mixes)" I COMMAND IT OF YOU!!**

**More coming soon...**


	29. Meeting Royalty

**I am glad to say that I (in writing) am almost done with this story... I have only three scenes left until the end. Right now, the story has reached over 83,074 words, and 288 pages. Soon, that will change.**

**Well, I hope you all are enjoying this story, because writing it has so far been fun.**

**Hopefully I will pass my driver's test tomorrow, and not have to worry about it for a long, long time. (It'll save me a lot of greif... unggh...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link and Saria were in a bit of a pinch. Link knew they had a little bit to go, but, Saria was lagging, and she couldn't make it quickly enough, and Link couldn't carry her fast enough, to make it.

"Um… maybe we can distract him?"

"How?" Link never thought of this idea yet.

"Throw something in the other direction, and sneak past."

"Brilliant Saria!" Link kissed her softly on the forehead.

Link and Saria quickly dropped from the small canopy that they were on, and Link picked up a small stone. With a well-aimed toss, he hit the wall opposite them and the guard who was nearing their approach.

With heightened adrenaline, Link picked up Saria and ran past him in a pin-drop-quiet manner.

Within moments, they were face to face with the courtyard that Link had mentioned.

"Hello Zelda!" Link called quietly to the girl, dressed lavishly in a long, beautiful pink dress, standing in front of them.

Zelda turned to face her new company. _Is that Link? And who did he bring?_

"Hello Link."

"L-Link? I-Is that t-the P-princess?" Saria gulped and found herself awestruck by the beauty of Link's friend.

"Yep." Link smiled as the princess walked ever closer to her more unfamiliar visitor.

"S-so, y-you are going to be the queen of everything that is Hyrule one day?"

"Yes." Zelda looked Saria in the eyes, curious as to everything about her.

"Whoa…" Saria felt a bit faint as Zelda stood face to face with her.

"Where are you from? You don't look like a hylian." Zelda's expression remained confused.

"I from…" Saria, feeling a bit too close to royalty, passed out and fell on the ground.

"I hate it when people do that to me…" Zelda mumbled as she took a step back.

"Saria!" Lin knelt to her side and began to assess any damage to his best friend.

Rareen flew out of Link's cap and hovered to Zelda.

"So you're the Zelda I keep hearing about then… Well, nice to meet you Princess! Rareen the Fairy at your service."

"Hello Rareen. May I ask, if you are Link's fairy, then what happened to Navi?"

Rareen was silent for a few moments.

"Presently, she is presumed dead. After Link came back to the forest ever so long ago…"

"After I sent him on that quest…" Zelda's voice was fainter than a whisper.

"Navi had disappeared. I am not even Link's guardian though. He can look out for himself very well. I am Saria's guardian."

"Then she is from the forest? But… I thought hylians weren't accepted into the forest, and Link was the only exception because he was the Hero of Time."

"Well, she isn't a hylian."

"What? Then she is one of the Kokiri? But I thought they couldn't leave the forest."

"I don't quite understand it myself… but some crazy… thing… is letting her leave. He presumably spoke with Farore, Nayru, and Din, and convinced them to turn her into a hylian."

"That is hardly possible."

"Well, I can say with certainty that I have known Saria for over 580 years. So I know she is a, or at least was a, Kokiri. And, Kokiri cannot leave the forest. So, now she must be something of a mix, or just a hylian."

"Who did that to her?"

"He goes by the name of XT-421."

"What kind of name is that? It sounds like a serial code for a piece of imported lumber!" Zelda almost fell backwards in laughter.

"Well, he also goes by Xavier…"

"Xavier… isn't that the molester guy who is running around town?" **(A/N: Poor dude... he just can never get a break...)**

"No! That Xavier isn't a molester either. I know him personally. He in fact helped save Saria from a rather… terrible experience."

"Like?"

"Well, Saria… it is a long story…"

"It cannot be better than standing around all day in a courtyard with little to do but be taught lessons in self-defense and etiquette."

"Good point. Ok then. It all started after Saria was turned into a hylian."

"I still don't get it. Sorry for the interruption though. Why was Saria turned into a hylian?"

"Look…" Rareen whispered, pointing to Link and Saria.

"Oh…" Zelda finally began to understand as she saw Link hovering over Saria's unconscious body, hugging her tenderly, and trying to calmly wake her up. "That is very cute of him."

"Oh tell me about it. I've been watching it all happen since they got back together."

"Back? Excuse me, but they shouldn't be separated." Zelda said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You don't have to tell me that. Well, Link left Saria that night, just before she was changed, because she was starting to fall in love with him, and he didn't want her to fall in love with him because he knew that she was immortal, because Kokiri never die, and he was going to die of old age, even if he survived all of his life threatening quests."

"Ah, may I ask the details?"

"You don't really want to know."

"Yes I do. And you're going to tell me, it's an order." Zelda smirked, abusing her power was fun. **(A/N: Don't deny it, it would be totally fun to mess around with such authority at your fingertips.)**

"Fine 'your majesty', Saria had Link snuggling in the same bed as her, and she accidentally tried to use him to… well…"

"Now why did you tell me that? Way too much information!" Zelda was just playing around, and Rareen could see this.

"It is a good thing that those two are in their own little world right now… well, after that, she was made mortal, and then went off into Hyrule for a day with that XT-421. Then, oh I feel terrible about all of this… She hatched this idea. It was bad, and very stupid, but at the time, seemed very intelligent and witty. She knew that Link always saved the damsels in distress,"

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, and she wanted to be one of them. And I helped her find a big scary guy that would 'pretend kidnap her' just to be safe. Well, it turned out that the guy that we found was looking for pretty girls, and sure enough, Saria went crazy with trying to look overly pretty for Link, so she looked too cute for this guy, and he wanted to kidnap girls and women for his boss, who worked for a love slave company."

"Pray I that this 'company' exists not in Hyrule!" Zelda's eyes were very large.

"It no longer exists thanks to Xavier, XT-421, and Link. A day or so later, Link chased them down to the base of operations, and XT was already there trying to help one of the slave with her problems or something like that, and Xavier helped Link get there because he was running from Hyrule because of some really big misunderstanding."

"Oh, so he really wasn't trying to molest that young woman?"

"Ok, Zelda, Xavier went into the place, and rescued about twenty slaves, all of which were weak, defenseless, and unclothed, and he didn't touch a single one of them in any wrong way. In fact, he did the opposite. He went and took them all to a town, bought them all clothes, and sent them all home. I don't think he is a pervert in any way shape or form. At least, this is what I've heard from my fairy gossip. But then again, it isn't always wrong."

"You're right, you fairies do manage to get lots of information, but it does get altered a little bit every time you pass it on."

"True, but it _does _stay somewhat true."

"Whatever little fairy." The princess rolled her eyes.

"Oh look." Rareen again directed Zelda's gaze to Link and Saria.

"Aw!" The young princess cooed as Link had fallen asleep slightly over Saria. Saria lay on the ground, and Link's head was resting on the area above her shoulder, brushing against her head. His hands were in hers, and he was on his side just resting over her side. "It is these moments that I wish I had my pictobox…"

"Luckily for you, I have something like it." An oily purring voice spoke. **(A/N: Who could that be I wonder...? sarcastically)**

"Who is that?" Zelda stood back in alarm at the figure entering her courtyard so unannounced.

"Fear not O princess of Hyrule, it is but the XT-421 that I am sure you have heard of." XT walked from the shadows of a wall and into the light, his robes still present, but his hood cast back.

"What is wrong with your mask? It looks rather tight." Zelda kept her distance as she spoke.

"Well, it is no mask. Take a look, and don't fear me, I'm not angry with you, and I am mainly a calm person, if a bit hyperactive at times." XT beckoned her closer, and she seemed obligated to obey.

She felt his face for a hint of flesh, and found none.

"Oh my! Where is your face?"

"You're looking at it. I am a man of metal." **(A/N: He is a man of metal after all... in many ways too... too bad he's technically not a man... lol, I couldn't help it...)**

"What sorcerer brought you here?"

"Technically, that little girl, Saria, brought me here. But, I was constructed on a faraway planet, in another dimension, in another time, so really she didn't build me."

"How does one create a metal man? What kind of spell?" Zelda, being a mage in training, wanted to know this supposed secret.

"Haha! There is no spell! And I do not believe in magic!"

"Then how do you explain the Triforce and the Goddesses?"

"Well, I have met them. They are like normal beings, but they have an ability, quite like seeing and feeling, that allows them to affect the laws of science that really govern existence. The same is for all of their cousins and other relatives."

"Others?"

"What? You think that Din, Nayru, and Farore are the only gods and goddesses out there? What about my mother? Never mind young princess, as you grow older, perhaps you will see it. And I run not on magic, but a form of lightning, called electricity."

"So wait, you have no skin or flesh at all?"

"Look." XT pulled off his robes and pulled back his ribs, revealing a bulk of his internal workings, all of which were whirling around on small rods and rotating other parts of him.

"Whoa! That is incredible!" Zelda was fascinated by him.

"Oh I'm flattered; a princess likes how I work. Well, let me tell you this, because you'd do a better job than your father. There will be a gathering in Hyrule Castle Town's Square tonight. I have already built much of what needs to be done. And, by the first hint of sunset, it will begin. I hope you will join in on the festivities? If you need to, sneak out; for this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. There will not be a party of its like ever again."

"What?"

"Just come to the party, that is all I must say."

"Party? XT are you insane?" Rareen chirped.

"Yes, but I will not be called XT at this party. My name there shall be DJ XJ, got it?"

"DJ XJ? And I thought XT was strange! What by the name of the goddesses does that mean?" Zelda tilted her head back and laughed.

"Disk Jockey: Xavier/James, I have a realtive who helped me find the music named James."

"Jam? What?" Rareen was even more curious."

"Well Rareen, you must just make sure that Link and Saria make it to this party. But Zelda, I don't care how you get there, you simply _must _attend."

"Why?"

"Because it will be a… cultural experience for you."

"Oh no… not another one of those."

"If you don't have fun, I will let you take me apart and allow you to try and build an army of 'me's."

"Really? Hmm… it would be better than Hyrule's present law enforcement… imagine the peacefulness… I am in, deal." Zelda shook the metal hand before her. **(A/N: Or maybe she just wants a man of metal as her own? Who wouldn't?)**

"And now, I must be off. And Zelda, do not let them sleep for too long. They need to get back on a good sleep schedule, badly."

XT stepped backwards a few steps, and jumped up into the air above the courtyard, disappearing was his wings spread and flew him into the clouds above.

"That is so cool. I wish I were as free." Zelda sighed as she proceeded to wake up Link and Saria.

"Yeah, I can't wake him up. He is a really heavy sleeper."

"I know how to get him up." Zelda made a smirk.

Zelda knelt down to Link and Saria and thought hard for a moment.

"Ok Rareen, which do you want me to do first? Have Saria wake him up? Or have him wake up on his own?"

"Ooh, what're you going to do?" Rareen fluttered closely in curiosity.

"Watch this…" Zelda gently grabbed Saria's hand, and placed it near Link's waist, and took a few steps back quickly.

"You evil little princess!"

"Oh this is gonna be good." Zelda snickered as she poked Link with a stick and watched the pieces fall into place.

As Link rolled over, Saria's hand dropped lower off of Link's waist, and then Link jumped and his head hit Saria's chin. **(A/N: How evil... that's a bad little trick...)**

"Saria!" Link looked at her with enlarged eyes.

"What? Link?" Saria asked, wondering why he had hit her head, or why he jumped.

Then the two looked over to Zelda, who was now on her back laughing her royal rump off.

"Oh that was perfect! That just made my day!" Zelda couldn't help it, tears were forming in her eyes.

"You!" Link glared at her.

"Can you blame me? I was told to wake you two up, and I was told that you were a heavy sleeper."

"What did she do Link?" Saria rubbed her eyes.

"I put your hand so that you'd grab him in his 'special' zone."

Saria squeaked in shock as color filled her cheeks; never would she have done this willingly.

"Link… I am so sorry…" Saria seemed to shrink into a pool of nothingness, afraid of what Link might say or do.

"It's ok Saria." Link returned the blush.

"So wait, you are ok with her touching you there?" Zelda had the wide-eyes now.

"N-no!" Link protested in shock.

"Then why did you just say that it was ok?"

"B-because she is my friend!"

"Then what if I did that?"

"No!"

"Then why can she?"

"She did it on accident!" Zelda took a step closer to Link and purposely tripped, on her way down, she hit his groin.

"OW!" Link fell backwards, writhing in a pain only a man can be familiar with.

"Zelda! What was that for?" Rareen scolded.

"It was on accident!" Zelda protested mockingly.

"No it wasn't!" Link squeaked in a girly voice.

"Ha! Link! Your voice is funny!" Saria crawled over to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Can I join?" Zelda whimpered as she crawled over to Link.

"I want to say no." But then Link let her share a spot on his chest as well.

"I swear Link, you get stronger each time I see you."

"Y-you've rested your head on his chest before too?" Sarai felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, what girl wouldn't want to? And, being one of his friends, I get that privilege. You do too."

"But Link, aren't I more special than your other friends?"

Link nodded to Saria, ignoring Zelda's annoyed looks on her face.

"But what about me?"

"Zelda, Saria's my girlfriend. You're my friend."

"But-" Zelda tried to protest, only to be caught in between Link pulling Saria's head up for a kiss.

"That is why she is special Zelda." Rareen said from above.

"Ah." Zelda understood.

Zelda slowly got herself off of the two lovers, and watched as they kissed each other.

Saria slowly broke it, and again had that look on her face. **(A/N: This problem is quite comical...)**

"I don't get it."

"What Saria? Is Link's kissing not good enough?" Zelda teased as Link blushed.

"No…" Saria had a look of thoughts and confusion on her face.

"Then what?" Zelda asked.

"Well, he's a good kisser, but I just don't understand how every time we do kiss that it doesn't feel enough… Like, there is something that we are missing…"

Link placed his chin on Saria's neck, hoping that she'd feel better. Her breathing seemed to tell him that it was.

"Saria… um… have you ever tired… Never mind… I tell you guys later."

"When?" Saria was curious to both parts of information.

"Well, XT's got something going on tonight, and I am invited. And I am required to show."

"Oh no… he hasn't gotten you into one of his schemes has he?" Saria joked.

"I'm afraid that he has." Zelda giggled.

"Well, when are you going to tell me whatever it was that you were going to tell me? It seemed like a vital piece of information." Saria and Link humorously stepped closer to the princess, pretending to be intimidating.

"Tonight at the… activity. Now, because you are so close to me, and I am feeling 'frightened' by your stances… GUARDS!" Zelda knew that it was their time to leave, and felt no sorrow setting her guards on them.

"No fair!" Link whined as a guard approached and picked both Link and Saria up.

He didn't struggle though, it was a free ride out of the castle, and he didn't have to walk. Saria mimicked him, and laid limply in the guy's arms, knowing that if he were a real threat, Link would've probably killed him by now.

**So, again, the end is nearing. We might end up with closer to 33 chapters... Maybe even 35... I'm not sure... But, it gets better... the 'party' as I called it, well, a LOT happens in it. Read on if you're interested...**

**More coming soon...**


	30. A Dinner Picnic

**Again, I'm not sure if I told you all this, but it is nce to repeat myself sometimes... I update the chapters NOT as I go. I have the next chapter in the waiting room the moment put up any chapter. But, I don't put it up. Why? Well, I want to **

**A. See how many people will be ticked off at me for making them W-A-I-T.**

**B. Make sure that you people are reading it.**

**C. Keep my story on the top of the lines by punctuating its 'new' time. (Rather than putting this big old block up there, and watch as it passes from existence in like... five days. So, I extend its length. It is evil, but it works.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

XT saw Cheryl and Xavier, both sleeping peacefully on top of one another in an alleyway, and looked at both of them with a hint of disdain.

"Cheryl? What are you sleeping for?" XT leaned closely, not to wake Xavier yet.

"Oh um… hi XT. We are getting ready to stay up all night."

"Doing?"

"My hope is each oth-"

"I do not need to hear your deranged fantasies thank you." XT hushed her up before she could finish. "Well, you're a bit out of luck. Link and Saria cannot go back to the forest, and after this party, they are moving in with you."

"What party? And why?"

"Aw fudge… you weren't supposed to hear about the party… well, it is tonight, and much of Hyrule in invited. Your particular presence there is mandatory. After that, if you can get Link and Saria to bed fast enough, well, then you can have at each other. But no, not while they are awake."

"Why not? Saria's seen it already." **(A/N: Wow, she is a bit eager...)**

"Let's not have her see it again, ok?"

"Fine."

"Now, wake him up, because I don't want to, and you two have to eat dinner soon."

Cheryl looked down at her stomach, and just realized that she hadn't had anything to eat all day. It began to rumble loudly, and she looked up in embarrassment.

"Where's the earthquake?" Xavier moaned as he got up abruptly.

XT fell backwards onto the pavement, making a large dent and a few cracks in it, laughing very hard.

"Earthquake! Love it! AHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" Xavier looked confused.

"I just woke you up with my rumbling stomach."

"Is that possible?"

"Apparently. And XT seems to think it is funnier than a jester."

"Oh it is…" XT began to collect himself. "Now come on, I've got a good hunch that Saria and Link will be arriving at the entrance to the way to the castle very shortly. Follow me please." XT methodically helped both of them up and began to calmly walk over to the northern part of town, where the castle was located.

Feeling confident in his timing, XT leaned up against a wall and closed his eyes.

"5." He started a countdown, eyes shut tightly.

"4." He heard a bit of movement, and kept his eyes shut.

"3." He heard a guard throw something on the ground.

"2." His eyes still turned off, he heard something rolling on the ground.

"1." He heard nothing.

"0." He opened his eyes, and felt two things hit his legs.

"Perfect." A grin crept up on his face as he looked Saria and Link in the eyes.

"Whoa, did you just time us?"

"Yes, and you arrived right on time. Now, I've got a bit of a dinner planned outside Hyrule Castle Town. There is a very nice hill out there in Hyrule field, and it would make a great spot for a nice meal; a picnic it's called, if I am getting the culture right…"

"Ooh! A picnic! That sounds great!" Saria cooed.

"Anything is good, so long as it is food…" Cheryl said, her stomach roaring in agreement.

"And the boyfriend's opinions do not matter, because they are good men, who will do everything their girls want, right?" XT looked at Link and Xavier with a smirk.

"Of course." Link and Xavier replied in perfect unison, making Cheryl and Saria giggle a bit.

"Now if you'll all follow me… or better yet, grab onto this little bar…" XT snapped his wrist, and a long staff appeared from his hand, he gripped this with his other hand as well, and the bar expanded until it reached outwards to the tips of his wings, never bending.

"What?" Saria asked, leaning on Link for support.

"Grab onto the bar, and we'll get there faster. Now come on! We've not got all day." XT seemed a bit agitated.

"Ok…" Link mumbled as he grabbed onto the bar, everyone mimicked his actions.

"Now, do not let go of the bar. Grab it with your arms if you have to." XT lifted the bar up so that no one's feet were on the ground.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Xavier moaned, not liking being in the air.

Link and Xavier were on the outsides of the bar, making sure that their girlfriends were closer to the middle, where it would be less likely for the bar to break, and where XT could catch them if they fell.

XT seemed to be mumbling something, but it was drowned out by the sound of his rocket feet.

"Ok, I will ride pretty low for all of you, so if you fall, you won't die." XT smiled happily at his freaked out passengers.

"And liftoff! WAHHOO" XT screamed as he jumped in the air and jetted forwards.

Xavier, being the new kid to flying, was terrified, and held his bar with a death-grip.

"By the goddesses… What is this XT?" Xavier prayed for his life as XT flew him, his girlfriend, and two other people of which he wasn't as accustomed to.

"Landing!" XT made a small dive and dropped the bar when the four were a few feet above the ground.

"Ow!" Saria complained as she landed on her face, still going fast from the short flight.

"Nothing fatal I assume?" XT landed gracefully next to them.

"No, nothing but a few cuts and bruises."

"Ah, lemme fix that." XT walked up to all of them and quickly cleaned them off, making them look about as good as new.

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starved." Rareen mused as she came out of Link's hat.

"Well," XT scratched behind his head with a distraught look on his face. "I was going to take you guys into some place inside the Square to eat, but, I thought this place was more romantic."

"XT," Rareen said in a motherly, preaching tone, "you've got to learn to get to the point and cut the small talk. Action first, then excuse."

"It's not an excuse!" XT sneered in defiance at the fairy. "But, I'm trying to say, I do not know that many recipes, so, I am going to cook that spaghetti again…"

"Mmmm…" Link rubbed his stomach.

"I think he means it's much better than the bread he's been on." Saria giggled as she said it, and even more when Link nodded his head furiously, refusing to talk.

"What's spaghetti?" Cheryl asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough. And Rareen, I am not sure what fairies eat, but I can try to get something if you really want me too…"

"I'll just have a small bit of Saria's and Link's spaghetti." Rareen didn't want to be a bother.

"Ok then, we need a cloth…" XT took his robe off and flicked it really hard, a few small latching noises were heard, and the robe became a large blanket.

"Whoa… that is so cool…" Xavier said in awe.

"Well, become a robot!" XT cackled as he began to go through the same procedure that he did for Saria and Link in the forest, dividing himself into parts and cooking up two batches of his spaghetti within a few minutes.

"That is weird…" Cheryl mumbled at XT's squid-like head.

"I know… I get it a lot…" XT mumbled as he served them the meal.

Saria and Link continued their eating slowly, both more interested in each other than the food, and both often trying to grab the same bit of food, which Link would always let Saria win, making her blush a bit.

Xavier and Cheryl, unlike Link and Saria on their first time, figured out on their own how to eat the strange form of food. Cheryl was a bit more aggressive in getting her fill, and Xavier kindly backed off.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I haven't eaten in forever." Cheryl explained.

"There is no need to tell me, I offered you food last night, and you chose to sleep instead."

"True, I am very sorry, I mean, I feel like I am eating all of the food…" Cheryl blushed a bit.

"Hey, I don't mind. So long as you're fed and happy, then I am good."

Cheryl noticed a small bit of sauce on Xavier's cheek that he hadn't licked up yet, and she moved in on him.

"What are you do-" Xavier stopped when Cheryl stole a bit of the sauce from his cheek. "Now that's just gluttony." Xavier laughed as he fell backwards being kissed and licked like crazy.

"I know." Cheryl gave Xavier a kiss, and tried to steal more food from him, and he didn't seem to mind.

Saria looked over XT, who was sitting in between the two groups, staring at the sky above, at Cheryl and Xavier. _What are they doing? She's licking his face! Hmm… what would Link do?_

Saria smiled as she waited for Link to make a small mess.

"Can I try something for a second?" Saria looked cutely into his eyes.

"Of course." Link nodded, obliviously to the fact that his face was a bit messy.

Saria leaned in and kissed the sauce off of his face, a small lick included.

The results made her laugh hysterically. Link froze, completely unsuspecting of this action, and fell backwards onto the ground. Saria then leaned on top of him.

"How'd you like that?"

Link stared at her with large eyes.

"Tag!" Link returned the kissy-lick on Saria, who also froze at the strange feeling.

"That feels so weird!" Saria again repeated the action on Link, and again he returned it.

"Are any of you going to finish your food?"

No reply. Only giggles and laughs responded the robot.

"Ok then…" XT smiled warmly as he disposed of the food quickly, after letting Rareen have a small share of the foodstuffs.

By this point, all four had calmed down and were looking into the even darkening sky.

"What a beautiful sunset…" Saria mumbled into Link's ear, making him shudder and blush.

"Yeah…" Link sighed to the wind.

"Hey XT?"

"Yes Saria?"

"I've been thinking… you said that you travel time and space, and that you were somewhere before here, I must assume at least, and I was wondering, where were you before?" XT's face froze up a bit.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to know?" XT's voice was cold, and uninviting.

"Of course. I mean, I doubt I'll know anything about it, but what did it look like, and who was your 'client' there?"

"I didn't have one, and you would be surprised to know that it looked much like this place of Hyrule."

"Where was it?"

"It was here."

"What?"

"A different version of Hyrule. I was here. But it was strange… something, something that I cannot place, prevented me from fully materializing there… Only great powers, like a offset of elements and superpowers, can even come close to stopping me like that. I was like a wraith there… only my consciousness could be there, I had no avatar to speak of."

"What? You are confusing me."

"Link knows of this version of Hyrule. I met him in there. I realize now that that is why I found his name a bit familiar. But that Hyrule was darker…" Link balled his fists.

"Gannondorf…" The sky seemed to darken at the name.

"Ah, that may have been why I was incapable of forming right… But anyways… I had no client. I was brought there by a girl's screaming… but, after searching, I found that girl. She was young, she loved the color green, and she was in a pain so indescribable, that I dare not remember it."

"Me?" Saria looked at XT and Link in confusion.

"Yes." They both said in unison. XT continued, "Everything happened exactly as Link foresaw it. You fell in love with him, and did not know it until he had to leave for his journey, and then you waited for a long, long time. During that time, you found out what love was on your own, and decided that that was what you felt for Link. Before he came back, you became trapped within the Forest Temple, by a dark force, Link rescued you, and you saw him grown up, and realized that you couldn't be with him like you imagined. So you became a sage to try to still be with him, it worked, but you never again felt like you loved him, and became a broken shell of your former self. You were never happy again and never liked to play your music…"

"That is a bit hard to believe…"

"Let me show you something, a gallery of sorts…" XT's index fingers and thumbs made a box, and a screen formed in it. He expanded this digital picture, and placed it in front of Link and Saria. A sad song began to play and XT sung to it with a girly, but depressed, voice.

"Seven years, and fifty days, the time is passing by. Nothing in this world could be as nice as you and I. And how could we break, up like this, and how could we be wrong? So many years, and so many days, and I still sing my song…" Pictures of this forgotten timeline rushed into the screen. Link and Saria were in all of them, and they depicted the story that XT told. **(A/N: Yeah, this is a song called '7 Years and 50 Days' by a band called Groove Coverage. This idea of mine, and really the entire insipration to create a fanficiton about Link and Saria, in addition to the other fanfics, was a youtube video that played this song. It was called Link and Saria, I tihnk, and it was made by a guy called 'cloudy4lockharty') **

"Now I run to you, like I always do. When I close my eyes I think of you. Such a lonely girl, such a lonely world, when I close my eyes I dream… I'll return to you like I always do. When I close my eyes I think of you. Such a lonely girl, such a lonely world, when I close my eyes I dream… of you." Saria held onto Link tightly as she saw herself begin to break apart into a spiraling depression that was too horrid to imagine.

"Seven years, and fifty days, now just look at me. I'm not that girl I used to be. So then what do you see? And how could we break, up like this, and how could we be wrong? So many years, and so many days, and I still sing my song…"

"Now I run to you, like I always do. When I close my eyes I think of you. Such a lonely girl, such a lonely world, when I close my eyes I dream… I'll return to you like I always do. When I close my eyes I think of you. Such a lonely girl, such a lonely world, when I close my eyes I dream… of you."

"Seven years, and fifty days, the time is passing by. Nothing in this world could be as nice as you and I. And how could we break, up like this, and how could we be wrong? So many years, and so many days, and I still sing my song…"

"Now I run to you, like I always do. When I close my eyes I think of you. Such a lonely girl, such a lonely world, when I close my eyes I dream… I'll return to you like I always do. When I close my eyes I think of you. Such a lonely girl, such a lonely world, when I close my eyes I dream… of you." XT lowered his head down sadly, and the imagines vanished, ending with Saria standing on the pedestal as a sage, a tear dropping from her face.

"That was your fate Saria. Do you see why I changed it?"

Saria was too shaken up to reply, staring into space and being held closely by Link.

"I heard that girl crying, and I was directed to you. That girl no longer exists, that one in the picture. Because of your wish, the one that I had not answered before, everything changed. Now, I have a good hunch that someone else will fill the shoes of sage, if they are still needed."

"Who?"

"Mido of course. You cannot fill the position, only a Kokiri can, and you are not a Kokiri anymore. Besides, they'll do fine. You just have to visit your family once in a while, I'm sure they will all be very jealous that your love brought you things that they cannot have."

"Like the ability to travel?"

"Yes, and also… well, Look at Cheryl, see how she looks a bit different from you."

"Yeah, a bit. She's got more curves on her." XT made a small laugh.

"Yeah, they add to her womanly beauty, something that no child can have. No Kokiri will look like you after a while. Give it a year or so, and you will begin to get those 'curves', as you call them."

"Wow… I'll look like Cheryl… cool." Saria held Link tightly still.

"And look at that! The sun is setting! We must hurry! Saria! We must find you and Cheryl dresses! And Xavier and Link must have some more formal wear! Egad! The town may close soon!"

"I wish I had that nice dress still…" Saria moped about losing it.

"Are you talking about that green one?" Xavier caught a hint of smile in his face.

"Yeah, the one you helped me recover."

"Well you're in luck. I think that dress likes me for some reason, because it is in my house right now."

"WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?" Saria yelped in joy.

"Well, when I was saving the slaves, I caught a glimpse of a fine green dress, and thought… 'This looks familiar. Perhaps I'll meet that Saria girl again…' and I took it. It is pure chance,-'

XT made a noise like he was clearing his throat while looking at Xavier.

"Pure chance? Who is coordinating this?"

"Fine, by a crazy metal man's trickery, we met again. And it is in fact in my house, sitting next to my bed."

"BRB!" XT launched himself towards Xavier's house and came back within a few seconds.

"Ok, I'm back." XT handed a hint of green clothing to Saria.

"Thank you XT." Saria took the bundle happily.

"Now, I am ordering you and Cheryl to bide your time together, doing girl things while Xavier and Link will go hang out with one another for a bit. The only rule, other than the law, is to be in the square by the time it is dark out. There will be lots of people, but don't worry, I'll find you. Now, let's go, Saria, you might want to guide Cheryl to all of those places you found while you were here last time."

"Amy's house!" Saria cheered in good memories.

"Yes, now, hop on again." XT put his robe back on, and the bar appeared yet again.

They all did as he commanded, and again, he hopped off to Hyrule Square.

Link was beginning to wonder something strange about XT. _No one can say no to him… why is that? Is it because he always knows what he is doing? I just don't get it…_

"_Link," _XT's voice echoed in Link's head, _"It is because I have a slight ability to lose their sense of judgment. I can tell you something, and you have the inability to disagree with me, it is a mind trick that I developed a while ago. Don't worry, it hasn't ever caused permanent damage to people. But after a bit, you will begin to feel a sense of mental fatigue. Once that happens, well, sleep it off next to Saria, and the two of you will begin to forget me, and remember each other."_

_That sure made sense… _Link thought sarcastically with that mental transmission in his head.

* * *

Shortly after, they landed again in an alleyway, and piled off of XT's bar.

"Now, go on, I will be waiting for you later." XT straightened his robe, and wandered off after giving Saria a small green bundle when Link wasn't looking.

"Hey Cheryl, he just reminded me, can you help me out, I have to show you this really cool place." Saria mumbled, stuffing her dress into a pocket carefully.

"Sure." Cheryl replied letting Saria lean on her shoulder and let her guide her. "Where is this place?"

"Oh, just a little walk away…" Saria said quietly as she, Rareen, and Cheryl hobbled over to the little salon that Saria knew.

**Ok, now, all of you have heard me btch and maon about how I am in driver's ed, well, if I pass this test that I go to in like... ten minutes, I don't get to complain about driver's ed anymore! (YAAAAAAY!)**

**That also means stay off of the road...**

**(Presently, I am in the middle of 'the party' and they are about to get to the good stuff...)**

**More coming soon... **


	31. Preparations

**You may be a bit shocked to hear it, but one more character has a bit of romance in this story, one who I have sadly neglected... (Can yuo guess? Well, you'll find out soon...)**

**(And oh yes, to any of you who are/were curious about my test, I passed it, but only by one point. which is strange, seeing as I am a great test taker... So, I get my license later today.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link and Xavier were left standing in the middle of alleyway with little to do.

"So, Link, what do you want to do for about an hour?"

"Hmm…" Link sat down, deep in thought.

"How about a little play fighting to bide the time?" That made Link's face light up.

Unsheathing his dagger-like sword, he got up, and faced his friendly foe.

"Ah, so that is your weapon? No hurting, right?"

"Not if you hit me first." Link's reply was short and simple.

"Ok then, this'll be fun." Xavier said as he drew his broad-edged blade and began to engage in a pseudo fight.

* * *

XT was already back to working on his 'stage' and was making sure that his equipment was well camouflaged for the night; no one was supposed to see it coming.

"Well, it is done, but the hiding is a bit slow… I hope it will all work… I haven't ever tried something so sophisticated with such primitive technology… the people here… they manipulate science with natural abilities, not their tech. It is a nice thing really, they will last a long time without having to get technologically smarter. And the people still manage to have a good time. It is quite like earth really… only, in those medieval ages that I loved so much… though I hope this Hyrule never becomes like it. That planet is so troublesome… I'd need four of me and ten total groups of my beloved team, THEA, to get that planet back on track… ah well, I'll focus on that later… right now, I've got to upload some of my songs onto my new turntable… oh boy… this night will be something to remember…" XT muttered to himself as he began creating a bunch of small discs and placing them in a predetermined arrangement on his 'turntable'.

* * *

Saria and Cheryl had just gotten near the stall where Saria met Amy when they heard a voice.

"Saria! Welcome back! So, did you get Link like you thought?"

"Well, it is a long story Amy. I'll let you hear it if you give me and my new friend a nice… um…makeover, I think."

"Sure! Come on in Saria!" Then, Amy noticed Saria was limping and relying on her friend for support. "What happened to your leg?"

A small sniffle came from Saria at the memories she had with her bum leg, and again, she replied. "It is a long story Amy…"

"A sad one then? Ooh… that is not good… Come in, come in…" Amy helped Saria into her small home and Cheryl followed closely behind.

Saria was helped by Amy into one of her small changing rooms, and shortly after handed a towel. Saria came out and limped her way over to one of the small tubs with water.

"Now, Ms…" Amy turned to Cheryl.

"Cheryl."

"Ms. Cheryl, wow, you look a lot like a guy."

"I want to look like one… perhaps Saria will tell you a bit about the story… I was involved in it…"

"Ok then… well, this'll be quite interesting then. Please, do as Saria just did, and then you can put those boy-clothes in the cubby."

Cheryl, with little hesitation, walked into the small changing room and then made her way to another tub.

"Now, Saria, I would like to know how you injured yourself… it must've been pretty serious to be limping like that." Amy ordered as she added the same liquids into Saria's tub as she did before.

"Ah…" Saria loved the soothing feeling that the water had on her, "well Amy, you're asking for it… so I'll give you a bulk of the story. After you got me all good-looking for Link, I thought of a dumb idea, I was going to let myself get pretend captured so that Link could save me like he did everyone else."

"Oh you poor child… hold on one second." Amy turned to Cheryl. "Now, what scent do you want?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I am here because she wants me to be. But, if you think I'd smell good in something, go ahead, I can imagine that you're the expert who made Saria look so cute for my ex-master."

"Wait, 'ex-master', now you've got me frightened. Saria, you didn't actually get captured did you?" Amy's eyes were wide as she poured a small amount of her 'Ocean Mist' mixture into Cheryl's bath.

Saria sighed.

"I did get captured. And it wasn't until too late that I realized how stupid I was. I was forced into a love-slave company." Saria shuddered in her warm bath.

"Dear heavens! You're joking right?"

"She doesn't lie. I was the girl who was supposed to teach her how to 'please the master', and 'teach her all that I knew' because I was so good at my job."

"Well, if it is a profession you wanted to be in I guess… but Saria! How could an innocent girl like you do that?"

"Neither of us wanted to be there. We were forced into it because we were kidnapped." Cheryl explained.

"By the goddesses… Saria, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"He did, but he didn't get what he wanted out of me."

"Thank the Three…" Amy sighed, "but still, how did you hurt your leg, if they didn't hurt you."

"It wasn't 'they', it was 'he', and 'he' was called Randall."

"Oh, well, what did Randall do to you?"

"By the first day I got there, he was already begging for me pretty much… and kept trying to make me do these horrid things… twice he had me under him, and was very close to having what he wanted. Had it not been for Cheryl, I probably wouldn't be the same girl."

"Cheryl, what did you do?"

"Well, the first time, I tricked him into having me, then he was too tired to have Saria. The second time, well…"

"She kicked him in the groin!" Saria cackled.

"No way! How did you get out of that?"

"I grabbed Saria's arm, and we bolted it upstairs into the attic, where he couldn't find us. It was a big house."

"Ah, and she wasn't hurt then?"

"No."

"Then when did you get hurt?"

"Well, that philanthropist that I talked about, he goes by XT-421,"

"Weird name." Amy interjected.

"I know… came to the house because of Cheryl or something, and when he was defeated, I screamed, I mean, he is my friend after all, and I fell through the attic and onto a couch. I fell a big distance, and well, I broke a lot of bones on my left side…"

"A lot! Then how can you even walk?"

"Again, the philanthropist XT… He knew of some way to heal my bones later. But, going back to the fall, Cheryl then picked me up and gave me a bath, which was really creepy because Randall could watch as I did that… sitting in a tub without any visual protection from him… that was very scary."

"I bet, and he didn't… you know…"

"No, Cheryl didn't let him."

"Cheryl, you are a brave girl."

"Yeah well, I tried to help Saria one last time that day, but it didn't work out so well…"

"What happened?"

"After Cheryl was done giving me the bath, she saved only a small bit of my clothing,"

"What? What happened to your dress?"

"Slaves are not supposed to have clothing. For the month I was there, I only had clothes for one full day. He burned or took all of them when I took a shower, saying 'they took from my true beauty', I cannot believe him…"

"But Saria, you didn't get your clothing removed right?"

"Again, Cheryl helped. She, when I was in the bathtub, took my undergarments, and hid them from Randall when he came to take my clothes away. So, when I was done in the bathroom, I was able to be at least partially dressed for bed."

"Well, did he try anything?"

"Yes, in fact. And again, Cheryl tried to stop him."

"He kept stroking Saria, and I knew where it was going, so I jumped on top of him, and hoped that he'd want me more. Unfortunately, he caught my true intensions, and locked me out of that room for the night."

"Yeah, and th-that's when he came too close to me…" Saria held herself to stimulate a sense of safety from a non-existent force.

"Oh Saria, what did that guy do?"

"I-I barely want to talk about it… but, if you must know… he had me on that bed with my brassiere undone and on the floor, grabbing at parts of me that were exposed, trying to make me do a lot of things, many of which I forced myself not to do. I am just happy to get his saliva off of my chest…"

Amy didn't respond, she only looked blankly at Saria, and continued to give Saria and Cheryl a small beautification process that they rightly deserved for free, or so she thought.

Unbeknownst to them, a small pink ball exited the room from Saria's clothes over to the town square.

* * *

Rareen felt troubled. She was Saria's guardian, and as her guardian, she was supposed to help her like a mother would. She was supposed to help her make the right decisions, which she already felt she failed at, and was supposed to protect her from the threats of the forest, which Saria was no longer going to be in anymore. Rareen also knew that Link was a better guardian than herself. He was strong, and he could, and would, destroy anything that would harm Saria, he was much more versatile than Rareen.

She felt like she was unneeded. **(A/N: Almost any SariaXLink story has to mention or adress how the Fairy feels, you have got to feel sorry for them.)**

Too small to see, a few tears fell from her face as she sat near the fount in the Square.

"Rareen…" XT's voice was filled with sympathy, and seemed to be assuring. "I know how you feel, but trust me, she still needs you."

"How? Anything I could do, Link can do better."

"But you are older than them, and you know more than both of them."

"And you are far older than me! And if Link can't replace me, you surely will!"

"But I am leaving tonight."

"What?" Rareen's mood changed from depressed to alarmed. "But why? You are so perfect for everything here! I mean, so much good came from you! And you just leave?" Rareen would've said more, but XT pushed one of his fingers gently to her moving lips, or so he thought.

"Stop crying over it. I have to leave. The reason? Hyrule isn't the only world that needs my help. And yes, I know why you're a bit more depressed at my leave than the others." Rareen took a small step backwards. "And no, even if you like me a bit, that isn't going to stop my leaving." Rareen's wings fell to the ground.

"But, I thought you had to make everyone's hearts happy?"

"I do, but, I know you'll find someone better than me. I already told you Rareen, I cannot love anyone or anything. Oh wait, that was Cheryl… but never mind. And don't even go saying you love me, because you know both that you don't, and that that won't stop me."

Rareen looked at XT with confusion. _Did I love him? How? I know I'd be devastated if he left… he did so much for my friends… I mean, I guess I do admire him… and his quirky personality…_

"Quit it with those thoughts Rareen, they only make it harder for you."

"Well, still… what am I going to do after you leave? I mean, how can I be a guardian if I failed Saria? I let her get captured because of my lack of judgment, and then I couldn't do anything but get someone to help her."

"And that is bad why?"

"I feel helpless! How can I still be a guardian when I cannot do anything to help her by myself, instead of having to wait? I mean XT-" Rareen was distracted by the movements XT was making. His hands and arms and legs and feet, along with all of the fold in his body, were moving and sliding together. He was shrinking.

"Now shush. You are still important as an emotion supporter for Saria." A smaller, and getting shorter, XT was instructing.

"XT, why are you getting smaller?"

"I want to see exactly what you look like for starters, and, well, it just seems to me like you need another fairy shaped figure to hug."

"You'd do that? Even after preaching to me not to fall in love with you?"

"Well, you're my friend, and so long as it stays there, a hug isn't terrible. Whoa!" XT began to stretch at his new height, and found it rather difficult to move with so many parts compacted.

"Wow, so that's what you look like up close?" Rareen's voice was nearer to him, and he looked up at the glowing ball. A small, pinkish figure was within it.

"So, you cannot drop the light?"

"Nope. All of the magical energies that flow through me are radiating in this light."

"Why do you people believe in magic? It is really just a bunch of natural energy, no magic. Your body just has a way of absorbing light and heat for energy, and then you emit it as a light."

"Whatever you bucket of bolts." Rareen said playfully.

"No funny business missy." XT's tone was sharper than the tips of his needled wings.

"Sorry."

"You're still pretty tall XT."

"Well, I only shrunk to about four inches. And you are about two and a half inches. I am equivalent to you being an adult, whereas you a child."

"So, about the hug?" Rareen seemed a bit too anxious, but XT obliged either way. Rareen sighed in peace, she was doing something that she never dreamed possible, hugging a 'big person'.

**Too bad XT's got to go, they'd be a cute couple... (But then again, XT wouldn't be much more than a friend. He lacks the hormones that make him human-like.**

**Well, the dance is approaching, drum roll**

**And I am about to pass the 300 marker...**

**More coming soon...**


	32. The Begining of the Dance

**I know, I know, the title is pretty lame, and, to be kind of funny, the party doesn't start until the end of the chapter pretty much...**

**Well, there is a few cute romance scenes in here... and, as if XT brings the 'love aura' wherever he goes, ANOTHER couple is partially formed. Like XT and Rareen though, it is barely serious... (I feel sorry for her though... I may make a few changes to the end that I am coming up on to make it a bit happier for her... I like that OC of mine...)**

**Ok, well, I hope you all:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xavier and Link were having a lot of fun with their play-fight, at least, they 'were'.

About five minutes into their fun little game, people noticed the two boys fighting in the alleyway, and immediately Xavier was accused of trying to force himself onto Link, and then the authorities were on him again. Link, still following orders from XT to stay close to Xavier, followed him, and the people began to think that Xavier had beaten Link and was taking him away to molest him or something to the like of that.

"I cannot believe this! Why me?" Xavier cried out to Link in dismay.

Link only smiled and let loose a chuckle.

"GET HIM!" The mob roared.

"Link? Do you know any place to escape?"

"Follow quickly." Link said as he ran ahead up to a bunch of crates in the alleyway. With youthful limberness, the green clothed boy jumped up the boxes and leapt onto the roof of a house. "Come on!"

Xavier tried to mimic this, but stumbled on his jump onto the house.

Not knowing what to do, Link grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Thanks man." Xavier sighed as he leaned back.

"We're not safe yet." Link said in a cold voice. "Come on." Link got back onto his feet and began running up to the next building, keeping out of sight from the people on the ground.

"Got it…" Xavier mumbled as he followed as swiftly as he could.

After jumping a few buildings, Link thought they were safe, and the two lay back on the roof of the house, watching the sun fall down behind the horizon.

"If only our girlfriends were here, they'd love this." Xavier sighed, thinking about Cheryl.

Link blushed, he knew Saria would love it up there too, but he also blushed because he wasn't used to having the status 'having a girlfriend' include himself.

"So Link, how long have you known Saria? I mean, I don't imagine that you'd just go risk your life and nearly pass out over and over again just for some random person."

"Saria? Forever…"

"Was she serious about being an immortal girl? A Kokiri, was it?"

"Yeah. She raised me."

"Like, as a mother would?"

"Kind of."

"That seems a bit gross… Loving your mother figure."

"Our 'father' was the Deku Tree. We grew up by ourselves."

"Oh, she was just like, the good friend who keeps an eye out for you?"

Link nodded his head.

"Why don't you talk that much?"

Link shrugged.

"Just don't feel like it or something?"

Link nodded again.

"You are funny dude."

Link smiled and kept nodding.

"So, what do you and Saria plan on doing after tonight?"

"Sleep."

Xavier was stricken with fear. _How did he mean that?_

"Link, you're not going to… you know… with Saria?"

Link shot him a look of confusion.

"You know, that thing Randall did to her…"

"NO!" Link yelled in his face. He wouldn't dare do something like that to her if she didn't want him to. He had been an adult, but he never understood all of the slang terms. He knew what Xavier meant though, and he knew why adults and older people liked doing such things, but he wouldn't ever have Saria do that.

"Sorry Link, it's just, she's a cute girl, you're a 'hot' guy, and you both like each other, and are probably going to sleep in the same bed. That is what older people would do." The thought never occurred to Link; he and Saria sharing a bed could easily be misinterpreted.

Link shuddered a bit.

"Do you think… Saria?"

"That Saria wants you like that? Well, I'm not sure, she obviously really likes you."

Link blushed.

"And, it isn't hard to see that she looks up to you as her protector and 'knight in shining armor'. But, thinking a bit harder about it… there is something… like a facial expression of a hint to her eyes, or maybe a different hormone in the air, it makes me think she does."

"Do you think that… it'd be ok?"

"Ooh, that's a toughie. In this society? Yeah, that'd be normal, if frowned upon. But, by the law and tradition, no. But either way, she is really, what? 583 years old? That's older than the consent age. And you've supposedly spent years in other timezones where you repeated history over and over, so your mind may be much closer to sixteen than imaginable. So technically, it is ok. But I wouldn't do it yet, maybe a year or so. If you do, keep it a secret though, because no one wants to know those 'adventures' of yours." Xavier said with a chuckle. Link turned into a lobster-like red.

"Shut up!" Link hit him on the side of his head, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I have to admit, that was good." Xavier and Link began to doze off for a few brief minutes as they waited for XT's 'gathering'.

* * *

"Ok, you're all done girls!" Amy announced cheerily and Cheryl and Saria as she finished the last little knot of Saria's green dress.

"Wow, you're good Amy." Cheryl said in awe at her dress, a cream colored dress, dropping to her ankles, very slender, and expressing the very curves she tried to hide under men's clothes. But, she was going to be dancing with Xavier, so she didn't care.

"Wow! Link's gonna go crazy tonight when he sees me! I cannot wait to get to our forest home and have him carry me there… oh that'd be perfect…"

_Should I tell her? _Cheryl thought as she helped Saria get her gloves and shoes on. _She's living with me XT said… and we are not going home, but rather going to this dance thing… ah, I'll let her figure it out on her own. Jeez, Saria and I are going to look like dorks… going out in public like queens for a random event that only we know about. Knowing my Xie, he probably forgot to get dressed. _Cheryl giggled at this thought.

"Well Saria, Cheryl, I hope you have a good time, wherever you're going." Amy replied happily as she whisked them out her door.

"Actually, you can be invited too, just get something um…" Cheryl leaned really close to Amy's ear, keeping Saria's hearing out of it, "dance-like, if you catch my drift. Shush… Saria doesn't know about it…"

"What's the occasion?" Amy replied, just as softly as Saria hobbled outside, her leg feeling much better.

"I have no idea. It is hosted by that very XT-421 that's been helping her."

"Oh, that sounds nice. I guess I'll show up." Amy said, disappearing upstairs. "Have fun both of you."

"We will." Cheryl assured as she wandered out to help Saria walk around.

"These heels really make it hard to walk Cheryl."

"I know, but, guys love 'em. And Link won't be any exception. Has he seen you like this yet?"

"No, I was well… yeah…"

"I see. Well, he'll love it." Cheryl said with much confidence.

"Ar-are you sure?" Saria stuttered out as she and Cheryl made their way slowly to the square.

"Saria!" The green haired girl looked up in confusion and shock at Cheryl's tone, "Look at yourself! You're cute, you're beautiful, you're innocent, and you are fragile, which most guys, Link included, love. Why? Well, that means that you need him to be protected. And even in this dress, Saria, you, you look like a princess from a dream. Your hair put up how it is in that small little hair clip, it makes you look like you're wearing a tiara. Your little green earrings with that weird little symbol in them, it looks so cute. And that's not even touching the smell and aura that is set around you; a tranquil, safe forest, docile and calm, peaceful and playful, young yet old enough to have seen many things. Saria, you're a doll, and if Link doesn't go head over heels for you, I don't know what. I mean, it is obvious that he loves you, else he wouldn't have worked so hard to rescue you. And even if he doesn't love you, it is obvious that he is the world's best, not to mention unbelievably handsome and wickedly cool, friend. What more could a girl ask for?"

"I- hmm…" Saria actually tried to think of this.

"Nothing." Cheryl answered for her. "Now come on, XT wanted us in that square by nighttime, and the sun is just about set."

* * *

XT sat a bit straighter, Rareen, a child in his eyes, was curled into a small ball as he cradled her in a small embrace.

"So, I'm assuming that you and I aren't going to be doing anything in this dance? As in, no dancing?" Rareen asked, trying to get a sense of warmness from XT's metal chest; she found no such warmth.

"Actually," XT's whole body's temperature seemed to drop below freezing for some reason, "I am going to have to show everyone _how_ to dance." **(A/N: Not to be hurtful to the fairy, but XT was born a monster, who, even if he had a heart, had a heart colder than the frozen depths of deep space. Even to this day, his body usually is deathly cold, and unless he bothers to heat it all up, he stays that way. Poor Rareen...)**

"Many of them know ballroom dancing and some also know that 'square-dancing' thing that some of the rancher's invented."

"Aha! But NONE know Earth dancing!"

"Earth dancing?" **(A/N: I may have said it, XT's been to earth and back a couple of times... the reason? Well, there are a lot of problems here, so he often comes with his THEA group, and they try, always in vain, to solve problems.)**

"Oh, you should've been there! The music… so invigorating! Trust me, you are gonna love it! And oh? Look at the time!" XT placed Rareen on the stone of the fountain, "the time, it is nearly sunset! I must make the final preparations!" XT jumped into the air, flapping his shortened wings, and began to enlarge his body to a height of 5 foot 4.

Rareen looked down in small defeat.

"But I'm too small to dance." She muttered as the figure she felt strongly for left her smaller world again.

* * *

XT, now at a more ordinary height, now flew over the houses calling out a simple line over and over again.

"Dance in Hyrule Square! All invited! Royalty will be present! Free food and entertainment!"

This ought to attract everyone; dance lovers would follow the first sentence, loyal citizens with the third, and freeloaders with the last one. It didn't matter who attended, it just was a nice party, and XT felt obligated to invite everyone. **(A/N: Yes, they have freeloaders in Hyrule...)**

"Now the games get interesting…" He said as he cast off his robe, and sat behind his box, his back and wings glistening in the beams of moonlight.

* * *

Xavier and Link had woken up to sound of people. Slowly, they sat up and took a few deep breaths to fully wake up.

"Oh shoot! I think we were supposed to get something nice on! Shoot! Cheryl's gonna kill me…" Xavier looked down as he dropped down off of the roof and into the mass of people, slowly growing in the square.

Link looked up, and tried to find Saria or Cheryl in the group, but, because of his sleepy eyes, he couldn't see anything very well. In defeat, he slowly inched his way down the ratty shingles and slipped into the crowd.

* * *

Saria and Cheryl, both feeling a little bit of both anxiety and fatigue, from being in fear of what their boyfriends would think of them, and from the sleepiness given to them from sitting in a beauty salon for too long, slowly creeped up on the square, and noticed a massive group of people gathering around a small pedestal.

"And I thought it was crowded in the day." Saria mumbled as she and Cheryl nervously continued their path.

"Yep, I was right Saria, we look like dorks here… Well, at least we look nice…" Cheryl said, a twisted smirk on her face, trying to decide if it was there in humiliation, or plain stupidity.

* * *

XT sat behind his little box, hearing and seeing all of the people gathering around him and his little turntable.

"Ah, well, there is enough here to start I guess…" He mumbled as he got up.

Many looked shocked at his shiny skin.

"Isn't that the magician?" One lady asked.

"Why yes, it is I." XT said above the whispers, "And a good hello to all of you. My name is Xavier, but tonight, you shall refer to me as DJ XJ, is that understood?"

A sea of heads all simultaneously nodded.

"Very good. Now, may I ask all of you, why are you here?"

"For a dance!"

"For free entertainment!"

"For a glance at royalty!"

"Because you told me to!" A fainter voice added.

"All correct answers."

* * *

Saria was shocked as she held Cheryl's shoulder for support.

She couldn't dance. **(A/N: Did you see that one coming?)**

In a sneaky manner, she slowly crept away from the group, limping away, and trying to get out of the crowd.

"Now!" XT spoke louder than usual, "in this dance, we are going to start out with something closer to familiar to you all, to kind of set the mood, you know? But first, we need our stars!" XT cast out his hands, and lights from a strange metal beam that he placed began to shine down in a small circle around the crowd. The lights delicately stopped on Link and Saria. _Xavier and Cheryl really do not want attention… It'd be best if I let them have their privacy at least, but they can still dance. _XT thought.

"Saria! Link! Come here children!" XT called as his arms stretched out to inhuman lengths and grabbed the two, both at opposite sides of the Square, and he brought them closer to himself. **(A/N: What an evil, evil robot... He had this all planned...)**

* * *

Saria had never felt more terrible. First, she was tricked into getting into a dance that she really didn't know what it was, and second, she was being forced to dance, and thus make a fool of herself, in front of a massive crowd that she was going to be living with for the rest of her life.

And now, a light literally focused on her, she was being brought to the center of all of the eyes.

* * *

Link, well, he was used to having people look at him strangely, so when XT grabbed him, he felt perfectly normal. He wasn't too thrilled about the dancing thing, he wasn't sure if he could dance or not, he had never tried it, but, he was good at pretty much everything he tried doing, and he prayed that dancing would be the same.

With the two standing in the center of the crowd, XT continued.

"The first stage of this night will be spent in something similar to ballroom dancing. I am sure that you will all pick it up quickly, and my music isn't that different from your own, right now at least…"

Link looked at his girlfriend, and to say the very least, she took his breath away. His eyes began to flutter as he saw her, and his heart began to beat faster, similar to a drum.

"H-hello Saria." He said, wiping a bead of sweat from his face that was either from the heat of everyone around him, or the fact that Saria being in front of him, and looking as nice as she did was burning him up.

"Hello Link." Saria tried to manage a smile.

"What's wrong?" Link noticed her fake face.

"Well, I…"

Link felt a strange urge coming over him, and felt a compulsion to interrupt her.

"You are so beautiful…" Link eyes seemed lost within Saria's. She blushed wildly before she replied.

"Why thank you Link! Maybe it won't be so bad after all…"

"What?"

"That dance?"

"Um… yeah…" Her voice got fainter.

"What's wrong?" Link came very close to her face, letting his body share the insane heat that was building up in him.

"Well… I can't dance." Saria only mouthed the last two words, but she didn't need to say them.

"Neither can I." Link smiled dumbly at her, but she was almost too close to see.

"It's not that hard you two." Both of them had forgotten they were under XT, and that he was trying to talk as the whispered to each other.

"Really?"

"Saria, you won't find it hard at all, have you even tried dancing?"

"No, I was too worried I'd make a fool of myself. Even at Kokiri balls, I would always hide away in my secret place."

"Oh come now, Link, if anyone, will find this hard."

Link looked up with disbelief at XT.

"You don't believe me? Ok then, well, it is ballroom dancing, this is easy. I'll help you through it, push come shove, ok?"

"Ok…" Saria said dumbly.

"Now! Let's have the music begin! I hope you have your partners!" XT jumped back behind his box and pressed a few buttons like he was playing a piano.

"Link, I think… I think that you have to grab my waist…" Saria gently guided Link's hand properly, to where she thought it was supposed to go, and then she put an arm around his shoulder.

Link only blushed at the positioning of his hand on Saria, never before had he touched so gently a girl's side before, and never had he ever expected himself to outside his dreams.

"C'mon let the music play, right unto the break of day!" XT melodically called as a slow, swaying music began to echo in from the 'speakers' that he installed. The lights also changed to goldenly yellow and warm red colors, setting the mood to be slow, yet very, very romantic.

Saria and Link were trying their best to move with the music, XT stood over them, giving them little tips as they moved.

"There you go, quick, quick, slow!" XT continued to rhyme as he coached.

As the two picked up the rhythm, XT's words of the wise began to become nothing but faint whispers in the distance, and the people, who had all followed them into dance, began to fade from existence. It was just Link and Saria, standing alone in the Square, the lights began to blend in with the darkness outside the city, and soon they too left Link and Saria's reality. It was just the two of them, dancing to a faint beat in their ears.

"It isn't so-" Saria began, but was interrupted by Link, and a kiss from him.

"No, not bad at all…" Sari kissed Link back and hugged him, the two still swaying to the beat.

"Aww." A great many voices entered their reality, and then they shunned them too.

**Aww, how cute...**

**And is this the end of the dance? HECK NO!**

**There is a LOT more to write about...**

**More coming soon...**


	33. Cake, Punch, and Salsa

**Ok, to try and describe how close to an ending I am (in writing, not posting,) is literally impossible. I've got only one real scene (maybe two) that HAVE to be in the story... and I am about to get to one of them really soon...**

**But yeah, in this story, one thing you might see is how XT rhymes like for half of the time, even if it isn't in one big 'chunk' as it usually is. (Think Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet', and the scene where the Friar and Roemo are talking, and the Friar manages to rhyme off of what Romeo says. I tried that. It didn't turn out TOO bad...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Zelda noticed as she walked near the square was the music, it sounded too familiar to her, and she didn't want to dance. Tempted to turn around, one thing pulled her in, what it was, she couldn't tell. Maybe it was the lights, or maybe it was the smell of the punch in the distance, lingering over everyone else's smells.

Either or, she moved into the crowed area with a sigh.

The princess was in. _Great… now, I can bring her into the festivities… _XT thought as he saw a glimpse of Zelda's slightly mess-up hair in the crowd.

Zelda saw a random boy wandering in the crowd, she had never met him before, and he looked like he needed a dance partner. So did she, and she wanted to fit in with the dance. Also, she kind of wanted to meet non-royalty people, her father never let her out all too much, so dancing with a citizen may add to her 'cultural experience', as XT called it.

"Hello sir." She said to the boy, his hair slightly messy, like hers. The boy had brown eyes, brown hair, brown clothing, and even brown shoes. They didn't all match, but Zelda really didn't care, no one seemed to notice that she was a princess anyways.

"Hello ma'am. D-do you need a dance partner?"

"Sure, if you're up to it."

"Of course!" The boy came closer to Zelda, and they took a position and began to dance.

"So… what's your name?" Zelda looked into the boy's eyes, which were starting to look down at his feet. It was strikingly obvious that his prime was not in dancing. "Sir, keep your eyes at me, I'll do the dancing, just follow ahead." **(A/N: Oxymoron... Folowing ahead... lol...)**

"Ok… I'm sorry, I don't dance well, and I don't really do it that often. And my name is Steven, just to let you know."

"Ah, Steven, that's a nice name."

"What's yours?" Zelda felt no need to hold it in really.

"My name is Zelda."

"That's a nice name too. How does it feel to have the same name as the Princess?" Zelda smirked at Steven's comment.

"Not much really. I honestly don't like her that much." Zelda felt like playing with this kid a bit.

"What's not to like about the Princess?"

"Well, the way she can boss people around, and never works for anything, yet gets a great life in the process. I mean, she's got to be a snob after all of that."

"Y-you're kidding right? The Princess is rumored to have the nicest personality ever. Besides, I bet you're just jealous because she has more dresses than you do."

"Are you implying that I don't look good?"

"N-no, but the Princess would probably be dressed up better than you. I wonder when she'll show up. I heard royalty would be present at this dance.

"You never know. She might even be watching you at this very second." Zelda looked over his shoulder, as if to point to a princess. Steven looked over in the direction, looking a bit sweaty.

"Made you look." Zelda teased.

"You cheeky girl!" Steven gave her a playful little punch on the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Girls will be girls…" Zelda smirked.

"You do look a bit like her though…"

"Who?"

"Princess Zelda…"

"How so? Are you saying that I'm just as beautiful as a princess?"

"N-no, I was talking about your hair and eyes and stuff."

Zelda put a 'hurt' look on her face.

"So, I'm not beautiful?"

"That's not what I said! I mean, I may have said 'no' but…"

"So what?"

"You're pretty I guess…"

"Oh how sweet!" Zelda gave Steven a small kiss on the cheek, and he blushed.

"Wow… I've never been kissed before…"

"I can't really imagine why not, you're a charming boy, and quite fun to be around. But your dancing could use some improvement." Zelda mused.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it!" Zelda said as she continued to dance with this Steven boy.

* * *

Rareen's aura dimmed, everyone around her was having fun dancing to the music, even Saria, who couldn't dance, was dancing the night away with someone she loved. Rareen decided that yeah, she liked XT a bit more, but was determined to not fall in love with him. That would only break her heart. But, she still wanted to at least enjoy the night, and that seemed impossible with no one to dance with.

She sighed sadly as she hovered over to XT with little enthusiasm.

"Hello XT…" She said as she took a seat on his moving shoulder.

"Hoi Rareen! Why so glum? Come on, dance, and have some fun!"

"I don't have anyone to dance with… I'm too little."

"Oh poppycock! You're size is right there in the middle!"

"How do you mean?"

"Do you want to grow Rareen?" **(A/N: To those of you who might have gotten it mixed up... Rareen is pronounced 'Rar' 'EEEN', it always has been. Yeah, I can make it sound like that if I want to.equals 'P' it IS English after all...)**

"But how to you intend to make-"

"Shush! Take a little bite of the cake." XT pulled from his chest a small platter, about the size of his normal palm, with a slice of cake on it, perfect for a coffee table.

"But what will it do?"

"Make the world shrink for you! With one small bite, you'll reach a new height. Trust me, you'll see. Even look! It say's 'eat me'!" XT mused as he read the strawberry filling on the pink cake. **(A/N: I wonder what this does? Have you ever seen or read 'Alice in Wonderland' before? Teeheehee...)**

"Are you-" XT put his finger to her mouth.

"Don't question, just do." XT held the cake up to Rareen's face, and she hovered in for a small bite.

Rareen felt the strange cake go down her throat, it was a rather large piece, considering her size, but she took a bite of the 'eat me' cake, and instantly she felt different.

Her stomach made her feel like she was having the world's greatest gas pain, and she sunk to the ground.

"Ooh… that feels weird…" she then fell onto the ground, and stretched out, trying to avoid the pain.

Rareen let out a faint shriek, and then everything went black for a few moments.

Once she opened her eyes again, she saw XT standing over her, looking a bit smaller than he did when he shrank himself.

"XT! You fixed the 'getting smaller' thing! You're as big as me!"

"No, Rareen, I did not get smaller, look and see."

Rareen did so, and noticed that everyone had gotten much smaller.

"D-did I get-" Rareen looked at herself and her surroundings to confirm her assumption. "You gave me a second chance?"

"Yes, now Rareen, do you want this dance?" XT held his hand out to her.

She took it, and he helped her up.

She couldn't help but noticed that XT had only three fingers on each hand presently. Then she saw the other four fingers typing away on his little panel that he had abandoned to dance. She also noticed that her aura was not as bright. _It must be because of all of the magic that is in me is still there, but covering more area… hmm…_ Save a small pink tint on her skin, the aura was nearly gone.

She now got a chance to see what she was wearing for the first time in what seemed to be a few centuries. She wore a tattered pink blouse, now barely reaching her waist, and a matching pink skirt, able to only reach down to her mid-thigh, held up by a shaggy sash of faint material, barely visible anymore.

She kind of hesitated to get up, worrying about what anyone might think about her appearance, but, she XT assumed his own dancing position, she decided to forget about that, and try to have a good time in her new height.

After a moment of dancing, XT broke his position with Rareen and hopped back up onto the panel again.

"Ok, normally, I would do this in rhyme, but bah! I do not feel like it!" XT announced, almost annoyed with himself. "So! I am going to change the music, this is probably a style of song and dance that you haven't ever heard, so gather round, as I show you how it's done. Maestro!" He turned to his four dislodged finger moving on the panel, "El Preso! Play that one! Ja ja!" His finger's hopped up and down and turned a few knobs and flipped a few switches.

"What are you doing?"

"Stand here for just a moment." XT said as his eyes flashed a few colors quickly. They stopped on an orange color. "There, now, mimic my position, and note that it is NOT the old position." XT grabbed her hand, but held it closer to them, and then let his hand rest on her back.

"On my back? Please XT… careful with the wings…"

"Same to you. Now, normally, the pattern would be something like quick-quick-slow, but, I do not feel the need to slow down at anytime, and I am trying to get you people to get ready for my favorite music."

"What?"

"Never mind… but, too all of you people, if you cannot understand this music, or are not able to mimic the steps, don't feel discouraged, it is a bit difficult if you have no idea how to move on this dance."

"What dance is it?"

"Salsa, Rareen, salsa."

"Isn't that a type of-" The music began to start.

"Now, we move." XT's movements were incredibly fast and accurate for the music and Rareen would've been lost and fell over a couple times, had it not been for the fact that this position was literally pressed up against each other.

* * *

Link and Saria did not move at first. The change in music stopped them and their pleasurable reality, so now they paid attention to XT and Rareen, who somehow had become about the size of an adult hylian, and their odd dance.

"I don't think I can do that…" Saria mumbled, her eyes wide as XT managed to lower Rareen's head to a point where it could touch the ground.

Link chuckled.

"What? It looks hard!"

"I can do that."

"Show me."

Link wasn't too sure on how he was going to move, but he held Saria closely, and made sure that they were fairly pressed together, just like Rareen and XT, and the two began to move a bit to the music.

"This is strange music…" Saria tried to laugh as the two focused heavily on how they were moving.

Eventually, it seemed to Link like a good time to try that thing that XT did. He placed his left leg out, and had Saria lean onto his right arm as he lowered her to his left.

A look of worry crept onto her face as she grasped onto his right hand with her own.

"Trust me." Link smiled as Saria dropped lower, her hair nearly touching the floor.

It was a strange feeling for Saria, being lowered like that. Her legs were both stretched out a bit far, and she could actually feel Link's muscles around her neck quaver a bit from the new weight.

"Back up?" She asked, after lifting her head up a bit.

Link smiled and nodded.

With on deft move, Saria was back on her feet, and a bit away from Link. To add his own bit of flavor to the dance, Link, still holding Saria's right hand in his own, pulled her in a bit, in a motion that tempted her to spin.

As she spun, she wound up Link's arm, and appeared right next to him with her left hand now his left, and his right arm and her right arm twirled around her.

She leaned her neck back a bit, and gave him a kiss.

"That was a clever one…"

"It seemed like fun." Link shrugged.

"Let's get some punch, I feel tired."

* * *

**And a quick little SariaXLink moment there at the end... (cough Too classic to be credited cough)**

**So, what in the world could possibly happen from now until the end that could bring about three more chapters? Well, find out and see...**

**More coming soon...**


	34. To Wake a King

**A notice to all of you: I AM DONE WRITING THE STORY. I only have a small epilogue to write, describing a bit about what happens after my decided 'end' amd then the story is 100 percent complete.**

**The ending though... well... heh heh heh heh... I tried to make it rather comical as usual. (The actual ending end****ing, not the last chapter before the epilogue.)**

**So, after this though, I realized that it is quite posible that I could write a sequel. I presently have too much to do to write one, but note that it WILL be in my mind. (And that little bit of review... "I can't wait to see them older" that really sparked something...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda and Steven were having a bit of fun. They couldn't dance perfectly to this new music, but they tried to, and then just ended in something of a mix between traditional ballroom dancing, and this new 'Salsa' dancing.

"Weird huh?"

"Yep, I've had to dance at thousands of parties, and I've NEVER heard this." Zelda spoke with much enthusiasm.

"How many parties do you go to?"

"Well, a lot, I kind of have to."

"Who are your parents?"

"Heh heh…" Zelda tried not to laugh, she had kept her identity secret for a long time, far longer than she imagined possible. "Well how about this, I can see that you like me a bit, right?"

"Kind of…" Steven did his best not to blush at Zelda's openness.

"So, how about you try to come over to my house, and maybe we could have dinner or something like that."

"That sounds good, but, where exactly is your house?"

"You'll know it if you see it."

"Really? What does it look like?"

"Well, first, before even getting into the house, you've got to use a secret passage that a friend of mine discovered."

"Is this some kind of trial?" Steven said jokingly.

"Kind of… So, were you kind of disappointed that you didn't meet the Princess?"

"A bit… but I guess I met you, and you're a nice girl."

"Well you did see her."

"Really? Where was she?"

Zelda went up a bit closer to the boy and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Then, after a few seconds, she let her mouth hover to his ear, and she spoke rather softly into it.

"You're looking at her right now. I am the Princess." A few seconds after that, Steven took a step back.

"Y-you're THAT Zelda? And you just like… and I just danced… for an hour… and like… you kissed me! Holy crap! I-I feel… very… so… ooh…." Steven fainted and hit the ground with a thud. **(A/N: He SO had this coming from the begining...)**

"I hate it when people do that to me… I swear, it gets worse every time… Well, come on Steven." Zelda picked up the boy she just kissed and dragged him over to the nearest alley, which was also where XT had his punch bowls.

* * *

Link and Saria, along with another large group of people, were sitting at a large bench, all sipping punch out of strange, papery cups. Neither Link nor Saria seemed to understand how they worked, because most paper would've gotten soaked and let all of the liquid inside 'bleed through' it. They both came to the decision that it was one of XT's little tricks.

Saria noticed Zelda, dressed in shabbier clothes that, for her at least, looked rather poor, and worn down. She barely looked like a princess.

"Zelda?" Saria asked as she came closer, making it obvious that she was carrying something.

"This boy, Steven, I think I'll put him in the alley until he gets up. He's kind of cute, don't you think so Saria?"

"Um… Why are you asking me? I only care for Link." Saria said, looking at her boyfriend sweetly.

"Well, I like him, and I am going to put him away where I can be with him later."

"Zelda, I don't think that's how boyfriends and girlfriends work together…"

"Sure they do! And with my personality, it will work perfectly. But we'd have to be like… secret lovers or something… because you know, my dad would definitely NOT approve of him hanging around me."

"Ok, whatever."

"Oh that's right! Saria! Come with me! And Link, you have to stay here, ok?"

"Ok?" Link was confused, but he would obey.

"Wait why?"

"Secret information…" Zelda snickered as she dragged the unconscious body of Steven into an alleyway and Saria limped closely behind.

Zelda propped up Steven on a sack of grain, and made him look a bit more comfortable.

"So Zelda, what is this secret?" Saria asked with eager eyes.

"Ok, I am not sure it works, but I've read stories, seen plays, and well, spy on a lot of people making out in the throne room."

"And?"

"There is something that those older couples do that seems more than just a kiss, something that they all seem to love dearly, and whenever they do it, they look as if they had just fallen in love; every time."

"Ooh! What is it? What is it? What is it? What is it?" Saria hopped up and down like the little kid she was, until her leg told her otherwise, and she fell down.

"Settle down, settle down. Ok, what they are doing, and I am dead honest in saying this, is, at least I think," Saria was dying of anticipation, "putting each other's tongues in their mouths." **(A/N: No comment. I shall admit to having planned this, but half of what I say is from seeing, never doing. Please note that, because I kind of am in uncharted waters.)**

"What?" Saria was shocked at this. "Really?"

"Yep. I see them do it all of the time. And I swear, they seem to love it."

"So like…"

"When you're kissing him, try to get your tongue, into his mouth."

"Really?" Now Saria seemed interested.

"That's what I am told to believe."

"So wait, I stick my tongue into his mouth."

"Yeah, go ahead and try it!"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Positive?"

"Of course!"

"This isn't one of those tricks of yours?"

"Nope. If it were, you'd already be tricked, and besides, I want to see if my hypothesis is correct."

"Ok then, I'll do it."

"Sweet! Go get him Saria!" Zelda gave Saria a bit of a 'high-five' and left the alleyway with her to find Link.

* * *

Cheryl and Xavier were laughing merrily as they futilely tried to mimic XT and his new dance partner, who seemed to be Rareen.

They had just decided to go get some punch when XT had stood on the podium again.

"Attention everyone! I am going to move the part where we will be for the rest of the night. But, do not despair; things get a bit interesting here. From this point on, no longer are you listening to music to dance, but rather, you are listening to the music, and going crazy about it."

"What?" Many looked confused; it was a new concept to them.

"Let's try that again. Let us start with a sample of the music." XT's finger came back to his hands and he started typing away at his panel.

"Now, with this music, I've got one big rule, for now at least, when I do this," XT pointed two fingers at the air above the crowd, "you go wild and scream and make lots of noise, ok? Let's try it."

XT waved his hand above the panel, a beat came across the speakers. "One, two, go!" XT held his hand to the crowd, and only a few people cheered, and that soon died down.

"No no no! Do it with energy! Our goal tonight is to bring the King out of his castle to shut us up! Now let's make some noise! On three, one! Two!" XT held out his hands to the crowd.

"THREE!"

"And there you go! As easy can be. Just a one, and a two, and a big old THREE! Again again!"

XT repeated the beat he played before, and this time, the crowd began to roar.

"Now, everyone, in the dancing like this, there really is no partner, you just jump around, make some noise, and move your body to the beat. Feel free to dance with someone if you wish, but no rules apply. Just have fun. Now, a good old song to get us started on Techno, let's go with 'I am X-Ray's 'Pretty Rave Girl'!" XT cackled maniacally.

"What's a rave?" A few asked.

"Remember, what is our goal?" XT ignored them.

"WAKE UP THE KING!"

"Correct you are! NOW LET IT PLAY!" XT again laughed loudly through the speakers, and another set of beats came through the speakers. It was fast, lively, and unlike anything the hylians could imagine.

Somehow, XT had played a relatively long song by only using a paragraph of words, but by mixing them up, and shuffling them around a bit.

"I know this pretty rave girl, always think about her. And when she says 'hi' to me, butterflies go right through me. And when I see her dancing, I want to take a chance in, getting a little closer, and maybe get to know her." And it would repeat and get louder, softer, or be broken by interludes of the heavy beat. **(A/N: This is one of my favorite english songs... as are all of the ones coming up in this chapter, and the next one.)**

But, XT got the results he wanted, the crowd went crazy, and screamed for more. Whether it was the song, or the lights, which XT had reprogrammed to flash in all sorts of different colors, creating a near-seizure-inducing room, but either way, it worked.

"What song is next?" a few people asked XT.

"Well, I could play some of my songs from Caramell, or I could go into some other types of music-"

"STAY IN THIS!"

"Aye aye commander! Next up: 'Caramelldansen' speedycake remix, by: 'Caramell'." XT announced.

* * *

"Oh! Xie! I know this song!!" Cheryl grabbed his hands and they jumped into the crowd of people.

"How?"

"XT, he did this the moment he came back from his low energy problem. He wanted to test himself, and make sure everything was working. In the end though, he had just found me, and I was well… inside him, and he was fixing me up. So, I know all of the moves for this."

"Ok… that's not weird in anyway."

"XT is the definition of weird."

"Right you are Cher."

Cheryl started humming the tune as she started to watch and mimic XT again.

"Is, is that in another language?"

"I think it is." Cheryl was a bit quiet, either that, or the sound of the crowd was drowning out her voice.

**What more could I possibly jam in to make this story longer and cuter? Ohohoho! To go from 300 pages (where you are now) to about 334 pages... hmm... if I go about 8 pages a chapter, I'll be there in three. But I'd figure about four more chapters left...**

**Well, as you all know (now)**

**More coming soon...**


	35. Away from the Party

**What happens when you put good, innocent people, who don't know the dangers of the world and the threats of going out for a simple game of fun, and mix them in with a group of people who want to create their own party, away from the party?**

**Twisted smirk**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is cool music!" Zelda said as she swayed her head to the beat of the music.

"I know! XT outdid himself this time…" Sara said, doing the same.

"Well, where did Link go?"

"I haven't a clue…"

"Well, push come shove, we will look for a crowd of girls. Without a doubt, he is one of the cutest boys here." Saria shot Zelda a glare, "Just stating the facts."

"Ok I guess… or we could just enjoy the party and try to find him and we move across the floor."

"But you can't stand."

"I can if I try, I just limp a bit."

"Ok, if you insist." Zelda let go of Saria, and let her wander around the dance floor by herself.

* * *

Link was, as Zelda suspected, being surrounded by girls. They all flocked to him like lodestones, swarming his personal space, and all trying to get a piece of him. He had no idea why they always did this to him if he let anyone get too close, maybe it was his youthful face? Or maybe his muscular size for a kid his age? Either way, he didn't like it.

He was trying to look for anyone he knew. He knew that Saria and Zelda were talking about some secret thing, so he knew that they were probably together, and probably still in that alley, and he knew better than to go near them. But, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried for Saria. She didn't have a good leg to walk or dance on, and she was dressed up in a very, very cute way tonight. _Maybe I'm just paranoid after almost losing her… Settle down Link… she'll be ok. _He thought to himself as he tried to find a comfort zone amongst all of the girls around him, trying to get too close. **(A/N: Foreshadowing perhaps?)**

* * *

XT was singing his songs, but his expansive mind was not thinking about the songs, he was watching the crowd carefully, very carefully.

Sure enough, a person was acting exactly as XT had imagined someone would as time passed on.

* * *

Saria was hobbling through the crowd of people when she noticed something, a large man behind her, followed by another, coming towards her. This frightened her, but she squelched her fear, thinking that if it wasn't Randall, no harm would come.

She took one wrong step, and fell down, instantly, the man following her picked her up and put her back on her feet.

"You ok pretty?" The man bellowed, his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine."

"Why're you limping?" Saria shuddered at the man's lack of grammar.

"Well, I kind of got hurt."

"Aw, well, I and my friend can make it a lot better. Come on back to our place, we fix you up real good."

"No thank you." Saria tried to back away, but the man's grasp on her should didn't let go. "Um, please let go."

"Sorry honey, you're too cute to pass up for a night of fun."

"What?"

"Just follow me, and you won't get hurt." The man produced a small knife-like object, and Saria cringed. Against her will, she started walking away.

* * *

XT tapped a few buttons on his screen, and the lights focused into small lasers all throughout the bars he put above the Square. **(A/N: Song: 'Space Space Shooter' by: Kick and Punch. Note: It isn't the full song, I just broke it up and used parts of it, same with most of my songs...)**

"Space Space Shooter goes dooder dooder dooder, I'm making sound effects like a computer-game." XT sung to the song as the lasers began to whirl around the area.

A bit later, the lasers focused on the man's hand on Saria, and the skin on his hand began to burn.

"See the fire balls as they go down the screen, destroying my invaders if you know what I mean." XT finished as the man jumped away from Saria, screaming and holding his burnt hand, Saria hobbled off away from the man, but he continued to chase her.

"Space Space Shooter goes dooder dooder dooder, I'm making sound effects like a computer-game." XT let his finger do the work as he jumped up onto the dance floor, moving with the beat, and jumping high over many people's heads, and landed in front of the man.

"What're you doing man?"

"Song change!" XT froze for a moment, and then the music started up again. When it did, his eyes began to glow a pinkish color. **(A/N: Song: 'Dumb Boys' by: Becky, Again, it is broken up.)**

XT grabbed the man's hands, and began to dance in a super fast, super hectic, and all around inhuman way. He was doing power spins in the air, twirling the guy around at blurring speeds, and all it did was make the crowd laugh at them.

"Give you, anything I want, throw you away when I'm through. The boy's line up to take me out, I know just what to do. Dumb boys! Dumb boys! Give me lots of dollars. Take me for a ride and maybe light my fires! Dumb boys! Dumb boys! Give me all your money!" It wasn't until a little bit that the man realized that XT was mocking him.

"What are you doing you crazy homosexual!"

"I have no gender! HAHAHAHAHA! Dumb boys! Dumb boys! Give me all your dollars!" XT threw the man up in the air, and jumped to catch him, but then flew away and knocked the man unconscious. "You can't be my boyfriend, I'm a superstar! AHAHAHAHAHA!" XT taunted, in his own way, as he threw the man into a lake before heading back. **(A/N: XT's got a crazy, sick, devilish sense of humor doesn't he? You should see what happens at the end of the story... I say no more...)**

* * *

But, while XT was gone the other man came up to take the larger one's place.

"Hey little lady, what kind of trick was that?" He said in a slyer voice, almost sharper than the knife he was holding.

Saria gulped. _Why me?_

"I-I-I"

"No excuses, now come with me." The man hurriedly took Saria's arm and whisked her towards an exit of the square.

* * *

Link, who had still been surrounded by the girls, saw his fair, green haired angel be forcefully pulled out of the dance floor, and to say the least, he was about to erupt.

"Grr…" He growled as he got away from the girls and drew his sword.

Saria was dragged into an alleyway, so far away from the party that the music was barely audible. From there, she was thrown onto the ground, and the man positioned her on the ground and set himself on top of her.

"So cute! How much did you pay to look like that you whore?"

Saria felt mortified. _I thought I was done with this! Why does this always seem to happen? _But she said nothing.

"Oho! You will be a treat tonight, won't you?" The man started to reach for her when a small, gruff grunt interrupted his moment.

"Get off." The greed clad boy commanded at blade point.

The man did no such thing, instead, he grabbed Saria, and his knife went just above her throat.

"Do it, and she dies."

"You wouldn't do that to me. I mean, you need me alive don't you?"

"Nope. Your dead body would be just as cute, not to mention probably feel the same way." The man licked his lips as Link tried to get closer, only making the blade against Saria's throat get closer.

"Link… I-I don't know what to do…" Saria let loose a tear, only to be followed by more.

"Go ahead, cry girl, you're cuter then." The man began to take a few steps backwards, never letting his eyes unfix from Link and his sword.

Link froze, not knowing what to do. He knew Saria didn't want to go with this man, and that he should help her, but he didn't know how. If he moved in, she would die, yet if he did nothing, then she'd face the same problem that she almost had with Randall.

"Hey moron!" A small voice from behind the man and Saria called, "Get away from my charge!" A hand, though frail, slapped the man in the head very hard, causing him to loosen his grip on Saria, and giving Link the chance he needed to jump on him. **(A/N: Who could that be? Sarcastically)**

"Never! Touch! Her! Again!" Link took the man's own dagger, and gave him a few slits on his face.

"Link, I've got it from here." XT appeared from above them, wings extended. The man screamed for mercy as XT's talon-like feet grasped onto his head and began to pull him upwards.

"Please! Please! I didn't do anything wrong!" The man tried to lie.

"Nothing wrong? What is with you people? Holding a girl against her will at knife's threat is a bad enough crime. Then to think what you wanted to do to her afterwards! That's a pedophile! And then I heard you say you wanted her dead body to have fun with! That's necrophilia! And is just plain gross! You sick, perverted, gross, pathetic excuse for a nymphomaniac, get away from my clients, and stay as far away from them as possible. Now here, I think the water will cool you off. I hope you know how to do high-diving. Sayonara." XT dropped the man from 100 feet over Lake Hylia and watched as his flailing body hit the water with a smack. He was hurt, but alive. Hopefully he would learn his lesson.

Soon after that, XT headed back to the dance floor.

* * *

Link and Saria looked up at the figure that saved them; it was none other than their old fairy guardian Rareen.** (A/N: YAY! Go Rareen! Can I get a woot woot? Me being dumb... lol)**

"Hello Link, Saria." Rareen nodded.

"Rareen!" Saria jumped up and hugged Rareen tightly. "Thank you SO much! You don't have any idea how freaky that was."

"I'm just glad XT knew what he was doing when he made me grow. Now I actually can do something to help you two."

"So you're just a bigger Rareen?"

"Pretty much, but I don't think I can fly anymore like this." Rareen's wings looked rather fragile.

"Try it." Saria encouraged as she took a step away from Rareen.

Rareen focused and her wings fluttered, she barely lifted off of the ground.

"Nope. But I really don't care anymore; so long as I can actually help you all."

"Cool, Rareen… I can't thank you enough…" Saria held her tightly and almost began to cry.

"Well, come on now, let's get back to the dance."

"You know, I-I kind of want to go home. I've had enough dancing, and even though I love that music, I love Link more, and I think he will agree with me."

"Whatever you want." He smiled warmly at her.

"Aye Ok! Let's go then! Off to bed with the little ones!" XT laughed as he grabbed onto both Link and Saria after dropping from the sky.

"Wow, you-"

"Always make a flashy entrance? Always arrive on time? Always know what to say? Of course I do, I'm not mortal, and am over 9,000 years old. You'd think that by then I would know everything, right? Well, I don't. So, I hope you two have had fun tonight, goodnight to both of you." XT said as he dropped both of them off at Xavier's house.

"Wait, why not the forest?"

"I will have your stuff moved in by the time you wake up, but, the forest is bound to reject you now. Link is not technically a Kokiri, and Saria you aren't anymore at all. So, yeah, you get to stay with Cheryl and Xavier until you think you want to move out to somewhere else."

"I guess it isn't that bad… Come on Link… I'm about to go to bed right here in your arms."

"I can tell." Link said as he helped her into the house and XT rocketed back to the dance floor.

**Ok, a bit of brave chivalry there... (this was actually a modified version of a terrible nightmare I had about one of the people that I REALLY like in my life... I still remember that one TOO much... No, even though I write about love like a maniac, I've never had a girlfriend... or done any of the things that I talk about half of the time... Ironic? You bet.)**

**More coming soon...**


	36. Goodnight

**I could have a big, fancy intro, but I don't want to put one in...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

XT, in little to no time at all, managed to resume his title of DJ, and got right back to playing his crazy music, which everyone seemed to love.

Cheryl and Xavier, dancing, or at least trying to dance, near XT, were starting to get tired. They had both been up for nearly a solid 48 hours; they had a reason to be.

"Wanna go home?" Cheryl asked, her head beginning to fall asleep on Xavier's shoulder.

"Yes… I think I'm about to pass out."

"You do know that once we get there, I won't let you, right?"

"Well, I guess you're right. But, I might be too tired to even walk home…"

"Then simple, we go into the alley and fall asleep for the day."

"Hmm… maybe we could find an abandoned shack or something to sleep in? You know, more privacy, and maybe no one would throw me in jail…"

"Um excuse me…" A small voice said. Cheryl and Xavier broke their glance at each other, and looked down at the small, blonde haired girl in front of them.

"Yes ma'am?" Xavier said carefully.

"Are you by chance Xavier, the man everyone has been trying to throw out of town because of some alleged molestation?" The girl was well informed, and Xavier took a step back.

"Um, no."

"Ah, it is you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." Xavier nearly fainted.

"Please tell me you're not here to arrest me or something! I didn't do anything wrong!" Xavier pleaded, trying not to look like a total wimp in front of his girlfriend.

"Hey, pull yourself together. I'm not here to arrest you. I already have been told by my friends, Link and Saria, of what you did to help those slaves. In my mind, you should be given a medal instead of a pair of handcuffs. But anyways, any of those charges, they're gone, got it?" The Princess's tone was much more mature than imaginable. **(A/N: **Hallelujah! He is saved!)

"Really? Thank you! How could I repay you for that?" Xavier cheered.

"Oh, nothing really, in fact, I'll give you a place to sleep tonight, how about that?" Zelda's tone was rather too sweet. **(A/N: I wonder why? Hmm...)**

"That'd be great!"

"Follow me, if you'd please…" Zelda began to march away to a random place in her beloved city, and Cheryl and Xavier followed their future queen obediently.

* * *

Back at Xavier's house, Link and Saria had just gotten into a room that looked like it was meant as a guest bedroom, and they both began to unpack a few of their things.

Link emptied all of his weapons on the floor, and then, in an order only he knew, placed them all in a seemingly random pile, and left them in the corner of that slightly small room.

Saria just sat pleasantly on the bed, trying to let sleep take her, but it refused to come.

Link took off his tunic, and much of his clothing, again leaving himself with only his shorts, and crawled next to Saria. Something caught his attention, Saria smelled different. And something caught Saria's attention too, Link's nose on her shoulder, making a strange noise.

"Link? Are you… sniffing me?"

"Oops, kind of." Link pulled back from Saria.

"Amy from that beauty salon put a lot of weird mixtures on me… do-do I smell good?"

"Yeah… like a forest…" Link again rested his head on her shoulder and slowly wrapped his hands around her waist. Saria then let her head lean on his, and tried to relax for a few seconds.

"Well, I think I should get undressed too…" Saria waited for Link to get off of her shoulder, and then she hobbled over to a corner of the room, where she took off her gloves and shoes.

"Um Link?"

Link tilted his head to show that he was listening.

"Can you help me with the dress?"

Link nodded, and Saria turned around, feeling the small, dexterous fingers of Link loosen her dress.

As soon as he stopped, Saria turned around to face him and took it off, leaving only her pink undergarments.

Of course, the moment she did this, Link's face turned the same hue of pink.

"Hey Link… I was wondering about something…"

"Yes?"

"Well, Zelda's information about the kissing thing… it was rather strange…"

"How so?"

"Well, just kiss me, and do what comes natural." Saria said as she leaned forward while wrapping her hands around his neck.

Link didn't object, and delicately held her waist as he too moved forward.

As their lips met, Saria put Zelda's alleged 'hypothesis' into action. Slowly, she opened her mouth a bit wider around Link's, and the pressed her tongue up against his lips.

Holding true to his dislike of talking, Link let her try out whatever she was trying, and let Saria's tongue worm its way into his mouth. As their saliva mixed and mingled, an immense wave of heat overcame them. Saria's grasp on Link's neck increased as Link returned the feeling he gave her by sticking his own tongue into her mouth. As he did this, Saria began to feel feeble, and her legs began to buckle as she tried to melt into a puddle.

A small trail of drool came from the spot where their lips meant and Saria began to fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Link with her. Lips still locked, and tongues still mingling, Saria lay sprawled out on the bed with Link on top of her, his hands now above her shoulders on the bed, supporting himself from falling on top of her.

Saria's arms wrapped tighter around Link's neck, pulling his body in closer until she could feel his amazingly tone chest against her childish body.

For a long while, Saria and Link remained like this, their tongues playing in the other's mouth, moaning in a pleasure neither of them had ever felt before.

But, other than by touch, they had no idea what they were doing, seeing as both of their eyes were either lost in the other's, half closed, or fully closed, reserving their senses for this incredible, overwhelming feeling.

It could've been a minute, or maybe it was an hour, but Link finally let himself rest on top of Saria, and she didn't mind it. Nor did she mind that Link had filled in a position almost identical to Randall's the other night.

But, all good things had to come to an end, so Saria broke the kiss, slightly unwillingly. She inhaled and gasped, feeling like she hadn't taken a breath in a century, and she noticed that both she and Link were both nearly panting.

"Wow… Zelda was right… that was amazing…" Saria made a slight wiggle, and Link, as if for the first time noticing that he might have been crushing Saria, got up to give her room to move.

Slowly, she got off of the bed, and stood next to it. Another one of XT's pictures entered her mind, and she liked it, but she knew she shouldn't. _Curse that robot for letting my see this stuff… Oh… I hope Link doesn't mind my new thought…_

"You know, I dislike this pink coloring." She said, trying to act calm about what she was about to do.

Link, now laying on his side admiring her, looked up at her face in confusion.

"I think that this pink clashes with my skin too much."

"It looks nice though."

"But I think I know how I can fix it." Saria said, ignoring Link's comment.

Slowly, she reached behind her, and undid her top. Link's mouth had never dropped so wide as Saria discarded the pink brassiere, and held her shoulders with the opposite hands, hiding her upper chest from Link.

"S-Saria?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Ye- I mean, no, but…"

"XT told me that people in love share everything, including their privacy. Well, this is one of my more private areas, and I am kind of letting you share it." She tried to smile as she blushed wildly. She had no idea why she was doing this, nor why she was so afraid of letting Link near her as she got onto the bed. **(A/N: She took it a BIT too literally though... lol.)**

Link tried not to look at her chest as he gulped and let her lay next to him.

"It's ok, I am ok if you look or touch." Saria blushing face said different though.

Link froze still on his back, and Saria climbed on top of him.

"Want another kiss?" She said; her lips still a bit wet from their last moment.

"Sur-" Link was interrupted as Saria threw her hands around Link and pressed herself onto his chest, loving the feeling of her bare chest against his; it wasn't something she had ever thought of trying until tonight.

Link felt it too, and he thought it was equally strange. He had hugged Saria before, many times, and recently he had begun to hug her when she had only her undergarments on, and even that felt weird having her abdomen press against his. To think that she wasn't wearing a top this time baffled him.

He hugged her, and brought her closer, if that was possible, and the two kissed atop the bed very passionately, trying not to go any farther than they already had gone.

* * *

XT stood away from his turntable, his fingers playing the music, and he singing to it.

"And our last act of the night…" He mumbled quietly so that no one could hear.

"Ok, now our next song will be a good one, I promise."

"GO DJ!" XT smiled, he felt bad for going to end it after this. **(A/N: Song: 'If you don't know it, you're worthless' JK, 'Larger Than Life' by 'The Backstreet Boys'.)**

"I may run and hide when you're screaming my name, alright." XT looked at the group as if he was addressing all of them. "But let me tell you now there are prices to fame, alright." XT looked down at the floor, as if in memory of everything that he had seen and done. "All of our time spent in flashes of light." All of the lights in the area focused on XT, and he used a bit of a mirror on his chest to redirect them all to a wall, beginning to show a bunch of fast moving pictures, so fast that they were moving. "All you people can't you see, can't you see, how your love's affecting our reality. Every time we're down, you can make it right, and that makes you larger than life." XT's eyes began to show a sense of pain at the moving picture; it was a series of clips from his past of some of the people and groups that he and some of his teammates helped. "Looking at the crowd and I see your body sway, c'mon. Wishing I could thank you in a different way, c'mon. 'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive." Nostalgia, XT had felt this before… again it plagued him; a longing to relive the easy days, when couples weren't as hard to work with, and a time when Love was still new for him. "All you people can't you see, can't you see, how your love's affecting our reality. Every time we're down, you can make it right, and that makes you larger than life."

The people stopped dancing, and began to watch the clip; watching in awe at many of the good things that XT had done in his life, in a fast-forwarded version. "All of your time spent keeps us alive. All you people can't you see, can't you see, how your love's affecting our reality. Every time we're down, you can make it right, and that makes you larger than life. Yeah, every time we're down, yeah, you can make it right, yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life. All you people can't you see, can't you see, how your love's affecting our reality. Every time we're down, you can make it right, and that makes you larger than life."

A small burst of flame came from XT, and then he bounced back to the turntable, and called into the speakers.

"Goodnight!" And he snapped his fingers. The entire crowd fell over and zonked out into a state of slumber.

The only figure left standing was Rareen.

"You didn't drink the good punch?" XT asked humorously as Rareen looked at everyone around her.

"What did you do?"

"I slipped into that big punchbowl a hormone that would instantly increase the melatonin levels in any being that drank it. It would only work after I used the right signal though…"

"Oh, so everybody is passed out right now?"

"Save you and me, everyone who was at that party had punch, so, yeah."

"Well, that was a good party. I was just wondering…"

"I'm not through yet. May I have this dance?" XT clapped his hands, and one of the slower dance songs came on again, very quietly, and slowly, and the lights, now very dim and pale, shone a faint amber color.

Rareen was shocked.

"What about 'no funny business'?"

"I'm acting funny right now, come on, while I'm in the mood please." XT's smile was a very strange thing at this point.

"Well then sure." Rareen trotted over to XT, and took another dancing position, and the two swayed to the slow beat. As they moved, XT's wing's spread, and the two soared into the skies.

* * *

Zelda had been peering into that shack that she lent to Xavier and Cheryl for a while, watching their movements, actions, and of course, reactions. Sure enough, they did one of those tongued kisses, which she watched intently, but, after they were done, they continued doing other things, all of which she probably shouldn't have been watching. But she didn't care; she was the Princess, who was going to stop her from doing anything? Her father? He didn't even know she was gone. She loved this sense of freedom, but, as she heard XT's music stop, she felt faint, and passed out.

**That sneaky little Princess... cough peeping tom cough Well, I hoped you liked this scene. I really (to be honest) had NO IDEA what I was donig with that kiss scene. I have NEVER tried writing that, nor experiencing it, so really, that was like traving in uncharted waters with no compass or bearings... Please, I would like to know how that worked out... and if you think it should still be a 'T' rated thing (I figure, I see teens doing that in school, I see no reason why it should be anything diferent in writing.)**

**I may try things like that in future stories... so it is VITAL INFORMATION if you review that little scene.**

**(Two more chapters, then the epilogue...)**

**More coming soon...**


	37. A Being of Mixed Emotions

**Well thanks, (for the compliments on that one scene and the story.) I wasn't all too sure that I could pull it off...**

**In this chapter, well, I don't know how to put it... XT gets a bit frustrated... (You would too if you saw his side of life.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the last two awake in Hyrule danced in the skies, a small conversation was struck.

XT stared more and more into Rareen's eyes, and more and more he felt haunted by his destiny forcibly given to him by his 'mother', so many years ago. It was almost as if his metal mind was again trying to synthesize the feeling of love, but all of his efforts were terribly in vain. This failure kept on agitating him. That, combined with the fact that he probably wouldn't ever see Rareen again, was wreaking havoc within himself.

"Oh I sometimes wish I could wish." XT sighed.

"What? You can't wish?"

"It would be hopeless to do so, seeing as I am one of the key factors in making other's wishes come true."

"But other things can grant wishes too you know."

"Trust me, the things I wish for cannot be granted. My mother won't let me have any wishes of my own granted until I am done with my task."

"What's your task?"

"Undoing what I wronged. I was a killer, built to destroy all life. I took the lives of young lovers away in front of the people they cherished most, now, Celeste, my mother, has decided to get her revenge on my father by turning his favorite son, me, into the opposite of what I was born to do."

"Oh, then what is your wish?"

"Well, I want to be alive."

Rareen had never really thought about it, XT wasn't a real person, he was just a piece of metal.

"I wish I could help…"

"No one can. It was a miracle that Celeste could stop me from killing, it would take something even more to turn my metal into flesh. But I see now why robots aren't built with personalities. We think too much, and dream too much about something we can't have."

"And what would that be?"

"Mortality. I want to one day grow old, and die. I want to be able to feel the touch of one's skin, the feel of water running through my feet, the cool breeze on my face."

"But you don't destroy everything in your grasp, you must be able to feel."

"I only see 'feeling' as a bunch of numbers put together, the actual thought of feeling something is so insane to me…"

"Wow… I never imagined…"

"It gets worse. We can't really feel emotions. All we know is that we know what the emotion is, and how to identify it and mimic it. We can't really feel it for ourselves. Sometimes, we do act it out unintentionally, but that is often by accident. You don't know how terrible it is… the inability to just give up and die."

"What are you talking about?"

"I would give anything to be able to just feel something. Even if it were the last thing I would ever feel. Just to know that my life isn't some sick joke, if a life you can call it."

"XT, you're scaring me."

"I've scared billions, trillions, even unto infinity. I have destroyed houses, cities, countries, worlds, galaxies even. Thousands fell when we were told to take over… you cannot begin to imagine how terrible this past is…"

"XT! Why are you acting like this? What in the name of the goddesses is wrong with you?"

"I'm faulty. I'm old. I'm obsolete. I've lost my mind to the years… Rareen, I wish I were a fairy, because then I could feel the same way you feel for me. I don't know what love actually feels like, and I can't even begin to imagine how great it must feel. But even for me, the lord and, self proclaimed god, of fantasy, my dream of feeling this is but a deranged fantasy. Even if I were to dream about it, all I would see is the hormones that make it up and all of the numbers for it, haunting me…"

"So wait, you like me?" Rareen began to look happy, standing on XT's toes as the hovered in the air.

"Yes Rareen, I think I do. But, I know for an honest fact that I couldn't ever be with you. I am not supposed to even exist. A being, displaced and hated in his own realm, and hated by hundreds, if not thousands, of gods, goddesses, demons, and entities."

"Hey, it can't be that bad."

"Don't even try to make me feel better. Even if I could say I was 'feeling' bad." XT sneered at his own statement.

"XT…"

"I'm a wreck… I'm a disaster… I'm hopeless, and I know it. I live for love, but only for others… Can't I be a bit self-preserving?" XT looked up as if he was to be answered. "Can't I get what I deal out? Or shall this be another 'Tantalus Tale' one that people will laugh at for years to come and-"

"XT, down." Rareen commanded harshly.

"Yes ma'am." XT said in defeat as he dropped back to the ground softly.

"Now lay down." XT did as he was told.

"What's troubling you?" Rareen asked him.

"The thought of not being alive."

"Hold on one second." Rareen wandered off to the turntable and tried to pull up a song on it. Once she did, the music played softly on the speakers, and XT managed a small smile and began to sing to it. **(A/N: Song: 'Every Time We Touch', by: Cascada.)**

"I still feel your touch, when you sleep next to me. I still hear your voice in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive. 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you hear my heartbeat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side…" XT sighed, and mentally admitted that Rareen had just helped him. On normal situations, he would've just blown something up.

"Now come on, I wanna buy a new dress like Saria did." Rareen pulled XT off of the ground, and made him stand up.

"Yes you do need a new dress, but, rather than waste fake rupees on fine goods, let me make you something out of metal."

"A metal dress? And wait, what? FAKE rupees? I thought you really owned all of that!"

"Heh heh, well, I'm one sneaky guy ya know. I made all of those silver rupees with my own crushed gem supplies. As far as anyone can tell though, they are completely authentic."

"And to think I liked you." Rareen huffed sarcastically.

"Ah well… Now, measure up!" XT jumped into action and threw Rareen into the air, catching her lightly, and made a careful measurement to her.

"Whoa! Not used to that!" Rareen said as she was manhandled and thrown back onto her feet within a few second.

"La da da!" XT sung random notes as his chest produced a spool, needle, and some form of metallic fibers. Like an expert spider, his hands and feet spun all of the thread and fiber into a nice silky fabric.

After a bit, he picked up the metal he had just fabricated, and showed it to Rareen.

"Look here! See? It is made of metal, yet it is as light as cloth and as strong as steel!"

"And why do I need this?"

"Something to remember me by. And, I can dye it into another colot is you want me to."

"Does it come in purple?" XT's eyes lit up.

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" He laughed loudly as he began to add a purple color to it, and in no time at all, the metal had become a glossy, lavender color.

"Wow…"

"Well, now for a dress…" XT began to stitch into the metal, and in a few minutes made a nice robe for Rareen.

"Ooh, that's cool."

"I know it's not a dress, but you could use a comfy robe for sleeping in, don't you agree?"

"Of course."

"And look!" XT used a bit of the leftover fabric to make a small addition to the robe, "It comes with a pocket!" He laughed.

"Thank XT. I am really going to miss you."

"You know what? I was hoping that you would drink the punch, so that you too would fall asleep, but I guess you are going to be the last one to see me leave."

"Yeah…"

"So, to make up for that slight miscalculation, I am going to give you a present."

"The dress was fine…"

"Oh poppycock! I insist."

XT hopped up and spread his wings. Within a few minutes, he had completely destroyed all of his augmentations to the Square. This included the speakers, the lights, and the turntable.

"What are you-"

"Shush…" XT quieted as his hands began to go crazy over the massive heap of metal in the center of the Square.

Crimping, folding, pressing, welding, and tweaking the metal as he went, every piece of machinery save himself that was in the Square was being compacted into a small, handheld piece of metal.

"And now for a power source, and a piece of my anti-gravity material, and just for a few kicks…" XT pulled a small cord from his chest, and plugged it in on the bottom of his creation.

"What is that?"

"Me."

"What?"

XT handed Rareen the small, handheld device. On it, a small, bright screen lit up in a digital green.

"What exactly is this?"

"This is a replica of a piece of Earth hardware, the called it a Personal Digital Assistant. What it is, is basically a small computer."

"What's a computer?"

"A lot of metal put together that can do a lot of stuff. Some computers are so smart that people think that they are real."

"Are you a computer?"

"Kind of. I work the same way as one."

"So, this is like you."

"On that PDA, I put my life's story. For whenever you're bored, you can look at what I've done. Maybe you'll understand where I come from then. The whole thing is placed there in chapters."

"'Origins?'"

"I advise you not to look at that slice of my life. In that small amount of 132 years, I killed more people than there are in Hyrule."

"Well, what is this one? Losing Sanity? Nice title."

"If you only knew what it was like to have your life flipped upside down… Well, I leave you to read and watch them, but, before I do, I want to let you know about something."

"What?"

"Ok, on that PDA, touch the green bottle on the screen, and aim it at the ground."

Rareen did as she was told, and on the ground, a green bottle with the ladle of 'Drink Me' appeared.** (A/N: Another 'Alice in Wonderland' reference...)**

"What is this?" Rareen asked, sniffing the bottle.

"'Drink Me' drink."

"Oh wow, that is original."

"Let me just say this, put that PDA in your robe pocket, and seal it shut."

"Ok…"

"Now grab the bottle with both hands, and take a drink of the fluid."

Rareen did so, and she felt woozy. She feel over, and XT helped lower her to the ground.

When Rareen woke up, she looked at herself, she was covered in light again.

"What happened?" She squeaked.

"You are now the little fairy again."

"But, I-I wanted to be big!" Rareen began to cry as she noticed that the bottle was gone.

"Don't worry Rareen, you can change back by pressing the cake button on the PDA."

"Wow, what else can this thing do?"

"Other than play my life out on screen? Well, tap the little blue musical note."

"This does play your music does it?"

"Every song I've ever heard."

"No way."

"Do I lie?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"Good point. Now, when are you leaving?"

"Once this mess is cleaned up." XT mumbled.

The Square's machinery had all been put into the creation of the PDA, but XT wanted Cheryl and Xavier back in their house, and also wanted to get Saria and Link's stuff moved into Xavier's house.

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, you and I are going to get all of Saria's belongings, along with Link's, and we are going to get them, along with Cheryl and Xavier, and place everything neatly into their house."

"And where do I go? I mean, it is obvious that I won't be needed in their lives anymore."

"You're crazy, just follow me, I'll tell you once I'm done."

XT flew off, and Rareen followed him.

* * *

Within a few minutes, they had both reached the forest.

"So, you're just going to take all of her stuff?"

"A lot of it, but not all." XT sighed as he held his hand over the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Vielstof tianaesta!" A purple glow emanated from XT's fingers, and a few sparks shot from them. Most of the objects in the room responded by glowing purple as well.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic?"

"It's not magic. I am magnetizing all of the objects in the room. And to some of the more difficult object to magnetize, I have a part of my own 'skin' attached to them."

"Ah, that makes loads more sense." Rareen said sarcastically.

"Now, Kaetsuna." XT closed his hand, and all of the glowing materials clumped together, and their purple auras connected.

"To Link's house?" Rareen asked as she fluttered to the door of her former charge's house.

"To Link's house."

As they made their way across to the tree house Link previously owned, Rareen couldn't help but notice how the ball of purple 'magnetism' followed them. A small beam connected it to the ground, yet all of it floated, and was connected to XT by yet another purple beam, that seemed to come from the robot's skull.

"Weird…"

"Again, Vielstof tianaesta! Kaetsuna." All of Link's stuff connected to Saria's, and XT was able to move again out of the room.

"Ah, I love Spring cleaning."

"But it's not Spring, it's Summer."

"Who cares? Whenever I am near, the season begins to mimic Spring; snow begins to melt, air temperatures go to a moderate cool breeze, plants blossom, birds sing, and all because I bring the an aura of Love wherever I go."

"You're serious?" Rareen looked into the forest, and noticed a few flowers on the trees. But, she discarded the possibility; they were, after all, in Kokiri forest.

"Yep. I have an effect on the seasons, weather too."

"Really?"

"Yep. If I really wanted to, I could make a storm, but it requires a lot of energy."

"Show me." Rareen ordered as they left the village.

"Very well." XT began humming a small little tune and then looked up into the sky.

With one finger delicately point into the air, a beam of radiant blue light shot into the sky, and a few clouds began to warp around the spot where the blue light hit them.

"What in Hyrule?"

"Shush, it begins." A droplet of water formed, and few onto Rareen's nose, and then, another, and a few more, and then the entire Field was covered in a light rain.

"No way."

"You saw it didn't you?" XT said as his eyes, now a brilliant blue, stared the clouds down.

"Can you call it off?"

"Of course." XT's eyes went back to green, and the rain stopped.

"That is so cool."

"Yeah, well, I'm back at 15 percent energy, so, that's not good. It requires at least 10 percent to get out of here, and trust me, any lower and I'll start getting sluggish and grumpy. That's not a fun XT to be around. So don't get any ideas of stalling my leave."

"Ok…" Rareen said in defeat.

"Now, back to the Square, we have to find Cheryl and Xavier."

"I thought I saw the Princess take them somewhere."

"Oh no… she better not have given them a…"

"A what?"

"Quickly! This could be funny!" XT jetted off at a blurring speed.

"When is he going to learn that I can't fly that fast?"

"Come on then!" XT flew back and grabbed Rareen in his claw-like hand.

**Uh oh... what are they going to find when they get to Cheryl and Xavier I wonder?**

**I'm sure those two, with all of their wonderful adult maturity were smart, and intelegible enough to just lay down in that shack and just get some well needed sleep, and not anything too childish, crazy, or unnecessary... (lol)**

**More coming soon...**


	38. Goodbye

**Sad to think that this is the end... sniffle**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few moments later, they were back in the Square, and XT was searching for any of the three he needed to find.

"Ah, there is Zelda… And I can assume three things from this."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, look at how she landed on the ground. She was watching something from that small window. I am going to then assume that that thing was Cheryl and Xavier, because she was leading them somewhere."

"And? That was only two things."

"Look at where her hand is," XT chuckled, "I don't think she was just watching those two." **(A/N: Where is her hand I wonder? gasp)**

"XT! So they were…"

"Most likely. Cheryl told me of what she really wanted to do this night… It looks like Zelda was spying on them a bit too much… LOL!"

"What does LOL mean?"

"Laugh Out Loud."

"Why don't you just laugh?"

"Because I'm a computer geek, and besides, Earth culture gets stuck in your head a bit too much."

"LOL? That is just weird… Ok, but anyways… do we want to see what Cheryl and Xavier were doing? I mean, we already kind of know…"

"Of course we are! This is perfect dirt that you can get at them later. But, Zelda must be moved back to the gate of her castle. Wait, hold on, I know how I can really mess with her… oh boy, wasn't she dancing with some boy?" **(A/N: XT was technically born in something similar to 'hell', so it is natural that he is a cheeky little imp with his evilness.)**

"Yeah. Steven, I think."

"We need to find him. Rareen, go back into your big form, and take Zelda to the gate of her castle, I'll find this Steven boy."

"Oh no… this is going to be funny." Rareen smirked wickedly as she became big again with the small platter of cake from her PDA.

"Tell me about it…" XT snickered as he wandered off to find Steven.

Minutes later, XT met Rareen by the gate to the castle. The guards were still there, but they were barely awake.

"Now, what are you going to do?"

"Well let's see… Zelda likes this boy, right? And he likes her I'm sure. But, her dad doesn't want her to hang out with peasants probably. So, we are going to make a scene. Zelda won't confess to watching Cheryl and Xavier doing whatever they did, nor will she admit to leaving the castle grounds. So, we will make up a story using this Steven boy. Watch…" XT placed Steven on the ground, and then set Zelda's back on top of him.

With a few changed of the positioning of Steven's arm and head, the scene was very believable.

"Wow." All Rareen needed to say.

Steven's head was on Zelda's shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her body, as if to pull her closer. Zelda's head was also changed a bit to look as if she were trying to kiss him in her sleep, and her one hand was not changed.

"Oh this is classic…" _snap_ XT took a picture in his head.

"Ok, now back to Cheryl and Xavier?"

"Yes. And we shall taunt them too."

* * *

The two made their way back to the shack, and opened the door quietly, making sure not to wake up the lovers inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Rareen squeaked.

Cheryl and Xavier were covered by a ratty sheet in the shack, both of them lying on a few sacks pulled up against the wall. If someone didn't see their heads on top of the other, still locked in kissing, they wouldn't have been able to tell that there were two people under those covers.

What shocked Rareen a bit more, but didn't surprise her that much, was that their clothes were on the other half of the room.

"Ok, take this little canister, jam the clothes in there, and I've got the two, slash one LOL, lovers." **(A/N: Think about what he just said, 2/1, well, Rareen says it better... lol...)**

"Yeah, a two in one deal…" Rareen mused as she grabbed all of the clothes and put them in the small cylinder XT gave her.

"Ok, come on," XT said to Rareen as he mentally lifted Cheryl and Xavier exactly how they were with their blanket covering them. "Rareen, hop on." XT held out his arm to her, and she grabbed on, and held tightly to his metal frame, with a new fear of heights.

"Oh jeez, it seems so much creepier to fly when you know you can't catch yourself if you fall."

"Well, I don't know what that is like due to the fact that if I fell some hundred thousand feet, I would be completely unharmed. In fact, I often come into new planets like that; head first laughing."

"No way."

"I told ya I was crazy, I meant it."

After yet another quick trip, they were back at Xavier's house.

XT gently set the mass that was Xavier and Cheryl onto the couch, and made sure that the canister that contained their clothes was away from their immediate reach.

Rareen couldn't help but notice the floating mass of Saria and Link's belongings wander through the air to a room. Listening closer, she heard the objects shuffling around in that room.

"That way they will learn their lesson from doing this sort of stuff while they are away from their house." XT explained.

"You're so evil!" Rareen couldn't help but laugh.

"Love can be evil, and so must I. Muhahahahahahahaha!" XT calmly laughed.

"Well, now what?"

"I have an idea. Very soon, I am going to be leaving… but, I can get one more thing for you."

"And what's that?"

"Well, I'll restore that pink dress of yours."

"Ok that sounds great! What do I have to do?"

"Go into the master bedroom, and give me your clothes, wear that robe I gave you, it should be pretty good at keeping you covered." Rareen blushed, but wandered back into the master bedroom, coming back with her purple robe wrapped tightly around her.

"Ok…" XT took the pink clothing and jammed it into his chest. He tilted his head up to the left side, and began to hum as his head moved in a dance-like way.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing a bit. Don't worry, I won't make you dance. A few wrong moves from you and that robe may come off." XT chuckled as Rareen blushed more.

"Are you almost done yet?"

"Almost. How long has it been since you last washed or repaired this?"

"Since I became Saria's guardian, 583 years ago."

"Wow… that is a lot of grime and dirt to wash off!"

"Yeah it is… please hurry."

"What?" XT laughed, "You can't stand having a piece of metal be the only thing protecting your private areas from a robot?"

"Then what? Am I not supposed to care at all? I mean… you may not be alive, or even a real person for that matter, but still, you walk, you talk…"

"But I'm not alive, and really couldn't do anything to you."

"Fine." Rareen shrugged and let her robe hang by itself over her, exposing the center line of her chest and below. XT, as expected, was completely unfazed.

"Ooh, getting sassy are we?" XT mused.

"I guess you're right, you couldn't do anything to me at all."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Rareen froze, "I do know one devilish little trick."

"And what is that?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Um… is it going to violate me in any way, shape, or form?"

"Not at all."

"Fine, then go ahead."

XT held his hand up to his face, and pointed one finger toward Rareen. His eyes turned a faint pinkish red, and Rareen's eyes mimicked this color. She soon fell over backwards, sweating, and breathing heavily.

"Th-that feels v-very strange…" She said through heavy breathing, almost panting.

"And I can make the feeling stronger, or weaker, all with the snap of my fingers." XT made a comical snapping noise, and his eyes turned pinker. With the added pink in his eye, Rareen seemed to go even crazier. On her back, sweat pooled off of her, and she let loose small cries of an unknown emotion.

With a small neck twitch, XT's got pinker, and Rareen went berserk. Now obviously enjoying the feeling, her body convulsed on the ground, tears welled from her eyes, and slightly moaning as her arms spread out on the ground.

"Rareen? My gosh…" XT pulled her from the ground as his eyes went back to their normal green.

"X…X…XT? Wh-what did… what did you… do?" Rareen gasped for air as she wiped a small bit of drool from her mouth.

"Well, I apparently just may have fixed and tweaked the 'Love Potion' perfectly. But… why didn't it work on the other subjects?" XT paused as he sat down in thought. **(A/N: This 'Love Potion' actually is used in another story. This is the one where XT perfects it, reaalizing the one flaw it always had in it... wanna find out why? Read on.)**

"So wait, you messed with my hormones? How?"

"When you were trapped in my hand, I slipped a small amount of said potion in you because I suspected you liked someone. I planned on getting you alone to find out who it was by trying to use that…"

"So it's a… a what?"

"A drug. Almost a hallucinogen. Apparently, it is extremely powerful."

"So wait, what was happening to me?"

"You were there experiencing it, you tell me."

"I barely remember. It was like a dream… I feel like I just got up."

"What did you dream about?"

"Well… to be honest… having you as a…" **(A/N: Basically, she dreamed that She and XT were going out, making out, and well... anything 'else' you might want to throw into that pile of lovely stuff...)**

"Ah, then THAT is why it worked on you and no one else. You really like me right now…"

Rareen blushed.

"So, it makes the person who has it think about being in love with the person they like?"

"I think. But I think, judging on your reaction, that it is a bit more than just being in love…"

Rareen made a slight squeak.

"Don't worry. As long as you realize I won't ever be able to do that to you, then I'm good."

"It was only a dream after all."

"No, not exactly. You seemed like you were having a blast right there on the floor." XT threw his head back and laughed, Rareen turned a bright red.

"So I really enacted everything I was thinking?"

"Drool, tears, moans and all."

Rareen squeaked again.

"But I must thank you, now I know that this formula works…"

Rareen just stared blankly into space, wearing only the open robe.

"Oh yes, your clothes are done. But, well," XT snickered a bit, "they are rather wet, they will need to dry."

"You're kidding." Rareen was not amused.

"Nope. You're stuck like that for the night."

"EEK! Where am I going to sleep?"

"The master bedroom of course, and once you're there, wrap up in the sheets, and lock the door."

"Good idea…"

"One last thing… because I want to give you all a few gifts before I leave, not just you." XT waddled off to the kitchen.

Once he got there, he place d a few things on the table. Three pictures; one with Link and Saria both with faces filled with spaghetti sauce pressed next to each other happily. Another with Cheryl and Xavier running away from an angry mob, a wide smile on Cheryl's face, yet a look of boredom and fright on Xavier. The last one, which Rareen thought would be of herself and XT, was actually a picture of Steven and Zelda, exactly how Rareen and XT had put them.

"XT? Why isn't there a picture of you and me?"

"I want my presence gone from here. After a long while, everyone will forget me hopefully. But you, with that PDA, probably won't ever forget me. And, the pictures are in the PDA too. Type in with that keyboard 'Rareen' and you'll find a lot about yourself in there."

"So now you leave?" Rareen made a small, sad noise.

"Nope, one last thing."

"What?"

XT didn't answer, he just wandered outside. He looked into the sky, and began to speak in his native tongue. Rareen's PDA began to translate for her.

"This is THEA member XT-421 requesting access to AURORA…"

A voice answered back in the wind.

"Request granted." The PDA spoke.

"Requesting from AURORA object set titled 'bathroom'."

"Granting…"

A burst of white energy filled the sky, and it shot the ground in front of XT. He pointed over to Xavier's house, and the light fused to a wall. A few digging noises were heard, and then the light began to flash every color Rareen new. The light finally settled in on a color similar to house that it fused to.

When it was all done, it looked as if the house grew bigger, and had a few rooms added.

"What did you do?"

"Oh? Um… it is a rather large secret that I discovered. If used properly, my members, who are always in the dimensional flux in between all of the dimensions, can create a disruption that will create a bunch energy that I can mold and model to my own desires. It takes a lot of energy, but I can even create people from this. Of course though, they must be cloned off of someone else."

"Cloned?"

"Try typing it in on the PDA, you'll get lots of answers. That thing has all of my knowledge in it."

"Wow…"

"And now I must leave." XT stood outside the house, and turned around to face it.

His emerald eyes viewed the contents of the room, and he saw Saria and Link positioned how they were, and made a small laugh. He looked at Xavier and Cheryl, thanked them silently, and let his eyes focus in on the fairy in front of him.

"Rareen, do you want to know what you're new job is?"

"I don't have one. Saria doesn't need me."

"Yes she does. Link does too. And so do Cheryl and Xavier. They are all kids. You are an adult. I want you to be the mother figure to all of them. I don't think that Xavier needs any money to keep this house, but that's not why they need a mother. Look at Cheryl and Xavier for example. They are like 17, yet they thought it was ok to spend the night in the city with each other without their clothes on. They need guidance, and a person who has wisdom in his or her bones. I have this wisdom, but I can't stay. You also have this wisdom. You're older than Saria, and you are an adult."

"But-"

"No 'buts', you will do this, because I cannot, and someone needs to do it. So, will you? For me?"

Rareen looked at XT, not knowing what to say.

"Yes XT, I will do it."

"Now remember, you can be either a fairy or a 'big person' with that PDA, and it shrinks with you, and has a tendency to follow you if it gets lost." XT smiled warmly at her. But Rareen looked as if she was going to burst into tears.

"There there, it's not llike I won't ever visit my clients, and if you stick close to them, you may see me again."

"XT!" Rareen gave XT a massive hug, and tightened herself to him as if not to let go.

"Ah, Rareen," XT smiled at her, "at least I know I've got a big fan. Don't worry, I'll be sure to visit here again."

"Daily?"

"No."

"Weekly?"

"Probably not."

"Monthly?"

"I doubt it."

"Yearly?"

"There's a slight possibility."

"Ever?"

"100 percent chance."

"But I don't want to wait that long."

"Let's ask Mr. 8."

"Who?"

XT pulled out his magic eight ball and held it up to the sky for a moment.

"Will I return within less than a time period of 10 years?"

"_Yes, definitely._"

"You see? Nothing to worry about. This Eight Ball has NEVER been wrong before."

Rareen managed a laugh.

"Well, I guess I am immortal."

"But remember Saria, and remember the curse of immortality. Everlasting life is not always a good thing. But, if you want to see me, then I guess it is."

"You're right XT… I want my immortality still. Even if my friends get old, maybe I can watch over Saria's kids, and all of the people who will refer to her as their ancestor."

"That's the spirit. Now Rareen, let go of me. I must go soon."

"You can't stay five minutes more?"

"No, I'm losing more energy, and I may not make my limit at this point… so I msut hurry."

"Oh…" Rareen backed off and took a good look at XT.

"I won't forgot you Rareen, don't worry. Sayonara!" XT took a step backwards and rocketed into the air.

As he moved, his body became a blurring light and he shot into the sky. Once he became but a moving star in the heavens above, a massive blast of energy shook the earth, causing Rareen to fall backwards onto the ground, covered only by her metal, lavender robe.

And then he vanished, just as mysteriously as he had arrived.

Rareen swore though that she still heard his maniacal cackle in her delicate ears.

Folding her wings together, still in the holes in her robe provided by XT, she walked with a half smile back into the place she was to calm home for a long time.

**FIN! (Or is it? I've still got three chapters all short as an epilogue, and they shall be up shortly...)**


	39. Epilogue One

**Ok this is one of the endings (they are in order though...) of what happened to everyone after the last chapter (obvious!) but, it isn't really isn't a necessary addition to the story, nor are the other two.**

**But, I do not think there will be any commentary from me in in, so, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tired, the now motherly fairy let herself fall onto the bed of the master bedroom.

But, something prevented her from going to sleep.

She wandered through the dimly lit house through the night, trying to figure out what it was.

As she passed a new part of the house, probably the 'bathroom' that XT installed with his AURORA thing, she noticed that her pink skirt and blouse were drying on a rack. She felt them, decided they were too moist to move yet, and continued on with wearing her metallic, lavender robe, now tied shut with a small sash of fabric.

She then proceeded to the room that was to be Saria and Link's, and peeked her head in. She saw Link's back, bare, as usual, and his arm wrapping over a smaller object, probably Saria. She knew better than to disturb their lovely peace, so she didn't. But, she did decide to explore the room.

XT had done a good job, seeing that he was blindfolded as he did it. From Link's bombs to Saria's mementos, he got a great bulk of the stuff, and arranged it in an orderly manner. As she circled the bed, she got to see Saria again. In her mind, she was going to go to stroke Saria's hair, and be thankful for how she got out of the clutches of Randall unscathed, but, something stopped her.

Saria wasn't even wearing brassiere.

"SARIA!" Saria opened her eyes widely, and shrunk backwards into Link, who also woke up and hugged her tightly.

"R-Rareen?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A BRA?"

"XT told me that good lovers shared all of their privacy?"

"STOP BEING A LITERAL! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT FOR YOU!"

"S-sorry…" A look of sheer terror was on Saria's face as she used Link's arms and hands as a temporary bra.

"That's not any better! Only older couples can do that."

"But I am old!" Saria retorted.

"You're still younger than me, and besides, you have the body of a 10 year old."

"So?"

"10 year olds aren't built for that!"

"For what?"

"The thing Randall tried to make you do."

"Oh… but I wasn't going to do that with Link."

"Saria, as much as I believe you, I know for a fact that you would probably have gotten there if you let yourself enjoy everything."

"I could never do that to Link."

"Ooh that XT… you two will probably have a kid in like two years at the rate you're going…"

"Really?" Saria said hopefully. Rareen only held a hand to her forehead.

"This mother thing is going to be a long, annoying process…"

"Mother?" Link asked.

"Yeah, XT told me that I have to be the motherly figure until all of you grow up."

"Oh, that's cool. Well, goodnight Rareen."

"No no no missy, letting you sleep in the same bed and Link is pushing it. And letting you go in your undergarments is unthinkable, but I'll let that slide. But letting you go topless in his arms, oh no. Not in my house honey. Put that bra back on, and go to sleep." Rareen ordered.

"Yes 'mom'." Saria teased as she sadly put her bra back on.

"Now goodnight Saria. And Link, no funny business with her, do you understand?"

Link nodded assuredly.

"Good. Then, again, goodnight, sweet dreams, see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight Rareen." Saria said with a yawn.

As she left, Rareen muttered something.

"Jeez, everyone in this house was poorly clothed… Even XT when he was here… Hmm… I wonder… other than that robe to hide with crowds, does he wear anything? Ooh… does that mean that I was staring at him while he was naked? Weird…" Rareen wandered back into the master bedroom, taking a brief look at Xavier and Cheryl on top of one another.

"Well, I guess I will let them suffer from their own consequences… heeheehee…" Rareen snickered as she continued to the bed.

She entered the room, shut the door, locked it, and looked at the bed, paradise in her eyes.

She let herself fall back onto it, and jammed her face into the pillows.

"Ah… sweet, sweet plush… I love you so…" Rareen moaned as she buried herself into the blankets, making sure that her delicate wings weren't pressing against anything.

* * *

Night passed, and soon the sun had let its fingertips spread into the sky. Xavier, being used to waking up with the sun, began to stir. And Cheryl, being used to having to wake up with her master, was getting up as well, still a bit hooked on the schedule that Randall put her on.

Xavier woke up to Cheryl's hair in her face. At first he didn't think anything of it, he had let this happen after all, but then he realized something; his head wasn't resting on a sack of grain.

Being courteous to the woman on top of him, he said nothing, and used his hand to feel around for whatever it was he himself was on top of.

A couch. His couch. He was at his home.

His body cringed.

_How did I get here? Oh my gosh… maybe someone moved us… And the whole town must've seen… ooh… _

"Cher, Cher wake up."

"Ah, Xie… what is it?"

"We are at my house."

"What? When did you move us?"

"I didn't."

Cheryl gulped.

"Wh-where are our clothes?"

"Looking for these?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"EEK!" Cheryl buried her head underneath the covers, and rolled into the couch.

"Who… who are you?"

"Rareen silly! XT made me bigger, remember? I am going to be your mom until further notice, got it?"

"Ye-yeah… Um… can we have our clothes back?"

"Surely you wouldn't have a problem getting up and getting them from me? I mean, I'm _sure _that two good, responsible teenagers are at _least _wearing undergarments." The sarcastic way she said it burned Xavier up inside and made him feel so dumb.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Rareen opened a canister, and poured the clothes out.

"Um…" Both of the lovers said.

"Oh what's this? A bra, panties, and a pair of shorts? Tsk tsk tsk… I thought you two were better." Rareen threw them the said clothes, and walked away.

"That was close…" Cheryl said.

"Ok, from now on, we are going to make sure our clothes are in sight and in reach whenever you make me do that again." Xavier said it as if it wasn't his fault.

"Hey hey, now for that particular dance, it takes two people." Cheryl snickered as she grabbed her clothes and snuck them on from under the covers.

"Oh shut up. I was… drunk. Yes, you got me drunk somehow."

"You big liar! The look in your eyes when I asked you to… never mind…" Cheryl rolled her eyes at him and got up, putting the rest of her clothes on.

* * *

Saria and Link were slow to wake up, and Rareen didn't want to push them awake. But, her PDA, given to her by XT, told her that she should, for the reason that "if they didn't wake up early, then they will fall asleep late again." She figured, it was only for one day, so waking them up would only make her a bit unpopular.

"Saria. Link. Time to get up children." Rareen slowly rubbed Saria's bare shoulder, and she turned on her side, and cuddled Link some more.

"Aw… that is so cute… I really don't want to wake them… but…"

Then an idea clicked in her head. She used her PDA to turn her into a small fairy again, and began to fly around Link's head.

"HEY! Wake up Link!"

Link was up in a second, rubbing his eyes and letting his body restart for the day.

Sighing, he got out of bed and put on his clothes methodically. It was as if it was all a routine for him. Looking closer, Rareen noticed that his eyes were still partially shut.

"Well, whatever works?" Rareen became big again, and sat on the bed.

"Come on Saria… you've got to get up too."

"Huh? No… I wanna sleep."

"No no no now, wake up Saria. I think Link wants to show you a new place today."

"No, I wanna sleep." Rareen looked at her with a long stare, and sighed.

"Lemme rephrase that. _LINK _wants to take _YOU _somewhere, possibly _ROMANTIC_."

That seemed to get her attention.

"What well why didn't you say so?" Saria hopped off of the bed and slid on one of her normal outfits for the day.

"Now go get breakfast, Link is probably sleepwalking his way over there now."

"Oh I love Link!"

"I know you do. Do you remember last night?" Saria's face turned bright red. "Don't ever let me catch you like that for a few years, got it?"

"Yes '_mom_'" Saria laughed at calling her guardian this.

"And don't you forget it." Rareen called back as Saria left the room. She decided a few seconds after that she'd join the group for breakfast.

"Well, where'd XT go?" Xavier asked, munching on a small bit of toast that he cooked up in an oven, which was the best thing he had. He made toast for everyone else, Rareen included, as well.

"Yeah Rareen, you stayed up the latest… what happened last night?" Cheryl added to her boyfriend's statement.

"And why can't I really remember what happened after Link and I got in bed? Everything just kind of… blacked out."

"Well, I forget what he said exactly… but he well… the punch was really some sort of potion that he could make everyone fall asleep. I didn't like the smell of it, so I ignored the punch."

"And how did… well… Cheryl and I…" Xavier trailed off.

"XT used this really cool telekinesis-like thing and picked you up and brought you home. No one else was awake so no one saw you."

"Oh, you guys are still afraid of getting seen by Hyrule's people? I don't think they're that mean." Saria was obviously asleep for that entire portion of the night.

"XT did the same with the stuff in your room Saria, and Link too."

"Excuse me, _your _room?"

"Yep, XT ordered it. Saria and Link now live here. And well, so do I."

"Ok… but where is he?"

"Well… He left."

"What do you mean he left?" Saria asked.

"Saria, you know how he came here?"

"Yeah, in that star that fell and hit the ground."

"Well, to put it simply, he turned into a ball of light, and shot back up into the sky."

"So he's… he's gone?"

"Yes."

"That's terrible! I wanted him to be at the wedding…" Saria quickly covered her mouth, and Link began to blush.

"I'm sure, I'm sure. But, he said he'll…" Rareen trailed off. She didn't want to give them any false hopes.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'd be happy to know we're happy right now."

"That he would be."

"So, I am assuming that the extension to my house is his fault?" Xavier asked calmly.

"Yep. That was SO cool what he did… this big huge beam of light arced down from the sky and whooshed in and became a part of your house. You should've been there."

"What are these?" Cheryl asked, turning up one of the pictures XT left.

"He left you guys pictures. This one is of Saria and Link." Rareen handed the picture to Saria, and she quickly showed it to Link. In no time at all, they were placing their heads in the same spot that they had had them for that picture.

"And for Cheryl and Xavier." Both of them blushed, and prayed that their picture wouldn't be of their 'adventure' last night.

The moment Cheryl saw it, she fell off of her chair in laughter.

"I'll never forget this one… HAHA!"

"Oh yeah…" Xavier managed a small twist of a smile.

"And to Link and Saria, as 'dirt against the Princess', Zelda and Steven."

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS PERFECT!" Saria yelled as she looked at Zelda with her hand near her lower abdomen, trying to kiss Steven with her eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her, and trying to kiss her as well.

"Zelda? Whoa…" Link actually had to speak for that one.

"Lemme see!" Cheryl butted in, throwing herself off of the floor.

"And I thought we were bad, she's like nearly…" Xavier said.

"Oh yeah… about that… we found her like that on the ground next to a small slit in that shack you two fell 'asleep' in last night."

Red coloring filled Xavier and Cheryl from the tips of their toes to the ends of their hairs.

"NO WAY."

"Yeah."

"That dirty little Zelda!" Cheryl said, infuriated.

"You got what you deserved."

"That we did…" Xavier admitted with a sick sense of humor.

"What did you do?"

"Each o-" Cheryl was about to say when Xavier tackled her to the floor with a kiss.

"That looks like fun!" Saria yelled as Link took a step back, in fear of the inevitable. In a swift blur of green hair, Saria was on top of Link kissing him.

"Haha!" Saria laughed into Link mouth as she kissed him.

Link rolled his eyes and just hugged her.

Rareen watched as the two rolled around the floor like the playful children they were, and couldn't help but laugh. With another bite of her toast, she sighed, leaned back in her chair, and began to take a small nap.

* * *

An hour or so later, Rareen was woken up by the small buzzing of her PDA that XT had given her. It hovered in the air, and a hazy image of XT appeared on the table in front of everyone in that room, Link and Saria just getting up from their long kiss. And, he sang. **(A/N: Song: I Wanna Grow Old With You, written by 'Westlife', but the one 'XT' sings is by DJ Cammy.)**

"Another day, without your smile, another day just passes by, and now I know how much it means, for you stay right here with me. The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger. But it hurt so bad, I can't take it any longer. I want to grow old with you; I wanna die lying in your arms. I wanna grow old with you; I wanna be looking in your eyes. I wanna be there for you, sharing in everything you do. I wanna grow old with you."

The song easily put a tear into everyone's eyes, but they loved it. Echoing throughout the whole house in a strong, yet emotional, tune, the singing continued.

"A thousand miles, between us now, it causes me to wonder how tonight our love is so strong, it makes our risk right along. The time we spent will apart make our love grow stronger. But it hurt so bad, I can't take it any longer. I want to grow old with you; I wanna die lying in your arms. I wanna grow old with you; I wanna be looking in your eyes. I wanna be there for you; sharing in everything you do. I wanna grow old with you. Things can come and go I know, but baby I believe, something's burning strong between us that makes it clear to me."

Link crept closer to Saria and gently placed both of his hands on the sides of her head. Sitting in front of her, he used this leverage to tilt her head up, and he just looked at her, mouthing the words to the song. Saria found it possibly one of the sweetest things he had ever done.

"I want to grow old with you; I wanna die lying in your arms. I wanna grow old with you; I wanna be looking in your eyes. I wanna be there for you, sharing in everything you do. I wanna grow old with you."

Saria couldn't stand it anymore. She bit her lip, and began to cry. Part of the reasoning was because of how empowering the song was, but the other part was Link meant what he mouthed from the song. Saria grabbed both of Link's hand, so that she was in front of him, holding both of his hands exactly as high as he was holding hers. She too began to sing.

"I want to grow old with you. I wanna die lying in your arms, I wanna grow old with you, I wanna be looking in your eyes, I wanna be there for you, sharing in everything you do, I wanna grow old with you. I want to grow old with you…"

XT's image began to shimmer, and then disappeared in a shower of silver sparkles throughout the house.

Saria and Link pressed their heads together at the point, both crying pools at the commitment they just made. Not exactly kissing, but their foreheads were pressed, and their lips hovering just a few millimeters from the others.

Everyone in that room was thinking about the song, and even why and how it played. It seemed to have a tremendous effect on everyone watching, even the goddesses, because a few moments after the end, it began to rain a bit.

**Don't hang up on me yet, there are two more chapters. (And also, if anyone is interested in Cheryl and Xavier's 'adventure, a person persuaded me to write it, but I refuse to post it here. Send me a PM, and I'll try to work something out.**


	40. Epilogue Two

**And now, What ever happened to Zelda? Heh heh heh... (This is rather short)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda was having an extremely difficult time. She had somehow managed to elude her father long enough to get into her bedroom again. But that didn't stop the questioning as to why she was so sleepy the entire day, and how she began to fail in her studies for that morning.

What baffled her more is how she ended up on top of Steven that night; not that she didn't mind being wrapped in that cute boy's arms, but still, he was a peasant and there was no way that she would've done that willingly. The last thing she remembered doing was spying on Xavier and Cheryl, and she was sure to remember everything that she learned from them.

Sitting in her room now, laying on the bed, she heard a strange noise, a knocking from her window.

She opened her eyes and looked at the window, only to find Steven's smiling face, his body struggling to stay atop the window ledge.

"Steven!" Zelda opened the window and pulled him in, he landed on top of her and she only laughed and blushed.

"Sorry Zel."

"Zel?"

"Sorry, I mean Princess."

"No, Zel is fine." Zelda got up from under neath him and began to stretch a bit.

"So, here I am, at your 'house'."

"I know, perhaps I could persuade my father to let you stay for dinner… it won't be easy… but maybe he'll let me."

"So wow… you're the Princess of all Hyrule." Steven looked into her eyes with awe.

"And you're the street boy who climbed my window and I am looking straight in the face." He blushed.

"I guess…"

"Oh, don't think that I care. I don't give two hoots as to where you come from, to be honest. The only thing I know is that you're cute, and I like you. So come on, I'm going to show you around my room."

Without any say in the matter, Zelda grabbed Steven's hand, and began to pull him around the vast room.

"Wow, this is just your room? You royal people have it so lucky."

"Let me guess, this is about the size of your kitchen?"

"Nope, whole house."

"No way! You know, maybe I could… accidentally drop some money by your house one day…"

Steven's eye got big.

"You'd do that?"

"For a cute boy, of course. My father pretty much owns all of the rupees anyways."

"Thanks." Steven looked down at the floor with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at the floor?" Zelda asked, and then realized the reason, and decided to break his mood a bit. "Or were you just staring at my legs?"

"I uh…" Zelda laughed like a maniac.

"Oh how I love to do that to people."

"I bet…"

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"There isn't much fun ever, I was on my way to buy some produce for dinner for my family."

"Then I have a great idea. Follow me to the kitchen!"

Again, Steven didn't have much a choice.

A few minutes of wandering through the vast halls of the castle, with absolutely no one ever in sight, they made it to the kitchen, where a few servants were preparing a large breakfast.

"Um, excuse me Rachel, but may I have a sample for whatever you are serving for dinner?"

"Sure Princess." A large woman dutifully making the meals said.

Stopping, she pulled out a small package from a cold storage, and then popped it into the oven for a few seconds.

"There you go."

"Here Steven," Zelda said after taking the meal from the cook's hands, "try it."

"Ok…" Steven consumed the small package like it was the very ambrosia of life. "This is great!"

"How about brining your family over for dinner then?"

"But what about your father?"

"I'm sure I can place a soft spot in him for all of you."

"Wow… ok then… anything else you want to show me?"

"Unless you want to just sit in my bed and cuddle for a bit, not really."

"That sounds…" Steven didn't want to be rude to her.

"Sounds what? Wrong? Well, it's me, so you don't have a choice." Steven smiled widely as Zelda grabbed his arm again, and ran him back to her room.

* * *

**Now we've covered Rareen, Cheryl, Xavier, Link, and Saria, and just now Zelda and Steven. Who could possibly be left? Read on...**


	41. Final Epilogue

**Oh? It is THEIR perspective?**

**Hmm...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

From afar, in their own place within their realm, three figures, golden, yet each with a distinct color, one in red, another in blue, and yet another in green, all stood, watching in peace their world from a glass window.

"You have to admit Din, he did do a good job."

"Yeah yeah, that's because he can directly interfere with our world for as long as he wants all of the time" Din grumbled, her hair steaming as it usually did.

"Oh lighten up both of you; XT-421 did a GREAT job. Look at them all, he made three couples come together in less than a week." Farore giggled at the thought of the robot flying around as he did making people fall in love.

"So?" Din grumbled yet again. "You just say that because you like him."

"What's not to like? He's funny, witty, strong, and near godly."

"Oh yes, a man of metal." Nayru mused.

"Pah! I you loved shaking his hand."

"Purely business."

"Sure." Farore said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Nayru rolled her eyes. "I really don't see why we got so mad at him though… I mean, he didn't do any harm to our precious Hyrule, and he made one of our more interesting people fall madly in love with our little hero."

"Neither do I. I mean, whatever the heck was wrong with me being there?" XT said, resting his head on Farore's, as she was the shortest one of them all.

"XT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Din roared, her hair set ablaze.

"Oh, just passing by to visit some of my favorite cousins. Hello cuz." XT jumped over to Din and pressed his metal lips gently onto her forehead.

"OOH! XT! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MELT!" Din roared in fury, as she summoned a volley of fire balls.

"And well, to the wise Nayru, I bid the adieu, and to the fair Farore, Iwe shall meet once more." As he respectively shook Nayru's hand and kissed Farore's, all in the process of dodging Din's fire balls.

"And what is wrong with you my cuz? I only gave you a friendly kiss…" XT spoke like that justified it all.

"WE ARE NOT RELATED! DIE!" Din kept her barrage going, bt couldn't hit him for some reason.

Jumping around the room like a pixie, XT landed behind Din and grabbed her sides for a second, making her squeal and blush for a second.

"Now you've gone and done it you piece of scrap metal…" Din's eyes filled with rage.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry." XT countered.

"You sick robot…"

"Ta ta for now ya'll. See ya'll next time. Later!" Din launched a fireball at XT, but he had sidestepped and dodged it. Smiling widely at Din, his body dematerialized, and he became a ball of silver and purple light. That ball then shot off and vanished into the depths of space and time that Din and her sisters couldn't go to.

"That chicken. Good riddance."

"Din, are you insane?" Nayru looked at her sister like a mother. "You're crazy. You totally loved that."

"I did not!" The tone was misleading however.

"AW! Din and XT sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Farore laughed maniacally as she fell to the floor.

"Shut up!" Din began to blush.

"I guess we are all hopeless…" Nayru admitted for all of them as they looked with half smiles at the spot where XT-421 disappeared at, and then looking behind them to see Link and Saria, XT's work, kissing yet again.

**Well, THAT is the end... XT's a sexy devil, we all know that... LOL**

**I hope you all enjoyed! **

**THE END!**


End file.
